Book 3: Identity
by Unavoidablechinmove
Summary: The revelations that Eragon learned of at the Burning Plains has left the young Rider with more doubts about himself than ever before. Only at the insistence of his cousin has the Rider stayed in Alagaësia, but within the Ra'zac's lair the Rider will find something that makes leaving this bloodly conflict a much harder task than Eragon could ever hope for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... If you haven't noticed by the title, this is the third book... go read the others first before your read this one.**

 **Click my profile if you're having trouble.**

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the right place Cousin?" Roran asked as he peeked his head over the grassy, wet dune he lay upon. Ahead of him stood a series of mountainous spires, the stones decrepit and worn down. Around the mountains lay a sprawling camp, black flags flying in the cold wind of the night. Among this encampment were men all clad in the Imperial colours, swords strapped to their sides and spears and shields gripped in their arms. For the men off duty they sat about multiple fires, drinking and laughing to merry stories. All of them were unaware that they were being watched.

A second boy lay next to Roran, his hair a dark brown, his face was shaped perfectly though a drunk man may have been confused enough to say he was a woman. However the boy's eyes were the most distinguishing feature, a haunted brown that were impossible to look away from. Indeed Roran had at times wondered what events had caused such lingering effects, but he already knew. The boy wore a unique garb, clad in the finest of metal and leather he did looked peculiar, yet the armour had proven its worth.

"Aye"Eragon replied, his eyes catching the small flags waving on top of their masts, "Katrina is being held by the Ra'zac, and here is where they hide away".

The older Cousin scratched at his chin, his fingernails catching at his stubble, "but your magic water only showed Katrina, not where she was being held, yet your voice is resolute, I just wish that we could be more certain".

Eragon did not look back at his Cousin, instead his eyes continued to study the military installations that sat at the base of the rotten black mountains, a frown creeping onto his immaculate face at the number of sentries patrolling. Roran soon started to gain in anger at the silence of the Rider and with his sapping patience he reached over, intending to push Eragon in hope of garner an answer.

"Do not touch me Roran" Eragon muttered, the boy's hand a hair breadths away from the Rider's shoulder.

Roran's eyes widened at his relative's reaction, "what the hell did those Elves do to you Eragon?" he questioned quietly, half out of worry, half out of sheer curiosity.

Again only silence rained over the two.

"We cannot sneak through the camp" Eragon finally said, breaking the oppressive quiet that had built up, the Rider then sat up from the small earthen hill and looked over to Roran, "the guards will notice my Elven features and my cloak will aid me little if they wish to see my face, even if we went at night the patrols look to be too numerous for us to avoid".

"So how will we get to Katrina?" Roran asked tentatively, his concern for his wife-to be overriding all else.

A thin smile emerged on Eragon's face at his Cousin's question, "though you may not know it, the Ra'zac make use of a mount, one which can fly. There size is near that of a dragon so they cannot simply fly over Helgrind without fear of attracting too much attention, this site is a place of worship for a nearby cult and if they were to spot the Ra'zac word would soon spread. They must have a hidden entrance, if we can find it then we can sneak into their lair without alerting any of the guards and possibly take the Ra'zac by surprise".

"Will they not have something that blocks our path?" Roran said, pointing out something that Eragon had also thought about.

"Perhaps, but I can do nothing about that until we encounter it" Eragon replied before he rose from the sodden grass, he then offered a hand to his Cousin, who took it gratefully, his own legs feeling stiff and wet from the long stretch of time they had been lying on the ground. Together the two walked down the hill, a pair of deep blue eyes watching them as they came closer. Slowly the owner of the ocean coloured eyes unwound herself from her curled position, a spiked tail zipping about in anticipation.

" _We will be finding your nest mate's partner?"_ Saphira queried as she watched her Rider with unblinking eyes.

" _Soon, tomorrow would be better, Roran looks exhausted"_ Eragon told the sapphire dragon as he moved away from the small earthen incline and towards a small campfire, dry wood keeping the flames from producing too much smoke.

" _You do not look any better Eragon"_ Saphira pointed out as her head drifted next to her Rider, the young man now sitting next to the comforting fire, " _you have not slept sinc-"_

" _I wanted to find Katrina, when she and Roran are safe then I shall_ sleep" the Rider told the Dragoness abruptly.

A grey plume of smoke slithered out of Saphira's snout before it seeped into the campfire, " _why do you refuse to talk to me Little One? You worry of a shame that I would hold over you, but none rests in my heart, yet-"_

' _Saphira'_ Eragon interrupted, his voice plain and emotionless, _Please stop"._ However the Rider did not gain what he sought.

The wet ground that Eragon sat upon began to quake as the blue Dragoness started to growl in anger.

" _No I will not allow you to wallow over your origins! You place too much value in this man who you think is your Sire, you think that people will judge you even though you never had a choice in who your father would be!"_ Saphira roared, her words echoing throughout Eragon's mind and shaking it to its core, " _you are not Morzan Eragon, you would never be the killer that he was!"_

" _Are you sure about that, little Drake?"_ a deep sultry voice questioned from within Eragon's mind, " _have you forgotten what our precious little Rider did on the Burning plains?"_

 _"Be silent Spirit, your opinion has not been asked for"_ Saphira growled at Dazura's intrusion.

" _Ha!' Oh little Dragon your denial only proves my_ _point"_ Dazura taunted, her voice feeling like fire in Eragon's mind, " _can you not accept that our Eragon is a murderer? Or is it simply because you fear he enjoys killing more than you?"_ The heartless Spirit continued her cackling, earning her the ire of both the Dragoness and the Rider whose mind she resided in.

" _Dazura cease your useless prattling"_ Eragon told the Spirit, his mind lashing out against Dazura's. Soon the Spirit's voice faded away, though that did not stop Eragon from sighing in frustration and anger. This had not been the first time Dazura had tried to draw Saphira's anger, an act that was easy for Shade to do considering what she knew and where she resided. The only relief that Eragon gained was the simple ease it was to quiet Dazura, he could gain no answer for why he could, but the ability to do such satisfied the Rider for the moment.

" _She's wrong Eragon"_ Saphira muttered to her Rider as he rubbed his eyes, fatigue had long since filled his limbs and now only willpower was sustaining him.

 _"Hmm"_ Eragon hummed neither acknowledging nor denying what his partner was saying, in fact his focus was on the cracking fire infront of him, anything would be good enough to distract the drained Rider.

* * *

"Come on Eragon there must be something that you are willing to tell me" Roran said, exasperation present in his voice. For the past hour Roran had been, unsuccessfully, trying to divulge some information about what his Cousin had done over the past nine months.

Eragon for his part did not appreciate what Roran was doing, there were but a few pleasant things that had happened to him since he had left Carvahall, and even then they felt like they held multiple strings attached to them. Magic? Eragon had been forced to learn the consequences of using such a gift, and a living example of the Rider's ineptitude was Elva. Even now Eragon could not think of an acceptable answer to the child's curse.

"How about a woman, surely you have found one that catches your eye?" Roran inquired, the older man leaning forward as though Eragon would suddenly spill his guts.

Flashes of curly brown hair, faint soft humming and a short plump woman crossed Eragon's mind, yet he shook his head, she wouldn't approve of him… not anymore… not after the acts he had committed.

"No Roran, there is no one" Eragon muttered as he sat with his back against Saphira's neck, the Dragon's warmth providing the Rider with a small comfort.

"Bah! Nonsense you're a Dragon Rider Eragon, they must be flocking at your every side" Roran retorted flippantly, "I'd imagine you've been beating them away".

A small frown emerged on Eragon's face at his Cousin's crude language, "no Roran I am not lying to you, and there has simply been no time for companionship or womanizing".

"Not for human women maybe, but what about the Elves, hell you even look like one. Surely there is someone you've taken a fancy to" Roran pressed. The young Rider rubbed his face in exacerbation, his Cousin hadn't ceased his stubborn tendency that was obvious.

"I am close with an Elf" Eragon admitted, if only to satisfy Roran's thirst for information, "but we are only friends, and do not get any lewd images or ideas in that rock of a head you own, it could never be".

A twisted grin appeared on Roran's grizzled face, "ah! I knew you were hiding something there Cousin, you cannot fool me! Tell me what is she like? Does she bring heat to your cheeks when you see her? Has she shown any signs of interest?"

" _If having an obsession with touching and holding you, then that answer is yes",_ Dazura whispered devilishly, her voice floating through Eragon's mind and sending shivers through the Rider's spin. Yet Eragon did not offer the Spirit any retort.

"Roran we are only friends" Eragon insisted vehemently, "and as I have just told you, it could not work".

"Why? Does she already have another?" Roran barked, his words digging for a route around Eragon's excuse.

"It is complicated" the Rider answered reluctantly, "I… I swore an oath to her, she can command me to do anything that she wishes, I am her vassal, yet it is different. Honour does not bind me to her, but magic does. Within this magic there seems to be unforeseen side effects that neither of us would have known".

"Oh" Roran muttered, his demeanour shifting, "I did not mean to offend Eragon, but now I would like to know if she had treated you well. This power you have given her, she has not misused it?"

Again Eragon was hesitant to answer, Arya had never purposefully abused her control of the Rider, yet she had crossed lines, pushed Eragon into allowing her certain privileges. Even now Eragon winced at the memory of her cold hand slamming against his face, or when she stole small touches that would leave the Rider shivering. Though was this truly Arya, or the effects of this bond that had been forged through ancient magic?

"No" Eragon breathed, "she has been good to me Roran, her aid is probably the only reason why I am still alive". In his mind the Rider was convinced that Arya had no ill intentions, and her past misgivings were just that, in the past, even if she was still struggling with her own mind.

"If you say so Eragon" Roran responded, though his voice sounded unconvinced.

"I do" Eragon reinforced, "but tell me, how have you fared? I see you now wield a hammer and that you can command your people well". However, only after the Rider had spoken did he realise what he had truly said.

"My people, don't you mean our?" Roran questioned critically.

"Of course, I misspoke" Eragon said quickly, trying to hide his slip up. Saphira let loose an annoyed sigh, sending ripples through her Rider.

" _There is no shame in feeling no bond of kinship with the people of Carvahall Little One, they never made any attempts to make you feel welcomed"_ Saphira told Eragon.

" _I know, still Roran is my Cousin and he did try, should I not find solace in that?"_ the Rider questioned.

" _I would hope so considering we are here to save someone he cares dearly for, and yet you can hardly_ _remember"_ Saphira retorted before she changed her tone to a more passive one, _'"et some rest Little One, the hour is late, and your Cousin requires more sleep than you do"._

Begrudgingly Eragon accepted Saphira's advice and moved to dampen the fire, his palm glowing warmly as he whispered words of the Ancient language, the fire dying down at the Rider's words. Roran looked at his Cousin with intrigue, still fascinated by the mysterious skills his relative had gained. However, words were not needed to describe why Eragon had done what he had as Roran had already moved away from the fire to his sleeping bag, a plan leather pocket with a small amount of dead fur to keep him warm through the cold night.

"Sleep well Roran" Eragon said to his oldest friend as his eyes closed, "we will find her, I promise".

At his words the older man smiled contently before he seamlessly fell to slumber.

" _My words of wisdom were not just for your Cousin, come"_ Saphira beckoned, her large leathery wing spreading out and offering a place of dry warmth for the tired Rider to rest.

" _Will I able to sleep tonight?"_ Eragon asked, hesitation and fear colouring his words, a weakness he would only show to Saphira.

Dark blue eyes snaked over to the worried Rider, their contents knowing and peaceful, _"I will guard your mind Little One, even from yourself"_.

Even though Saphira's words were not spoken in the Ancient language Eragon still trusted his partner unconditionally. Clambering to his feet the Rider stumbled over to the Dragon's side, his head falling gently onto her warm underbelly, her wing sealing him away from the rest of the world. Even though Eragon had no covers or blankets he had no need for them, Saphira produced all the warmth he needed. Cautiously, yet in the cooling and calm embrace of Saphira's mind, Eragon allowed his fatigue to overtake his body and to once more drift along the unconscious ocean.

* * *

" _WHY DID YOU KILL ME?!"_

Eragon flung himself upwards, his breathing frantic and his face full of sweat and tears. With shaking hands he gripped his head in hopes that it would soothe the dead voices that swirled about it. He had been foolish enough to believe that he would gain a full nights rest, he hadn't been able to sleep since the battle at the Burning Plains. Each time he had attempted to the faces of those he had killed were shown in his dreams, their question always the same.

" _Why did you kill me?"_

Even now the Rider shook his head, there was no reason, at least not one good enough to explain his actions. He had killed, burned and slaughtered his way through hordes of Imperial soldiers, so who were the same age as him. There was no reason, only a craving, a desire to do so. Worst still such a feeling had not left his being, it had only been suppressed, beneath layers of restraint lay this cold fury, it had been unleashed and it would no longer be ignored.

Such dark thoughts hung heavy in Eragon's mind, and the heat that Saphira exuded did little to aid matters. Whether through luck or sheer coincidence, Eragon was able to pry enough of the blue Dragon's wing off the ground and roll under it and into the cool night, shining stars providing light for the troubled Rider. Again Eragon ventured up the small earthen hill he and Roran had perched on earlier.

" _Can't sleep?"_ a familiar voice said within Eragon's mind.

" _No"_ Eragon replied bitterly.

" _Ehh, you should really stop pitying yourself Eragon darling, it does nothing for you"_ Dazura told him as he looked up at the black sky, the twinkling dance of the stars providing little comfort or distraction.

" _I do not seek pity, least of all from you Spirit"_ Eragon muttered, venom dosing his words.

" _Good, wasn't going to give it"_ Dazura jabbed, her blunt response expected by the Rider, " _look Eragon, just accept that this is who you are, killing is part of who you are, your body has already agreed with it"._

" _Why am I like this Dazura?"_ Eragon questioned, his voice desperate for a reason, an explanation. If he could understand then maybe there would be a way to halt this feeling.

" _Your father was Morzan wasn't it? From what I know he was a killer, a good one. Helped Galbatorix commit genocide on all of the Dragon Riders, you probably got your killer instincts from him"_ Dazura replied nonchalantly, _"or you're just a psychopath who finds joy in severing the soul from its body, but I'm not going to judge sweetheart, it's quite an addiction"._

" _I'm not insane"_ Eragon growled defensively, " _and even if Morzan was my Father how would I have learned this desire?"_

" _Oh it's a desire? Well considering how you felt I can't blame you"_ Dazura teased mercilessly before she paused for a moment, when she next spoke her voice was more restrained, " _Eragon, I think you just need to understand why your mind does this to you, it's not me, I would take pride if it was, but don't you find it odd that killing numbs you, how it stops all of this anxiety that courses through you, how it removes all your doubts and all your worries?"_

" _I suppose"_ Eragon admitted reluctantly, he didn't want to be associated with such vile emotions but his infamous curiosity was rearing its head once more _, "why, are you trying to reason that I feel this way as an outlet?"_

" _Would it be so crazy? You're broken Eragon, the way your mind works is fractured, you are a mess. Maybe this numbness you feel from killing is your mind's own twisted little way of fixing what is wrong with you"_ Dazura reasoned, though stating that the Spirit could reason worried Eragon in it of itself, " _the only reason it doesn't work is because of you silly sense of morality"._

" _You're mad Dazura"_ the Rider told the Spirit who chuckled, his morals were right and he would not change them and Dazura's explanation was just as crazy as the Spirit itself.

" _Oh Eragon, you do know how to talk to a lady"_ the Spirit teased.

Eragon smiled dryly, " _you are no lady Dazura"_ he said, his words serious yet he knew she would not take them as such.

The Spirit let loose a loud and very fake gasp, " _oh did you just… how very rude of you Eragon!"_ she cried out, making Eragon's thin smile grow, if just by a fraction.

" _There is one thing that I do not understand about you Dazura"_ Eragon then asked after a short pause to allow the Spirit to calm herself, " _even though the word kind could never be used to describe you, you are being civil, such behaviour makes me believe you will try and trick me again. Why are you acting this way?"_

" _Oh I wish I could deceive you, I would give anything to take over your nice little body and go into Helgrind and slaughter its inhabitants, yet alas I cannot do such"_ Dazura replied, sadness and regret tainting her words.

" _Why?"_ Eragon asked, even though he had been exposed to Dazura's insanity multiple times now, it still through the Rider off. It wasn't natural.

" _Somethings are left better unsaid Sweetheart"_ Dazura told him, her tone short and snappy, it was obvious he had struck a sensitive spot _, "but I think that's enough for one night don't you think? I know I need to rest"._ With that the Spirit withdrew from Eragon's conscious mind and retreated inwards to the deep recesses of the Rider's mind.

The Rider released a pent up sigh of frustration. Even though it had only been a few short days since his contact with the maddening Spirit had continued he was confused, Dazura was different. Her eagerness to sow torment and chaos had been tempered, not to say it had vanished, just that she was less bloodthirsty. Yet whenever Eragon questioned her about the subject she was would recoil from the question like a cat from water, had the changes caused to his body by the Dragons at the Blood oath celebration made some impact upon Dazura?

Eragon knew he would gain no answers from mere pondering, folding his arms over his legs the Rider looked down at his Cousin and Saphira. A small cloud of relief formed in the Rider's mind, he was glad to be here with family, even though he had fled from the Varden Eragon felt little regret or guilt, part of him knew that he would have fallen into a fit of misery and depression had he stayed.

Glancing over to Saphira's saddle bags Eragon allowed his thoughts to stray over to his blade, or the lack of one. Zar'roc had been gifted to him from Brom, the fallen ex-Dragon Rider. For so long the young Rider had been blessed with the peerless weapon. He did not feel naked, no for months in Ellesméra he had walked freely without the crimson blade, but he was not in the Elven sanctuary anymore. Of course he had his knowledge of magic and the blessings given to him by the Spiritual dragon, but he was a Dragon Rider, a warrior trained in combat with blades forged from meteorite steel.

Rubbing his eyes Eragon shook his head, this was no longer the glory days of the Riders besides, even if he still held onto Zar'roc his newfound reluctance towards violence would have only hindered his approach to fighting. True he still had the bow created by the Elven Queen Islanzadi, a weapon that had served him faithfully, but it was not the same.

In the end Eragon pushed the thought aside, after he had rescued Katrina from the Ra'zac he would not be worrying about such crude necessities. He still planned to depart from the war raging in Alagaesia with Saphira, his body and mind were too shattered, too weary from the life he had lived. What Eragon desired was peace, and he would find it on such a divided continent.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **DID SOMEONE SAY EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT?!**

 **no... ok then...**

 **I'm going to keep this brief, there's another chapter coming out soon, tomorrow? It's already written, just a few checks is all.**

 **Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Roran and Eragon sat in silence as they ate the rest of their small breakfast. When this task was done they both set about cleaning their campsite, packing up their bags and Roran's sleeping bag onto Saphira's saddle before they too climbed up to the top the Dragon's back. It had been decided that Saphira would circle above Helgrind whilst she and Eragon would try and spot where such a hidden passage may exist. In truth Eragon held little hope of finding the actual entrance from the sky, but if they could narrow the area down it would aid them greatly.

In the freedom of the sky Rider and Dragon gazed down below, shielded from onlookers on the ground by the thick white clouds that Saphira drifted through. Whilst Eragon and Saphira did enjoy being at such a grand height the same could not be said for Roran who was forced to sit and wait, his eyes unable to look down with great detail. Nor could he pass the time with tales or questions lest he distract his cousin or the Dragon he sat upon.

The wait however was not an arduous process. After a few hours Eragon and Saphira had both come to a conclusion of where a back entrance could be. It seemed that that the dark spires of Helgrind had formed over a steep cliff, the mountainous complex naturally growing higher until a sheer drop gave way to a large river. Even from such a height Eragon could spot the small riverboats that dotted the sea of blue. From maps that Eragon had glanced over in the past he knew that this stretch of water led to the city Dras Leona.

After circling the sight twice more both Dragon and Rider were certain that there lay a cave were the water from the river and the cliff joined, even Saphira believed that some of the water from the river was originating from the rocky formation itself. The only issue was that the sun was being blocked out by Helgrind's dark towers, meaning it was difficult to see the details of the cliff face. In the end Saphira's patience had reached its limit.

Throwing caution to the wind Saphira brought her wings to her side and dived, the wind thrashing out against her passengers. Only when doubt started to seep into Eragon's mind that his partner would not be able to pull up in time did Saphira do so, her leathery ligaments jutting out rapidly. The Dragoness was used to the pain of such an abrupt action, but neither Rider nor Roran were prepared for Saphira to be flying straight into the cliff itself.

"Are you mad?!" Roran yelled at the sapphire dragon as she continued to hurtle towards what looked to be certain demise, even Eragon was in agreement with his cousin's words.

Just as Dragon was about to meet immovable rock Eragon closed his eyes, his instinctual reaction to look away taking over. Yet after a few seconds became a minute and no sounds of Saphira roaring in pain became heard the Rider warily opened his eyes to find himself within an expansive and very, very dark cavern.

" _And you thought that I would lead you to your death"_ Saphira jested, the blue Dragon having landed swiftly at the entrance of the hidden cave.

"It was an illusion" Eragon muttered as he looked back, noting that he could see beyond but the image wasn't clear, as though he was looking at a reflection through water. Indeed the Rider noted that his armour held a moist sheen, perhaps this magic used water as the base for such a large illusion.

"Unbelievable" Roran gasped as he slid away from Saphira's saddle and took a few tentative steps forward, his hammer gripped harshly in fear of any surprise attack. The Rider soon joined his relative, his bow grasped in a loose hold, through the wood did produce a subtle and comforting warmth that soothed the Rider's mind from any forming worries.

One of the downsides however to Eragon's enhanced senses was the uncensored noises from the vast cavern, indeed the Rider could make the sounds of spiders, bats and other foul creatures that called this dripping cold cave their home, these dreadful noises sent creeping shivers through Eragon.

" _We are underneath the Imperials Eragon, I can feel their minds above_ us" Saphira informed her Rider as they and Roran cautiously walked deeper and deeper into the unsightly cave. Soon though it became noticeable that one of the group was struggling to see in the ever darkening cave. Without telling his cousin, Eragon released one of his hands from his bow and held it out, muttering _'Brisingr'_ , a small blue fire forming within his palm and illuminating the path ahead. Eragon took the lead with his handheld fire, guiding the trio as they ventured further and further into the cave, their boots and claws scratching and kicking at loose stones.

Eragon did try and look for other sources of life within the expanding complex that they had entered but he could feeling nothing, doubt began to linger in his mind, had he led Roran astray? Did the Ra'zac still dwell in this hidden lair?

" _Cease your worries Eragon, look ahead"_ Saphira whispered to her Rider. Ahead lay what looked to be carved stones built into the end of the cavern, even rotten wood was lying beneath the stone. In the middle of such crude masonry was a metal door, rust seeping at the edges of such an entrance, yet this small sight relit hope in the Rider's heart, there was but more to explore.

"Cousin wait" Roran whispered urgently to Eragon, stopping the Rider in his tracks.

"What is it Roran?" Eragon questioned, confused at why the older man would wish to stop now of all times.

Roran moved to Eragon and with a free hand gestured upwards, his face filled with fear that only turned Eragon's emotions to dread. The temptation for the Rider to look up as his cousin had suggested was mute, but he had no choice. Steeling himself the Rider allowed a brief glance at the roof of the foreboding cave to find a sight he had not wished to see.

Clinging to the ceiling were too disgusting creatures more akin to hairless, even perhaps skeletal bats, the two abominations shivering though their eyes remained sealed. Even though Eragon had seen sketches of the Lethrblaka, seeing them with his own two eyes only seemed to add to the unnaturalness of these creatures. The sick odour that the Lethrblaka exuded did little to gain Eragon's favour, they smelt of rotting corpses.

"Are they the mounts of the Ra'zac you were speaking of?" Roran muttered, his own fear being heard through the urgency of his words.

"Indeed, we are lucky that they appear to be resting" Eragon replied quietly, resuming his path towards the decrepit door. Roran soon followed, however Saphira remained where she was.

" _Little One I shall remain by the entrance, I cannot aid you within such confined quarters"_ Saphira explained to Eragon as she turned and treaded back to the beginnings of the cavern, her tail swaying in the air to avoid hitting any of the rock formations or the walls themselves.

As quietly as possible Eragon and Roran closed in on the iron door, muttering a few words in the Ancient language Eragon removed any lock that the barrier may have held and pushed it open, a few gut wrenching creaks squealing forth, but from another brief glance at the sleeping mounts of the Ra'zac, Eragon was satisfied that they remained in a deep slumber and instead turned and entered whatever the iron door was barring entrance from.

Within the two Cousins found a set of old debilitated stairs made from more ancient wood, cracks and hole appearing in the few dozens. Eragon shared a silent look with Roran, his eyes questioning whether they risk venturing forward. Roran answered by climbing upwards, his determination to find Katrina overriding his own concerns for his own health, Eragon following soon after, if only so Roran would not do anything too brash.

Climbing the decay flight of stairs was a gruelling job for those of the faint hearted, each creak, every crack in the wood could have had the consequence of a Ra'zac dropping down on either Roran or Eragon's head. As Eragon went he again reached out with his mind to find other beings whether they be Ra'zac or human, the Rider was rewarded with two faint minds, both of them feeling on the precipices of life and death. Finally the two of them made their way to the top of the stairs and arrived at poorly lit room, bones littering the floor and hunched over one such pile was a figure clad in faded cloth, the sound of flesh being violently torn from bone could be heard from the other side of the room. To the left and right was a path each leading off to an unknown area. But for now the focus was on the mysterious figure.

Eragon readied his bow, a single feathered arrow notched between the bow, the string being brought back carefully as to avoid any noise, the Rider was being cautious, reaching out with his mind to sense the creature, but he could feel nothing. However Roran was not so careful, wrapping both hands around his hammer he ran forward, hammer high over his head, ready to strike down on the unsuspecting figure.

"Roran no!" Eragon yelled, his Cousin did not know what the Ra'zac were capable, more so he did not know that there was more than one. Dropping from the ceiling was another figure clad in robes, a twisted blade grasped in one hand. The Ra'zac landed on Roran with a thud before ruthlessly pulling him upwards, the blade pinned at Roran's exposed throat.

"Ahh a Riderrr" the croaking Ra'zac said with glee, "Doo not movvve boyy".

Eragon paused, as too did Roran. The first Ra'zac who had been feeding from the pile of bones earlier emerged by the other Ra'zac side, another blade held within its hand.

"Youu arree outnumbered Riderr" it shrieked, "drop yourrr bowww or your frienddd shall be our nexxxt meeaall".

"Don't do it Eragon, kill them, do whatever you have to, just save Katrina!" Roran shouted, earning him a jab to his head from the Ra'zac holding its blade to his throat, a pained cry escaping Roran's lips.

"Idiot boyy" the Ra'zac taunted, a terrible cloud erupting from its beak of a mouth and enveloping Roran's head. The effect was instant, Roran's body became rigid, his eyes jolting about madly but that was all he could move, he was paralysed.

Eragon's eyes darted rapidly from both the Ra'zac to his captured cousin. He had to be careful, if he attacked the Ra'zac holding Roran there was a risk that he would hit Roran, but if he went for the other Ra'zac Roran' throat would be slit.

" _Think fast dearie, they won't wait"_ Dazura muttered, her consciousness slithering through Eragon's.

 _"What if I miss?"_ Eragon replied, fear pinning him to the spot.

 _"No don't let fear take over!"_ Dazura barked, " _you need to stop trying to resist it Eragon, you can solve this easily, just let your instincts take over"._

" _I'm not a murderer"_ Eragon replied sharply, though his grip on his bow tightened, his aim moving towards the Ra'zac that wasn't holding his cousin.

" _But you're fine with letting your only family die if that means you aren't branded a silly little title?"_ Dazura questioned, her voice sending shakes through Eragon's mind, " _they're the enemy Eragon, look they aren't even human for fuck sake, just kill them!"_

For a split second Eragon felt the Spirit's rage course through him, breaking down his own walls of morality. With a cold shift of his hand Eragon moved his bow hand and loosed his notched arrow which flew with lightning speed, missing Roran with only a hair's clearance and digging deeply into the captor's shoulder, sending the Ra'zac stumbling back, its sword clanging to the ground.

The wounded Ra'zac fell back a few feet before chirping and crackling with its foreign mouth, its partner too began to make the same spine tingling noise. When they both ceased the wounded Ra'zac ripped the offending arrow out if its arm and fled down the left corridor, its partner charging at Eragon. All the while Roran stood petrified.

The deadly stalker brought down its sword on Eragon, who only managed to avoid such a blow by blocking it with his bow. The Rider's faith in his weapon was rewarded when the sword merely bounced off the sleek wood, leaving no trace that it had been struck.

Seeing that its sword strike had been blocked the Ra'zac let loose an ear piercing shriek that rattled its way throughout the dank and miserable dungeon that it inhabited. The pained scream that the Ra'zac had released momentarily threw Eragon off, wincing at the severity of the noise. Yet this seemed to be the purpose of the shriek as the Ra'zac went in for another strike, this time aimed at Eragon's chest. The Rider once again avoided the blow, this time rolling flawlessly away, his back now facing Roran, bones crunching under the Rider's black boots as he stood.

" _Stop dancing around it you idiot, kill!"_ Dazura screamed, her words digging into Eragon's mind like a volcanic migraine. But Eragon did not heed the mad Spirit's words instead he continued to weave in and out of the Ra'zac's cruel blows, which only served to bring forth more anger from the haunting creature.

" _Eragon you must ended this swiftly, the Lethrblaka have awoken, I am doing my best to fight them off but arghh!"_ Saphira cried out through her bond with Eragon, her pain rippling like watery waves into the Rider's mind, bring forth a cold anger that he had could barely keep repressed.

" _Saphira!"_ Eragon called out, though the bond was now walled up, either because Saphira was preventing more pain from bleeding through to him, or because of a much sicker fate.

" _What it going to be little Rider, are you going to kill or will you let the only being that's ever loved you die?"_ Dazura whispered tortuously, her words acting like acid against Eragon's whittling restraint.

With an almost animalistic scream Eragon rolled away once more, his free hand drawing another arrow from his quiver. Recovering to a kneeling position Eragon pulled back his string and released another arrow at the Ra'zac, who could do nothing as the projectile cut through its throat, lodging halfway through its neck, a bright yellow liquid spilling forth, a look of naïve surprise beheld in its bird-like eyes.

However Eragon did not allow the creature a slow death, his fury already reined in once again. Walking slowly Eragon approached the dying creature, another arrow strung in his bow. Pulling his string back as fully as he could he shot into the creature's hardened head, a mercy killing.

* * *

The Rider wasted no time in attending to his frozen stiff cousin, mumbling a handful of ancient words Eragon freed him from the Ra'zac's paralysing cloud, though the drain on his energy reserves hit harder than Eragon had wished.

"Thank you" Roran gasped as he fell to his knees, his hammer slapping against the wooden floor.

"Next time you won't act like such an arrogant fool" Eragon muttered coldly, feeling no sympathy for his idiotic cousin's actions.

"What of Katrina, the other Ra'zac is still about?" Roran questioned worriedly. Eragon sighed, was all Roran could think of was this blasted Katrina?

Concentrating the Rider reached out again for the two faint consciousness, digging into both of them, there was no time for pleasantries. The Ride frowned at what he learnt but he quickly pulled Roran to his feet.

"We must go this way" Eragon told Roran, his voice stern with no room for questioning, his free hand pointing towards the right corridor, "we do not have to go far, but Katrina is down there I am certain".

A glimmer of hope appeared on Roran's face but he remained calm, allowing Eragon to head out first. The two cousins walked in at a hurried pace, both of them concerned for women that were close to their hearts. Past a winding and cold path they went, cob webs strung up in the low ceiling and only a few poorly lit torches were there to light the way. Eragon used his mind to guide him and Roran, ignoring countless other doors and passages.

When they had reached their goal Eragon pushed his arm out to stop Roran and pointed towards the decay door to their left.

"Here?" Roran asked, anticipation ripe in his expression. Eragon remained emotionless as he nodded and slammed his foot at the door, the hinges shaking as the thin iron door was thrown open. Inside lay a women with long brown locks, her figure was thin and her dress was covered in dirt and muck.

"Katrina!" Roran yelped in worry and yet delight. Like a man possessed Roran clambered to her side, his arms gripping hold of the unconscious women, "she… she is cold, Eragon she is barely breathing, wha… what do I do?" he questioned, his voice pleading with his cousin for aid.

Eragon gave it gladly, "move aside Roran" he told him, his right hand hovering over Katrina, healing words being muttered under his breath as he whispered life into the frail woman. Slowly colour appeared on Katrina's pale face whilst her breathing became deeper and stronger, all the while some of the life in Eragon's own eyes and cheeks faded.

"She will live" Eragon muttered, fatigue once again present in his voice, his hand holding to the wall for support, "go to the stairs, I will need a moment".

Roran looked at Eragon as though he was mad, "I will not leave you alone, especially here of all places".

Eragon responded by turning and grabbing hold of Roran's shirt, his eyes filled with glimpse of the rage that was found at the center of his being, "do not argue with me Roran, take Katrina and do as I say!", the Rider's words were unquestionable and unbending.

Roran nodded mutely before tying his hammer to his worn belt, and then he grabbed hold of Katrina, lifting her as though she was his bride and fled through the entrance.

" _Bit harsh don't you think?"_ Dazura said sarcastically, she held no remorse for what Eragon had done.

" _He… he cannot stay, not with what I must do next"_ Eragon muttered, anger swelling in his being. Staggering to his feet Eragon left the empty cell and moved further down the claustrophobic tunnel, arriving at another similarly rusted door. Another kick of his boot destroyed the feeble lock on the door and granted entry for the Rider.

There lying in the filthy and wet floor lay Sloan, the father of Katrina, betrayer of Carvahall and the source of much of the Rider's fragmented mind.

'" _Oh now I get it"_ the Spirit muttered wickedly, " _so what will it be, death by internal bleeding, perhaps shatter all of his bones… or you could make him do it, I know a few delectable words that will twist him to such a state he'll be begging for a knife"._

Eragon considered Dazura's words, his being demanding it, for so long that fat stain that was in front of the Rider had caused him so much abuse, so much self-hatred… so much pain. But killing him? What would that achieve, if Katrina knew that her father lived she would easily see that it was either Eragon or Roran who had committed the deed, worst still what would that make of the Rider?

"No" Eragon muttered, his voice hollow and cold, "he won't die".

" _Wait a minute, you're not going to kill the man that helped with making your life a living hell?" Dazura_ asked incredulously, " _what are you going to do with him?"_

The Rider ignored the Spirit's question as he looked down at Sloan, a war of emotions raged within Eragon as he observed the sleeping man toss and turn, different words jumping out at the Rider, all of the a mix of Ancient and human. Unconsciously Eragon whispered a few of them.

Sloan jolted violently, his breathing pausing for a moment before he returned to his deep rest, leaving Eragon perplexed.

" _What did I..?"_ Eragon thought, surprise colouring his words.

" _How the… you lucky bastard!"_ Dazura said, her voice cackling with excitement and glee, " _you did it, you found his name, his true name!"_

Eragon gasped as he realised what the Spirit was saying was true, he held Sloan's entire being, his identity in words. Possibilities started to dart at Eragon, both grim and disturbing, but there was too many to choose from, he could only choose one. Through it all though Eragon's conscious weighed heavily upon him, he was a Dragon Rider.

" _So Eragon, what are you going to do with all that power?"_ Dazura said, the Spirit eager to know what her host would do.

The Rider calmed his breathing which had become sharp and short, forming his hands into his fists Eragon nodded to himself, he knew what would become of the Butcher.

* * *

Eragon met with Roran at the foot of the stairs, Katrina had awoken, her eyes looking to Eragon with confusion.

"Are you well?" Eragon asked, his voice not unkind but he would never forget the indifference her eyes had held when she had passed him in Carvahall.

"Do I know you?" Katrina asked faintly, she wasn't able to stand on her own feet it seemed as Roran was holding to her waist tightly.

"Perhaps" Eragon muttered, "come Saphira needs my aid, I do not wish to tally here longer than necessary". The Rider's short tone pushed any thought of further questions out of the two human's minds.

Once more taking the lead Eragon raced down the fragile steps, no longer caring about the noise he made as he went. At the base of the rotten wood Eragon ran out of the confining room and back into the cave, only to stumble backwards as a skeletal beak raced towards him, a thin grey tongue surging out at the Rider.

Yet Eragon did not face any injury. Instead a large, powerful paw slammed down on the head of the Lethrblaka, the sounds of bones snapping and breaking almost pleasant to the Rider's ears as a triumphant Saphira landed with a thud by her Rider's side.

" _Where is the other?"_ Eragon asked as Katrina shrieked at the Lethrblaka's corpse and at the sight of Saphira.

" _I chased it out of the cave and burned it to ash above the river, though I fear the Imperials spotted me doing such"_ Saphira informed him as she turned and lowered herself to allow for her Rider and his companions to climb up. With some gentle persuasion from Roran, Katrina was sat atop the saddle, her fiancé joining her swiftly.

" _Hurry Little One"_ Saphira urged, but her Rider was still looking back at the ominous entrance to the Ra'zac's lair, his mind set on only one goal, " _if we do not go now then the Imperials will have us surrounded, even now I can smell them, we must go, now!"_

" _I can't"_ Eragon replied distantly before he turned to his partner, her eyes searching his own for his reasoning, _"one of the Ra'zac still live Saphira, if I do not kill it now then it may live to terrorise and murderer countless others, people who cannot defend themselves, I have a responsibility to keep them safe as a Rider. Go Saphira take them away, I will find my way back to you"._

" _No, even if I did, where would you find me?"_ Saphira told him, her intention fierce and unrelenting.

" _The Varden, go to the Varden"_ Eragon answered, and with an unnatural grace he leapt up to the side of the saddle and grabbed a single heavy bag, and threw it over his back before he scrambled off back into the Ra'zac's lair, _"go Saphira and keep them safe!"_

" _Eragon come back, don't leave me!"_ Saphira yelled, pleading for her Rider to stay with her. The Rider forced back tears as he ascended the stairs.

" _Please Saphira, I will not fail you, I promise"._

" _Did you not promise me this before?"_ Saphira muttered her voice distraught as her Rider abandoned her.

" _I have changed"_ Eragon replied, his voice now filled with conviction, " _now let me go, if you trust me then I will succeed"._

A few moments passed as Saphira pondered what her Rider was asking, and for a while Eragon did wonder if he should just return to the Dragon. In the end however Saphira relented, an action that made Eragon feel bitter for forcing Saphira to decide.

" _Stay safe Little One, if you do not I shall burn the whole of_ _Alagaesia in_ _retribution"_ Saphira told him before she closed their bond, leaving Eragon alone in the darkened lair.

Eragon floundered at the loss of Saphira's presence. For what felt like an eternity he battled with his mind as the wall that Saphira had taken to maintain fell into disarray without its architects, flashes of cruel, haunting memories began to overwhelm Eragon as screams of his younger self filled his ears.

" _Hush, I've got you"_ a warm voice told the embattled Rider.

" _Who..?"_ Eragon questioned as the crushing weight of his mind was halted, the mental barriers of his mind being rebuilt, his memories returning to their proper place.

 _"Me silly"_ Dazura replied, " _you don't think your little drake is the only one who can do that, do you?"_

" _Is it not difficult?"_ Eragon responded tentatively, not wishing for the Spirit to release the flood that was his mind loose once again.

" _Of course!"_ Dazura replied with an enthused tone, " _still, if you've going to function you can't be distracted, go kill that last Ra'zac so we can get this genocide over and done with"._

Eragon frowned at the Spirit's crude language, she wasn't wrong, but her description was, but Eragon wasn't going to argue with her considering what she was currently doing for him.

Hefting his bow Eragon ventured down the corridor that the fleeing Ra'zac had taken. This path was similar to the other one, twisting and turning and it was littered with even smaller side tunnels and old doors, some having already fallen off their hinges. A small inkling made Eragon avoid these deviations, instead he focused on following the main path. Slowly the tunnel began to widen until Eragon emerged out into another area, a craven, its walls covered in sharp rocks and small holes, this area was naturally forming.

"Riderr".

Eragon snapped over to the source of the voice, in the center of the carven stood the Ra'zac, its hand covering its bloody arm, a new sword held loosely in the injured hand. "What do you want Ra'zac?" Eragon replied, his voice filled with a confidence that he did not know he possessed, it seemed that his arrow had drawn more blood from the creature, enough to bring it to such a weakened state.

"A deeealll, toooo livveeee yess?" the Ra'zac replied earnestly.

"What could you possibly offer me Ra'zac?" Eragon questioned, already he grabbed another arrow from his back and aimed it at the wounded creature.

"Beeehiiind me liess a weaapooon, oneee that the Riderrr Kingg fearrss' the Ra'zac croaked, 'let meee live, and yooouuu cannn have ittt". True to it's word a passage did lie beyond the creature, a new set of stairs the went higher.

" _There's nothing stopping you killing the Ra'zac and taking this weapon"_ Dazura yawned lazily, _"does it even have a brain?"_

"And what is stopping me from killing you and taking this weapon?" Eragon said, repeating the Spirit's line of argument.

"Honnoouurrr, you are a Riderrr, an Order that lives to servvveee, you would not do something so evilll" the creature answered, its scratching voice sounding so eager, so victorious.

"You do not know the Riders well enough it seems" Eragon replied, "the old Order is gone, and I will not allow something as vile as you to continue to live".

The Ra'zac screeched in pure anger at Eragon's words before he charged towards the Rider with a surprising speed, though not surprising enough.

Eragon shot an arrow at the Ra'zac's kneecaps, and then forgo his bow he raised his palm and muttered " _Jierda"_ , the sound of a deep crunch confirming the breaking of the other leg.

"Currseee you Riderr!" the Ra'zac screeched from the ground, both of its legs manged and bleeding.

"Would you not have done the same to me?" Eragon responded coolly, "I do not take pleasure in this creature, know that I hold no anger towards you or your kind, just that I cannot allow you to kill again".

A few chirps and whistles escaped the beak of the Ra'zac before it looked at Eragon with its bright yellow irises, "thenn perhappsss I can aiddd you, the Riderr King isss close to findddinggg…"

Eragon's ears perked up and he kneeled down next to the dying creature, "close to what? Tell me and I will make you end swift, just as I did your friend".

"Youurrr bonndddd, itttt issnnn'ttt… unbreakable..." the creature muttered faintly before the bright eyes lost their focus.

"Blast it" Eragon swore, kicking the dead corpse as his anger erupted for a second.

" _Bond, what bond?"_ Dazura said, curiosity deep in her voice, though the Rider only shrugged.

" _Who knows"_ Eragon whispered, his eyes searching the dark cavern he was in, though his view eventually fell on the stairs that he had spotted moments ago, _"maybe the Ra'zac spoke true of this weapon"._

" _Are you sure, those soldiers could be here any moment?"_ Dazura argued, the worry that flowed forth from her mind confusing the Rider.

" _Since when did you care about my safety?"_ Eragon questioned, his brow raised at the Spirit's concern.

" _I don't idiot, your body is mine remember?"_ she responded crassly. The Rider sighed in frustration at the Spirits retort but he did not give into a rude remark, instead he shouldered his longbow and pulled the knife from the quiver and ventured up the stairs. The architecture of this area was different, colder, the stonework was darker, as though it held something graver within.

The climb upwards did not take long for Eragon, his Elven endurance and the short distance making the short walk a breeze. At the top lay another door, wooden and just like every other door decrepit. However, there was an oddity, there was no lock. Whatever lay within had relied on the Ra'zac as its guard. Eragon spat out a few ancient words, testing for traps, locks, anything that would have fooled those with no knowledge of the magical art.

There were none.

With bated breath Eragon gently pushed the door open, the room inside shocking the Rider.

The black rocks that formed the room, the unpleasant stone bed that was the only feature of such a dreadful cell, and most of all, the person that lay atop such uncomfortable dwelling.

" _I've… I've seen this place_ _before"_ Eragon said to Dazura, his mind venturing back to dreams months ago. The Spirit could offer no words as she too was enamoured with the small room. Eragon froze as the figure twisted and turned, her breathing deepening before a quiet yawn escaped her mouth, the noise echoing off the rocks. Slowly the figure sat up, her body cracking as her joints moved.

Finally her head moved to the doors,a flurry of black hair mixed with a few noticeable whites whirling about as her grey eyes fell onto Eragon, a cold unforgiving expression written across her face.

"Who are you?" she questioned, her brow furrowed and her voice leaving no room for lies or manoeuvring.

Before the Rider sat the woman Eragon had once dreamt of.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another brief A/N, I have another chapter more or less written up, just giving it a final polish before I release it. I'll probably publish it tomorrow.**

 **And thank you to those who gave me such kind comments.**

 **Also who forgot about dreamlady? Go on put your hands up.**

 **Until tomorrow.**

 **Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I said, who are you?" the lady repeated, her tone now irritated from repeating herself twice, and her face held such annoyance, her eyes having thinned and her brow bent in anger.

Eragon remained slack jawed for a moment as he gazed at the woman in faded robes before he recovered, "I'm…" the Rider paused, and then placing his knife in his belt to gain a free hand, he removed his glove from his right hand, revealing his Gedwëy Insignia, " _Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal"_ Eragon said in the ancient language, knowing that the truth of the sentence and the language would set the woman at ease.

Only it didn't, instead the woman leapt at Eragon, her agility surprising for a human. So shocked by the woman's actions Eragon could do naught but take a fully formed fist to his face, and to add insult to injury the woman grabbed his belted knife and held it to his throat.

"Do not speak to me in that accursed language!" the woman spat, her grey eyes ablaze with anger, "now tell me, who sent you? Has Galbatorix seen fit to end his deal? Tell me!"

"I am not with Galbatorix, I am a free Rider" Eragon replied feebly, his own knife was being dug into his throat made it difficult for the Rider to be forceful, "what deal do you speak of, maybe I can aid you".

"You won't be doing anything to me Elf, not whilst I have this blade on your throat" the woman sneered.

"Then kill me'"Eragon replied simply to the anger of the Spirit within his mind.

 _"Err Eragon, did you forget that I'm the crazy one?!"_ Dazura yelled, though she gained no answer from the Rider.

The woman looked at Eragon as though he was an idiot, but she made no further moves as though she expected something else.

"Well?" Eragon asked, "you know if I was here to harm you then I would have. All I wish to know is why Galbatorix sees you as a threat, if you can aid me then perhaps we can defeat him".

"Galbatorix knows that if I was free from this cell that I would cause havoc" the woman growled, her grip on Eragon's dagger tightening as she spoke, "but I have said too much, I will not aid you Elf, leave or else the Ra'zac will kill you".

"The Ra'zac are dead, I killed them, my dragon killed their parents" the Rider retorted, earning him an odd look from the woman, who slowly pulled the blade away from Eragon's throat, allowing him some breathing room.

"Then… then the deal is broken" the woman muttered, her voice disheartened.

"Why not come with me?" Eragon offered, knowing that time was of the essence, any moment Imperial soldiers would be flooding into the Ra'zac lair.

"No!" the woman snapped, "if I leave then… then Galbatorix will kill him".

"Who?" Eragon pushed, his anger flaring but being restrained, barely.

"My son" the woman answered vaguely, "he is held in the King's court, if I stay here then he does not die, that is the deal".

"What if I…" Eragon pondered for a moment before stepping closer, a bold plan forming, "what if I help you find your son? I will swear it on my oath as a Rider, but only if you aid me and the Varden in defeating Galbatorix".

"The Varden?" the woman questioned before shaking her head, "but you would offer this to a stranger? To someone you have never met before?"

Eragon bit his lip at the question. The truth was that this woman was felt familiar, not due to his past dreams that revolved around her, no, even then there was something that pulled at him, she was familiar but the Rider knew not why.

"It is wrong to be torn away from the ones you love" Eragon told her, a lie to convince was the route the Rider was taking, "now will you come? If you tally then you will be forced to stay here, I am sure that the Imperial soldiers would not grace your new cell without a lock like the Ra'zac had".

Doubt creeped onto the woman's face, melding with the dirt that riddled her cheeks before she hesitantly nodded, "very well Dragon Rider, I shall take you up on your offer".

Joy spread through Eragon at those words, even though he knew not why he gained such a reaction. Sparing no time Eragon searched his vocabulary of the Ancient language to construct a suitable vow.

 _"You have my oath as a Dragon Rider, I shall find your son, and I will free him from the binds of the Mad King"_ Eragon vowed in the language the Elves had taken as their own. The woman in rags raised her brows in surprise at the Rider's words, though her expression soon fell back into its mask of passivenes

Seeing that some of the tension had finally dissipated, Eragon gestured to the woman to follow him, who nodded, though she made no move to give back the Rider's Elven dagger. Something that Eragon reluctantly accepted.

Together they both fled down the blackened stairs and through the lair of the dead Ra'zac, though along the way the Rider snatched away one of the leaf bladed swords that the Ra'zac used, stealing a scabbard as well to hold the blade. Tumbling down the rotten stairs that would lead to the darkened cavernous exit the Rider stopped the woman clad in old robes.

"What is it?" she questioned, her voice now spiked with confusion rather than annoyance.

"There are Imperial soldiers out there" Eragon whispered, his mind searching the cave, there were around a dozen men beyond the door, the only reason they hadn't spotted the pair was likely because they hadn't brought any torches. Indeed even the nameless woman seemed to be squinting just to look at Eragon.

"Oh, and what is your plan to deal with them Rider?" she asked, more bemused than anything else.

Eragon frowned at the lack of seriousness coming from his new companion. Pushing this small feeling aside Eragon looked ahead, spotting the bobbling heads of the approach guards.

 _"Could we put them to sleep?"_ Eragon said to Dazura, who had been silently watching through the Rider's eyes.

" _Hmm, probably, but only if they don't have a mage with them, even then you'll lose a lot of energy"_ the Spirit muttered, " _and before you ask, no, I don't have any spare"._

Eragon balled his fists up before releasing a quiet sigh, he had resolved himself to enduring further fatigue, it did not mean he would enjoy it.

"Stay here for a moment, I will deal with them" the Rider whispered to the woman. Once again Eragon removed his glove and held his glowing palm out, attracting the attention of the soldiers.

"Stay where you are!" one of them called, "what are you doing here this is-".

The Imperial soldier wouldn't be able to finish his sentence as Eragon cried out, " _slytha!"_ his palm shining blindly as the twelve soldiers fell to the ground, the Rider following swiftly as his energy drained from his body, leaving him panting and shivering wildly.

"That was some good magic, if a little wasteful" the woman told Eragon as she approached the tired Rider.

"You know magic?" Eragon asked wearily, his voice dragging against his throat.

"Enough talking, we need to leave, there would be more than these soldiers" the woman advised offering a worn hand to the Rider. Eragon took her hand and together both of them ran out of the carven and into broad daylight, neither of them turning back. Although Eragon could have easily outpaced his companion, his fatigue and his worry of leaving her behind kept him by her side. For her part the woman ran at a strikingly fast pace, easily faster than most humans could muster, though not unachievable, the only oddity Eragon noticed was that her she kept her head away from the sunlight. However, logic caught up with the Rider, this woman had obviously not been exposed to the sun for a long period of time.

The pair continued to run for a few more yards, the time taken unknown even as Eragon tried to gauge such passage of time by the slow moment of the sun. Nevertheless the Rider was eventually satisfied that they had escaped any lingering Imperial soldier and called to the woman to stop in a nearby grouping of trees. They had long since left the path of the river, moving away to avoid any boats, but even then small trails of water that led to the massive waterbody were seen all about. Near the trees that Eragon and the women had stopped within, protected by the leafy shade was a small collection of farms, all suspiciously unattended.

"If you require clothes then maybe we could borrow some" Eragon suggested as he sat with his back against a firm willow tree, his eyes flirting over a clothesline flying freely in the wind.

"You would have me steal?" the woman frowned, she did not sound offended, more surprised by the proposal.

"Do you wish to run about in rags?" Eragon asked rhetorically, the woman shook her head and began to head over to the unprotected clothes only to stop and turn to Eragon, "what is your name Rider?"

 _"Don't tell her"_ Dazura muttered furiously, suspicion rife in her emotions.

" _Why?"_ Eragon said.

 _"Don't argue, I will tell you later"_ the Spirit growled.

"I am… Fendrin" Eragon answered, his voice sounding confused but he went with the Spirit's advice, if anything he could easily explain his decision away later, "and yours?"

"Silva" the woman replied earnestly, her black hair waving in the wind before she turned and went to gather her 'new' clothes.

* * *

Silva and 'Fendrin' both changed into different attire, the Rider being fortunate to have grabbed a bag from Saphira's saddle that contained a few of his clothes. In the end he settled on a pair of worn breeches and a faded red dwarven tunic, most of his armour being hidden in the bottom of his bag, an unforeseen benefit of his skin tight armour was the ease at which it folded and could be stored away. Only his black boots remained on his person for lack of any other footwear.

The dark haired Silva outfit was less glamourous, a knitted green shirt that was made perhaps a decade ago, its design was simple and durable but it left ample view of her womanly assets. Thankfully her legwear was more conservative for the Rider, a pair of dark leggings that hung healthy from her legs. Overall the change in clothes did leave Eragon surprised in Silva's figure, even though she had spent time in a dark cell she did not appear to bear too pale a skin nor had she grown thin and fragile, in truth the Rider felt worried by her muscular arms in comparison to his own.

In the end Eragon concluded that Silva, all though human, did not appear ill or weak.

After a short rest under the shade of the trees the Rider and Silva fled once more, heading in the direction of Dras-leona, but Eragon hoped to avoid the cultist city and instead overshoot it and continue heading south to Surda where the Burning plains would be. Thankfully the Rider was not forced to stop as often as he had thought when accompanied by a human, Silva held her own and her endurance was admirable. Nevertheless daylight eventually began to fade and the Rider knew that the woman he travelled with could not continue, even now as they ran he could hear her breathing grow frantic and heavy.

"We shall stop for today" Eragon called to Silva, his running path moving towards small trickling stream, a group of dead trees providing a small source of firewood.

Hesitantly Silva joined the Rider as he jogged over to the planned campsite. Although the two had sprinted in mostly silence for the day, a flush of awkwardness filled Eragon's cheeks as he sat opposed to Silva, a small fickle fire. Even thought this woman that was a stranger to the Rider looked at him with bold eyes he could glean little from her expression, she was as skilled as many Elves in hiding her emotions and Eragon didn't even dare touch her mind with her own.

"I'm hungry" Silva told him as he looked down at the meek fire.

The Rider sighed, partially out of irritation and partially from his fatigue, "will fish be acceptable?" he replied tiredly, using his mind to find several fish in the streaming river.

Silva shrugged, "I am not picky with what I eat Elf".

"I'm not an Elf" Eragon bit back in irritation, such a remark would not have angered the Rider, but Silva had called him this a handful of times now and with little to no sleep in the past few days his nerves were beginning to snap.

"No you're a beardless and very tall Dwarf, sorry I left my spectacles behind" Silva retorted crassly, her tone unforgiving and her expression set.

"Though you may be surprised, I am human, being a Rider has changed my appearance, more so than even I would wish" Eragon explained, trying to ignoring the rude comments Silva had given.

A single eyebrow was raised at Eragon's response but she said no more leaving Eragon to drift over to the thin body of water. Having no normal means of catching the fish that raced through the cold water, Eragon was forced to use a cruel and crude method of invading the small creature's minds and contort their thoughts, making them beach themselves. The Rider would then pull himself from the dying animal's mind, not wishing to experience such an unpleasant feeling. Eragon would do this a three more times catches enough fishes to sate his appetite and Silva's.

Over the sound of crackling fire and the slow crisp of dead fish Rider and the escaped woman waited, Eragon for his part abandoned any attempts of conversation with Silva, he had no desire of receiving any more abrupt and heartless comments from her. When the fish had finally crisped to a healthy shade Silva was the first to pinch one from its wooden spear, nibbling at it before taking a large bite, the sound of crunching flesh and bone rapidly draining the Rider's appetite away.

"Are you not hungry?" Silva questioned after cleaning her wooden spear of any fish.

Eragon looked at the woman with a withering glare, "I take little comforting in eating that which lived moments ago, nor does it help that I could hear you eat with such accuracy that my bones shiver".

Silva responded with a queer gaze, "so you are willing to starve just because of some feeble morals? Maybe you should consider that these fish would have died regardless of your intervention and if anything their death would serve you better".

" _Oh she's good, can we keep her?"_ Dazura muttered in amazement to the Rider's ire.

" _You only like her because she insults me"_ Eragon replied harshly.

" _How astute of you"_ the Spirit chuckled.

The Rider rolled his eyes, earning him a caustic stare from Silva, though Eragon soon caught onto the nonverbal warning.

"I did not… that was not directed at you" Eragon stammered apologetically, "forgive me".

"Whatever" Silva muttered before grabbing the second cooked fish and digging in. With a sigh Eragon joined her, grabbing his own fish and biting away. Although bland, the brown fish filled the Rider's empty stomach enough to silence any rebellion stirring below. Whilst eating, Eragon did come to accept that perhaps the human woman did have a point, that his moral views could be bent, if just slightly and for a better cause.

"You seemed skilled with a blade" Eragon said after all the fish were gone, "fighting in general actually, who taught you?"

"Why are you so interested Dragon Rider?" Silva retorted, though her voice held no harshness.

"I… umm…" the young Rider stammered, caught off by Silva's deflection of the conversation, "I just wished to get to know you better Silva, if we are to work together I thought it only best".

"Oh?" Silva questioned, her expression showing that she was unconvinced, "well if I answer your question then you must answer one of mine, does this not sound fair?"

"I suppose so" Eragon replied testily, the glint in Silva's eyes telling the Rider all he needed to know, that this woman would not be kind with her words.

"Very well" Silva said with gusto, "where did I learn to fight? Well I learned from many people, some teachers and some who were less than kind, I learnt as I went, in the end I believe I am capable enough".

"Anyone who can trap a Dragon Rider is more than capable" Eragon commented.

A ghost of a smile was glimpsed on Silva's lips before it vanished, "I suppose, but that leaves me with my own question. Why are you fighting against Galbatorix, why not join him or better yet run away?"

The Rider's expression shifted along with his thoughts, first a frown when he pondered how to answer such a question, then a furrowing of his brows, how much should he tell her? Then finally, his face relaxed.

"I was going to leave with Saphira, my dragon, we were going to leave this continent to its fate but my Cousin needed my help and so I did, and by doing so I stumbled upon you" Eragon answered calmly.

"But now are you intent on fighting the Mad King?" Silva pushed though Eragon did not give her what she sought.

"I have answered your question Silva, would it not be fair for me to ask my own?" the Rider retorted, a clever grin adorned on his lips, he was playing her game now. Though it was a trick to subvert the subject, no he did not want to fight, not anymore.

"Ah, I am too curious for my own good" Silva replied in good nature, "very well half-Elf, ask what you will".

Eragon bit his lip as he decided he course before he spoke, "your son, how old would he be?"

"I can only guess, the Ra'zac were kind, and I say such a term loosely, to remind me of my years in their companionship, I was there for fifteen years, and I had had my son only a few years prior" Silva told Eragon, her voice growing softer as she mentioned her kin, her eyes even growing warmer, "I remember it clearly when he took his first steps, he couldn't speak but I knew he would be strong, just like his Father".

"And what was he like?" the Rider muttered, anticipation gripping in his mind.

However it seemed Eragon had poked at the wrong subject. Silva's eyes grew darker, a hatred emerging in her grey eyes like a vengeful storm, "is it not my turn to pry into your life Rider?" she spat with malice.

"Silva I am sorr-" Eragon began to say only to be cut off by the angered woman.

"Tell me Rider your dragon, do you love her? Would you do anything to keep it safe?" Silva questioned as she began to bend the wooden stick in her hands.

"I would do anything for Saphira" Eragon responded instantly, no doubt was present in his voice as he spoke.

"Then perhaps you understand why I agreed to Galbatorix's deal" Silva replied coldly, "I may never find my son and chances are that if the mad King finds out that I have escaped his clutches he could very well die. I am placing my faith, my trust in you to help a mother find her child, but that does not mean you gain an insight into my life!"

"You misunderstand Silva, I never meant to offend or to scratch at old wounds, I simply do not know you" Eragon pleaded earnestly, while also wishing he would stop offending Silva with every word he spoke.

"So you wish for friendship? Can you not see what is at stake? You wish to overthrow Galbatorix and I want to see my child again, there is no time for friendship!" Silva said scornfully, "it does not help that we would be committing this deed alone, even with a dragon we would struggle to defeat the mad King".

"Alone?" the Rider muttered in confusion, "do you not know about the Varden?"

"In case you have forgotten O great Rider, I have been confided to a dark cell for a decade and a half" Silva answered bitterly, "so no, I do not know what this Varden is".

"Well then I best tell you what we will be joining up with" Eragon told her with a thin smile.

The rest of the evening was spent in lighter conversation as Eragon regaled Silva about events that had occurred in Alagaesia since her imprisonment. For her part Silva listened rather than questioned, though her brow would rise in curiosity as the Rider described the battles of Farthen Dûr and the Burning Plains in the barest of details. Eragon also chose to leave out events that pivoted around himself, nor did he inform her about the workings of the Elves.

"It is now obvious to me Rider that you have experienced a great many things" Silva said after Eragon had finished his lengthy tale, the Rider even having to infuse the dying light of the fire with words of magic to keep it alive.

"That is the fate of being a Dragon Rider I suppose" Eragon replied meekly.

"It is clear that I travel with a killer at least" Silva retorted nonchalantly, earning her a shooting glare from the Rider, "oh you think you hide it well half-Elf, but the way you killed the Ra'zac and how you choose to omit yourself from those battles tells me all I need to know, do not fret, I pass not judgement upon you, we will need such talent if we are to beat this infernal Brodding Empire".

"It would be best if we retired for the night" Eragon muttered, agitation rife in his voice, it seemed that he was not the only one skilled clawing at sore subjects. A flick of his hand sent the remaining fires in the dry wood into embers. Silva eyed the Rider before she shrugged and snapped her wooden stick, tossing the remains in the fire. She then collapsed to the ground, turning and rolling before settling and falling into slumber.

The Rider eyed such a quick entrance into the land of slumber before he deduced that Silva may have been used to sleeping on less than comfortable surfaces if her cell was anything to judge her by.

Instead of following Silva's lead Eragon rose from his spot and drifted down the streaming river, lightly kicking at the stones in his path.

" _As much as I hate to admit it, you were rather eager to get to know our newest acquaintance back there"_ Dazura said, poking her way back into Eragon's thoughts.

" _I… I know, but there is something about her Dazura, she pulls at my mind, I think I know her"_ Eragon replied, his voice unsure but his will was certain, he knew Silva. Yet even her name did not feel right, it was close but Eragon knew not how to describe it. The whole topic confused and irritated the Rider, why did he feel like he knew Silva and why did he have dreams about her? The Rider could think of no answers.

" _True, living in this head of yours does give me insight into that"_ the Spirit conceded, " _just don't push so hard Sweetie"._

" _She must hate not being able to see her child grow"_ the Rider thought as he looked back over his shoulder at the resting form of Silva.

" _The smartest of mothers would do the most desperate of things to protect their own"_ Dazura replied wisely, the act startling the Rider.

" _That maybe the only thing you could agree with Saphira about"_ Eragon pointed out as he kicked a smooth pebble into the oncoming stream of water.

" _Hmm, that blue Drake is odd"_ Dazura muttered, her voice confused and almost strained, " _she… she reminds me of someone I once knew… Bah, it doesn't matter, it's all in the past anyway"._

" _Once knew?"_ Eragon repeated cautiously, knowing that the Spirit may well snap at his probing, " _do you mean before you became a Spirit?"_

" _Probably"_ Dazura replied miserably, " _can't remember anything from then anyway, being ripped apart and shoved into that pale little man's body wasn't pleasant"._

" _Do you want to remember?'_ Eragon questioned, " _maybe knowing what you once were would only make you despise what you now are"._

" _Does it matter? I won't ever learn Eragon, my past will remain forgotten. Dazura isn't even my real name, it's something I chose, I doubt there's anyone alive who would know my old identity, for all I know I could be thousands of years old"_ the Spirit replied testily.

 _"I guess you are right"_ Eragon sighed in defeat.

 _"What about you Eragon?"_ Dazura questioned, though the Rider had no idea what she meant.

 _"Pardon?"_ Eragon responded in confusion at the vague question.

 _"Well, we're returning to the Varden, which is well and good, but I had thought you wanted to run away with Saphira, away from all the blood and violence"_ Dazura explained, " _now it seems you wish to join this war again, does this mean you've accepted your murderous side?"_

 _"No"_ Eragon retorted bluntly, " _I…I acted in the heat of the moment by promising to find Silva's son and now I fear that I won't be able to leave the Varden once I return, either from my promise to Silva, or I will become too committed to the cause again"._

 _"Or your Elf friend may just rein you in"_ Dazura muttered tiredly, " _oh well, no point dwelling on such thoughts now. Just try and rest, maybe you'll be able to sleep tonight"._

 _"Were you not going to tell me your reasoning for giving Silva a false name"_ Eragon asked _,_ remembering the thought as Dazura seemed to be drifting slowly away.

 _"It was just an instinct, besides did you really believe a woman like her would give you her actual name?"_ Dazura replied, the Spirit chiding the Rider for his easily given trust, " _now go to sleep, I know I am"_.

Eragon snorted under his breath as he walked back to the now spent campfire, his mind filled with new possibilities of who this 'Silva' could be, and why she would give a false name, then again there was nothing stopping the Spirit from lying to him, whether to pull his leg, or for a more devious reason.

The Rider allowed his eyes to once again drift over to the sleeping woman lying on the bare ground, 'unlikely' he muttered darkly to himself as Dazura's last few words drifted through his ears, the thought of dreaming was a far off fantasy for the Rider.

* * *

Saphira craned over the white full clouds, the morning sun warming her scales as it beamed down upon her. The fierce Dragoness had been flying nonstop since leaving the foul Ra'zac cave. Even now she could still taste the sickly blood of the Lethrblaka on her tongue, the mere thought sent shivers of adrenaline through her, it had been a marvellous battle and it showed her mastery of aerial battle that she was able to take on two foes at once with no assistance from her Rider.

On the Dragon's back rest Eragon's cousin and his mate, Saphira hadn't bothered to talk to either of them, she did not want the conversation and in truth neither of them interested her greatly. The only reason she degraded herself into carrying these humans was that her Rider wanted them safe, at the expense of his own. Though this was not to say that Saphira held any hatred in her heart for Eragon's nest mate, she was petty but she held no vendetta towards him or this Katrina.

Still if Eragon did come to any harm Saphira would not hold back in killing the person responsible, no one would hurt her Little One.

Grumbling to herself Saphira almost failed to pick a familiar scent that passed through her nostrils. Like a cat the great Dragoness shivered before changing course and descended below the cloud layer, revealing a large camp strewn across an icy plain. Even from a great height Saphira could easily spot the various soldiers from every nation that the Rebellion had gained, the tall brooding Urgals, the arrogant knights from Surda and their pompous horses, even the thought of such creatures made Saphira's fire burn just a touch hotter. Then there were the mismatching shades that were the Varden, different pieces of equipment that were salvaged or forged in a great hurry.

Wishing to announce her arrival in the only form a dragon should, Saphira breathed in a great gust of wind before releasing a loud bellow of a roar that shook the feet of the mortals that stood below. Saphira felt her pride grow as men and women alike took to gawking at her size and grand scales, some soldiers who recognised her even began to cheer, though some could see that her Rider was not where he should have been.

The Blue Dragoness circled the camp, trying to find a space to land without causing too much hassle for the camp. As Saphira glided she also descended, the scent she had picked up earlier becoming stronger and stronger. It also seemed that her passengers had been sufficiently roused as she felt their tickling fingers and feet on her back, making her snort small tongs of fire out of her nose. Eventually Saphira found a spot she deemed suitable, a patch of empty land, small paths appeared to leech off from it but the Dragoness cared little if she was to be in the way of another, no one told a Dragon to move.

It seemed as soon as her paws touched the ground that Eragon's nest mate and his mate scrambled to leave her back, in hindsight Saphira thought it would have been better to explain what she was doing but she shook her great scaly head, they were here now and that was all that mattered. Now she could concentrate on flying back and finding her Little O-

"Saphira it is most wonderful to see you again and unharmed" a musical and calm voice called out to the distracted Dragon, this person was the source of the scent that had guided her to the ground, her pine tree flavour was a much more pleasant odour than the smell of carrion.

The blue Dragoness snorted violently, flames spewing from her nostrils and dowsing the frozen ground she stood upon, " _speak quickly Daughter of the Woods, time is short and I must leave soon"._

Arya frowned at Saphira's snappy tone and the way she forcibly entered her mind, " _I meant no offence Saphira, I am merely concerned, where did you go and why is Eragon not with you?"_

Saphira growled at the mention of her Rider's name, the ground shaking as she rumbled in aggravation, " _do not speak his name Arya, this war of yours have been the source of much pain to my Rider. If not for his cousin we would never have returned to this place"._

 _"Saphira you are not making any sense"_ Arya replied, worried about the erratic thoughts of the great Dragoness, " _I just wish to know if Eragon is safe, you do not have to tell me where he is jus-"_

 _"I do not know where he is!"_ Saphira roared, her tail thrashing about in a fiery rage, _'"we were separated, he went off to kill the last of the Ra'zac but he told me to return here, I could not follow him and so foolishly I agreed"._

 _"The Ra'zac?"_ Arya questioned before she realised what Eragon had done, her face losing some of its colour, "y _ou went to Helgrind didn't you? How long has it been since you left?"_

 _"I left yesterday'"_ Saphira muttered, her wings flaring as she spoke, _'please Arya, I must leave to find my Rider'._

 _"No Saphira it is too dangerous, Galbatorix would have sent out patrols to look for you after what you and Eragon have done, the most you will do is draw attention to him"_ Arya argued, her logic frustratingly winning over the Dragon.

 _"So you ask for me to sit and wait while Eragon could be in danger, no I go!"_ Saphira growled, her concern for her Rider overriding all else.

 _"No!"_ Arya yelled before she calmed herself, " _let me go, I can protect him Saphira, you know I will, if you go you risk endangering him and yourself. I on the other hand can go unseen"._

Saphira shook her head at the idea straight away, though annoyingly Arya's logic began to sway the Dragoness, against every fibre of her being Saphira brought her head down to meet the Elf's eyes, " _tell me Arya, why should I trust you to protect my Rider considering everything that you have done to him?"_

The Elf stiffened under the Dragon's gaze, her heart leaping for a moment before it fell back into line, " _Eragon is dear not just to you Daughter of the sky, but to me and my people, I would never hurt him"._

" _You already have Arya"_ Saphira growled in disagreement before she sighed wearily, _"go Arya, bring my Rider back to me"._

The Elf showed no signs of happiness at Saphira's consent, instead she bent down, adjusting her boots, and then the rest of her dark attire. Finally she tightened her belt that held her thin sword before she turned to face an oncoming group of humans, among them was a dark skinned woman dressed in fine heavy steel armour.

"Arya what is the meaning of this, where is your Rider?" Nasuada questioned as she broke free of her nighthawk guard, even though the Leader of the Varden looked exhausted, she did not allow it to show in her tone.

"Lady Nasuada, Eragon is within Imperial lands, I go now to find him and bring him back safely" Arya responded, her voice ever emotionless yet endearing to the humans around her. Nasuada eyed her for a moment, but knew better than to argue with the Elf, such an act rarely ever worked in her favour.

"Then I wish you luck Arya" Nasuada encouraged, her own personal hatred of the Rider hidden. The Varden leader then turned and curtseyed to Saphira, who barely batted an eye. Arya had already turned and headed away from the blue Dragon and the leader of the Varden when Nasuada had finished her own greetings to Saphira. Soon the Elf's pace turned from a walk to a blistering sprint as she accelerated out from the Varden camp and the Icy plains, her mind set on finding the Rider, and finding out why he hadn't returned after the battle.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There we go, chapter three.**

 **Have to say I enjoyed just writing these chapters together, I've literally just chopped these chapters up from one really large document. But I don't think I'll continue the practice, I think I'll just move back to a chapter once a week (haha sticking to a schedule!)**

 **Not much else to say, if you've not seen it I've done a short story for Arya that goes over her feelings during Recovery, go check it out if you want.**

 **I'll give it a week before I get another chapter out, maybe a little more, looking at my calendar it won't be this Monday coming up but the one after, then again with Christmas on the horizon this little hobby may have to be put to this side while I deal with life.**

 **As always if there's something you've enjoyed or think there's something that I could improve upon hit me with a review. Though I will admit I'm curious to if anyone has guessed who 'Silva' is yet?**

 **ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Three days ago**_

The Elf's boots crunched against the white ground as she slowly walked across the snow entrenched field. Only two days ago this wide area was engulfed in a raging battle, the likes of which Alagaesia had not played witness to for several decades. Even now as Arya's scanned the ground she could stop discarded weapons and the odd, haunting piece of some poor diseased human who had fallen in battle, or worse the blizzard that had engulfed the Burning Plains… if it could even be called that anymore.

That night, when Arya had stood with Nasuada in her tent, receiving reports from the various Varden scouts that poured in every few minutes, the gust of snow, ice and unrelenting cold air blew all of the candles out in an instant. Even now the Elf could feel the marrow chilling sensation in her bones.

The spontaneous snow storm wasn't natural, it didn't take Arya being an Elf to understand that. It was the fact the snow and ice weren't melting. Fire both magical and man-made did naught to remove the cold substance, and though this was disturbing it wasn't the most horrific factor, no, ice that that had been pelted down from the heavens had pierced its way into some of the men, cutting through metal and leather as though it hadn't been there to stop it.

For some it was a simple matter of pulling the icy splinters out, though painful, the act held no long lasting effects. For others they did not have this luxury, icy fragments had delved deep into the men's body, some had pale blue shards dug so deeply into their chests that Arya was amazed they still drew breath. The Varden healers could do nothing but keep the men warm. Though a new problem was brewing from this tragedy, how long would the Varden remained encamped in this desolate plain?

If there was no war going on the answer would be simple, stay and find a way to remedy the situation, but there was a war, and the Varden's position was perilous. Numbers hadn't been properly counted yet but close to a thousand of the Varden's men were critically injured by the blizzard, thousands more so, but they could at least be moved. Argument and strife was growing in the ranks, the leaders wished to departed, advance to a better defendable area and leave a few men behind to defend the wounded, allowing for Surdian reinforcements to take the lead when they could arrive.

The soldiers would not have it.

They would not leave their brothers in arms to wallow away in this snowy tundra. Arya had been quick to advise Nasuada to be patient and allow for the magicians and the healers time to find a solution, but time wasn't on anyone's side. The longer the Varden waited the more time the Empire had in recuperating their strength, replenishing the men they had lost. And while the Varden too were gaining more and more men, they would not be gaining them at the same rate as the Imperial army.

Arya also had to take into account the Elven army, commanded by her Mother. The Elf had received word from Islanzadi that they were on the edges of the Elven homeland and they were preparing to attack the Empire. Yet such an action would be fruitless without the Varden attacking as well. In the end the young Varden leader had brokered a compromise that, from Arya's view at least, no one liked. The Varden would remain where they were for a fortnight. Fourteen days. Not enough time for anyone to find a solution to the ice that riddled a good portion of the Varden's army.

The mere thought of the crystallised ice made Arya reached up to gently stroke the mark on her right cheek, faded as it was, it was stark reminder of what was at stake, while the Elf had gotten off lightly from the stray bolt of ice others had not gotten off so lightly. The Elf paused her motion of thought for a moment to glance skyward, a faint ringing in her ears echoing from a distant memory, Arya sighed, her breath appearing as a white cloud infront of her.

Eragon had vanished, so too Saphira and the red Rider who had been seen during the battle. This had been another point of contention in the Varden. The soldiers were ardent about their support of the young Rider, but the higher up the rank you went it was obvious trust in Eragon was growing thin. Even Arya had begun to doubt her friend. His actions during the battle of the Burning Plains and just prior had created a deep fissure of opinion.

Nasuada in particular had been vocal of her disapproval of Eragon's behaviour to the Urgals and their Kull leader, the Elven diplomat even found herself agreeing with the dark-skinned leader. The Rider had, from what Arya had heard and seen, been cold, a word that the Elf would never have associated Eragon with. But as the night went on, and the battle erupted it was clear to Arya that Eragon had changed, the catalyst of this shift remained unknown to the Elf, it could have been stress, it could have been the months they had been distant from each other, it could have been…

It could be her fault.

Arya's hands tightened into fists. She was being childish, unreasonable. She held no great sway over Eragon, not in that way anyway. He did not rely on her for support, even though perhaps at times it may have seemed as such. Still it did worry Arya, from the reports she had been regaled with Eragon had fought with an almost murderous intent, slaughtering dozens and taking no time for remorse or rest. Then the Red Dragon appeared, its Rider killing the Dwarven King, Hrothgar. Eragon had supposedly engaged the Rider, and from one very wide eyed scout, he had leapt from Saphira and sliced his way through the crimson Dragon's wing.

After that though, Arya knew nothing more. It was unnerving. She had no clue where he- Eragon had gone, then a freak act of nature turned a near inhospitable environment on its polar opposite. There had been no siting of Eragon since. Though Saphira had been spotted, even by the Elf's own eyes, she had appeared to be frantic, rushing about the plains like a headless chicken before she leapt into the sky and over the camp, disappearing as quickly as she had appeared. For many it had left them scratching their heads. For Arya though, a darker thought had emerged. She did not believe Eragon had been kidnapped. No the Elf thought something else entirely.

He had run away, fled.

The signs were subtle. Eragon's cousins, Roran had too vanished, the only person the Rider had talked kindly of during his time in Carvahall. Angela, the witch who had grown close to the Rider had not seen him either and when Arya had gone to see her, the witch had seemed worried, on edge, well more so than normal. Then there was the snow, odd events always seemed to have occurred near Eragon, did this natural disaster have anything to do with the young Rider?

"Lady Arya!"

The Elf shifted on her feet, her position rapidly facing the calling voice, her hand on her sword hilt. Arya soon lowered her guard as she saw the Varden soldier wrapped in warm cloths and other pieces of clothing rush towards her.

"What is it soldier?" Arya asked, her tone as ever passive and hiding the deep swirl of emotions that raged within.

"Lady Nasuada wishes to speak with you, she has told me it is of the most utmost urgency" the solider asked, his nose growing redder as every second passed.

The Elf stood silently as she pondered the summons, though she already knew her response, "very well, I shall be there shortly, for now soldier you should rest. This weather does not suit you well".

"Thank you, milady" the soldier responded shakily, his limps quivering slightly before he offered a half bow and retreated back the Varden encampment, its various tents topped with a white snow hat.

* * *

Arya strode through the frozen encampment. As she walked her eyes lingered over the chilled guards, who hung about the few fires that had been lit, even a young human women garbed in thick robes held a small fire in her hands, though Arya doubted it was any use, the woman was most likely burning more energy and as such growing colder and colder. Out of the corner of the Elf's eye she even spotted some off duty soldiers huddled around a makeshift smithy's forge. Arya shook her head, this was no place for any camp.

Striding up the small hill that led to Nasuada's tent, Arya nodded to the on duty guards that watched over their leader's tent like hawks. Although she kept her opinion hidden, Arya disagreed with the need for such a specially trained unit, it gave off the impression that Nasuada was expecting someone to kill her though given her recent actions perhaps it was justified for having such a heavy guard.

"You took your time Arya" Nasuada said testily as the Elf entered the enclosed tent, several lanterns were positioned around the tent, smokeless though they were they did produce a large amount of heat. Arya felt sweat start to form under her leathery attire, even though she wore less layers than most of the people in the camp she could not understand how Nasuada remained in her heavy dress.

"I am not your servant Lady Nasuada, be thankful that I answered your summons at all" Arya replied stiffly, noting that the young darken girl seemed even more stressed than usual, the lines on her face seeming more pronounced.

Nasuada sighed heavily, her eyes returning to the table she stood over, letters and maps strewn across it haphazardly, "I understand that we are not under the best of relations at the moment Arya, I apologise, but we are facing a near crisis… I… I don't know what to do", her voice cracking as she continued to speak, her fatigue becoming more and more revealing by the second.

A single eyebrow rose on the Elf's face but she bared no sympathy for this woman, not after what she had done and not after the things she had said about the Rider, "this crisis was caused by your arrogance Lady Nasuada, you failed to listen to your people, you care more about defeating the Empire than you do about the Varden. If you wish to fix this then perhaps you should reverse your policy making".

"Have I not shown my affection for the Varden? I have delayed our moment, I even called off planning for an offensive, what more can I do?" Nasuada muttered.

"Cancel the relocation" Arya suggested, "your men are close to rioting, they may not like this tundra, but they would stay with their brothers in arms who lie wounded. By staying and waiting for them to recover it shall send a strong signal that you do support them".

"If we stay then matters will only get worse" Nasuada countered, "our livestock are dying every hour, the supply lines are tenuous at best. Worst of all I have heard news that the Empire are planning to raise a new legion, no doubt to replace those they have lost. If we do not act then the sacrifices we have already endured will be for nothing".

Arya frowned, the leader of the Varden spoke true, if they waited then the Empire would grow back to full strength whilst the Varden languished. Now of all times Arya wished the blue Rider was here, his knowledge of magic had grown during his time in Ellesméra, perhaps Eragon knew of a way to help the Varden in its dire struggles.

"Then the only council I can provide you Lady Nasuada is to act as best as you see fit" Arya responded, not out of unkindness, but she could not be seen as leading the Varden from the shadows, nor would she allow herself to be seen as the reason for the Varden's downfall, the people in the rebellion could do such by themselves.

The human woman shook her head, her expression showing she was deep in thought. Finally after rubbing her brow and her weary eyes she spoke, her tone resigned, "I will give the Varden another week to recover, twenty one days, if by then there is no solution to this damned ice then we must leave, else this entire rebellion will fail".

Arya nodded, it was another compromise but it would ease some of the more loyal soldiers in the Varden to stay their hands from revolting against their leaders. The Elf then half expected Nasuada to ask that she leave but it seemed that the Varden leader had other intentions.

"Have you heard anything regarding to your lost Rider?" Nasuada asked, though unlike before when she broached the subject her mocking tone was missing.

Again Arya had to ponder how much information she was willing to reveal, or in this case how much she didn't know. "I am still unaware of where Eragon has gone, my Queen has sent no word so I must assume he has not returned to Du Weldenvarden. I can only hope that he sends word or that he returns to us shortly".

"Yes well the sooner then quite frankly the better" Nasuada added, her posture further degrading as she spoke, "Arya… you do not think he has fled? He is younger than me and I cannot think of the amount of times the thought has not crossed my mind. Surely all of this violence that he has played witness to cannot be good for him, hell a grown man would struggle to cope with such atrocities".

"I have faith Lady Nasuada, Eragon is stronger than I think both of us believe. He struggled with much in Ellesméra and I believe those ordeals have strengthened him" Arya replied formally.

She was lying.

Arya knew that Eragon had always been close to breaking, close to giving up. He had done it twice, the first shook Arya to the core and the second time had irreversibly changed the Rider. Only Eragon knew how he was coping with the recent battle and Arya feared it would not be healthy.

* * *

The Elven ambassador and the Varden Leader continued to converse for a few more hours, the topics reaching far and wide, though Arya was used to such meaningless debate she knew it provided the inexperienced Nasuada with at least some knowledge.

Only when the light began to dim and a cold chill blew through the tent was Arya allowed to retreat to her own tent, the only one that was properly insulated from the ever present cold climate. The energy required for such a ward had not come lightly, but the Elf much preferred the fatigue over the freezing air that would have awoken her in the night. Crossing the threshold of her tent, Arya walked over to her bed to the left, unbuckling her sword belt as she went. The Elf hung the blade over the chest that lay on the foot of her bed.

The next items to go were her sodden boots and her leathery jerkin, leaving her in only her breaches and her fray white shirt.

The Elf tiredly crossed the tent to rest herself on the stool that faced her desk that was barren except for the Elven mirror that sat squarely in the middle. For a brief moment Arya searched her face, her bandanna was as ever keeping her long volumes of black hair from flooding over her face, and no blemishes or other signs showed her near depleted reserves of energy, but such a fact was only know by herself. Tonight she would rest, but even as she gazed at her reflection, her skin and expression as immaculate as ever Arya could not help notice the darkness in her own eyes. They were the only signs of frustration that welled within her, irritation at what her 'supposed' allies were doing, standing about and squabbling, her anger at being unable to do anything about it. Though Arya knew the root of her boiling emotions was the Rider that was bound to her.

The voices in her mind had returned, screaming to find the Rider, to find out why he had fled the Varden, fled from her. With a surprising ease Arya held the relentless voices at bay, the lack of Eragon's presence seemed to weaken the demonic voices but it still welled within. In truth Arya did feel pained by Eragon's abrupt departure, she may have understood if he was disturbed by the battle, but he had done nothing to tell her. Had her actions in Ellesméra truly soured their friendship?

Then the logical part of her mind took over, the Rider was not a child, he was young certainly but he did not need his hand held at every turn and if he did then he could seek the comfort of Saphira or even the Herbalist.

" _But he didn't look for Angela did he?"_ Arya thought darkly, _"he didn't even find her before the battle, why?"_

Could something else have happened to Eragon? Had he been injured? Had his battle with the red Rider shown something to Eragon that urged him to depart so rapidly?

These thoughts were not new to Arya, she had had them since Eragon had not turned up after the battle. The Elf was passed denying that she was worried for Eragon, and whether it was due to these twisted cravings of possession that her mind conjured or it was from the friendship she had built with the Rider she knew not, and she didn't care.

With nothing else to ponder Arya rose from her wooden stool and sat on her bed, the thick emerald quilt providing her with a small comfort of warmth. Arya soon discarded of her outwear, preferring the comfort of her undergarments. The last few days had been beyond hectic but it seemed that for the moment events in Alagaesia had calmed, for now. Pulling her bandanna from her hair, the Elf slowly ran her fingers through her soft hair, bringing her black mane down over her shoulder. The act was comforting, distracting and most of all calming for Arya, it allowed her thoughts to flow naturally and to silence the voices created by the oath Eragon has sworn.

The mere reminder of such a bond made the Elf sigh. She regretted deceiving the young Rider those many months ago, it was not done out of naivety, Arya was well aware that such an oath held consequences, though the scale had been neglected in her readings. No, Arya regretted doing it because of the trouble it had caused in her relationship with Eragon. Of all the times when the Rider perhaps just needed a friend, the oath had created more trouble for him. Even now Arya could feel the sting in her palm from when she had slapped Eragon's face. Such an act was wrong on too many levels.

It was in the past though, the last few weeks in Ellesméra, Arya had tried to push her own traitorous voices away and instead focus on being there for the Rider, listening to him as she spoke out his days with the mourning sage, watch as he struggled with his own failing body but Arya never acted, she feared what such close contact would do. By the Blood oath celebrations Arya believed that her friendship with Eragon had been rekindled, enough to make her fear the growing screams that echoed in her mind. She ran and even now she did not regret such an action. Of all the things she did to Eragon, running from him had been the smartest.

Arya did not miss the irony of the situation. Now the roles had been reversed and Eragon had disappeared. She was no love-struck damsel, she did not pine after him like some foolish human, if not for the current circumstances Arya would not feel such anguish at the Rider's loss, but she did. Eragon, whether he wished for this fate or not, was needed, to aid the Varden and to give the rebellion at least a slim chance of success. Still… Arya could not stop the concern gnawing at her heart, wherever Eragon was, she hoped that he was well.

The rest of the evening passed as such with Arya pondering deeply into the night, eventually she succumbed to her tiredness, her mind drifting into a deep sleep. Something she had not had for since she had left the Elven Capital, and when she awoke the next day the Elf held a small smile, though she was not religious perhaps this was a sign, a small one at that, but a sign. Things would change, and maybe for the better.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **A smaller chapter this week, and a tentative step towards adding Arya's pov which was requested back in Recovery. This won't be a common occurrence in Identity, but I will try and add an Arya chapter every... four Eragon chapters? We'll see how things go.**

 **Of course I would also like to say thanks for the praise that the reviewers have given me, ya'll are too kind.**

 **And to those who have guessing Silva's _other_ name, keep going.**

 **Now as a small note, I've changed reviews to moderated. This is because a certain guest posted a rather childish review in Recovery. I don't really buy into the freedom of speech when it comes to reviews. If you are going to say something unkind or childish because you dislike a small detail, then I think you may just want to stop reading. I don't write for everyone's tastes and to be honest, I only write because I enjoy it.**

 **But enough about my own complaints, if you enjoyed Arya's pov or her generally more introspective view, then please do tell, or if there's something that you enjoyed in general, drop a review. If you've got something constructive to say, the same goes for you.**

 **Cya next week _(Should add that the closer we get to Christmas week, the less likely I'll be sticking to schedule, I'll try but I make no promises)_**


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon had come to a rather depressing conclusion, he did not understand women.

The closest that he came close to understanding women was through his bond with Saphira, though Eragon thought this wasn't fair, he could read her innermost thoughts after all. Then there were the women he had meet on his travels, Angela, Arya, Islanzadi, Nasuada and so many more. He could not wrap his head around all of them completely.

But then there was Silva.

The Rider didn't know if the older woman simply hated him, or she just enjoyed tormenting him.

After resting that evening the pair set out under the cool breeze of the early morning, but from there things seemed only to worsen. Running was an easy, if not a tedious practice for the Rider, and he knew his capabilities would fare exceed his companion's, as such he offered to stop several times over the day as they sprinted across the countryside.

The answers Eragon received were a mixture of insult and dry refusal.

When the sun once again began to descend the Rider had formed a clear opinion of the companion he travelled with, a scornful angry woman, one he did not wish to be enemies with.

"We should camp for tonight" Silva declared as he pair followed along a weather worn hill, yellow grass being kicked up violently by their tired feet.

"What makes you saying it any more official?" Eragon replied dryly, he was at his wits end with this woman.

"For a Dragon Rider you are awfully bitter" Silva remarked as her hand brushed over the weatherworn stone.

Eragon had to resist the temptation to roll his eyes at such a statement, "it has nothing to do with being a Rider" he muttered to himself all the while knowing that Silva would have heard him, but he didn't care.

The older woman sighed, her shoulder falling slightly, though she did not turn to throw her own words at Eragon, instead she looked to the stony hill and found with surprise a large indent, a cave. "This will hide us for tonight" she said to Eragon, her voice filled with relief, most likely due to the fact storm clouds were growing up yonder.

The Rider did not argue with Silva's logic and followed her into the darkened tunnel, the pack on his back growing heavier and heavier as his body relaxed at the thought of rest. Soon enough Eragon dropped his bag on the rocky ground against the earthen wall, the contents of the Rider's bag rattling angrily at such mistreatment. The two spent a short while gathering materials for a fire, though the lack of any neighbouring trees meant that in the end Eragon had to resort to further use of his magic, the cost of which meant that the fields surrounding the cave soon withered and died to sustain the small pale blue fire in the cave.

"Hmm" Silva hummed to herself as she placed the last of the stones around the magical fire, "should it be that colour?"

Eragon from his spot sat next to the fire raised an eyebrow at the question, truthfully he didn't know why his fire was blue, previously when he had used _Brisingr_ or any other ancient word that associated itself with the fiery element the result would be a bright crimson flame.

"It shall cause no harm, though I profess I do not know why the fire is blue" Eragon answered wearily.

Silva looked to the Rider with a curious eye, studying his tired features and his slouched posture, "I will hunt for us tonight Fendrin". The dark haired woman then rose and walked out of the cave, the Elven knife that she hadn't returned gleamed in her hand as she left.

" _That was odd"_ Dazura muttered, her voice sending chills through the Rider.

" _Indeed"_ Eragon replied, _"though I suppose you don't know anything about the blue flames?"_

" _Actually I do, I'll ignore the swipe at my intelligence though"_ the Spirit remarked, " _it's because I'm in your mind, and to some extent you've accepted me. It shows in other ways you know, it's the reason why that little girl you cursed cannot see your pain. She sees me, and I am different to the others she sees, instead she feels nothing, though back to your original point, it does help you are bound to a dragon that can breathe blue fire"._

" _So it is because you are neither dead nor alive, you float between the void?"_ Eragon surmised.

' _Yes, but I can tell from living inside your mind that you want to ask me something else my dear"_ Dazura inquired, _"I don't mind, just say it"._

Eragon wasn't even surprised that the Spirit had been able to see the surface of his thoughts, he wasn't even bothering to hide them anymore, not that it would do anything to stop Dazura if she really wanted to see.

 _"It's about what you… what we did after our confrontation with Murtagh"_ Eragon replied, his thoughts going back to that dark exchange where he learnt of his origins.

 _"You mean the blizzard don't you?"_ Dazura said, filling in the words that the Rider did not want to say, but knew that had to be spoken.

 _'"es I… I want know how it was even possible for us to do something like that on such a scale"_ Eragon responded cautiously.

 _"It's not so simple Sweetheart"_ Dazura began, _"what we did wasn't normal magic, the energy to summon a blizzard of that magnitude, with that effect… we can't do something like that ever again"._

" _What? Why?"_ Eragon questioned, flummoxed by such a declaration.

 _'"t was dangerous"_ Dazura replied, any hint of teasing in her voice disappearing as cold realism dominated the conversation, " _to power such a spell I had to do something unorthodox, I had to use your memories"._

 _"What would my memories have to do with this spell?"_ the Rider asked, his curiosity once more rearing its head.

 _'Well, they powered our spell'_ Dazura told him bluntly, though confusion was the only reaction the Spirit received.

Sighing inside of the Rider's mind the Spirit continued her explanation.

 _"When your mind creates memories it stores emotions to elicit a reaction. Considering most of your memories are traumatic to say the least, there is quite a bit of tumultuous feelings stirring about in the depths of your mind. Because these memories make you react so negatively it means there is quite a lot of emotion packed in them, which also means there's a lot of energy stored within them to pass along such an effect"._

 _"So you used my memories to fuel the snowstorm?"_ Eragon asked tentatively, hoping that he had wrapped his brain around what Dazura was saying.

 _"Eh? More or else, it was because these memories held such powerful emotions that I could draw from them"_ Dazura concluded.

 _"So why can we not do such an action again, has the energy from my memories disappeared?"_ Eragon questioned.

 _"No, as I said before it is dangerous practice to use"_ Dazura warned, " _if I had more forceful, taken more energy than I had needed then that could have caused your mind to collapse. All of those evil memeories that you want to forget? They could have crashed down onto you all at once. Neither I nor your dragon could do anything to stop such mental entropy"._

 _"I would go mad"_ Eragon realised, the fear in his words noticeable to the Spirit.

 _"Yes you would"_ Dazura replied dryly, _"but don't worry yourself, you can't even comprehend such an art, hell I didn't even know I could do it until I tried. My best guess tells me only a Spirit would be able to perform such an action. It's not like you'll need another blizzard anytime soon"._

 _"Why snow?"_ Eragon then inquired suddenly, catching the Spirit off balance.

A few moments passed as Dazura pondered the Rider's question. Finally after Eragon had become more distracted by the sparkling embers crackling off the burning fire did the Spirit respond.

 _"It made sense I suppose, the cold fury that I could feel within in you Eragon spread to me, it influenced me and as such, it pushed me to become angrier, more shade-like. That fury guided my mind, I don't need to say incantations in the Ancient language, but even then I have to concentrate. What I felt was almost instinctual"._

Eragon couldn't help but sympathise with the Spirit. Even now he could feel the rage, the fury, all of his emotions crashing down upon him, it needed to be released. If what Dazura was say was true then she was able to release it into a physical form. Yet it only left Eragon with more questions, why had he reacted so, was he in danger of suffering something on this scale again?

The young Rider was about to ask the Spirit one of these questions when the sound of sloppy boots splashing against cold stone brought Eragon's attention back to the world around him. Looking to the entrance of the small cave Eragon saw Silva, the older woman dripping from head to foot in cold rain water, though over her shoulder was a small deer.

"You fared well" Eragon praised Silva, though he tried to temper his tone as to not appear to be rude towards her.

"My skills are rusty, there was a small family and I only managed to fell a fawn" Silva grumbled as she tossed the corpse next to the enchanted flames.

Her hands then wrapped around her long hair and began to ring the water out. The Rider fought off a small smile as she saw Silva struggle from her excursion in the rain. Though he knew that she would protest against such help, Eragon raised his glowing palm and muttered a soft chant in the Ancient language, the effect was immediate as the human woman stopped shaking and her hair began to puff out, a mass of curls emerging.

As expected Silva's eyes narrowed on the Rider, "I do not need your help Rider!" she growled.

"So you would prefer to catch a cold? Or do you want to sleep in wet clothes?' You may have lived in darkness for over a decade Silva, but that does not mean you can be blind to the aid that others can give you" Eragon stressed, though his voice caught against his throat several times which weakened any authority he held.

"I am not some defenceless damsel that needs my arse wiped!" Silva cussed angrily, her hand over her belted knife.

"Will you stop shouting?!" Eragon yelled, his expression growing darker as he allowed his frustration to show, "at first I thought your anger was directed at the Empire for what they have done to you, but now I understand, you are being a child!"

"You dare?!" Silva cried out only to be silenced by the Rider, whose anger was nearly palpable.

"Dare, are you mad? You whine when I try and help you. When I try and show an interest in you, I am treated with scornful words. If I did not know better it seems you would have preferred to stay in the cell I found you in!" the Rider shouted, his fury overwhelming but the almost silenced voice of reason held Eragon back from saying anything he would truly regret.

The fire that was almost always present in Silva's eyes seemed to flare for a moment in outrage before it dimmed, her furious expression losing some of its power before her tense shoulders dropped, if only slightly.

"You are right in a way" Silva muttered, her voice holding a fraction of the energy it usually did, "I have been hostile towards you Fendrin, I have realised this but I have done nothing to make amends".

"Why?" Eragon barked harshly.

The dark haired woman sighed, a hand moving to her furrowed forehead while stray hairs dripped over her face, hiding her expression from the Rider. After a few moments of near deafening silence Eragon was treated to an answer.

"When you have lived with what I have lived with, preformed terrible actions that cannot be undone, and suffered unforgivable treatment it changes you Rider. It turns a soul black. I do not deserve the kindness you display".

Silva then looked back Eragon, her face now tender, almost vulnerable. For a moment the Rider thought he was looking at his own eyes, but he wasn't, his eyes were not grey.

"Silva I cannot be your Judge, nor will I cast doubt upon you. All I can tell you is if you regret what you have done, if you wish to reverse such awful decisions, then know you are not a bad person, for people who are evil do not think twice on their actions" Eragon told Silva, his word reminiscent of what Saphira had once told him.

"It is not so simple Rider, if you knew what I have done you would wish to kill me, and I could not blame you for wanting such" Silva muttered depressingly.

"You would not know this Silva, but I have given into such an urge before" Eragon told the disillusioned woman in hopes of showing some empathy, "I killed someone over such a petty reason, I gave into my anger and my hatred, I allowed these emotions to rule my actions. In the end a father lost his son, and I was solely to blame".

A dry chuckle escaped Silva's lips, "you are pulling my leg Fendrin, a noble and just Dragon Rider committing such a lowly crime, you are saying these things to make me feel better".

Eragon's eyebrow rose at the woman's comment, though he did not feel anger, just confusion. "Silva I am not lying to you, if I had paper and a quill I would sketch you the face of the man I killed, such an image haunts me to this day".

"Very well Rider, let us say that I believe you, how are you able to live with yourself, how do you not let such crimes haunt you?" Silva remarked, though it was obvious to Eragon that her shift in posture and the attention in her voice that this woman did believe him.

"I do not let it weigh on me" Eragon replied simply, "though that is to say that I do not forget it, but I allow the experience to guide my actions, to shape who I am. Even though this killing is something I regret I use it as a warning, to not give into my anger. For you Silva, you should not look for redemption else you would become someone's slave. Instead you should act with a warmer soul, you say that yours is black but I do not think kindness has left you, after all you want to find your son and make sure he is safe, an act that someone with a black heart is incapable of doing".

The dark haired chuckled at the Rider's answer, for a moment Eragon even believed that she was mocking him, but then she spoke.

"For someone so young, there is wisdom in your words Rider" Silva replied, though she did not mock him, she was being genuine.

"The price of my wisdom was someone's life" Eragon said bitterly, "hopefully you do not have to pay such a price".

Silva looked over the Rider's face, pondering his words before her expression softened, "I believe you are a good person Fendrin, and your words have given me much to think about".

"If it means you will stop yelling at me then I am pleased" Eragon remarked dryly, though his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Ha, I shall try" Silva laughed before her facial features became stricter, "though I do apologise for my past words Rider, I know what you have done for me is something that should be rewarded, and the promise that you have given me as well. If it is any comfort I will aid this Varden that you speak of, if they will have me".

"They will not judge your past Silva, I will not let them" Eragon vowed, again a part of the Rider could feel something for this woman, was it simply a kindred spirit due to their shared experiences?

"You should stop promising these things to me Rider, I could grow dependant" Silva joked, her eyes shifting to a darker shade as her lips curling into a sweet smile.

The Rider became flustered at Silva's words and the meaning behind them, he had not meant for such closeness towards Silva.

" _Easy there lover boy"_ Dazura called out, " _she's playing with you"._

" _How can you tell?"_ Eragon asked in a rushed manner.

" _Call it womanly intuition"_ the Spirit replied _, "she's just happy to be with someone she knows and understands her, just make that carcass into something edible or better yet stop acting like this is your first time around a living creature with a vagina"._

" _Dazura!"_ Eragon called out, the Spirit was only making matters worse as his face flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Calm yourself Rider, I was only jesting with you" Silva told him with a sympathetic grin, "I can assure you, I have had enough of men for this lifetime".

The sudden tension that had built in the young Rider subsided as he heard his companion's relieving comment. Offering her a weak smile, Eragon rose from the earthen floor, his body groaning and crackling at the sudden exertion as he went about skinning the dead fawn and preparing it for the magical fire that warmed both Eragon and Silva.

* * *

The evening passed with less tension than the previous, partly the result of Eragon's outburst, but also because they did not fear Imperial soldiers finding them as easily. The baby dear did not fully satisfy either of their appetites, but Eragon was used to not fulfilling his stomach's cravings and Silva did not seem troubled by this development. Soon yawns became more numerous between the pair and it was decided sleep would be the only logical conclusion.

Silva for her part wished to return the dagger she had taken from the Rider before she rested, however Eragon would not allow it.

"It is your blade" Silva argued, though the Rider would not take the offered dagger.

"You wield it far better than I Silva" Eragon countered, "and if my memory serves me correctly, you have no other weapon. Keep it".

The woman huffed obnoxiously at the Rider's resilience but in the end she sheathed the small blade in her belt once more, "fine, but as soon as I am able to gain another weapon, you can have it back, it is too dainty for my tastes".

Eragon simply shrugged, "if holding one of my weapons is such a burden I would not stress you further".

"Do not play word games at this hour Fendrin" Silva groaned tiredly as she lay on the ground, though there was no soft surface inside of the small cave at least she and the Rider were dry, "I am in no mood for such puzzles".

"Very well" Eragon replied as his head rested on his bag, it wasn't comfortable, but he had slept on harder material before.

The fire that the Rider had lit hours ago had already begun to fade, yet the remaining light it still offered created a soft and calm atmosphere to sleep under, soon Silva's breathing began to slow and even Eragon was tempted to fall under the rouse of sleep again.

"Will you actually rest tonight Fendrin?" Silva questioned, her tone showing how close she was to succumbing to slumber's embrace.

"Aye, just as I did yesterday" Eragon replied, though he was curious how the woman near him could tell he hadn't slept, then again he was surprised by himself with how lying had become so easy.

"Mmh, you're a bad liar" Silva muttered.

Eragon held his breath at the mild accusation but he said nothing as he soon heard soft snoring emanating from Silva, confirming that she was indeed an easy sleeper.

The Rider did not seek conversation with the Spirit that night, she too had fallen asleep in the deep confines of Eragon's mind. Instead the young Rider chose to meditate as he had done under Oromis's tutelage, the act did not help to soothe some of the demons that lay in his mind, but it brought some peace to Eragon's aching limbs as the knots that had built up came undone from the calm posture and the lack of doubts in the Rider's mind that came with the meditative trance.

Before the Rider knew it daylight was pouring through the cave entrance, the natural light warming Eragon's face and making him open his eyes in surprise. Taking a moment, the Rider noticed that while he still felt exhausted his body's cries for rest had been faded, not sated, but quiet for now. Silva was allowed to rest for another hour, but in the end Eragon had to rouse her, an action that the prison escapee did not appreciate, but at least for the Rider, she did not verbally assault him.

Breakfast was absent for Eragon and Silva, a drawback of trying to evade Imperial patrols, as such they quickly left the cave that had been their shelter and ran with Silva following closely behind the drained Rider. Their day, as it turned out was mostly mundane as apart from plucking a few apples from single tree for lunch they encountered little trouble with Eragon even believing that the Empire had simply forgotten about him and Silva. However, one annoyance was speed, the Rider was going slower and he knew why.

Eragon's decision to forgo sleep was becoming increasingly noticeable, the Rider now had to will his rebellious legs to walk let alone run and although Silva was gracious enough to keep at his speed it was altogether humiliating for the young Rider who only a day ago would have been able to sprint leagues in a matter of only a few moments. This reduced pace meant that the pair's progress for that day was pathetic, and just as Eragon believed his legs were about to fall off, the sun began to set, though this would not be thing the Rider would notice, no, it was the sight of a single lone tower on the horizon that caught Eragon's eyes.

Cautiously Eragon signalled to Silva at his new sighting, the woman looked curiously at the strange building.

"Should we go and have a look?" she inquired, saying what Eragon was thinking.

"Perhaps" the Rider responded, "though it could be an Imperial guard tower".

Instead of looking concerned, Silva's face grew to a sombre one, "the men inside would have to die, else they could spread information of our whereabouts".

Eragon bit his lip, doubt creeping up on him like an old shadow, "I would rather not take a life if I have to Silva".

"Sometimes we have to do what is necessary to survive Rider" the older woman remarked, "that spire could hold supplies, supplies that would aid us in this journey".

Eragon couldn't help but nod in resigned agreement, if death had to happen, at least it wasn't a needless death. Squaring his shoulder, the Rider and his companion clambered up the hill that the looming mossy tower resided on. A small comfort for the Rider was that the dying sun was beaming on them, allowing for clear visibility ahead.

Soon the pair's pacing slowed as the hilly climb flattened out revealing the foot of the tower which was surrounded by several plots of fertile ground. One of the plots even contained what looked to be carrots. Though Eragon's knowledge of crops had rusted over the months he could still remember the green hair of the orange sticklike vegetable.

"Who goes there?!" An outraged, croaky voice cried out, drawing the gazes of the pair to the door of the old tower.

Standing under the entrance of the lone spire was an old man, a grey beard that nearly scrapped the ground grew on his face, a faded blue robe encompassed his thin body.

Instead of freezing up, the rider surprised himself as he took a wild initiative in answering the stranger, "forgive us, I and my aunt are traveling to Surda, though as you can probably tell we are quite lost".

"Surda? You are off the beaten track" the man told Eragon, "if you were to continue on your path you would only find yourself in the Dwarven mountains". The old man then shuffled out of his tower and onto the dirtied path before he gestured to his right, "that is the way to the southern kingdom".

"Thank you old one" Silva said, earning her a pleased smile from the aged male.

"Do not trouble yourself" he grinned, perhaps too widely, "though would you travel now? The path will soon be too dark, and you both look famished, please if the young lad would help with my crops I would be more than happy to house you both for the night".

Silva looked to the Rider in veiled shock at the offer, though from the shine in her eyes Eragon could tell that she wished to take the old man up on his offer. Sighing, fatigue weighing his eyes down, Eragon nodded in weary consent.

"It would be rude of us to turn down such an offer" Eragon began faintly, not wanting to do this menial chore that this old man asked of, but the Rider did not want to gain the ire of Silva after only just gaining her favour.

"Ah! Splendid" the man clapped jovially, "simply pull up the weeds that dot my crop fields, your charming aunt can stay with me in my humble abode while you do this. Oh, I am so very rude! I had almost forgotten to ask your names!"

"My name is Fendrin" Eragon offered, though at the cost of a rather thorny gaze of Silva, who eventually looked back at the robed elder and stated her own.

"Such good names, mine is Tenga, a pleasure!" he said before giving a bow, a sight that was painful to watch given how long it took the man to recover from such an ordeal, though the speed with which he used to retreat into the tower gave the Rider pause to think.

Before Eragon could do anything he felt a hand wrapped around his arm, yanking him back to face an angered Silva.

"Are you dead in the brain? Why would you give him our actual names?!" Silva hissed as she gripped tightly to the Rider's arm.

Eragon had to shake twice before he could remove Silva's hand, such restrictive contact sent shivers of fear that he long thought were dead.

"You heard how he spoke Silva, he is nearly senile, I doubt he could even recall our names" Eragon told her in an exasperated manner.

"Fine, I will go along with this bizarre… plan" Silva said while gesturing wildly before she pointed her finger right into the Rider's chest, "for now" she whispered before she wandered over the small incline that lay infront of the tower and walked through the open door of the welcoming spire.

* * *

The last place Eragon had ever desired to never return to was a crop field, even the smell of the turned over earth brought back the sensation of his Uncle's fist slamming into his jaw for doing some minor thing wrong. The Rider brushed off such an unpleasant memory and focussed on pulling out the weeds that dotted the muddy ground. This task was something that Eragon had plenty of experience with, though in the past he had the help of a few rusted tools, now he had to rely solely on his hands. Though stronger, the Rider's fatigue seemed to balance the scales so that in the end it would take Eragon over an hour to de-weed Tenga's fields.

Dragging himself up the dirtied path to the hermit's tower Eragon wondered how Silva had gotten on with the old man, considering how she seemed so 'eager' to meet him.

The Rider offered a single knock to the tower's door before he entered. Inside he found the tower's interior to be drastically different to that of its exterior, the walls were immaculate and covered with shelves filled with a range of items from books to small, fragile instruments with only a few the Rider could say he knew their purpose. The floor was a simple wood with a small variety of carpets covering the naked floor, though all of material was faded none held any tears or rips. The only other sight of note was the wooden staircase that led to the upper floor, the steps fitted into the tower with no support. Such design unnerved the Rider, who believed that he would break such delicate craftsmanship if he dared set foot on it.

"Fendrin my young lad, are you finished?" Tenga called from above, the man's voice pulling Eragon's attention away from the tower's design.

Eragon nodded before realising the silliness of such an action and called back with a simple "aye" before he ascended the wooden steps.

The second floor was decorated in a similar fashion to the first, the walls lined with oddities. However in the center sat a plain wooden table with a few plates sitting on its top. Silva and Tenga were already sat at this table, though from the look on Silva's face Eragon could see that hermit had not been the most entertaining of guests.

"So good of you join us my lad" Tenga said with enthusiasm, a fork waving dangerously in his hand, "come join us, there is still some left for you".

Eragon did as the old man said and sat at the table, noting that the food available was all vegetarian with no sign of meat. With a ferocity that the Rider did not know he possessed he gorged himself on the meagre food available, paying little heed to the hermit's voice, eventually however Eragon's appetite was sated enough that his attention was brought back to the ongoing voices.

"So you see my dear I wish to answer the questions that I have so diligently explained to you, and when I do the world will be grateful for I will have lifted it out of the savagery that has enslaved it for so long!" Tenga proclaimed, his voice having gained an octave that made him sound out of his mind.

"Thrilling" Silva muttered, her hands rubbing her head as though to dispel a troublesome headache.

Rather than engage the wittering hermit the Rider allowed his eyes to wonder around the room, taking in a few more details that he had missed before. Most notably was a selection of vials that rested on dusty shelf, something that confused Eragon considering the rest of Tenga's home was free of such a menace.

"Tenga" Eragon spoke out, interrupting the old man midway through explaining how mountains did in fact grow smaller over the years.

"Yes?" Tenga replied irritably.

"Those vials on the walls, what is their purpose?" the Rider inquired innocently, even Silva who looked to be drifting off into sleep stirred and looked to the brightly colour liquids.

"Oh" the hermit muttered disappointedly, "they were from my old apprentice, she was quite nice and her cooking was smashing. Those vials you speak of actually contain poison, that green one to the left could stop a man's heart in three seconds! She told me that she had previously been in a King's court before, though she never did tell me in what capability. Though this does bring me to an annoyance I found with her, she never did like to talk about herself, though she made vocal her hatred of toads, didn't believe they existed, oh and her cat, what a pain in my a-".

At this point Eragon shut Tenga's voice out, it seemed he had opened a new can of worms by giving the hermit something else to speak of.

A soft groan indicated Silva's displeasure at what the Rider had done and she swiftly smacked her head into the table, yet Tenga did not seem to care, he was too busy talking about his likeness for robes. However, as time passed Eragon grew worried with what he had heard, granted this old man did not seem in the right mind, but his description matched Angela too precisely, even the mention of cats and toads was too much for the Rider to ignore. For the moment Eragon put such a thought to one side, he would raise it with the Herbalist later, if he saw her that is.

No sooner had Eragon made this decision did he feel the pinprick sensation of an entity probing his mental walls. The Rider's gut reaction to pull his walls into a firmer position, his mind growing in focus to the shape of one of the remaining peas on his plate, however the probing did not cease. Out of nowhere a sharp pain erupted in his left leg, forcing his attention elsewhere and granting this entity passage.

" _Finally"_ Silva said, annoyance coating her mental voice.

" _Silva?"_ Eragon questioned in surprise, " _what is it?"_

" _I can't keep listening to this walking book, if you don't figure a way out I'll be using that poison on him"._

Worry spread through the Rider at Siva's words for he knew that the darked haired woman's threats were not something he could take idly. Soon he began to try and devise a way to leave the hermit without causing any upset. Slowly Eragon ticked off his options before he came to the conclusion that magic would be the only way. For his part Eragon was not happy with such an idea, but if it kept Tenga safe from Silva's wrath then he saw no alternative. Shifting his darkened glove from his hand, Eragon began to whisper a short string of words in the Ancient language. Primarily the Rider did not want to overpower the old man and force him into a coma, a nap was the more preferable option.

Thankfully Eragon's designs did come to fruition as Tenga relaxed in his chair, his eyes rolled back as he snored peacefully.

"Happy?" Eragon asked Silva as they scurried out of the tower and onto the path the old hermit had pointed to earlier.

"Doubly so" Silva remarked, "though I was shocked that he could use magic, he just summoned the plates we ate from the shelves without saying anything".

The Rider was taken aback by such an act, yet casting magic wordlessly wasn't an impossible act, just something he did not expect to occur within an old man that liked nothing more than to talk.

* * *

Eragon and Silva decided from then on to stick to the paths and roads rather than taking the chance of running through the countryside and possibly get lost again. As they ran, they took directions from helpful wanderers who dotted the paths they traveled. The pair were forced to walk for most of the day to avoid the odd stares of farmers or the suspicious eyes of Imperial patrols, though none of the soldiers stopped the pair meaning that perhaps news of the Rider's attack on Helgrind may not have reached the entirety of the Empire.

For almost three days they walked without incident until they arrived at a small village called Eastcroft by a peddling merchant hoping to beguile the Rider of money he did not possess. The walled-in settlement was unimpressive compared to the great cities and fortresses that Eragon had laid his eyes upon, the only thing that his eyes could spot that was of any significance was a large building that sat near the center of the village. It was old if the rotting wood and old masonry was any indicator, but it seemed lively with signs of life flaring through its heavy, foggy windows.

"Hold there!" a watchman called out as he jogged over to the Rider and Silva as the pair walked passed the open gates of Eastcroft.

"What is the trouble friend?" Silva inquired tiredly, the day had been long and both companions wished to rest.

"I must know your business in Eastcroft, ours is a small village but we do not permit troublemakers" the guard explained hurriedly.

"Me and my nephew are travelling south to meet with some family, it's been a yearly tradition of sorts since Fendrin decided to work in Dras Leona with me" Silva explained flawlessly, her dedication to such a blatant lie startled the exhausted Rider, but he remained silent knowing his input would only jeopardise the situation.

"Hmm, very well" the guard sighed, "if you are only stay the night then the inn just ahead will house you. Eastcroft is usually quite busy but this week we've received but a few travellers so hopefully there are rooms to spare".

"Thank you young man" Silva smiled happily before she gripped onto Eragon's forearm and pulled him towards the warm inn.

Whether out of equal exhaustion or she simply ignored it, Silva did not react to the jolt of surprise that ran through the startled Rider as the naked sensation of her warm hand closing around his wrist triggered a sharp adrenaline rush.

Eragon had to fight off random twitches in his neck and face as he closed in on the large building, though thankfully the random convulsions ceased as he and Silva walked through the worn wooden doors.

Within the inn the Rider was overwhelmed by the smells of liquors, the mucky scent of sweating humans and most of all the sounds of raunchy men laughing freely and drunkenly. Eragon and his dark haired companion weaved their way through the crowded room until they managed to found a shabby but vacant table. The pair almost collapsed into the empty stools, their feet having carried them leagues unthought-of of by most humans.

Eragon for his part was more than happy to watch the hustling pub life that went on about him as bartenders and maids went about taking and filling the orders of their patrons. Eventually though a sweaty maid made her way to the pair's table, the Rider feeling some sympathy for the stressed woman as she madly pushed her hair out of her eyes as she went.

"What's the pleasure handsome?" she asked with a warm smile, her eyes bright with life.

"Just a room" Silva intervened, drawing the maid's attention to her, a line of irritation forming on her head before it disappeared.

"You're in luck we've got one upstairs" the maid replied though her voice seemed less than enthusiastic to aiding Silva.

"We'll take it" Silva said immediately, drawing a pouch out her pocket.

Eragon looked on with wonderment as he watch Silva take two golden crowns from her pouch and hand them to the maid. "where did you get the gold?" the Rider whispered as the maid went away to retrieve the key.

"From this pouch" Silva told him dryly. The Rider rolled his eyes but said nothing more, instead he went back to looking at the inhabitants of the inn. Part of Eragon was happy to see his people, his kin happy, not worried by the ongoing war. Another part of him, the part he had to ruthlessly crush belittled the Rider for looking at a sight he could never be a part of. He had seen the gazes when he had entered the inn, looks of suspicion at curved eyes, his pointed ears. He was a stranger to his own people.

At such a thought Eragon's eyes lingered on a lonely figure that sat in the corner of the room, a darkened cowl covering most of their face, most, not all. From within the shadowy veil the Rider could spot two green eyes alight with such a fire that Eragon could scarcely believe it had not jumped out and consumed the inn and the people within. So enraptured by the emerald irises Eragon failed to feel the mental jab puncture through his faded walls, a familiar yet unwanted voice greeting his ears.

 _"Eragon?!"_ she cried out.

 _"Arya?"_ the Rider replied, dread filling his being at the realisation that his friend and liege had found him.

The last person Eragon had wanted to see let alone talk to was in the same grubby inn as he was.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Christmas has come and gone and my family hasn't torn itself apart, success!**

 **Hopefully you all have had a nice Christmas, if you don't celebrate it then you guys just had a nice day off I suppose :P**

 **In more story related terms, I think I might delay the next chapter for a bit, these first chapters were a prologue of sorts and I want to just flesh out all of my notes for the next part of the story just to make sure everything flows nicely. It won't be long, but I doubt I'll release anything until the second week of the year (subject to me getting bored and writing the next chapter really quickly).**

 **At this point I just want to get this story right, I know what I want to do, I just don't want to rush is all.**

 **Cya.**


	6. Chapter 6

A multitude of emotions coursed through Eragon's mind, confusion on why the Elf was here of all places, fear that something may have happened in the Varden to instigate Arya's departure. But then trickling in through all the other emotions was something darker, instinctual.

Fear.

The Rider knew that most obvious reason was generally the correct one, he didn't need to make up some ludicrous explanation for why the Elven Princess was here because he already knew. He had fled the resistance, he was a traitor and a deserter and Arya, as his superior, was here to make sure he continued to fight, and most likely punish him. For once Eragon didn't need to make up illusions to feed his ever consuming anxiety and doubt, he knew that deserting was punishable by death or by whipping, a lot of whipping.

When Eragon flinched he knew not whether it was because he was distracted by the thoughts of punishment, or when Arya abruptly pulled up a chair and sat down, her clenched hands firmly hitting the table.

"Who are you?" Silva asked rudely, annoyed by the presence of the hooded Elf.

Through the dim lighting of the room Eragon could just barely make out Arya's burning emerald irises as they glared deeply into his, the message the Elf's eyes carried was clear.

"Who was your new companion?"

"You… you can both relax" Eragon replied, his voice hoarse and still revealing the depth of his sleep deprivation, "there are no enemies at this table".

"You didn't answer my question Fendrin" Silva growled.

" _Oh dear"_ Dazura muttered within Eragon's mind, " _she shouldn't have said that"._

Eragon was befuddled by the Spirits' comments until he noticed the odd stare that Arya was giving both Silva and himself. Sweat started to form on the Rider's brow, he was stuck plain and simple.

"Who is Fendrin?" Arya inquired cautiously, her question only adding further fuel to this chaotic fire that was ensuing.

" _Someone's going to be in trouble!"_ Dazura said in a singing-like manner.

" _Quiet!"_ Eragon hushed angrily, he did not need the troublesome Spirit to make an already tense situation more annoying. With a frantic, yet hopeless search of his mind the Rider knew that there would be no way out of this conversation unscathed, but perhaps he could delay it at the least.

"I will give both of you the answers you seek" Eragon offered, his voice quiet but earnest in nature, "but first we must leave this place, we know not who listens to us".

"Fine, but if I find out that you've been lying to me Rider then Galbatorix will be the least of your concerns" Silva vowed quietly, her violent stare unnerving the young man.

"We should retire for the night, do either of you have rooms?" Arya asked, she hadn't bothered to give her consent to Eragon's proposal but the Rider guessed that she would go along with his plan.

As if Fate was watching them in this shabby inn, the maid that had gone away to retrieve Silva's room key returned and placed the iron made item on the table wordlessly before she rushed off to attend to the other folks inside the busy building.

"Does that answer your question…" Silva said before she paused and looked at the obscured Elf, "wait I haven't even heard your name, what is it?"

"Arya" the Elf offered, her tone did not shifting but the Rider knew something was up by the fact she gave her name so easily, though Eragon's thoughts soon resided in the entrails of his mind as the Elf's eyes returned to him.

"Whose room will you be staying in Eragon?" the Elf inquired rather forcefully, "I have my own".

In truth Eragon didn't wish to bunk with either woman he sat with, he knew painful questions would be the only thing he would receive. In the end his decision was based purely off who he thought could harm him less, the difference was marginal but he knew he wouldn't be finishing the night unscathed.

The Rider looked to his human companion with a pleading nature, but it did not seem that Silva was in a charitable mood, in fact she looked as though she had just seen a ghost. Before he could inquire about her state Arya interrupted.

"Maybe it would be best if you stayed with me tonight Rider, give your new friend some space?" she offered, though this deal felt more like a cage to the Rider.

"Actually" Silva butted in, drawing both Rider and Elf's attention, "that sounds like a good idea, Fendrin if you don't mind I think I shall sleep by myself tonight".

With that the weary human rose from her seat and headed to the staircase near the back of the room that would lead to her bed, presumably.

A few tense minutes passed as Eragon concentrated more on his tight fists that lay on the table whilst Arya looked around, neither of them shared a word until the Elf rose.

"Come, there is little more to gain sitting down here" she explained.

" _Yessir!"_ Dazura yelped, her voice filled with condescending joy though it soon switched to a tone filled with caustic words, _"how do you even like her? I know you're a stickler for orders but come on she's treating you like her bitch"._

" _I'd rather not get dragged about"_ Eragon offered miserable as he joined the Elf on the staircase, " _besides it isn't comfortable when she controls me with my oath"._

" _You didn't answer my first question"_ the Spirit retorted.

The Rider rolled his eyes, " _she's my friend"._

" _So am I, that doesn't mean you like me"._

" _I'm stuck with you"._

" _That's beside the point"._

" _Hardly"._

* * *

So lost in discussion with the Spirit, Eragon hardly noticed that had followed Arya straight into an unoccupied room. The floor was barren and in truth the only details of the room was the bed, the cabinet next to it and the small wooden gate that would give a view of the outside world. Even from the entrance of the room the Rider could feel a draft from the poorly insulated portal. The sound of a metal latch locking shut drew Eragon back to the door he had just been through, there standing with a key in her hand was the Elf.

"It's… it's nice to see you again Arya" Eragon said to her in what he hoped was a happy tone.

Arya looked to the Rider, her cowl hiding her face which meant that Eragon didn't know if she was smiling or snarling. The Elf quickly looked away and undid the knot that held her cloak together. The old leather coat soon found its way to the hook that lay attached to the door, leaving Eragon with the sight of Arya wearing a green dress, he had never seen her in a dress, yet it fit her perfectly and if he had not known that she was a warrior the Rider would have presumed that the woman before him was that of royalty, even the sight of stitch marks and the faded colour did not detract from her visage.

" _Hmm, I guess I can see why you like her'"_ Dazura commented.

" _You like women?"_ Eragon muttered, though he couldn't help but agree with the Spirit's assessment of the Elf's appearance.

" _I do now"_ the Spirit replied dreamily.

"Are you injured?" a melodic voice asked, driving Eragon back into reality.

When the Rider's eyes refocused he found Arya standing in front of him, her arms folding against her chest. Her face was different, more rounded, even her eyes looked human. If he and Arya stood next to each other he would like more of an Elf than her.

"Umm no I'm fine" Eragon muttered. Realising that he had been staring the Rider tried desperately to look in any direction that did not house the Elf.

The Elf's brow flared for a moment before a sigh emanated from her mouth, "then why do you look like you haven't slept for a month Eragon?"

"I haven't had time to sleep Arya" Eragon told her weakly, but even now he was shaking, the results of his absence of rest were finally beginning to show.

Arya looked at the Rider with a critical eye, but then she shook her head, "if you are going to be obstinate then I cannot help you Eragon, though if you will not talk to me as a friend, then as your Liege I order you to tell me why you fled from the Varden".

"I did not flee from the Varden" Eragon responded, shuffling back slightly though the Elf simply moved closer, "I went to aid my cousin in saving his fiancé".

"Why not tell me this before you left? I would have let you go" Arya said, pushing further.

"How was I supposed to know that you would?" Eragon countered, "you speak of action, but I do not know how you would react at that moment in time".

"Don't play games with me Eragon!" Arya swore as she dashed forward and grasped the Rider by the front of his shirt and pulled him closer, "you ran away!"

Panicked eyes searched the Elf's face as he tried to think of a dignified response, "Arya you're…. you're losing contr-".

"I am in complete control of my actions Rider" Arya told him coldly as she cut through his words. The Elf then pulled him even closer, his feet dragging against the worn wooden floor, and she whispered in such a way that it was louder than any shout, "Why. Did. You. Run?"

Eragon was backed into a corner, he could tell Arya what he had learnt from Murtagh he just couldn't, she would hate him for what he was. But if he didn't then the Elf would still despise him. The worst scenario was that Arya forced him to talk and she would learn everything.

" _Grow a spine Sweetheart"_ Dazura said, sensing the Rider's distress, _"show her that she can't just push you around"._

" _Oh, you can say that since you won't suffer any of her punches"_ Eragon growled.

" _She won't punch you, you idiot"_ the Spirit replied dryly.

Seeing no alternative the Rider took a gamble.

"No".

The Elf's eyes thinned dangerously, 'what did you just say?' she whispered.

"I won't tell you why I fled because I didn't flee, I left to help my cousin" Eragon answered simply, "and I am trying to return to the Varden, I wouldn't have sent Saphira there if I had deserted".

Arya's vibrant eyes studied Eragon's face, trying to find some crack, some tell that would show that he was lying to her. In the end the vigilant Elf could see none and she lowered the Rider to the floor, her expression plainly depicted her irritation but the cold apathy she had displayed just seconds ago had vanished.

"Let's us assume for a moment that I believe you Eragon" Arya began testily, "how did you fare with the Ra'zac?"

"They are all dead" the Rider replied.

Arya merely raised one of her thin eyebrows, "how so?"

The Rider shut his eyes in annoyance at the Elf's persistent questioning, now was not the time for discussion, nor did Eragon think he could explain anything in detail in his current state.

"Can this not wait until tomorrow Arya?" Eragon retorted tiredly, he knew he was pushing his already tested luck but there was no other option.

The Elf rolled her eyes, her hands falling on her hips for a moment before she nodded in consent. Relief surged through the weary Rider as he dropped the bag that had stayed clung to his back for the past few days, soon he took to kicking his muddy boots off his sore feet when a new problem emerged in his mind, one that Dazura took great pleasure in exploiting.

" _Aww, you're going to be sleeping on the floor, what a gentlemen!"_ the Spirit thundered in his mind, " _though I'm sure Arya will let you cuddle up with her if you ask"._

" _Oh be quiet"_ Eragon groaned miserably as he conceded that Dazura was right, though he wouldn't ask to 'cuddle' with the Elf.

"Eragon what are you doing?" Arya inquired as the Rider walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows away.

Doubt started to form within Eragon's stomach as he turned to the Elf looking very sheepish, "there is only one bed Arya, and we cannot share it".

The Elf seemed to ignore the Rider's point and grabbed the pillow away from Eragon, placing it back in its original spot. "We have slept in each other's company before Eragon do not be so foolish, besides I have not forgotten your discomfort when sleeping alone".

If Eragon's face wasn't already heated by his earlier comment it was now positively glowing. He didn't know why he was embarrassed by such a thought, he rested with his dragon after all.

" _Are you trying to say a lizard with wings is the same as an Elven princess?"_ Dazura teased mercilessly.

"This isn't proper" Eragon argued feebly.

"Eragon stop thinking with your human values, this is a normal practice among Elves" Arya told him softly, even going so far as to approach him again, her hands teasing the end fabric of his shirt. Slowly, almost at a tortuous pace the Elf started to lift the fraying shirt, only to be stopped by Eragon's shaking hands smacking the Elf's away.

"Don't" he muttered weakly.

A brief sigh emanated from above the Rider's head which had been lowered to look at the Elf's hands. He didn't want this.

"I'm not trying to hurt you Eragon" the Elf told him in a calm tone, "you know I wouldn't".

"You have" the Rider counted quickly as he looked towards the Elf. He wasn't thinking anymore, his fears and anxieties had taken over.

Arya breathed in sharply, her eyes thinning slightly at the accusation, "is this not in the past Rider, had we not said our peace and moved on?"

"We have but… Arya I do not want this" Eragon pleaded, his eyes shining with desperation.

"And I would not do this to you if I could, but you need rest, you may be ignoring it Eragon but you are close to falling apart" Arya stressed carefully, "Saphira is not here, nor is there anyone else that you trust. Please Eragon I take no pleasure from doing this to you".

 _"She's got a point sweetie, you need to sleep"_ Dazura muttered reassuringly, her behaviour shifting so rapidly it almost made the Rider's head spin.

"Fine, just… just let me do it" Eragon told the Elf quietly as he grasped his shirt and brought it over his head. He felt forced, pushed and pressured, the frantic whispers of his doubt taunted him, screaming at him to hurry up or else Arya would grow in anger and punish him.

When the Dwarven shirt was finally off Eragon's body the Rider was greeted with a sight that both bewildered him and made him wish he had never entered the room with the Elf.

There infront of the Rider, Arya had taken her worn dress off and her pale back was now completely exposed to him.

" _Eragon you need to breath!"_ Dazura told the Rider as he grew alarmed at the sight, _'"he an Elf, they probably sleep naked"._

The only saving grace for Eragon was that it Arya had kept her black leather leggings on beneath her dress.

" _What do I do?!"_ Eragon asked in a panicked manner, his eyes now darting wildly about as he tried to look anyway but at the Elf that had begun to turn and face him.

" _Don't stare!"_ the Spirit admonished him.

" _I'm not!"_

" _You want to!"_

" _You are not helping!"_

'

"Come Eragon" Arya instructed the petrified Rider as she gripped his arm and guided him to the lone bed. Coupled with his lack of energy and his desire to not make the situation anymore more uncomfortable Eragon conformed to the Elf's directions and climbed on top of the bed and scuttled to the very end, his back facing the Elf as he laid his head down on the soft pillow. The bed itself was much like the rest of the village, old and weathered, but after avoiding such furniture for the past several days the Rider was far from picky.

Soon another weight was added to the bed that Eragon simply assumed was the Elf, his suspicions were soon proven correct as an arm snuck under his torso and wrapped around his lithe frame which was quickly followed by a second arm. The Rider's breath was caught in his chest at the warm contact, his paranoia was only worsened when he felt the Elf push herself up against his back tightly.

" _Huh, they're rather large aren't they"_ the Spirit pondered, " _never would have thought so considering how tight her shirts are"._

" _Could you keep your thoughts to yourself?!"_ Eragon thundered, it was hard enough that he could feel the Elf breathing rhythmically into his ear, he didn't need Dazura's commentary to boot.

' _Why are you complaining? You thought Lady Tree-hugger would be trying to kill you, instead she's rubbing you with her breasts!_ ' Dazura argued, exasperation coating her words.

" _I didn't want either"_ Eragon steamed.

" _Whatever"_ the Spirit grumbled childishly, " _hope the bedbugs bite you in the family jewels"._ Eragon soon felt the Spirit's presence return to her nest in the back of his consciousness.

To distract the Rider from the uncomfortable sensations he was feeling, Eragon took to counting the number of miniscule cracks in the wooden planks that made up the walls of the room. The task did little to soothe his alert mind, but it did draw him away from the source of his discomfort.

"Your scar has healed well" Arya muttered to Eragon after a short while, "if I had not known better I would have assumed it is an old wound from passed years".

"I am just glad it no longer tortures me" Eragon replied stiffly as he fought to keep his voice in a consistent tone.

"As am I" the Elf agreed, her breath falling heavily onto his right ear, sending shivers through his aching body. Silence again fell on the pair before Arya spoke again, this time her voice was lower and intrepidation filled her words.

"I know you will not answer me now Eragon, but if anything has troubled you since we have last spoken then I want you know that I will still listen. Just do not feel pressured, I will wait".

The Rider froze at the Elf's words, was he so transparent? Or was Arya just speaking in general?

Most likely due to his body shivering, one of Arya's hands momentarily left the Rider's body. Before Eragon could wonder why, a blanket was laid over him, though the arm that had disappeared soon returned to its previous position. Eragon both silently cursed and blessed the Elf, she had done so much for him and even though her method was un-orthodox, it didn't stop the warmth that spread through his body, only Saphira had ever truly caused such a reaction within the Rider. He felt safe.

"Thank you" he muttered to the Elf.

"For what?" Arya said, her tone showing how perplexed she was.

Eragon just shrugged, "for caring, for being my friend".

"You do not need to thank me for that Eragon" Arya told him softly.

"I know but-"

"Enough" Arya hushed quietly, "just sleep Rider, you need it".

Even with his face hidden from the Elf Eragon frowned, sleep was still something he didn't want to commit to especially considering its most recent results. Yet the Rider knew he couldn't continue avoiding it. At some point he needed to rest and though it pained him to admit it, Arya's presence provided comfort enough to allow him to rest without the intrusion of nightmares, he hoped. With some hesitation, Eragon shut his eyes and allowed the seducing calls of slumber to pull him into the realm of dreamers.

* * *

The stench of blood and decomposing bodies filled the Rider's nose as he battled to stay afloat in a sea of red. Even with all his strength Eragon struggled to keep his head above bloodstained sea resulting in his mouth being filled with the crimson water that tasted so bitter. Above him droplets of red rained down on his head, splattering his hair. The sounds of screams and wails echoed through his mind, ripping through his ears and denying any other sounds.

Finally after beating his arms and legs against the raging current the Rider found purchase on some floating debris. Flinging himself aboard, Eragon looked about in hopes of finding signs of life or a landmark he could recognise, anything to get him out of this hellscape.

" _You will never leave!"_ a voice cried out to him, one that the Rider knew well.

And one that should be dead.

Eragon searched wildly for the illusive voice, his eyes scanning the sea of blood that he was trapped on. Eventually he found a small rock that had certainly not been there prior. On top of this rock stood a hunched over man, his body looked rotten, even the skin on his face looked tattered and in some parts his bones could be seen jutting out, this sight made the Rider want to empty his bowels.

" _You… you should be dead"_ Eragon said fearfully, a reaction that this man could draw without even raising his hand.

" _I am dead you stupid bastard!"_ the man howled in rage, " _all because you ran, why didn't you come home and save me! You claim to be a Dragon Rider, but all you're good for is running away!"_

" _Uncle I…I didn't know the Ra'zac had come"_ Eragon pleaded, tears now ran down his face, all the pain and misery that Garrow had caused the young boy began to resurface, all of the broken bones and fowl words. The fear and the self-hatred that was his former life began to run wild through his mind.

" _Why am I here?"_ The Rider whimpered.

" _Because this is where you belong, you're a murderer and a useless bastard! Hell's the only place for the likes of_ _you!"_ Garrow cackled madly, all the while a dark crimson wave rose behind his crippled form, growing and growing with each passing second. Soon it consumed Garrow and crashed down onto the Rider, throwing him from his small piece of driftwood and back into the deep endless sea. Unlike before when the Rider was able to fight the unearthly pull of the hellish water this time he was given no chance.

Pale hands shot out from all angles, gripping, ripping and pulling the Rider down and down, further into the abyss.

" _This is your home murderer!"_ Garrow's voice called out from above, " _no longer will you torment the sons and daughters of Alagaesia!"_

* * *

"Eragon!" Arya yelled as she shook the Rider.

Eragon jerked forward, sweat dripping from his brow, his breathing frantic and his eyes foggy and unfocused. A few moments passed as the Rider seemed to calm down, only for him to throw himself out of the bed and towards the small wooden shutters that blocked out the outside world. Eragon threw the defenceless blockers away, the hinges screeching angrily at such a jagged motion, though he paid no heed as he threw up all of the contents of his stomach onto the ground below.

Minute after excruciating minute passed and still the Rider found something else left in his bowels that needed to to be ridden from his body, his throat was now raw from the acidic content. The only relief came from a firm soothing hand pressed on his back. Only after his body had thrown out enough bile and acid did Eragon finally retreat from the window and collapse to the floor, sweat still dripping over his face, his body shaking.

Instead of speaking, Arya placed a warm arm on his shoulder, her other hand going to the Rider's sore throat. Quietly the Elf muttered a brief healing word that rid Eragon of any discomfort caused by his acidic throw up.

Eragon spared her an appreciative glance while he remained still and caught his breath.

"What was that?" Arya questioned eventually, her concern showing plainly in her words and her expression.

"Nightmare" Eragon replied bluntly.

"Not a normal one I presume?" the Elf said rhetorically before her hand grasped one of the Rider's that rested on his leg, "do you wish to talk about it?"

"My Uncle was there" he explained faintly, though his voice failed him the Rider wanted to say more. Arya's words sounded genuine and his nightmare had shaken him badly, in the past speaking about his problems rarely solved much, but it did feel better than allowing his worries to build up.

Arya's hands subconsciously tightened at Eragon's reference of Garrow, she had been one of the few people to actually see some of his actions against the Rider, albeit through Eragon's memories, yet she remembered them with disdain.

"Did you dream of an old memory or was it different?" she inquired gently, though Eragon shook his head.

"Different, it was chaotic, I can't really explain it. He just kept yelling at me, calling me names and…" the Rider then shook his head and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

Arya gave him a few moments before she spoke again. Her hand that lay on his shoulder rubbed soft rhythmic circles meanwhile.

"He told me I would go to hell" Eragon finally admitted before Arya could speak, "his reasoning was that I murdered the sons and daughters of Alagaesia".

'You aren't a murderer' Arya interjected, but Eragon gave her a withered look.

"That would depend on your view point" the Rider muttered coldly, "you aren't the parents of the children I have slain, I killed so many people that night, how can I be anything but a murderer?"

"And if you had done nothing then the Varden's sons will have died and their parents would be in mourning" Arya reasoned, her point surprising the Rider. She wasn't denying what Eragon had said, merely twisting the point about. Nor was she questioning what night he spoke, it was obvious to both of them.

"So what am I Arya?" Eragon retorted, "because I do not feel like a hero. Heroes gallantly ride into battle with no regrets and they walk away so sure of themselves, not thinking of the lives they have ruined or the deeds they have committed".

The Elf's hand moved from Eragon's hand to his cheek, forcing his him to look Arya straight in the eyes.

"You are a boy who has been dragged into a war, you are not expected to be a hero, the only thing I want from you is to live Eragon" Arya stressed, "that means that men and yes sometimes sons will have to die. In the end I would rather their lives are sacrificed than yours".

"How can you say that Arya?!" Eragon exclaimed, disgusted by what the Elf was saying.

"Because that is what I believe Eragon" the Elf told him in a calm, emotionless manner, "I won't preach to you about morals or tell you that what you are doing is for the greater good, it does not keep those nightmares away. I live happier knowing that my friends and my family are safe, wouldn't you prefer that?"

The Rider disagreed with what the Elf had said, but as he mulled over her words it did make sense, an uncomfortable amount of sense. He would rather Saphira live than one of the nameless faces he had cut down.

"What you say does make sense, doesn't mean I like it" Eragon grumbled.

"Do you agree with it?" Arya then asked, pushing the Rider for a closed answer.

"Damn it yes! Is that what you wish to here?" Eragon replied moodily, his patience dithering.

"I would rather you did not allow your bloated conscious to torture you Eragon" Arya explained tightly, though as she spoke her arms once again moved about, the one that had rested on Eragon's hand slid under his legs and pulled him into her lap, the other hand held onto his back and kept him safe.

Like déjà vu Eragon had again found himself in Arya's lap, the Elf holding him tightly, just as she had done before.

"I am glad that you still live Eragon" the Elf whispered warmly to Eragon, her voice breaking from the emotionless tone it religiously kept to.

This action sent off an odd feeling within the Rider, he became queasy and his cheeks reddened, within his uneasy stomach butterflies shot about, further undoing any stability that he had gained.

" _Oh dear"_ Dazura whispered in her wickedly teasing manner.

 _"What?"_ the Rider questioned apprehensively, not wanting to think of what the mad Spirit would reply with.

 _"Oh you are one naughty boy, you're courting one girl and you've got feelings for another"_ Dazura told him, yet Eragon could understand what she meant.

 _"Don't speak in riddles Dazura, I am no mood for them"_ the Rider replied, his frustration still only being held back by a thin thread.

" _Seriously? You supposedly hold feelings for that mad strumpet of witch Angela, and instead you've gone and fallen for Arya. You call me evil, but you are a piece of work" Dazura_ whistled.

" _I… I don't like Arya, not in that fashion!"_ Eragon said angrily and quickly, though he knew what he was feeling was just how he felt when he was around the Herbalist.

" _Then what are you feeling right now? Because I'm pretty sure that you are enjoying using this Elf princess's tits as a pillow!"_ the Spirit cackled gleefully.

Dread seeped into the Rider as his eyes slowly looked about, catching the comforting sensation of Arya's hand brushing over the back of his head and her breathing that tickled his hair. Worst still was when his eyes looked directly towards the side where the Elf was sitting, and true to Dazura's words.

His head lay on Arya's exposed chest, and he did indeed enjoy how soft it was.

The rest of the morning was filled with Dazura's maddening laughter as she revelled in Eragon confused and twisted emotions.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HAHA I am so unreliable with update dates!**

 **So I may have pushed the whole Arya not wearing a shirt, but I just think Elves are naturalists when they sleep, most humans are so ehh. Also need that ammo for the cheeky Spirit.**

 **Took another risk with going about Eragon's morals, I know in Brisingr he has a nightmare and wonder's if he is a man because he is scared of what he has done. I don't really think my version of Eragon cares about whether his fear makes him manly or not, he's got too many to care about really. And yes that dream was my shoddy attempt at PTSD along with all the other signs he shown, gotta say it at some point.**

 **(** **I'm a self deprecating guy, I will never be happy with what I do).**

 **I'm going to try and return to the weekly update, but as said just a few lines ago, I'm not reliable.**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So I must call you Fendrin, why on earth did you come up with this Eragon?" Arya questioned, her arms folded across her chest as the Rider explained his new friendship with Silva.

"I felt it was appropriate" Eragon retorted. In truth it had been Dazura's plan and the Spirit had yet to explain her intention.

" _Do you give your name to every stranger you meet in a Ra'zac prison? I think not"_ Dazura grumbled.

" _That had best not be the real reason, I am not comfortable with lying to someone who I need to trust me"_ Eragon told her testily.

" _It will make sense eventually, just trust me sweet O Rider mine"_ Dazura teased.

Eragon shook his head, whenever the Spirit asked for his trust he felt like he should do the direct opposite, but for now he only had to wait, there couldn't be much at stake by doing nothing, could there?

"Just go along with it Arya" Eragon told the Elf as he shouldered his pack, "when we reach the Varden I will tell her my proper name".

Arya looked at the Rider, seemingly pondering his question before she reluctantly offered him a nod. "Very well Eragon, but if I am to go along with this absurd story I want something in return".

"That would depend on what you ask of me Arya" Eragon replied in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, though within he squirmed at the possibilities of what the Elf desired.

"Perhaps it was a trick of the light, or maybe you were simply too tired to remember" Arya began, her expression focused and off putting for the young Rider, "but when we saw each other last night, you looked at me with fear. I hope my eyes are mistaken, but I would like to know why you seemed reluctant to see me".

Eragon paused at Arya's question, for a moment he was confused by what she meant until he recalled how he felt only a few hours ago. He was scared, his mind seemed rampant on theorising different types of punishments that he believed the Elf would dole out to him. In hindsight the Rider knew his erratic and nerve racked mind was playing with his doubts and long ridden fears, but he had been so certain and such a belief seemed to have manifested physically.

" _You better not try and weasel out of this one Eragon"_ Dazura butted in, _"the Tree-hugger can tell your feints with an unnerving accuracy"._

" _So you want me to tell her that I thought she would hurt me for leaving the Varden?"_ Eragon bit back, his emotions surging forth for a moment.

" _She's not Garrow, and is she isn't one of those savages that lived in that accursed village"_ the Spirit responded knowingly.

The Rider cursed Dazura for her knowledge of his inner thoughts. " _What would you have me do? I have already appeared weak in front of her once this morning, I would prefer not to again"_ Eragon eventually said.

" _Just say that you were surprised to see her here, and that you believed that she had been sent by the Varden to bring you back, with force if_ necessary" Dazura replied logically, " _you won't be lying, but it will sound better than professing liking a crying child"._

"When I saw you last night I was, confused to see you, looking more human than me to boot" Eragon began hesitantly, both due to his desire not to tell Arya and his misgivings with the Spirit's plan. "When I realised that it was you, I wondered if you were here under the orders from the Varden or your Queen to bring me back. This led me to the conclusion that you would use force if I resisted, and I remember how our last duel went Arya, so yes I was scared. I didn't know why you were here and my mind leapt at silly possibilities".

A brief window of silence filled the small room as the disguised Elf looked to the young, and still tired Rider with disbelief.

"You… you thought that I would hurt you?" Arya said in confusion.

" _Don't say that she has before!"_ Dazura yelled within Eragon's mind, making him flinch, " _Gods above Eragon, why is that your first line of thought?"_

" _It just happens!"_ Eragon growled irritably _, "I can't help it!"_

"Eragon?" Arya repeated, obviously noticing the absent look the Rider was giving.

"Sorry" Eragon replied sheepishly, "some things are on my mind".

Again Arya gave the Rider an odd stare before she too shook her head, "this conversation is getting derailed" she muttered as she sighed. "Eragon, did you truly believe that I have travelled all this way just to drag you back to the Varden?"

"Is that not why you are here?" Eragon said in confusion, why else would she be here?

"I… we are friends Eragon I was worried" Arya told him, "the last time I saw you was in Nasuada's tent and then you went off to fight. I heard reports, I could feel the screams of the Red Dragon and the cold creep of the blizzard that engulfed us. But last night was the first I have seen you in over a week Eragon, I had feared the worse. My fear was only exemplified when Saphira returned without you".

"Oh" Eragon muttered as he turned away, guilt riddling through his being at a fast pace. Yet a small part of the Rider felt this was not the whole truth, Arya had looked away from him, and the musical tone of her voice faltered, as though she was going to say one thing but thought better not to.

"I did not come here with the intention to make you feel horrible for your actions Eragon" Arya continued, "nor will I harm you, though why you thought I would knowingly perform such an act is beyond me".

"The thought was dismissed from my mind quickly" Eragon said feebly, though the damage had been done.

"I can only wonder why you would think that of me" Arya mumbled darkly.

The Rider's eyes thinned at the Elf's not so subtle comment, it was enough that he felt terrible it didn't need to spread.

"Don't" Eragon told her comfortingly, "the way I think isn't your fault, and I don't see you in such manner".

"Perhaps you are right" Arya sighed, "but we do little in the way of good by standing here and feeling bad for each other".

The Rider nodded in enthusiastic agreement and made his way to the door, intending to leave, however Arya still had something to ask him.

"Eragon, where is Zar'roc? You haven't lost it?" she questioned innocently.

"I…um… the Red Rider took it from me" Eragon replied plainly, if not without a touch of embarrassment.

"Ah" Arya said with surprise which made the Rider feel even worse, he was a Rider who had lost his sword of course he should feel ashamed!

" _Now now dearie, we can find another stabby piece of metal that's brightly coloured, doesn't that sound good?"_ Dazura taunted jokingly.

"We should get going" Eragon eventually muttered, not wishing to sit on the subject or allow the Elf to trap him with any further questions, all the while ignoring the Spirit's jesting nature.

Wordlessly the Rider and the Elf left the room.

* * *

"Good morning Silva" Eragon greeted at the sight of the dark haired woman sitting alone at one of the tables in the inn.

Not waiting for a response, Eragon went to sit at the same table as his human companion, Arya following quietly behind him. When the pair had found their seats Silva looked to the Rider with an unknowing eye.

"Oh… yes good morning Fendrin" she muttered faintly.

The Rider gave Silva an odd look, she seemed deep in thought and the way that she was holding the metal cup between her hands showed that she needed something to squeeze rather than drink.

"Are you well Silva?" Eragon inquired, he would rather not see Silva's more emotional side, but she was acting in a troubled manner and it disturbed the Rider.

"Hmm?" Silva hummed, her focus seemingly entirely place on the mug in her hands, "oh it is nothing, the ghost of question that has riddled my mind for the night".

"If you tell us, maybe we could solve it" the Rider offered with a tentative smile.

Instead of reciprocating Eragon's warmth, a deep frown emerged on Silva's face and she soon directed her attention to Arya, who had been watching but had remained aloof.

"Why were you confused when I called him Fendrin?" Silva asked in a low voice, her words directly solely to the Elf.

If Arya was intimidated by the dark haired woman's words she did not show it in the slightest. 'I believe it is a simple misunderstanding Silva, I am used to referring to Fendrin as _Shur'tugal_ or simply Rider. To hear his name thrown about by someone who I did not know startled me'.

"You expect me to believe that?" Silva retorted harshly, her words icy cold.

Even though her rhetoric wasn't directed at the Rider, Eragon still winched and doubt, the insidious poison that put his past actions into a different light, flowed through his body once more.

" _I know you don't enjoy lying Eragon, but keep your mouth shut"_ Dazura instructed as she felt the Rider's hesitance at keeping up the failing lie.

" _What's the point of playing it safe when it looks like Silva won't trust us?"_ Eragon argued.

" _You can't tell her your name Eragon"_ the Spirit replied testily.

" _Why?! Give me an honest reason Spirit and maybe I will agree with you"._

" _You need to trust me"_ Dazura growled.

 _"But you have given me no reason to believe you"_ Eragon told her coldly.

Returning his attention back to his two arguing companions the Rider released a sigh, not one of fatigue, but one of annoyance. The Spirit had been playing a silly game with him and he had been foolish to follow her along, all he could do now was rectify some of the damage caused by Dazura's lies.

"Silva stop" Eragon interrupted, even as a fiery insult seemed to be on the tip of her tongue.

Both Elf and Human looked to the Rider with curious expressions.

"I have… I haven't been completely honest with you" The Rider began, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "Fendrin is not my true name".

"I already knew that Rider" Silva spat, "tell me why you lied to me, and why I should even bother continuing my association with you".

The Rider looked about, cautious of those with prying ears, but the only people present in the quaint inn were either too fixated on their own conversations or were too busy with serving.

" _You're making a mistake idiot"_ Dazura whispered annoyingly in the Rider's mind, distracting his thoughts, though he knew better than to take her bait and converse with her. No the best method was to just ignore her.

"I lied about my real name because I didn't fully trust you" Eragon explained, "I had just found you in the den of the Ra'zac, are you telling me that you would not be suspicious of such circumstances?"

"Do you trust me now?" Silva then asked, the Rider noting that some of the hostility had left her being though she was still on guard.

"No, not fully anyway" Eragon answered honestly, a thin if apologetic smile displayed.

To Eragon's surprise Silva nodded in agreement. "Good, you shouldn't give your trust out so willingly, you will only get burned".

"Are you saying we should not trust you Silva?" Arya interrupted, the tone of her voice neutral as usual.

"That depends on your intentions Arya" Silva replied, "because the only one I trust at the moment is the Dragon Rider, I don't know who you are or what connection you share with him".

"That is a rather long story, and one best suited away from such open rooms" Eragon interjected, "for now all you need to know is that I will tell you my name, once we have left this village".

Silva looked to the Rider as she mulled over his words, eventually she nodded and agreed with a gruff 'fine', before she downed the last of her drink and stood. "We should be going then, the innkeeper has already called for the Imperial guards, they suspect your green eyed friend of sorcery".

"How do you know this?" Arya questioned, her posture turning rigid.

Silva rolled her eyes at the disguised Elf's words, "pay attention to your surroundings, that'll give you all the answers you need".

Arya physically gave no reaction to the Human's scathing words, but from his seat beside the Elf, Eragon could tell she wasn't amused by what she had just been told.

"Enough prattling we need to go" Silva stressed as she walked away, not even waiting for Eragon and Arya.

"Of all the people you find on your journeys Eragon, it has to be her?" Arya muttered critically as she shook her head.

The Rider shrugged weakly, "Silva is an… acquired taste, you'll get used to it".

The Elf merely sighed dejectedly before she conceded and rose from the table. Without looking back both Rider and Elf followed after the disgruntled Silva.

Outside the sun was shining brightly and the small village seemed to be making the most of such a situation as groups of huddled humans both old and weary and young and full of life weaved their way about the secluded hamlet. Through the cascade of heads bobbing Eragon's eyes latched onto a troop of leather caps, the skins tanned black. The hairs on the black of the Rider's neck stood on end as he came to the realisation that the Imperial patrol was already within the village.

"We need to go" Eragon hissed at Arya, the Elf looking in the direction he had and nodding in grave agreement. With renewed vigour the two searched for their missing third companion, though their wait wasn't long at all as a quick turn of the head resulted in Eragon finding the older woman looking at a notice board. Whilst simultaneously trying to remain inconspicuous but also keeping his pace at a quick rate, Eragon made his way over to the lingering woman who was seemingly oblivious to the goings on about her.

"Silva come on!" Eragon whispered harshly to the dark haired woman, his voice startling her.

"What? Oh yes" Silva muttered to herself, her hands scrambling to tuck something away in her pocket.

Eragon didn't even bother to see what had glued the attention of his companion to the notice board and instead he and the others began to walk towards the opposing gate from the one they had entered the night before. Thankfully the small hurdles of villagers were easily moved out of the way by the group of three as they steamed their way to the destination.

Soon the group had crossed the threshold of the open wooden gate and were jogging out of Eastcroft, the black leather caps of the Imperial guard having remained none the wiser of their exit.

"Follow me, I left my bag of supplies close by" Arya told the Rider and Silva as she raced off into the countryside.

The Rider was about to follow the Elf when Silva stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"Wait a moment Rider" she told him, her voice filled with a sudden pain that alarmed the young Rider.

Eragon turned to Silva with a look of worry aimed at both his companion's tone and the fact they had only walked a couple of yards away from the village.

"What is the matter Silva?" Eragon said quickly.

The dark haired woman looked to the Rider with her grey eyes, her expression haggard and weary. "What is your name Rider?" she muttered softly.

"Later Silva, please we are still too close to Eastcroft" Eragon stressed lightly.

The older woman shook her head, "no I need to know now Rider, or else I am leaving, tell me now or you will never see me again" she threatened.

" _Eragon I'm begging you don't tell her!"_ Dazura yelled from the recesses of the Rider's mind, her tone frantic and fearful.

Once again the Rider ignored the pleas of the annoying Spirit. Why was she so worried, it was just a name?

"Fine" he conceded begrudgingly, his back straightening as he sighed, "my name is Eragon".

Silva's expression underwent a fervour of twitching, her emotions too erratic for the Rider to decrypt. Eventually her face relaxed and her hand reached into her pocket and pulling out a piece of crumpled parchment. With slow and laborious movements the dark haired woman unfolded the document, smoothing out the creases on her leg before flipping it over and revealing the paper's content.

"This Eragon?" Silva questioned roughly.

Drawn onto the parchment was a crude picture of the Rider, the most obvious inaccuracy was his human features, though to the drawer's credit they would have been unaware of Eragon's recent changes. Soon Eragon's eyes began to linger on the charcoal depiction, a hint of longing in his brown eyes. Was it wrong of him to miss looking human, to be able to blend in with his own people?

Pushing the rebellious thought to the side Eragon nodded, "aye that is me".

Silva breathed in deeply, her hand crushing the parchment in her hand, "I guess you are human then" she said, her voice devoid of any emotion. Turning the older woman began to head in the direction that Arya had ran off. Even as the distance between the two grew the Rider could hear Silva mutter in the Ancient language. Before he could ponder what she was doing smoke rose from her hand, and the parchment fell to the ground, tongues of flames engulfing it.

" _You shouldn't have done that"_ Dazura told Eragon in a belittlingly manner.

* * *

The time it took for the day to pass felt like an eternity for the Rider. Silva for all intent and purpose acted as if Eragon no longer exist, she didn't even look at him or acknowledging his presence if he spoke. Arya for her part looked curiously at the pair but made no comment and so the rest of the day was spent running, the Elf leading the way as no one truly trusted the Rider's directional skills, not even the Rider. Matters were only made more annoying with the Elf's abandonment of her dress for her traditional darkened shirt and blade, although the Rider still believed she looked breath-taking the knots he felt within were traitorous, twisting his newly found affection with the admiration he had for the Elf. It was enough that he was trying to evade the Empire, he didn't want his own feelings adding another layer of difficulty to the situation.

And though he didn't go out of his way to seek conversation with the Spirit, Eragon was disappointed to learn that Dazura had retreated into his mind for rest, he dared not attempt to prod her awake after going against her earlier wishes. To this end the Rider focussed on his surroundings, the long grassy plains he and his companions were traversing, the tall trees, the cooling blue streams of rivers and the warm sky above, all of them provided a peaceful environment. It was a welcome change from what Eragon had been exposed to.

When darker colours emerged in the sky and the sun started to wane Arya signalled to Silva and Eragon to stop near a hill topped with an old leafless tree. This time no one was interested with hunting in the more traditional sense and instead Eragon waited until he could suitable targets from his perch on one of the branches of the dead tree. A few minutes later the Rider found a pair of grown deer, the whisper of a few words from the Ancient language gave these animals a quick and painless death and in the end it was bring them back to the hill and skinning them that was the more difficult task.

Arya blanched at the idea of eating meat and while the Rider understood her reasoning the Elf didn't refuse what was offered, eating with a reserved and weary pace. Conversation was light, if non-existent, Arya was content with the silence and if Eragon was to guess, happy with knowledge he was safe. Silva however had taken to noticing the Rider, though through a method that he didn't enjoy. The woman's grey eyes glared down on Eragon, taking in every miniscule detail, the Rider was scared of breathing under Silva's watch and she seemed unrelenting in her effort to stop such an act. His savour came in the form of sleep, or to be accurate Silva's need to sleep.

While Arya and to a lesser extent Eragon himself didn't need to be so vigilant with sleeping daily the same couldn't be said for Silva and in the end she was the forced to call it a day. Wordlessly she fell to the ground and using her arm as a pillow she went to sleep.

"She is a very odd human" Arya observed quietly a few minutes after the sound of Silva's slow and rhythmic breathing could be heard.

"I admit I am jealous of her ability to fall asleep so rapidly" Eragon muttered.

"So it is normal for humans to act cold to their rescuers?" the Elf questioned curiously, "I have lived with them for many years, but Silva is an exemption to many of quirks I have seen in humans".

"She's probably just annoyed I lied to her" the Rider responded calmly as he looked over Silva's sleeping form.

"You told her your name I presume?"

"Aye".

The Elf's head tilted slightly before she looked away, her hands plucking thin hairs of grass from the ground.

"How is the Varden coping?" Eragon asked after finding the silence too unbearable, though his own curiosity desired to be sated.

"The answer would depend on your perspective" Arya replied vaguely, her fingers weaving the threads of grass together into some form of shape.

"What do you mean?"

"If you were a soldier of the Varden you would think the situation is dire" the Elf answered plainly, "many of the Varden's men were injured during the battle, if not by the fighting then by the snowstorm that occurred near the end of the battle. Lady Nasuada and the other leaders are happy with the battle's result and believe it is time to press further into the Empire".

Eragon frowned at the mention of the blizzard he had inadvertently helped to create, but learning that he had hand in hurting some the Varden's army did little to soothe his soul.

"Surely a mild rain of snow couldn't do much to hurt anyone" Eragon muttered.

"Mild is perhaps the worst way to describe the blizzard the Varden endured" Arya retorted, her focus shifting to the Rider, "there are men impaled with ice, some of them may very well die".

"I meant no offence" Eragon said feebly, his face becoming pale as he realised what his actions had potentially done to the Varden.

"I know you didn't Rider" Arya sighed, her hands shaking for a moment before she dropped her creation to the ground. Even then her fingers continued to twitch, only stopping when she grasped her hands together tightly. To add to this image of frustration the Rider could see taut, angered lines appear on Arya's face.

"Are you well Arya?" Eragon asked cautiously, knowing full well how careful he had to be when crossing such a personal line.

The Elf hung her head, her hair almost overwhelming the band that lay there to hold it back. The peaceful, if stony essence that the Elf often showed had left her.

"No Eragon I am not well" Arya replied her voice dry, any hint of the musical sound that she spoke with was gone. "This oath that I made you swear, it weighs too heavily on my mind. It is a plague that I can no longer bear".

"Then release me from my vow, I do not know why you torment yourself like this Arya" Eragon said kindly.

"If I let you go then there would be nothing" the Elf remarked vaguely.

The Rider looked at Arya with scepticism and intrigue. "Nothing? What do you mean be that Arya? If you believe that I would no longer seek your companionship then know that is a falsehood".

"No, no, no" Arya repeated with exacerbation as she shook her head, "there would be nothing I could do to keep you safe".

A forced smile made its way onto the Rider's face, "Arya we're in the middle of the Empire and we're on the precipice of a civil war, keeping anyone safe is a foolish venture but keeping a Dragon Rider safe is impossible".

"You're still not getting it Eragon" Arya told him, her hands ripping away from each other and her head turning to lock eyes with the Rider, "I mean to keep you safe from yourself".

"My… myself?" Eragon repeated dumbly.

"Yes" she told him forcibly, "your actions both apparent and inadvertent have always led to a scenario where you are hurt. The separation from Saphira, your stubborn quest to best Vanir and this latest stunt to name just a few examples".

"I'm not a child Arya, I don't need you there to hold my hand through life" Eragon replied sternly.

"But you are a child Eragon" the Elf told him coldly, "both in the eyes of my people and your own. I do not call you a child as an insult, but you are young and inexperienced, you need a guiding hand".

"And how am I supposed to know that the guidance you give me is for the good of my own wellbeing or that of your people?" Eragon challenged.

"Are they not one and the same?" Arya questioned, "my people know of your pain Rider and what you have suffered, they would see you happy and unharmed".

"Then I shouldn't have joined the Varden, surely you should have ordered me to stay in Du Weldenvarden if your intent was to keep me safe" Eragon replied, noting that the Elf's face was slowly starting to twitch.

"I would not trap you in a place where you would be unhappy Eragon, do you see me as some sort of uncaring being who wishes to keep you clean and safe as I would a trophy?" Arya said, her tone demanding the Rider answer the presumed allegation.

"No Arya" Eragon muttered, "but can you not see the flaws in your own argument, this oath and whatever old magic that is tied to it is harming your logic and your mind. If we must sever this bond then I say we should do so now".

"You are… you are…" Arya began before she shook her head, "no".

"Arya you can't continue this farce" Eragon argued, his own frustration growing.

"And I can't lose you!" Arya yelled, her word shocking both Elf and Rider.

Seeing the astonished expression on Eragon's face the Elf began rubbing her temples as though to soothe a headache. "I… I have lost friends and family because of their actions and my own inaction. Faolin, my mother, my father… I won't allow you to be added to this list".

The Rider was too stunned for words, the Elf before him wasn't the Arya he knew, the strong Elf whose emotions were kept forever withheld by a wall of neutrality. In front of him sat a shaking Elf who seemed ready to explode.

"When I first learnt that you had fled I was worried, I had thought that this new Rider had stolen you away" Arya admitted without a prompt, "dread filled my being, I believed you would undergo the same treatment that I had been dealt by Dazura. Then I realised this was impossible, why would Saphira be flying about the camp after the battle if her Rider was in danger? The only reasonable conclusion was you had run away, fled without me. I… fear gripped my heart, I didn't know where you were, why you had gone".

Guilt and sympathy ran parallel within the Rider at Arya's confession, he had never intended for others to worry about him.

"So imagine how I felt when I had learned that you were in the midst of a Ra'zac nest without your Dragon!" Arya then told him fiercely, "I didn't even wait, I knew where you and so I left the Varden without looking back. Paranoia once more gripped me as I thought about your fate, what terrible things the Ra'zac would do to you".

At this point Arya ceased her monologue and looked closer at the Rider, "so do you understand now Rider why I can't release you from this oath. It keeps you safe, it keeps me calm of mind".

"It is turning you insane Arya" Eragon whispered as he refused the twisted logic the Elf had given.

"How would you know?" Arya challenged, "my life has been filled with chaos and death! Is it wrong of me to want to protect you from this? I know how to keep you safe and instead of being thankful you spit on my will!"

"He's right to".

Eragon's head twisted to find Silva sitting up from her resting spot, a look of weary understanding written across her expression.

"What do you know human?" Arya spat.

Silva rose from her spot on the ground and walked calmly over to the sitting pair, the dying fire illuminating her figure ominously.

"I know enough Elf" Silva replied, though without the venom Arya had spoken with, "your intentions are well placed, you want to keep Eragon safe, the last Rider safe. But look at what you're sacrificing to do so, his freedom, his happiness. You want to tie him to your side and whisper instructions into his ear. You want a puppet that you can manipulate. In the end you'll be the one hurting Eragon, not preventing".

Instead of replying verbally Arya shot up, anger illustrated terribly on her face as she shot towards Silva with a murderous intent. The Rider realised too late what Arya was about to do and he feared for Silva's very life. Though this fear was short lived as the dark haired woman sidestepped the Elf, her leg lingering and tripping the Elf. Silva wasted no time and yanked Arya's left arm upwards, her grip strict, with a well-placed boot the human pinned the Elf to the ground.

Eragon was flabbergasted with what he had witnessed, a human pinning an Elf. Part of him even wanted to aid Arya, only for his mind to catch up with his feelings. Arya wasn't in the right mind and Silva seemed to know this.

"Get off of me!" Arya yelled into the ground, her feet kicking feebly into the air.

"No" Silva refused bluntly, "you need to learn something Elf, you are wrong and until you accept this you'll only be hurting your friend. If you keep on this path then you will be no better than Galbatorix".

"Silva I don't think this is necessary" Eragon began as he stood up.

"Eragon" Silva began, twisting the Elf's arm as she spoke, "you Elf friend here is sick in the head, whatever this blasted oath is, it needs to be broken, you said so yourself. Are you going to help me convince her, or will I have to do it the hard way?"

The Rider wondered what the harder way was, the slow cracking of Arya's bone making him flinch as he came to the realisation of what it was. "That won't be needed" he muttered.

"Neither of you can change my mind!" Arya yelled angrily, though the only result of this outburst was another twist of her arm.

"I don't think talking will help convince her" Eragon said to Silva, he was still unsure about the whole situation.

"You won't be talking" Silva growled, "go into her mind and show her how wrong she is".

"I can't do that!" Eragon replied shortly, he despised the practice when he used it against his enemies, but to leer into the mind of a friend was going too far.

"Would you rather I go into her mind and see all of her memories that involve you?" Silva retorted testily, "do it Rider, or I will".

Hesitation took hold of the Rider as he looked from the maddening fury of Arya, to the stubborn, almost annoyed expression that Silva was portraying. Should he do this? Entering the Elf's mind wasn't something he thought of lightly, yet the anger she showed, the power she could hold over him, any second now she could order him to kill Silva. Glancing back at the Elf's eyes Eragon couldn't help but notice how similar the rage she showed was the same as Garrow's when he was angry with him.

Left with no alternative Eragon walked over to the front of the Elf, who was still struggling under the inescapable hold of Silva. Even now the Rider couldn't deny that the Arya he was looking at wasn't the one she should be, a face filled with rage, any hint of serenity or peace that often filled her eyes had long since departed her angry green eyes.

"I am sorry" Eragon whispered to the Elf as he looked into her eyes and stabbed a heavily into her mind with a javelin formed from his own mind. Closing his eyes to concentrate, the Rider guided his probe through the Elf's mental walls. Eragon was surprised by how easily Arya's mental defences fell, though from the second he was truly within her mind he could understand why.

A war of emotions raged on in the Elf's mind, anger and rage were being pitted against caution and calmness. Arya's mind was out of balance and her thoughts were erratic as well. The Rider was in danger of being entangled in the myriad of thoughts Arya held, each enticing to peruse. With all the self-restraint he possessed Eragon pushed past such things and went further, looking for the source of the chaos that had engulfed the Elf's mind.

Weaving around the Elf's senses and thoughts the Rider went, always cautious of how far he went and what he was seeing. To his gratitude, Arya's memories were much more secure than his own and he was able to easily avoid delving into them. After a few further and agonising minutes of searching the Rider began to lose hope that he would be able to find the source of the Elf's strife.

Only the sudden sensation of an oddly timed pulse snapped the Rider out of pulling away from the Elf's mind. With a renewed vigour Eragon followed the pulsation to the source, going further and further into Arya's mind. Soon it became harder and harder for the Rider to avoid some of the Elf's more older memories, feelings that were not his own trickled into his mind and confused him, images of places and people he knew not were sprinkled in as well.

When he reached the origins of the strange pulsation the Rider was taken aback by what he saw. A black, pulsing ooze lingered in the depths of the Elf's mind, eating away at her thoughts and spewing out its own toxic emotions and twisted desire. Not pausing for even a second Eragon stabbed at the festering entity with his conscious, tearing it away from Arya's mind. As he did so trails of dying emotions poured forth from the foul creation. Love, hate, guilt and rage flooded out all the while the parasite that clung to Arya's consciousness screamed in an inhuman voice. Again and again the Rider struck out against the ooze, the entity becoming smaller and smaller as it was slowly ripped apart, its disgusting produce becoming weaker as it too shrank.

Several more painful blows were needed before the ooze was no more. All that was left was a small collection of thoughts, even from a distance Eragon could feel the affection Arya held these memories in. Every second spent looking at these memories the more the Rider desired to look within, although he wasn't sure Eragon believed them to be the source of Arya's malignant thinking. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just peek inside.

Tentatively the Rider abandoned his desire to leave and approached the docile memories, each of them shining with adored affection. When he was but a hair's breathe away Eragon could see within the contents of each bubble of thought. Images of Islanzadi, himself and two Elven men, one was in focus tall and proud but with a warm smile and an innocent expression. The other however was faded, distorted, almost as if Arya couldn't truly remember him any longer.

Randomly the Rider prodded at the faded bubble, his reasoning unknown.

The result was instantaneous as a flash of knowledge was pierced into Eragon's mind. The distorted image was Arya's father, King Evandar. Radiating forth from this old bubble was pools of emotion, sadness that the Elf had never known her Father, love and a desire to grow into the same person he had been even though Arya had never been able to form her own opinions of him whilst he lived.

Now curiosity, the beast that the Rider struggled with at the best of times reared its head. Eragon poked at the bubble that contained the other Elven man.

This one was Faolin, Arya's mate. Whereas with her Father Arya held the love of a daughter, the affection she held for Faolin was different, deeper yet subdued. With a sorrowful understanding Eragon knew why, her mourning for her lover was over, her love was fading. Where once it was a burning inferno it was now a twinkle of fond affection. Eragon looked to the face of Faolin with one of sympathy and then of disgust, but this emotion was aimed at himself. He shouldn't be here frolicking through Arya's feelings as such.

As quickly as he could the Rider ripped himself out of the Elf's mind, once free he opened his eyes and noticed there was an immediate change. The Elf was still pinned under Silva's restrictive hold but she was no longer struggling. Gone from her eyes was the rage and fury, now only regret filled her emerald irises.

"Did it work?" Eragon asked tentatively, hoping that he had not caused any harm by so brash within the Elf's mind.

"Yes" Arya muttered painfully as her eyes went from the ground to look at the Rider, "it worked".

"Are you going to release the Rider from this oath, or do I need to start breaking bones?" Silva interrupted harshly.

The Rider frowned at Silva's abrasive words but it seemed that Arya wasn't affected.

" _Eka losna ono fra onr ren"_ Arya mumbled.

Eragon thought there would be some effect, the feeling of jubilation or catharsis from his releasement or at the very least some sort of magical effect that showed his newly found freedom.

Yet there was nothing, if anything he felt pity for Arya, his friend that had suffered.

"Let her go Silva" Eragon told the human tiredly. He was thankful the ordeal was over, but he was bitter with how cruel the human woman had been with handled Arya.

Silva merely shrugged and let the Elf go, her foot being removed as well. Not even looking back Silva lumbered over back to her original resting spot and fell back down to the ground, the sound of snoring swiftly emanating from her at a surprising quick pacing.

Ignoring Silva, Eragon held out a hand to Arya. The Elf looked at it for a moment, judging it, before she took it and stood up. Eragon allowed himself to look over the Elf, he knew that nothing was physically damaged, the Elf held herself well and nothing looked broken, but he knew that her mind was another matter, and one that he felt responsible for.

"Thank you for aiding me Rider and I must apologise for my past behaviour" Arya told him formally, her voice stiff and cold.

"I should be the one apologising Arya, for doing all of this to you" Eragon began only to be silenced by a thin finger being pressed to his lips.

"No, my actions are my own" Arya interrupted, "this will not happen again".

The Rider frowned at her words, "Arya do not push yourself too harshly on what you did, you were not in the right mind".

"That isn't good enough Eragon" the Elf spat, "I was conscious of my actions, I was in control but I let it happen. You will not change my mind on this".

Sighing, the Rider nodded begrudgingly, "fine, but I cannot in good conscious keep this from you, I saw your feelings towards your Father and Faolin, I am sorry for looking at your personal thoughts".

The Elf tilted her head, her face bland and unreadable, "You tell me this, even though I would never have know otherwise, why?"

Eragon shrugged, "it was the right thing to do I suppose" he mumbled, his eyes pinned to his feet.

"Thank you".

Eragon's head jerked up at this admission, "for what?" he questioned roughly.

Arya's face was still unyielding, yet there was faint twinkle glowing within her eyes, '"or being a good man" she told him kindly, a fraction of a smile appearing on her face for a moment.

"I… I was just helping a friend" Eragon told the Elf, his own emotions towards Arya surfacing and making his cheeks ripen.

A warm hand grasped his own, "then you are a good friend Rider" Arya told him as she squeezed his hand tightly. Just as quickly as she had held his hand the Elf let it go and walked away to the other side of the hill, no doubt wishing for time alone with her own thoughts.

" _Well that was certainly a weird fucking evening"_ Dazura murmured.

" _Wait, you were awake the entire time?"_ Eragon questioned irritably.

" _Yep"._

" _And you didn't help?"_

" _You had it handled Sweetie"._

The Rider shook his head miserably, " _you are more hassle than it is worth Dazura"._

" _Oh come on Dearie, you love me really"_ the Spirit mused sweetly sickening.

Groaning, Eragon looked out to the countryside, ignoring the quiet cackling that Dazura was letting out. The late evening breeze cut gently through the green grass and the complete lack of any civilisation left a tranquil mood for the entire plain, something Eragon was quite happy with. Although the Rider wasn't physically tired he was emotionally. He was disturbed by Arya's chaotic anger that she had shown to both himself and Silva, that and what Eragon had seen in the Elf's mind had left him exhausted. He didn't know someone's emotions could become so sickening, so wicked.

The only thing he could be thankful for was this it was gone, he was no longer tied to anyone but Saphira. This small revelation warmed the Rider's heart.

" _Err Eragon, you might want to look a bit closer"_ Dazura said, shaking the Rider from his mental reprieve.

" _What is it Dazura?"_ Eragon groaned as he scanned the horizon for anything unusual. His answer was self-answered as his eyes focused in on a trio of bright glowing orbs hurtling towards them.

" _What are they?"_ the Rider questioned as he stood alert, his hand hovering over the blade he had taken from the Ra'zac.

" _Spirits"_ Dazura replied in a fearful tone. The way that Dazura had spoken sent shivers through the Rider, if these creatures could scare her then they perhaps worthy of such a powerful emotion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter is a bit late for the sole reason I was ill, norovirius is a pain.**

 **So the oath is gone, kaput. I felt it had overstayed its welcome, and in truth if it had stayed Arya would just shout at Eragon every time he disagreed with Arya. On a more writer's level it was a poorly implemented tool and it needed to die.**

 **Next chapter may be a smaller one, but after that it will be time for a Arya chapter so there's that to look forward to.**

 **As always I make no mention of Silva, except now.**

 **Dasvidaniya**

' _Eka losna ono fra onr ren' -_ I release you from your oath


	8. Chapter 8

The three Spirits seemed to only grow in speed as Eragon watched them approach. Dazura had ceased any form of any coherent dialogue for a form of unsubtle cursing and whining.

Waving his marked hand over the dying fire, Eragon muttered in the Ancient language resulting in the flames growing in intensity. The Rider knew not whether he could do anything against the Spirits, his studies with Oromis had only briefly touched on the subject. They could be summoned by magical users called Sorcerers, and in some cases if the Sorcerer wasn't strong enough the summoned Spirit could possess them, making them into Shades.

Beyond that Eragon didn't know any strengths or weaknesses of the entities. His own hope was that they would be benevolent.

The Rider's meddling with the campfire soon drew the eyes of his companions, one of which wasn't pleased with being awakened for a second time.

"Are you trying to draw my ire Rider?" Silva spat corrosively as she sat up and glared daggers at the back of Eragon's head.

"What is the reason for this Eragon?" Arya said, joining the pair from the opposing side of the willowing tree.

"My reason is there" Eragon gestured outward to the brightly illuminated Spirits approaching. Whilst the Elf needed no further explanation for what the Rider had just indicated to, Silva required further information.

"Bright lights, flying bright lights' the human blinked, 'what are they?"

Eragon was about to explain, only for Arya to cut through his words, "Spirits are bodiless entities, they're mostly neutral. I don't know why they are approaching us with such speed".

" _We're about to find out"_ Dazura grumbled.

"Can we defend against them?" was Silva's next question, one that the Rider wasn't too surprised about.

"No" was Arya blunt answer.

There was no time left to discuss anything else as the speeding Spirits hurtled over the grassy plains, leaving no trail as they went. Climbing over the small hill the Spirits rapidly decelerated and hung in the air for a moment, hovering curiously. All of them emitted an array of colours spanning the library of shades and pigments.

"They're not doing anything" Silva said through gritted teeth as she stood as still as her companions.

"Just stay where you are, they won't hurt us unless we provoke them" Arya cautioned the agitated Silva.

Silva grumbled profanities about the Elf that made the Rider frowned, but he made no rebuttal and followed Arya's advice to the letter.

Soon the Spirits began to slowly float in between the three, the lack of sound they produced proving to be unsettling for the Rider, especially as one passed by his head at a startling close level. However it soon became apparent which of the three the Spirits were interested in as they began to swirl around the young Rider, flying closer and closer to Eragon with each pass.

"Eragon, what are they doing?" Silva asked in an alarmed tone.

The Rider shared Silva's worry, "I don't… Argh!"

Three prongs of unrelenting mental force smashed through Eragon's mental defences, the entities tearing their way through his mind and Dazura's, her screams of pain and agony intertwined with his own, though only his were heard by Silva and Arya as he fell to the ground. With no warning the Rider was subjugated to the familiar feeling of his Spiritual friend's energy burning through his body, his consent denied. Through blurred vision and shaken sense Eragon was able to make out the ground he was looking down at, and his hand that were keeping him from crashing into it. As he feared his right hand, the one marked with that of the Rider was ablaze with a blue flame.

"Eragon what is happening?" a voice asked, similar to that of Arya's but the Rider wasn't sure. His mind felt ablaze, stretched and constricted. It was a miracle that he was still conscious.

Further bouts of pain riddled the Rider's mind as the onslaught that the Spirits were putting him through continued. What was mere seconds felt like an eternity for the young Rider.

At an excruciating slow pace the machinations of the voiceless Spirits took hold. The tendrils that were wrapped around the minds of Spirit and Rider squeezed, any gaps that lingered between the two were destroyed as both minds were joined together. This changed however wasn't just mental. To the two confused onlookers they watched with morose intrigue as they flames that wrapped around the Rider's arm shifted sporadically, building and fading erratically before being dragged into Eragon's taut arm. Cresting the skin the ghostly flames sank deeper and for a moment it looked as though they had vanished completely.

"Rider?" Silva questioned again as she looked down at Eragon, whose form was crumpled though he was no longer whimpering or crying out in pain.

Within Eragon's mind the three Spirits began to pull away from their deed, the pain receding as they left. With his faculties slowly returning to him, Eragon could faintly make out his title being called.

Opening his eyes, Eragon was greeted with a great exodus of air billowing away from his form. The three Spirits that hung over his body began to dance around his jovially, the light emanating from them warm and friendly.

"What the hell did they do to you Eragon?" Silva swore as she looked at the Rider.

"What… what do you mean?" Eragon replied, his voice as groggy as his mind felt.

"Look at your hand Eragon" Arya told him, her eyes sharp and focused on the Rider's body.

Wearily the Rider slumped to a low kneeling position and allowed his eyes to drift to his arm. "There's nothing wrong with it" he muttered to the Elf.

"Not your left, your right" Arya insisted calmly.

With some annoyance laced on the surface of his mind, Eragon looked down again, this time his focus on the arm that had been marked by Saphira. What Eragon found when he looked down made him jump with fright.

Coursing through his skin were bright blue veins, glowing with the same ethereal light that coloured the ghostly flames whenever Dazura gave her power to him. Unease spread through the Rider as he watched and tracked the veins through his arm, he couldn't tell where it ended as the blue light went as far as the tips of his fingers to the upper part of his arm. His skin was already pale, the price of spending so much time under the shade of the vast Elven trees, but now his skin may as well have been translucent. Was this permanent? He was already looked on with queer eyes by his people, but now this feature would forever mark him as an outcast.

 _"Ughh, do you have to think so loudly"_ Dazura spoke, her voice filled with irritation and pain, and yet it was so clear, as though for the entire time Eragon had been hearing her from afar.

 _"Dazura, what happened to us?"_ Eragon asked fearfully, his mind felt… different, alien and unknown.

 _"I don't… wait pinch your arm"_ the Spirit instructed, an odd forcefulness coating her words.

The Rider did such and a prick of pain shot up his arm, though what through him off was the gasp that Dazura released.

 _"What is it?"_ he questioned.

 _"I… I felt that'_ the Spirit remarked with astonishment, _'that means that… no… how dare they!"_

 _"What?"_ Eragon repeated in confusion at the sudden anger that flowed from the Spirit.

Dazura didn't give the Rider the curtesy of an answer as her mind threw up a flurry of fury, anger and hatred spewing forth from her mind and almost engulfing Eragon in it.

"Eragon, what's wrong?" Arya asked the young Rider as his eyes shut again, his forehead furrowed as he tried to contain the flood of emotions he was feeling from the raging Spirit.

This was however, futile. The rage and anger that was being generated by the Spirit could not be contained and soon the Rider felt like the very seems of his mind were being torn apart. Finally the pressure reached an unbearable peak and something split.

Eragon's eyes shot open and the breath in his body was exhaled, with it came something else, someone.

Shooting out from the Rider's body came the body of another, collapsing to the ground. Yet it was not a real body, even as the Rider gasped for desperate breaths he could see that the figure in front of him was merely a projection, his eyes could see through the body and looked at the ground beneath.

"What the fuck!" Silva exclaimed, her eyes wide with alarm as she stared at the ghostly body that had been ejected from the Rider.

Instead of showing any signs of distress, Arya went to the Rider's side, one of her hands rubbing Eragon's back as though he had just been sick. This action did however provide some comfort to the Rider as the overflow of emotions had now completely disappeared. In fact Eragon felt empty, his mind for the first time since before he could think felt calm, no creeping sensations, no whispers of doubts, nothing. Even the Spirit that had called his mind a home was strangely absent.

"Oww my head".

Eragon perked up at the sound of the Spirit's voice, again it was different. He wasn't hearing her in his mind, he was hearing her through his ears!

"Dazura?" Eragon muttered in disbelief as he looked at the non-corporal form of the Spirit. Slowly the body moved, rising from the ground, her head turning to observe her new surroundings.

"Can things stop changing, for like five fucking seconds?" the Spirit grumbled as she shook her head, ignorant of the stares Silva and Arya were giving her.

"Who are you?" Silva asked guardedly, her hand once more hovering over the Elven dagger in her belt.

"Eragon's brain buddy" Dazura replied sarcastically though she did not look at the human, instead she was inspecting herself. Eragon too took a second to observe his Spirit companion, though this action did not take much time.

The Spirit's form was wrapped in a simple dress, the colour unknown due to her bluish tint. This fabric article was modest, covering her legs and affixed with a strap for each shoulder. It was common, the picture one would think of when the word dress was used. In fact this would go on to describe the rest of the Spirit. Her face was indescribable, she had a nose, mouth and a pair of eyes. Yet the Rider could not think of anything else to describe her with, as though to do so would be inaccurate. She was a drawing half completed. The only detail that Eragon could make out was the pointed ears that rose from her hair that curled down to her shoulders.

"You finished staring Rider?" the Spirit remarked, earning a brief look of embarrassment from said Rider.

"How is this possible?" Arya questioned, her voice unusually hostile.

The irritation present on Dazura's face remained as she pointed towards the glowing orbs that careened over everyone's heads, "blame them" she told the Elf.

"I did not mean your current form" Arya pushed angrily, "I was regarding how you are still alive, were you not killed during the _Agaetí Blödhren_?"

"Obviously not" the Spirit drawled as a cocky grin emerged, "I hibernated you could say, tucked away in our little Rider's mind until I had to save his arse".

'Wait a minute' Silva interrupted, 'I'm guessing you're a spirit, so why were you in Eragon?'

"Oh she's a quick study!" Dazura clapped, a look of impressed surprise gleaning over her eyes, a look she flashed at the Rider. Eragon coughed at the Spirit's gaze, who only rolled her eyes.

"To put a rather long story short, I was part of a Shade, Durza. When Eragon killed him I escaped from his body and occupied Eragon's. Skip ahead a couple of months and a few failed attempts at possession the Elf's blood oath celebration rolls up, during which something, a dragon Spirit I guess, decided I could be helpful in regards to making sure Eragon lives. It changed me, made it impossible for me to take control of the Rider without his express wishes, also meant if he didn't agree with me that I could be banished into the corners of his mind, not pleasant at all" Dazura explained.

"And so these Spirits just, threw you out of Eragon?" Arya theorised.

"No" Dazura barked, "worse. They melded my mind with his, before there could have been the chance for Eragon to be rid of me, but now we're stuck together, forever. What's happening now is just another one of their gifts, probably the only good one".

The Rider, who had been silent due to his own understanding of event, frowned miserably at such news. "Why would the Spirits do that?" he asked.

"A gift" Dazura replied, "their version of it anyway, two birds with one stone I suppose. This melding has its own 'benefits' you could say, I gain a sense of sanity and morals from the Rider, he gets my powers and umm…well the other is rather private, and you don't get to know about it" the Spirit said pointedly at Silva.

"Are you guessing Dazura, or did the Spirits just tell you this?" Eragon said to the Spirit, ignoring the audacious expression Silva was giving Dazura.

The Spirit gave a look of mock pain at the Rider's question "what, you still don't trust me?" she balked. The frank expression Eragon gave her however soon provided its own answer. "Ok fine, don't trust the partially mad Spirit, and yes the Spirits told me this".

As though they were listening into the conversation one of the orbs of light floated down to Dazura's face.

"What do you want idiot?" the blue Spirit swore as the light flickered erratically about, "you want to… oh no you can fuck right o-".

Dazura was cut short as the Spirit flew straight through her. The effect was immediately apparently as Dazura crumpled to the ground and then dissolved in to bright blue flickering lights. These sparks lingered for a moment before launching themselves at the Rider. When the cloud of light hit Eragon he felt like he had been punched in the gut, though thankfully that was the only effect he noticed. Poking experimentally with his mind, the Rider felt out for the Spirit, though he did find her, she seemed to be in a deep slumber, one Eragon wasn't eager to awaken her from.

Staggering to his feet Eragon took several long breaths. His right hand still glowed unnaturally, however when he focused on being rid of such a ghastly feature and Dazura herself, the glow diminished drastically. Bringing his mind to a calm, undisturbed nature Eragon was able to smile as his veins ceased to flash with the bright blue light it had gained.

"Huh, you're eyes stopped glowing" Silva noted.

"My eyes?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Indeed, they shone with the same pigment as your arm" Arya confirmed as she stood by his side.

The three companion's attentions were soon diverted back to the three floating Spirits as they danced merrily to the old, dead tree atop the hill. Spinning around it in a jovial manner, the Spirits soon brought such an old lumbering tree back to life as thick green leaves started to plum from the invigorated brown twigs and bark. Their job done the Spirit floated higher before shooting away from the hill and the newly living tree.

"Why did they do that?" Eragon said to himself as her went over to inspect the tree.

'It was a gift' Arya explained as she joined the Rider, "Spirits are known to create plants or breathe life into dead ones as a sign of affections, they must be thankful for what you have done for the Spirit that resides within you".

"She doesn't live there willingly" Eragon replied, though not in an unkind manner.

The Elf merely shrugged, "that doesn't seem to matter to them, all they care about is that one of their own is safe and even though she has a twisted personality, it is obvious that she has changed".

"How can you tell?" Silva asked as she rubbed the deep brown bark of the tree, the Rider noting the worn out texture of her hand as she did so.

"In the beginning she tried to kill Eragon, now she proclaims that she has saved him. If that is not a change in personality I do not know what is" Arya explained coolly.

"It isn't exactly a hard task to do, my life is quite often at risk" Eragon joked dryly before turning and walking away.

Arya soon departed as well, choosing to leap up the tree and seek solace in one of the many lively branches. Only Silva remained at the face of the tree, her hand that had been feeling the texture of the bark soon tightened into a fist. With no warning she pulled her arm back and slammed it into the tree. This action went unnoticed, even to the Elf sitting atop the highest branch of the tree.

Slumping to the ground Silva retracted her hand, the bones and flesh unmarked. In a voice so quiet that it may not have been spoke at all Silva whimpered.

"My son, what have I done?"

Silva gained no answer that night.

* * *

The three rose quickly as soon as the first sighting of dawn. Eragon was in mostly high spirits, the Rider was annoyed that the Spirit that resided within him would remain, but whatever the three Spirits had done to him and Dazura had made the Rider feel better. His mind felt coherent, and though his memories were still there waiting to lash out, Dazura's block felt stronger, impenetrable even. Then there was his magic. Through the night he had meddled with his power, creating plants of every variety he knew of, he even went as far as to build a fire within the palm of his hand to see how big he could make it. The results were amazing, the drain on his energy wasn't noticeable. Even now as he ran Eragon couldn't feel any signs of fatigue.

As he flew over the green plains the Rider's eyes fell on Arya. The Elf too had changed, no longer did she seem irritated or in a state of unrest. The oath had troubled her more deeply than the Rider had originally noticed, and now that it was gone it seemed the Elf's behaviour was reverting to how she wished to behave. The price of this peace however had worried the Rider, before he had seen the Elf as a bastion, unaffected by war and suffering. What he had seen in her mind last night proved how wrong he was. It had taken him awhile to come to the conclusion he had reached but Eragon saw it clearly now, Arya felt guilty for those who had died. Faolin and Glenwing, the other Elf that had accompanied Arya the night she had been captured. To some extent this guilt ran towards her Father as well, though why this was remained unclear to the Rider. However, a creeping suspicion told Eragon that this plague of guilt wouldn't completely disappear with the removal of the oath, such deep emotions never did truly disappear.

With some reluctance Eragon decided he would at some point confront Arya about this twisted feeling, she had aided him in the past and it was only right that he return the favour. The only issue was that Arya could very be obstinate about the whole affair, and it was personal, if Eragon treaded too heavily he risked his entire friendship with the Elf.

Sparing himself from his thoughts the Rider returned his attention to the wider world. The landscapes he had been travelling the past few days seemed to now blend together as more of the same seemed to appear, trees, green lands and blue skies with the odd hamlet or cottage peppering the area. This led to the Rider not truly caring as the world around him almost bled together.

Eventually the group stopped by the side of a small trickling stream to allow Silva to rest. This small break only reinforced the point of Eragon's change, he wasn't tired and none of his limbs ached. He felt like he could run from Tonjheim to Carvahall. Nevertheless the Rider still sat down on the green fertile grass, he may feel strong but his body hadn't been physically changed and almost all of the healing scrolls he had read indicated that wear and tear contributed as much to injuries as fighting did.

"Eragon?"

"Yes Silva?" Eragon replied to the human woman, her gaze focused on his form.

"I was wondering" Silva began, her feet bare as they splashed about in the cool stream, "last night you indicated that your life is in peril frequently, why is that?"

A crooked grin emerged on the Rider's face, "I admit that I was joking Silva, but the life of a Dragon Rider is hardly beneficial to your health".

"Would you ever considering relinquishing the mantle?" Silva pressed, her expression now filled with a cold determination.

"Relinquish? I don't think that is possible" Eragon responded in a confused manner, "to do so would mean severing my bond with my Dragon, something that is unimaginable".

"No I don't… What I mean to say is would you ever think of giving up the duties of a Rider?" Silva said in a frustrated manner.

Eragon frowned at the woman's persistent, indeed even Arya had her head tilted curiously at the exchange.

"I… to be a Rider is to aid those in need" Eragon said carefully, "this isn't a duty, it's doing the right thing. I can't walk away from that".

"I see" Silva muttered, a deep frown emerging on her face.

The short rest fell into a deep silence and only source of sound would be the quick messages from Arya indicating that they leave.

Midway through the day the group came across a weathered dirt path that followed the route they were heading. From there on they followed the brown road, all of them knowing they would have slow down rapidly if they saw any travellers or patrols. Only an old sign with barely legible glyphs indicating that they were going the right way, and Eragon hoped that it would not be long until he was again by Saphira's side. The first two days had been tolerable, but now he just wanted to see his Dragon, the cold yearning festering within his heart could only be warded off by the warmth of her presence.

When the sun was waning and the dusk of the day had begun, Eragon felt the probing touch of Arya's mind.

 _"There's a patrol up ahead"_ Arya told him musically, _"we'll slow down and try to just walk past them"._

 _"What if they stop us?"_ Eragon asked tentatively.

"We _can try and fool them, but if we must they will have to die"_ Arya replied gravelly, sensing the reluctance of the young Rider.

Following the Elf's word Eragon's pace fell to that of a normal walk. The Elf and Silva joined him at his pace. Soon all three of them were walking side by side, trying their best to look invisible to the oncoming patrol of Imperial soldiers.

"Halt you three!" a man from the troop called out, his voice strained and his expression tired, yet the silver spike on his cap indicated he higher rank than the rest of his company.

"Come on Captain, those three aren't who we're looking for" one of the grunts groaned.

"Shut it William or it's fifty lashes!" the Captain shouted.

With no alternative the Rider, Elf and Human stopped and waited for the Imperial company to approach. The captain came forward first, with the dying light of the sun Eragon could make out his poorly shaven face and the bags under his eyes, it seemed it had been a long day for this patrol,

"Where are you three heading hmm? This road leads to Surda" the Captain inquired shortly, his eyes lingering critically on the Rider's ears.

Arya was the one to take the initiative, "we are just visiting family sir, they live in Surda. Please we would like to get going as soon as possible, we've heard word of bandits stalking these paths".

"Yes well you should have no trouble with bandits with the weapons you are hoarding" the Captain spat critically, eyeing the swords of Eragon's and Arya's belts along with the Rider's poorly hidden bow. "Now that's odd, never seen a bow like that before" he muttered.

"It was a gift from my grandfather" Eragon replied, "it's a family heirloom".

"So what are you two then? Newlyweds?" the Captain broached as his eyes drifted from Elf to Rider.

"Siblings" Arya answered emotionlessly before gesturing to Silva, "and she's our Aunt. Please sir, we've answered your questions can we go now?"

A look of anger flashed upon the Captain's face, "something isn't right with you, you're too… off. The ears, the weapons and your whole damn story. I think it best that you come with us".

"I don't think that's necessary" Eragon began only for the Captain's attention to return to him along with a slap across his face.

"Don't question me son or else, I've been walking all goddamn day and I don't need some freak telling me what to do" the Captain spat.

What happened next was what felt like a blur for the Rider. One moment the Captain was standing there and the next Silva's dagger was impaled between his eyes, the look of sheer disbelief written across his face as he fell to the ground.

Wasting no time Silva rushed forward and grasped her dagger and pounced at the dozen strong Imperial patrol.

"Silva wait!" Eragon shouted as he yanked his sword from his scabbard and raced after her, Arya close behind. Yet whatever worry the Rider held for his human companion seemed futile as Silva followed with a practiced ease amongst the soldiers, breaking through their guard and killing them with a disturbed grace. After only a few seconds two more soldiers had joined their Captain in death.

With reluctance Eragon joined the fray, ever watchful over his actions. He wouldn't fight with the same cold reckless abandon he had like he had done on the Burning Plains. This meant that he was at an instant disadvantage as three soldiers came barrelling at him, longswords in hand. Dodging and parrying their blows was somewhat of an easy task due to his enhanced senses, but every action Eragon preformed was painfully planned by the Rider, he couldn't find the will to kill these tired men who just wanted to go home.

Soon the Rider began to step backwards as the trio of soldiers struck against his Ra'zac blade. The sword itself was usable, if a bit light for the Rider's hands.

" _You need to hit back you know"._

" _Dazura?"_ Eragon vaguely, his concentration remaining fully on blocking the soldier's swords.

" _Attack dummy, or else we both die"._

" _I… I can't"_ the Rider replied weakly, " _if I do then I won't stop"._

Eragon was thrown off balance when his leg was caught on an unseen stone, sending him falling to the ground. Before Eragon could stand back up one of the soldiers fell on him, his sword abandoned as his hand wrapped tightly around the Rider's neck. Without thinking Eragon's hands clutched at the soldier's in an attempt to pry them off, but he couldn't and with each passing second his strangled gasps released more of his diminishing oxygen. Soon black spots started to float into his vision.

" _If you don't fight back we die"_ Dazura pressed, her voice deeper and fuelled by rage, " _no more living, no more Saphira. Nothing, is that what you want?!"_

Eragon couldn't respond as he fought to gain breath that he couldn't get.

' _Fine, die like a coward, you deserve it'_ the Spirit remarked, disgust coating her words.

Soon the Rider began to shake as his body felt the effects of his strangulation. With wide eyes Eragon could see every single detail of his attacker, his sweaty skin, the rot on his teeth and the desperation in his eyes that showed he just wanted to live, even if that meant killing.

"ERAGON!" a voice screamed, one that the Rider thought was familiar, but his mind couldn't place it.

With a grim realisation Eragon knew he was dying, not to Galbatorix or a mighty warrior. No it was to a pleb, a filthy stinky pleb. Someone who would go home tonight and live a pathetic worthless life, whilst he, Eragon would have failed the world, Galbatorix would live and Saphira would become his slave.

This single thought, this small possibility awakened something within the Rider. A cold seething fury fuelled by the idea that his soulmate, the one who had been there for him from the second of her existence, would suffer because he was too weak to kill a pleb.

The Rider's restraint snapped like a twig.

 _"Dazura help me"_ Eragon pleaded.

 _"Take it Rider"_ the Spirit said.

Where once there was a tendril of power, a hand to be taken there was now a flood, an avalanche of untempered power and Eragon showered in it.

The black spots in the Rider's eyes disappeared as he pulled his right arm back and launched it at his assailant's face. The poor fool released his grasp on Eragon's neck, his nose leaking deep droplets of blood onto the Rider's face.

This display only deepened Eragon's rage, how dare he?!

With two more quick and powerful punches to the face Eragon pushed the soldier off of him and reversed the situation as he fell on the soldier's body and began to slam his fists into the soldier's face. The Rider was blinded by his hatred of the man in front of him, the man that had drawn out the rage he wanted to keep contained. This bloodlust kept Eragon punching the soldier's face as he allowed his cold, endless fury to wash over him. The ecstasy of such action filled the Rider's being, it was an insatiable feeling that Eragon aimed to fill.

"Eragon stop".

The Rider kept hitting.

"Rider stop it, he's dead".

Eragon shook his head and continued his grueling barrage of punches, the sickening sound of bones snapping and meat being slapped echoing loudly in his ears.

"I said enough!"

With that Eragon was dragged forcibly from the solider and thrown to the ground.

A feral growl escaped from the Rider's mouth as his anger sort out whoever had dared pulled him away from his target. When Eragon's cold eyes fell on Arya's face his anger was given pause. He couldn't hurt her, Arya the Elf who had been kind to him, the Elf who was his friend.

This pause soon gave time for Eragon's senses to return. Blinking rapidly the Rider looked around, the ground strewn with the corpses of dead Imperial soldiers, yet one was horribly disfigured, the place where his head was supposed to be was a stain of horrific blood, meat and bone.

"What?" Eragon grunted, "who… who did that?"

Arya frowned deeply at the Rider's question, "you did Eragon, look at your hands".

The Rider did as such and was greeted with a pair of bloodstained hands, which began to shake as he connected the dots. He had done this, he had done this.

"No I…I couldn't" Eragon muttered to himself as he stared at his shaking hands.

"You couldn't" Arya began, "but the Spirit could".

The Rider was barely listening to the Elf, but that didn't stop her from placing a piece of glass into his hands, the reflection showing something different.

It was his face, his nose and his messy hair, but it was different. His eyes, they were soulless, a void of nothingness that gave no quarter.

His eyes shone with a cold, emotionless blue.

"Get away from him" another voice hissed.

Startled, the Rider looked up at the new voice to see Silva pushing Arya away. Eragon merely blinked numbly as the woman placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that was meant to be comforting, that was meant to be loving.

Eragon felt nothing.

"Eragon you need to speak to me" Silva told him, a soft shove of her hand shaking the Rider.

The Rider wanted to speak, but what was he to say?

Silva sighed as the Rider stared mutely at her. A look of concern appeared in her eyes and soon her other hand appeared and came close to her mouth, licking her thumb when it was close enough.

The Rider did nothing as Silva wiped away at something on his cheek, he didn't finch, he didn't question.

He sat there, his mind going back to the words to words Dazura had told him.

He was a murderer.

And she was right, because even now he was trying to deny it, trying to push the sensation he had felt.

He had enjoyed it.

Only when this thought had become an accepted fact did the Rider react.

A single, broke tear streaking down his pale face.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **One of those Author's notes where I have nothing to say so I won't.**

 **Reviews as always are appreciated.**

 **Next chapter will be an Arya one.**

 **Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emerald green eyes watched over the sleeping form of the young Dragon Rider, the faintest signs of movement being relentlessly tracked by the Elf's gaze. Arya wondered what Eragon was dreaming about, that is if he still dreamt. The young boy infront of the Elf had been through much since she had meet him, too much in her own opinion and some of his troubles had been caused by her own interference.

Releasing a subtle breath Arya shook her head slightly, no, she had to put such ideas behind her. It had become clearer to the Elf since the oath had been relinquished that the Rider relied on her, not to the extent that her previously craze riddled mind had previously desired, but nevertheless it was clear. And in these turbulent times Arya knew that if all Eragon needed was a friend's shoulder to lean on that she would gladly volunteer her own.

This wasn't done out of sympathy or as a means to an end in the form of Galbatorix's destruction, but rather she cared. Watching his slumbering form the Elf was brought back to the time when the Rider lay comatose in Tialdarí hall, the result of so many causes, but perhaps most admirably Eragon's determination, his desire to best his Elven challenger. Of course Arya didn't know his reasoning, she may never but if she knew even the slightest of the human that she had come to know as her friend then she believed it was out of the belief to prove himself, to show that he was capable to be a Dragon Rider.

At times Arya confessed she didn't believe he was capable. The glimpses of his past and the wounds he had sustained for the Shade Durza made the Elf believe Eragon was already at the end of his rope, yet it seemed she was wrong. Eragon had answered the wordless call of the Dragon Rider, to serve in the war against the Empire. He had appeared clad in the finest armour the Elf had ever seen to battle against an insurmountable legion, and the Varden had survived.

Now the Elf had learned the Rider had destroyed the last of the Ra'zac with naught but a bow and the teeth and flames of his Dragon, all done to help his cousin and his fiancé. It was true that Arya held suspicions of whether the Rider had taken this task as the true reason for his sudden departure, but these vicious feelings had been fed by the poisonous effects of her own mind. Regardless of her own beliefs such a feat was something only a Rider of legend could accomplish.

Eragon was no longer a farm boy.

Yet he wasn't a Dragon Rider, not fully. It was clear from the encounter with the Imperial patrol that Eragon's anger that Arya had witnessed during the Battle for Tonjheim hadn't been extinguished, if anything it had grown. The reason for why such fury existed still baffled the Elf, Eragon had his moments of petty anger, the sparks of his human nature that shone through. This was a trait that was synonymous with humans and as such Arya didn't blame him for such rash behaviour, though she was disappointed. Such displays did not befit a Dragon Rider.

'I'm surprised that you were able to get him to sleep Arya'.

Shaken from her thoughts the Elf looked to human who was standing just a few feet away from the slumbering Rider. Silva's arms were wrapped tightly across each other and her attention seemed solely focused on Eragon's sleeping form. Even under the pale light of the stars Arya could easily make out the stressed and taut lines that covered Silva's face.

'The harder task was hiding the bodies, Eragon was in a rather suggestible state so there was no trouble' Arya replied softly.

'He was in shock' Silva remarked, the Elf's ears detecting a hint of frustration.

'Indeed' Arya said simply.

'Has…. Has this sort of thing happened before with him?' Silva asked tentatively.

One of the Elf's eyebrows rose at the human's question, 'what reason is there for this interest Silva?' Arya replied, curious of the human's intention.

'The Rider saved me from imprisonment with the Ra'zac, I suppose you could say that I feel like I owe him. It's obvious he's not comfortable fighting and I was wondering if I could help him' Silva told the Elf in a snappish tone.

'Even if you could aid him, Eragon wouldn't accept it, he doesn't trust you' Arya dismissed.

'Are you speaking in his stead Elf?' Silva challenged coldly.

'No I simply listened to what Eragon said' Arya replied, her voice void of any frustration, 'you have good intentions human, but you cannot expect me to believe that you want to help a Dragon Rider out of the goodness of your heart. Why do you really want to aid Eragon?'

'You believe I want a reward?' Silva asked rhetorically, 'no my reasons are not fuelled by greed'.

'So you are telling me there is another reason?' Arya said, noticing Silva's slip up.

'What? No I… ugh' Silva grunted in annoyance as she shook her head. Silence fell on the conversation as both women retained their attention on the sleeping Rider, random spasms of movement indicating the depths of his dreams. Arya however wasn't worried, his jerking whilst curious were not violent or continual. The Elf's eyes drifted towards the Rider's face, for once it wasn't strained from the pressures his life held. It was a pleasant sight.

'He is young to your eyes is he not?' Silva eventually said, the previous emotion in her voice had disappeared, now it was almost toneless.

'Indeed' Arya breathed quietly, 'even to your kind he is not a man'.

'In my eyes he is old' the human replied in a heavy voice, 'I have looked upon him before Arya, before he was a Dragon Rider, before he could even walk and speak'.

Arya finally broke her gaze with the Rider's form to look at Silva with questioning eyes. 'What do you mean Silva?' she asked.

The human let loose a tired sigh, the lines on her face growing longer, making her age seem suddenly older than the Elf's.

'I have known Eragon from the very first day he breathed, yet it took me so long to recognise him again. If he had not told me his name I would have never realised who he truly was' Silva muttered dejectedly.

The Elf's eyes narrowed slightly at the odd state the human was falling into, 'How could you have known Eragon? He didn't know of you until he found you with the Ra'zac'.

'I left' Silva told her, 'to keep him safe from those who would do me harm, and would use any method to do so. To make sure he would live a happy life, without misery or pain'.

'If that is what you wanted to achieve then know you failed' Arya remarked, not in a bitter manner, but it was blunt enough to get the point across.

'What do you mean?' Silva questioned urgently, her head snapping towards the Elf's.

'No, that is Eragon's tale to tell. I would no betray his faith in me by telling someone he doesn't trust' Arya told her firmly. The Elf then rubbed her head, it was clear that this Silva wasn't lying, yet she had to be sure.

'How can I know that you speak the truth?' Arya asked, 'tell me in the Ancient language so that your words are not spoken in an attempt to deceive me'.

'I will not use such a language Elf, it has already caused me enough anguish' Silva retorted bitterly before she breathed in deeply as though to rid herself of lingering memories.

'Then tell me something that only someone of your supposed position would know' Arya pressed, wishing for the truth from this secretive woman.

'Eragon was left in the care of a farming couple in a village named Carvahall' Silva said slowly, as though battling with herself over even speaking, 'a man by the name of Garrow and his wife Marian. If my memory serves me well they had a son called Roran'.

Arya's face became tighter and surprise filled her thoughts at the accuracy that Silva gave her. 'How can you know so much about him?' the Elf whispered, her voice coming painfully out of her throat as she spoke.

Silva shook her head as her attention momentarily returned to Eragon, soon a sniffle emerged from her form, further worrying the Elf.

'I know of these things Arya because I was the one to leave him in their care' Silva told her sadly, her words layered with regret. Finally she turned to the Elf, her eyes shimmering with the water of unshed tears, 'I know of Eragon because I was the one to name him, I was the one to hold him when he had just been born. I know these things Arya, because I am his mother'.

* * *

Arya stood in disbelief as Silva breathed in heavily. The Elf couldn't believe what she had heard, in front of her was the person who had given Eragon over to the man that had made his life a torturous existence.

'Why do you tell me this?' Arya demanded quietly, her emotions running through her like a stormy sea, but she held a vice-like grip on them.

'Because I will not keep it hidden, not anymore' Silva vowed, 'my son has suffered even when my absence was supposed to spare him, he needs me'.

'You cannot tell him!' Arya hissed, 'he has been through much these past few days, if you reveal yourself as his mother then you do not know what effect that will have on him'.

'So I am to sit on my hands whilst he wallows away in pain? Silva retorted heatedly, 'I will not allow my son to go a moment longer in such a state'.

'Silva I beg of you, do not put such a burden on him' Arya told her, 'hold your tongue, at least until we can reach the Varden'.

'Why?' Silva said in an outraged manner.

Arya frowned as she tried to piece together her reasoning. In truth it was because she didn't know how Eragon would feel towards such knowledge. In the past he had displayed both good and bad reactions to revelations. But in the state he was in, without the comfort of Saphira, the Elf did not think such information would go down well with the Rider.

'Look at where we are Silva' Arya said calmly, 'we are in the midst of the Empire. If the Rider chose to flee from you then you may have endangered his life. I am not asking for your eternal silence, only that you allow your son to reach a safe place'.

Silva looked at the Elf with a critical gaze, contemplating her words. For a moment Arya believed that the human would disregard her words and follow her own intentions.

'Fine, I will play your game Elf' Silva conceded.

'This isn't a game, this is your son' Arya reprimanded lightly.

Silva's brows quickly formed a harsh V, but before she could make any burning riposte the soft sounds of whimpering and moaning began to emanate from the sleeping Rider.

Both Arya's and Silva's head turned to look over to the distressed Rider who was now shaking violently on the green grass he resided on. When Silva's first reaction was to walk towards the Rider, Arya was forced to grasp her arm in an attempt to stop her.

'What are you doing?' the human whispered impatiently.

'He doesn't know you' Arya replied quickly, 'and you don't know him. You want to comfort him, but if you want to help him then you must let me'.

The human's grey eyes looked to the Elf's greens, Silva was looking for a hint of a lie, a possibility that the Elf was trying to trick her. Arya held none of these intentions. Finally after too much waiting Silva's shoulders fell, her vision falling to the ground.

'Go' she muttered miserably.

Arya's hold on Silva's arm was released instantly and she headed to Eragon's side. The Rider was lying on his side, his right arm resting on the grass, his hand gripping the ground tightly. The Elf sat by the Rider, her hand slowly moving to his shoulder. A few gentle shakes were all that was needed to rouse Eragon. His first reaction was to almost leap to his feet in a maddening instinctual reflex, Arya stopped this by simply pushing down on his shoulder.

'Breath' she told him soothingly as she saw his eyes dart around wildly, his breathing irregular and sharp. When the Rider's eyes fell on Arya's green a hint of recognition flashed into his brown irises and his taut body relaxed slightly. Slowly Eragon's breathing fell into a much calmer and healthier pacing, the sweat dripping down his face stopping after a while.

'How… how long?' Eragon asked his voice rough and drowsy.

The Elf was partially confused by the Rider's question and chose what she thought was the best answer.

'I woke you as soon as I noticed' she replied.

The Rider nodded absently as he seemed to stare into nothingness.

'I am here if you want to talk about what you saw' Arya offered after silence began to dominate the conversation.

Eragon shrugged at the Elf's words, 'what good will that do?' he asked quietly.

Arya's lips formed a thin straight line as she saw the defeated expression of the Rider's apathy. Although it was a hunch, a grasping at vague ideas the Elf had little choice but to assume it was a nightmare that Eragon had experienced before. And though it pained Arya to push into the Rider's personal thoughts and dreams, repression and denial would only hinder Eragon and allow his inner evils to win by continuing his torture.

'Talking about your nightmares can often reveal fears and problems Rider, such an act can help provide a resolution where once there was none' Arya said calmingly, 'you have nothing to fear, I will not judge you for what you have been subjected to'.

Eragon's head turned to meet the Elf's, his eyes suddenly more focused and bright with life, and when he spoke his voice crackled with uncertainty and fear.

'What am I Arya?'

The Elf blinked at the Rider's question. She was confused, what sort of nightmare could bring such doubt from the young human into the open?

'You are a Dragon Rider Eragon and a good person' Arya told him in a hope to comfort the uncertain human.

'But what would I be if I wasn't a Rider Arya? Eragon asked intently.

'Your qualities and personality are not defined by your bond to Saphira' Arya said, 'you must know that Dragons chose their Riders because of who they are, they do not bond out of sympathy'.

'What if I wasn't a good person?' Eragon pressed, his voice growing stronger.

'You are a good person Eragon, why do you doubt yourself?' Arya replied, her concern growing at the Rider's questions.

The Rider frowned at the Elf's answer, slowly he looked away as though he didn't know why he had spoken, 'it… I just wonder if Saphira really did make the right choice. I'm… I can't be the warrior you or the Varden needs'.

'What do you mean Eragon?' Arya pressed patiently.

'You saw how I acted earlier Arya, fighting and killing turns me into something that I am not, and such a change frightens me to the core' the Rider told her quietly, his voice crackling but he remained focused on his point.

'Then we will learn to overcome it Eragon, nothing is impos-'.

'No' Eragon interrupted, cutting through the words of the Elf viciously, 'this isn't some illness or curse Arya, it is a part of me, a part that I need to keep chained and suppressed'.

Arya's frown deepened at the Rider's comments, it was true that Eragon had appeared nearly shell shocked by his actions against the Imperial guard, but the Elf didn't think that this would be the catalyst of such a change in the Rider. A nagging thought within the Elf wondered if this was the first time Eragon had been repulsed by his own savage behaviour, it would explain why he had left.

Yet not wishing to push him further the Elf decided it was best to give the Rider time, something that she too needed.

'We will talk about this later Eragon' Arya muttered softly to the Rider before she squeezed his shoulder a final time, 'for now get some rest'.

The glimpse of a sour expression appeared on the Rider's face before quickly vanishing as he nodded and reluctantly laid back onto the ground, his hands forming a crude pillow for his head to rest upon. Arya watched closely as Eragon's eyes flickered before he shut them tightly. Whether out of concern or a desire to not witness the Rider struggle through another nightmare, Arya's eyes remained locked on Eragon's form, waiting to see if he would lapse once more. Though luck deemed Eragon fortunate as his body remained peacefully still, and after a few further minutes the Elf finally rose from her spot and moved away.

'You're right' Silva said to Arya as the Elf reached her.

'What about?' the Elf questioned innocently.

The human sighed, 'Eragon doesn't know me, not as a mother. If I was to declare who I was and barge right into his life it would only make matters worse'.

'You can still be a part of his life' Arya interjected, 'but you must take your time, he is slow with giving his trust'.

'How sad it is, that I take advice about my own son from an Elf' Silva muttered morbidly.

'Perhaps, or maybe it is a sign of how far you are willing to go for your children' Arya suggested lightly, 'though I suppose you do not know anything about this anger he speaks of?'

'Not the foggiest' Silva answered, her voice an octave higher.

The darkness of the night meant that though Silva was unable to see clearly, Arya could make out the faint twitches on the human's face.

'Eragon is not the only one who must sleep, you should rest as well' Arya told Silva through gritted teeth.

The human gave a look of surprise to the Elf, most likely assuming that Arya wouldn't be able to see such an expression, before she shrugged.

'The day has been long… will you be fine keeping watch Arya?' Silva inquired.

'Elves do not need as much rest as humans, I will endure' Arya commented dully, noting that she was only tired within her mind.

'If there is no trouble then' Silva conceded easily, 'but there is one more thing I will tell you Elf'.

'Yes Silva?' Arya replied.

'My name, it isn't Silva' she told the Elf, her grey eyes looking firmly at Arya's, 'it is Selena'.

.

The next four days passed with an almost painful amount of symmetry, which to some extent Arya was thankful for. It meant that she wasn't worried by the chance of any Imperial patrols, in fact she and the others encountered no one as they journeyed southward. This proved to a blessing for the Elf as the Rider she travelled with had all but receded inwards, the words he would speak were faint and his eyes were unfocused and without a spark. This was all too familiar sight for the Elf, memories of Eragon's failed suicide ran raw in her mind as he displayed similar behaviour. Such a coincidence didn't float past Arya's head.

Over these four days the Elf dedicated her primary attention on the Rider, sometimes forcing him to eat and speak, though his words were few just the act of conversation made Eragon focus on her, and not whatever dark thoughts were skulking about in his mind. This action didn't go unnoticed by Selena, whose name Arya swore she had heard somewhere in the distant past, though admittedly the Elf didn't divert much attention to trying to remember a conversation that could have been had over decades ago. For now Arya wanted to get Eragon to the Varden alive, only when he was within the realm of safety could the Elf try and aid the troubled Rider.

Arya pondered as she walked under the fading sunlight of the fifth day about what was afflicting Eragon. If she was honest Arya wasn't surprised by Eragon's denial of violence. No human or Elf that Arya knew of enjoyed killing and as much as she despised the Rider King she couldn't speak on his behalf. It was the sheer extent to which the Rider was repulsed by his actions that stirred Arya's mind. This anger he spoke of, the one that Arya had seen within his eyes during the Battle of Farthen Dûr, what had created it?

It could be a curse, a spell created to torment Eragon to the extent he could pose no threat to anyone or render him unable to defend himself. Though this was stretch, Eragon had possessed this rage before coming to the Dwarven Kingdom and if it was a curse then Saphira or Brom would have reacted to such magicks. It had also never been noticed by her kind, Oromis or her own Mother would have noticed a spell of this magnitude.

No this anger wasn't magical in nature, and Arya threw away the idea that the Spirit that resided in Eragon was the source, though she didn't ignore the possibility that it helped to amplify its effects.

The only possibility, the only idea that Arya could piece together was that the anger had been borne from his past. The Elf was only grasping at threads but it made sense in her mind that the pain and suffering the Rider had endured stemmed from such atrocious experiences. For years Eragon would have repressed his feelings, anger, sadness, confusion and rage. Yet the Elf couldn't be sure, Eragon's past was known to a whole race now, he could talk to anyone about it and he understood what he had been subjected to was wrong. If his repression of such events created his anger then surely it would have dispersed once his secret had been exposed?

The Elf shook her head, emotions and the inner workings of the mind were not her strong suit. She was a warrior and servant of her people, she wasn't a healer. Yet in the past whenever something had been wrong with the Rider it had always been the fault of his upbringing in Carvahall. Arya's hands curled at the thought of what this accursed village had done to Eragon, how its memories still affected the Rider, even with its destruction. Though another thought did cross Arya's mind. The people of Carvahall now mostly resided within the Varden, how would the Rider react to seeing them again?

This was a question that Arya didn't know the answer to, a common theme that gloomily noticed, how was she expected to aid the Rider when she didn't hold the right answers? All she could do was try.

Selena was the one to call for camp at a rather earlier time than Arya would have, though she voiced no resistance, Selena was only human.

'I'll hunt' Eragon offered meekly as the group sat around a shimmering lake walled off by high mossy rocks, dead trees littering the small amount of green grass that lay between the lake and the rocks.

Selena and Arya both shot looks to the Rider that told him without words that he would certainly not be hunting.

'No, you rest Rider, I will go' Selena said as she rose from her spot on the ground and headed to the small gap in one of the rocks that they had previously entered.

'I'm not even tired' Eragon muttered under his breath as he tore a branch from one of the trees to build a fire.

Arya didn't offer a retort to the Rider's comment, even as she noticed the dark bags that lingered under his eyes. His attempts at sleeping were horrible and after only a few hours of rest he would always be awoken by another nightmare. Arya wondered if Saphira's presence would aid Eragon with his rest as it had before. The Elf knew that her own presence helped, but she dared not be so close to the Rider with Selena's lingering eyes and only a shaky bond of trust keeping the human from revealing her identity to Eragon.

'Has your rest always been so poor?' Arya eventually asked the Rider as they sat by the glowing flames that had been conjured a few moments prior.

Eragon shifted were he sat, 'probably, but with Saphira so close she would usually ward off any bad dreams. Well she could, now I'm not so sure'.

'What do you mean Eragon?' The Elf asked curiously.

'I umm' Eragon muttered self-consciously, his voice diminishing in volume, 'the last night I spent with her I had another nightmare, I don't think Saphira can keep them away anymore'.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag up such a sore subject' Arya apologised, noting the pale red colour that emerged on his face as he spoke.

The Rider shrugged, 'I don't mind, it's just… I wish it would stop'.

'Wishing rarely solves such issues' Arya added, though noting the dire expression on the Rider's face she chose to push the problem further. 'Do you know what causes these nightmares?'

'No' Eragon replied in a stand-offish manner.

'Eragon I only want to help you' Arya spoke, ignoring all the signs that the Rider clearly didn't wish to talk, 'if we can understand the source of these issues then mayb…'.

'It's Garrow, its Horst, its Sloan, its that's damned stupid village!' Eragon interrupted emotionally, his eyes flaring up as he glared at the Elf. 'Every night it's one of their faces, their voices belittling me. Telling me how I'm unworthy to be a Rider how I'm… I'm… useless. I can't even kill Arya, they decry me, how can I be a Rider if I can't kill?'

Arya said nothing as she waited for Eragon to finish his outburst. Watching his breathing and the restless expression on his face, the Elf could see that the people who had tormented him in the past still had their claws sunk deeply into the boy's mind.

'Why do you let these people hold sway over you Eragon?' Arya asked quietly, 'they are either gone, or they won't ever be able to hurt you again'.

'Because they are right' Eragon replied coldly, 'I am useless Arya, when I think that man I killed with my own hands all I can think of is how it affects me. How distraught I become when I think of the life I have taken just so that I can live, so that my goals and interests will succeed. And then I think about how in the moment I take a life, and how I enjoy it. This is why I can't fight, not anymore, I would either be a burden or a murderer'.

'Eragon this may surprise you' Arya began calmly, hiding her empathy for the Rider behind a cool mask, 'but I know how you feel, at least partially'.

'What?' the Rider jerked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

'Indeed' the Elf nodded, 'it must have been six decades ago now, but I remember it clearly. I was taking Saphira's egg back from a small village when I was attacked by a group of bandits. Faolin and Glenwing fought them off, but one of bandits broke through their guard and went for me. It was the first time I had ever fought for my life. The fight lasted only a few seconds, but I felt horrible. I couldn't stop weeping, I barely ate for a week. I didn't know how I could continue, I had taken a life, something sacred to my people. In my mind I had gone against all the values and beliefs of the Elves'.

'How did you recover?' Eragon asked tentatively.

'I told you how in Eastcroft Eragon' Arya told him, 'I came to the realisation that I don't enjoy fighting, but it was a painful necessity if my people and the other people of Alagaesia were to be free of Galbatorix. I remember to not allow such deaths to afflict me. You must close your heart and mind when you battle with Saphira lest you both suffer from injuries, have you ever considered closing your heart to the death of your enemies?'

'I… no' Eragon admitted, his voice tinted with embarrassment, 'in the past when I've fought my anger has gotten the better of me'.

'Do you know the cause of that?' Arya replied.

'No its… it has always been there Arya' Eragon muttered, 'I cannot remember a time when it hasn't existed'.

'Before Saphira?' Arya said curiously.

The Rider offered only a meek nod.

'Are you angry about the people of Carvahall?' Arya asked, wondering if her theory was correct, 'do you hate them for what they did to you?'

'Yes, but it would be wrong of me to act upon it' Eragon scoffed, 'as much as I despise them, I would never stoop to their level'.

'So how have you managed this anger?' the Elf questioned, 'you haven't just left it to stew?'

Eragon frowned at the Elf's questions, his face twitching as he looked at his hands with a troubled expression.

'What am I supposed to do with it?' the Rider eventually said, his head lifting to meet the Elf's eyes.

'I offer only a possibility Eragon, but maybe instead of repressing such a powerful emotion, you channel it. Allow it to become a force for your actions' Arya proposed.

'Wouldn't hurt to try' Eragon admitted, his shoulders shrugging at the suggestion. The Elf let out a subtle sigh when the Rider wasn't looking, Eragon's growing lack of attention was starting to rub against Arya's patience. Chucking another branch onto the fire, Arya allowed her own attention to realign onto the fiery sparks that were unleashed from the warm heat. She wouldn't say a word about it, but it worried the Elf when Eragon had revealed his brief enjoyment towards taking a life.

'When did you gain such knowledge Arya?' Eragon asked suddenly, startling the Elf from her dancing embers. When the Elf looked back at the Rider she saw that he was imitating her posture with his hands wrapped around his legs that were pressed to his chest.

'From my own experiences Rider, I no longer believe that keeping such painful or powerful emotions is good for anyone, something that I have learnt from your aid' Arya explained.

Seeing the confusion emerge on Eragon's face, Arya chose to explain further.

'When you entered my mind and found the knot of emotions that had twisted my intentions' The Elf began. 'With it destroyed I came to realise that my suppression of what I felt had only hurt those around me, you and my Mother. I saw that I had blamed the deaths of others on my own inaction or skill, when in truth I could have done nothing to save them. As much as it pains me to say it, I couldn't have saved my Father and if I had tried to save Faolin then I would have risked Saphira's capture'.

'I am glad that you say that Arya, even if it hurts to admit such a thing' Eragon told her tiredly, his face warm and happy.

'And I am glad that you still trust me enough to listen to my advice, even after what I had done to you' the Elf replied, offering the Rider a small twitch of a smile.

This simple action however sent the Rider's expression into a meltdown of warmth as his ears and face redden. 'You were not in control of your actions Arya, I understand now' he muttered as avoided the Elf's lingering eyes.

Arya was heartened by Eragon's words, and this time she truly believed him. The Elf knew that she wouldn't be able to talk about such private topics if the Rider didn't trust her, Arya's mind warmed at the idea of the Rider's stern trust in her. Though before she could question the Rider's reaction to her words the sound of grass being stomped on turned hers' and Eragon's attention towards the small gap in the rocks. Standing in the gap was Selena, a fat boar lying at her feet.

Eragon rose to aid the human with her deceased prey, leaving Arya sitting at the burning fire wondering why her words had affected the Rider so much.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **My dog died so I was too tired to write, not really a excuse, just the reason.**

 **On to the story itself, hopefully Arya's POV is still enjoyable because the next chapter is going to be the Elf's view again.**

 **There was a review that questioned how the group's pacing was so similar to that of the book, even though they now have Selena (YEAH ITS ERAGON'S MUM, DEAL WITH IT), my answer is this, they're walking now and if you count the total days they've been travel I would like to think I've made such a journey longer. Of course I'm not perfect so if you people reading feel like they're going faster then I will keep that in mind, though I can't do much more without re-writing the story, which I'm not going to do.**

 **I'm also trying to simplify Eragon's internal struggles, he's got this anger, but at the same time it's effects are horrendous for Eragon's normal mindset, he's not a violent person and he really doesn't like the idea of killing, the fact he's enjoying it just makes it worse for the poor lad. Hopefully I'm not confusing you guys and gals.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

The first sign that Arya and the others had arrived near the Varden camp wasn't the sight of the dark tents bristled with makeshift walls and fencing, nor was it the sound of the various machinations of humans and Urgals living together. No, the first hint that they had approached the Varden camp was the sight of immaculate snow and ice that riddled the landscape. Even as her feet crunched against the hardened ground Arya couldn't help but wonder at what being could have created such a severe change in environment.

However, the Elf would admit freely that she loathed the cutting chills that blew through the land she walked, if there was desire beyond insuring that Eragon returned to the camp safely it was returning to her warded tent as quickly as possible. Under her clothing Arya could very well manage the cold climate, but she didn't enjoy it or how it affected her, how her ears were freezing at their tips and how insufferable her fingers were.

Selena, Eragon's Mother, a fact that the Elf was still struggling to adjust to, was faring no better. Even several feet away Arya could hear the clattering of her teeth and the strings of curses she was spewing forth. She wasn't about to freeze though, and not because of any fiery determination that she may have possessed, no, Eragon had simply noticed her state and with a few words the older human's cheeks were a burning red and her shivering less intense.

Arya felt petty after watching such a display, if she had attempted something of that calibre then the Elf would have had to sit down for several minutes and allow the waves of exhaustion to pass. For the Rider he acted as though he had done nothing. It was an example of how strong the Rider transformation was Arya believed, it changed even the weakest of magical users into masters, and Eragon probably didn't even know how to use magic before his bonding with Saphira, he may not have known it even existed.

Sparing herself a moment from her thoughts Arya decided to look over to the Rider she had been thinking of, he was straggling behind her and Selena, his expression vacant. He was livelier, well more than he had been after the incident with the Imperial patrol. He had spared a few more words with her and Selena, though Arya felt silly for doing so she kept her ear out keenly to make sure that Selena didn't break her promise to keep her identity secret.

The Elf's eyes lingered for too long however and the Rider soon found the source of his watcher.

"We'll be at the Varden camp today" Arya told him in an attempt to hide her discovery.

"Hmm" the Rider sighed, his focus still elsewhere.

"Are you not eager to see Saphira?" the Elf questioned, now determined to drag Eragon back into reality, if only because she feared what his mind contained.

"She already knows I am here" Eragon muttered, walking past the Elf in a quiet manner.

Deciding that any further attempts at cajoling the Rider would be useless, Arya chose to continue the trek through the snow covered field. No further discussion was had between the trio, the Elf for her part felt there was nothing else to say, Selena was unable to say anything and Eragon had chosen to be silent.

The morning sun shone over them as they walked, the cold breeze biting away slowly at Arya's limbs and yet there was still no sign of the Varden camp she so desperately sought. The Elf remained undeterred however and she continued to walk forward, leading the Rider and human with no hint of hesitation. Minute after minute Arya strove onward, her Elven eyes searching for any signs of life. Such hopes led her emerald irises to look upward, partially so that she could look at the warmer skies and not the desolate ground she was bound to. Yet when the Elf glimpsed at the pale clouds and the burning sun she was also greeted by the sight of a familiar being, her distinctive figure cutting through the air.

"Hey Elf what's the hold up?" Selena questioned as stood by Arya, who had stopped to gaze upward.

"Do you not see her?" Arya responded, a hint of wonder and joy lacing her words as she gazed at the Daughter of the Sky and the way she weaved through the ocean of blue, all with the intent of getting close to her Rider.

The human stared weirdly at the Elf before slowly following where her eyes were looking at, the first thing she did was gasp in surprise, "shit!" she exclaimed, the sound of metal being drawn rousing the Elf from her staring.

"Selena sheathe your blade" Arya instructed, annoyance tempering her expression at the human's idiotism.

The human's grey eyes thinned at the Elf's words, her stolen blade remaining in her hand, "has madness taken you Arya, it's a Dragon!"

"She won't hurt you" Eragon told her from behind, his voice still faint as though he was distracted. The Rider then walked past the two women in the direction of the approaching Dragon, the sound of draconic moans and grunts now noticeable to the Elf's ears. With some reluctance Selena shoved her Imperial blade back into its scabbard, a noticeable look of irritation and confusion colouring her face.

With this small obstacle handled Arya turned to watch as Saphira arrived, her gleaming azure scales shining in the bright light of the day. Arya however was thrown off as the Dragon did not come to an immediate landing and instead circled the group in a wide angle, her large leathery wings beating rhythmically as she slowly descended. Finally the majestic creature fell from the sky, landing with a bone shaking thud on the icy ground infront of Eragon, her blue eyes looking from Selena, a stranger to the Dragon, and then Arya.

Elf and Dragon held such stare, the depth of Saphira's irises astounding the Elf. At the same time the Elf felt the brush of the Dragon's mind against her own, the Elf allowing her entrance without a second thought. Only one thing was passed to the Elf and then the Dragon retreated.

" _Thank you"_ the Dragon's deep mind said to the Elf, the raw gratefulness in her voice bringing a single tear to the Elf's slanted eyes.

Whilst Arya rubbed the salty substance from her eye, weary of what the climate would do to such a source of water, the Dragon's attention fell to person who stood near her maw.

If it was any other human Arya believed that they would have fled at such an intimidating sight, but Eragon stood his ground and raised a single hand to rub against the scaled jaw of the Dragon. This action continued for a few seconds before Saphira's eyes closed with a deep rumble emanating from her being. Arya couldn't help but liken the sight to that of a content cat purring. Eventually the Rider used his other hand to scratch at the bottom of Saphira's maw, earning even more sounds of appreciation.

However, it seemed that Saphira wasn't happy with being the only reciprocate of such affection as she abruptly opened her scaled eyelids and nudged the Rider with her large snout, pushing him to the ground. The Elf knew what was going to occur before it even began, and such knowledge only made her smile grow in size as the blue Dragon sniffed at the floored Rider, her jaw keeping him pinned to the ground. Several inhalations later Saphira pulled away and her tongue darted out, flicking her Rider.

"Is he OK?' Selena questioned with worry at the sounds emanating from Eragon.

"Saphira wouldn't hurt him" Arya responded, "and he isn't in pain, he's laughing".

The human moved ever so slightly closer, her eyes widening as she came to the realisation that her son wasn't complaining at the Dragon's ministrations, but in fact enjoying them. Arya listened to the sound, a noise that she rarely ever heard come forth from the Rider and one she had never been the cause of, but being able to witness Eragon with Saphira was a sight the Elf knew was personal, the Dragon would never display such perceived weakness within the Varden or infront of her people, at least not openly. Arya savoured the feeling that came with watching a Dragon reunite with her Rider.

"I've never seen him so… happy" Selena commented, her teething chattering quietly.

"You haven't been around him long enough to see it, but Eragon does find moments of comfort" Arya informed her whilst also trying to avoid making the human Mother feel terrible for her absence.

"While I believe you Elf, I question how frequent these moments are" Selena muttered, even as the Rider's laughed quietened and his attempt to remove himself from Saphira's bathing increased.

"They have grown with Saphira's company" Arya insisted, though she admitted to herself that she didn't know whether Eragon had ever laughed before becoming bonded with the sapphire Dragon, this thought filled the Elf with an unusual chill, not one borne of the elements but that of a fierce protectiveness, the mere idea of the Rider in such a hellish world made the Elf focus on Eragon as though some invisible thread would rip him away from Saphira and back to the little settlement that lay on the outskirts of the Spine.

"But what happened before this Dragon came into the company of my son?" Selena questioned pointedly.

The Elf looked to the human with an almost defeated expression, she couldn't tell her, it wasn't her right. "You will have to ask Eragon for yourself" Arya said, repeating what she had previously told Selena.

The human's face morphed into one of defiant resistant, "if you will act like this Elf then I will, and we are nearing your camp are we not? I no longer have to abide by your ridiculous demands", as if to make her point Selena pointed beyond Saphira and Eragon to a small clump of shapes, tents and barricades. The Varden camp.

* * *

The final stretch of the walk was far more pleasant than the previous days, with Saphira in company the general area radiated a subtle yet noticeable heat which turned both Arya's and Selena's moods to a more agreeable sort. Eragon however was the happiest of all, he sat atop the Dragon's saddle, a small smile adorned on his lips. Arya had guessed that Rider and Dragon were in deep conversation as Eragon's brown orbs remained in a glassy state, not out of focus but not at attention either. Her theory was based on Saphira's presence on the ground and not in the skies where she ruled supreme.

Approaching the camp Arya noticed that little had changed, the soldiers who were meant to be standing guard all huddled around fading fires, the tents themselves had icicles and a permanent layer of frost adorned on them and everyone that Arya could see looked miserable.

"Some camp" Selena muttered with a frown as they walked through the guard entrance of the camp.

Their presence however hadn't gone unnoticed, as soon as they had approached the people that were walking about attending to their own business turned their heads to see Eragon and Saphira. The misery that previously lingered on all of their faces seemingly evaporated and they all began to whisper and mutter amongst themselves. Arya merely sighed, humans were still terrible gossipers. Crowds began to form around the Sapphire Dagon and her Rider and for a few tense moments Arya was close to being shoved aside, however swift reactions from the Elf ensured she stood by Saphira's side.

"We need to go Eragon" Arya called up to the Rider, who in response looked down at the Elf and nodded. With an offered hand, Eragon invited the Elf up. Assuming the invitation included Selena, the Elf tapped the human's shoulder and gestured for her to climb up the Dragon.

"Err" Selena said, "I don't think that would be a good idea".

"Neither is waiting to be trampled on" Arya retorted and clambered up Saphira's foreleg, using Eragon's open hand as a leverage to get herself up the final way. Now sitting behind the Rider Arya watched as Selena muttered a string of curses before following in her direction, albeit in a slower, and far clumsier fashion. In the end though Selena found purchase in some of Saphira's loose scales and was able to sit behind the Elf.

"Ready?" Eragon called out, his voice more focused than it had been for the past few days.

"Yes" Arya called out, the opposite of the "no!" Selena yelped, her hands clinging to the Elf's slender waist as Saphira jumped into the sky, her wings sending a chilling gulf of air down on the encroaching crowd.

Rather annoyingly Arya was too forced to find a surface to support herself, which happened to be the Rider infront of her.

"Apologies" the Elf muttered as her hands gripped onto Eragon's waist, the Rider jolting in surprise.

"It's… it's alright" he replied awkwardly, his voice jumping wildly, earning the Elf's raised brow.

The flight was a short one, and something of a false start as just as Arya was beginning to savour the sensation of flight it was abruptly ripped away from her when Saphira fell down in the upper grounds of the Varden camp where Nasuada and the other military leaders were encamped, and thankfully guarded from the rest of the Varden. When Arya went to disembark from the blue Dragon she was silently grateful that Saphira had collapsed her legs and was now sitting, making it easier for her to simply leap off of the Dragon's back, her Elven legs easily absorbing the force of landing. Selena followed swiftly after, almost feverishly.

"I'm never doing that again" Selena panted as she dropped the final few metres of Saphira's leg.

"You should feel honoured to know such a sensation, few would ever know it" Arya pointed out.

"The only sensation I am feeling Elf, is that of emptying the content of my stomach" Selena growled, her face a paler shade than it had been only a few moments ago.

The Elf shook her head and turned her attention back to the Rider, still perched on Saphira's back, Arya didn't need to squint to see he was fiddling with a strap that clung to his leg. She was too slow to warn the Rider as he leaned in and gave too much weight to one side. The strap that had stubbornly held on gave way and the Rider fell from Saphira, the Dragon's head turning sharply, though too slow to do anything as he tumbled off and slammed into the ground with a dull thud.

Arya was by his side in a second, searching for any sign of injury.

"Ow" Eragon grunted as he attempted to rise.

"Stay" Arya instructed, the Rider had fallen on his side and she was looking to see if he had done any damage to his arm.

Eragon pulled away from the Elf's slight touch, "I'm fine Arya" he insisted, "look barely a scratch".

To prove his point Eragon raised his hand, untarnished, but his wasn't what had caught the Elf's surprise. Underneath the Rider's hand lay a patch of ground, untouched by snow or ice when only moments ago there had been plenty of either. Confusion was written across the Elf's face before it struck her how such a change had occurred. Ignoring how uncomfortable the Rider was, Arya grasped his wrist and placed it against the ice, his palm cresting the white substance. As soon as Eragon's pale skin touched the white blanket it melted away into nothingness.

"Incredible" Arya muttered to herself before she looked to Eragon's wide eyes, "how are you doing this Rider?"

"I… I don't know" Eragon whispered, yet the Elf was hardly convinced when the Rider was unable to keep her stare.

The pair were drawn away from their discovery by the sound of rustling metal and footsteps. Rising to her full height Arya looked to the disturbance to find two columns of thickly armoured Nighthawks approaching with Nasuada wrapped in rich cloaks. The Elf noted that none of the humans approaching seemed deterred by the cold climate, all of them covered in expensive or warm clothing, something that hadn't been given to the soldiers in the rest of the camp.

"Rider Eragon, it is good to see you safe" Nasuada commented as she escaped from her guard detail, said Nighthawks turning on the stop and assuming a wall, blocking the leader of the Varden from prying eyes.

Eragon looked at the dark leader before inclining his head, "and you Lady Nasuada, I hope that my absence wasn't noticed".

Nasuada's forehead scrunched for a flicker of a second before fading rapidly, "not at all Rider, though if I may ask, were you successful in destroying the Ra'zac?"

"How did you know sought the Ra'zac's destruction?" the Rider parried.

'You're admission" Nasuada smiled before she shook her head, "nay Rider I will not play with you, your cousin Roran informed of your intent when he returned upon Saphira. Though you should know that the Varden have sorely missed your presence, many of our injured lay incapacitated by the ice that fell upon them, we pray that you may hold some cure to their ailment. Some of the men believed you had abandoned them to Galbatorix".

Arya frowned at the Varden leader's forced smile and her pressuring words, but the Elf refrained from interrupting, it wasn't her place.

"Your men have little to fear Nasuada, I do not plan on leaving" Eragon told her, his back painfully straight and his words not altogether convincing.

"Ah, we shall see Rider" Nasuada responded brightly, "but I will not torture you with my presence any longer, go and rest. That goes for you to Arya, even if I may not command you".

"I will respect your council regardless Lady Nasuada" Arya replied formally, her head nodding to the human.

Just as the Varden leader was about to turn and walk away her eyes fell upon Selena who had been standing a little away from them. "And who is it that my eyes see?" Nasuada questioned, her head tilted as though expecting some input from the Rider or Elf.

"Someone who may aid us in our fight against Galbatorix" Eragon explained, "she was imprisoned by the Ra'zac and she has offered to help".

'What have you offered in return Rider?" Nasuada pushed, her body twisting to meet Eragon's eyes.

"Nothing of importance Nasuada" Eragon responded coolly.

"Very well, if Eragon speaks on your behalf then by all means you may consider the Varden your ally" Nasuada said loudly, enough so that Selena heard, "I shall have my people construct a tent near the Rider's, I hope that is acceptable?"

"It will do" Selena remarked, her blunt comment earning her a tilt of the head from the Varden leader. Nasuada merely shook her head and retreated back from where she had come from, her Nighthawks swarming to cover all angles and blocking the leader from sight. Arya thought it strange how Nasuada hadn't asked for Selena's name, such a detail wasn't something the keen eyed human would have simply forgotten.

"The leader of this resistance is a child? Are you trying to lose?" Selena questioned, unconcerned over whether she was heard by the retreating Varden leader.

A sigh echoed from the Rider drawing looks, "she isn't mine or your leader, we are merely her allies" Eragon explained wearily, "we don't have to follow her orders, and I doubt I will listen to her suggestions".

'Why is that Eragon?" Arya questioned earnestly.

"You saw how she looked at me Arya, she is scheming and plotting constantly" Eragon replied irritably, "how can I trust someone who would stick a knife in my back the moment it suits their needs?"

"Ah I see it now" Selena interjected, "you are all allies of conveniences". Both Elf and Rider were unable to offer a practical retort because the truth was how Selena had stated it.

"Damn it this place is cold, can we go somewhere that's warm" Selena cursed after a period of silence, her hands rubbing drastically against the opposing arms. Arya couldn't have agreed more with such a desire, though she had her own business to attend to.

"You may go where you wish Silva" Arya responded, using the human's fake name without a hitch, "but I must speak to my Queen".

"If you wish you can stay with me Silva, at the very least my tent will be warmer than staying out here" Eragon suggested.

The sudden idea of Eragon and his unknown Mother spending time together didn't seem wise to the Elf, and from the agreeing expression forming on Selena's face Arya knew that nothing good would come from such an arrangement.

"Perhaps it would be best if I accompanied you both, at least to your tent Eragon, I doubt you remember where it is" Arya interjected, ignoring the look Selena shot the elf as she spoke.

"I… well you are right I suppose" Eragon admitted lamely.

The Elf internally sighed with relief, though she had only kicked the problem down the road. Resigned to finding a solution, Arya began to head out of the small enclave that housed the Varden's hierarchy and towards the Rider's camp. The camp was set out in an almost village-like manner with tents and the wooden spiked barricades providing different paths and roads through the labyrinth. The Elf felt some sympathy for Saphira as she growled and grumbled under the thin pathway she was forced to follow, her tail being forcibly held still to avoid any damage.

As they crossed the threshold of the highest tier of the camp the trio and Saphira found themselves faced off against a group of humans. These people however were not on duty guards, or people of the Varden. No some of them were men but there were women and a few children. In this mingle of humans Arya was surprised that she recognised one of them, Eragon's cousin.

"Could we go at least five minutes without being cornered" Selena groaned angrily as she inspected the approaching humans.

Arya frowned, she too just wished to retire for the day, though the Elf was left curious as to why she could hear Saphira's rumbling growing in intensity and volume.

"Eragon lad, is that you?" A stout man called out, the Elf's eyes narrowing as he broke from the group and rushed ahead, his chiselled face dotted with black and white stubble.

"What are you doing here Horst, why is the village here?" Eragon responded, his voice shaking. The name the Rider used however begun to draw forth an older memory within Arya's mind. Horst had been one of the men to torment the Rider. Without consciously knowing it the Elf stepped closer to the startled Rider.

"Why we came to see the Great Dragon Rider!" Horst proclaimed boldly to the small cheer of the rest of the villagers, "we're proud of you laddie, we knew you were meant for great things".

As the older man continued to walk ever closer, the Rider stepped backwards, the Elf noting a change in the winds.

"Funny you say that Horst, the last time you saw me you weren't that thrilled with my presence" Eragon said shakily, a worrying chuckle following his words.

"All in the past" Horst responded nonchalantly, ignoring the threatening sounds Saphira was creating. "Say why don't we catch up Eragon? The whole village would love to know what you've been up to'".

Arya knew the Rider's retort before he even spoke.

"While I appreciate the offer Horst" Eragon began politely, a hint of intrepidation lining his words, "I have other matters to attend to, maybe another time".

However the Rider's answer did not seem to be the correct one for the ex-villager, whose nostrils flared and he took a further step closer to Eragon.

"You'd abandon your people Eragon? For what, that freak of an Elf? You even look like her" Horst declared angrily, his finger being thrust accusingly at Arya.

"I would watch what you say human" Arya scowled as she stepped in between the Rider and his abuser, equally offended and angered.

The short tempered gaze of Horst passed from Eragon to Arya, "or what?" he challenged.

The Elf didn't offer any response. Instead she reached and yanked the human forward, her hands balled around his shirt in an iron unyielding grip. Any sign of impudence or resistance faded instantly as fear shrouded Horst's eyes.

"I know what you did" Arya seethed quietly, allowing her anger out for the briefest of moments.

The human quivered where he stood, the Elf letting the meaning of her words sink into his mind before she released him. Horst fell to the ground, skittishly he flayed about before he ran back to the rest of the villagers.

"If any of you try and corner the Rider, if you even think of talking to him, I will know. Am I understood?" Arya said in a clear, unquestioning voice.

The group of humans shared odd looks, some of them confused by what Arya had meant. Though there were some among them that shared knowing, fearful expressions, they were the ones had been party to Eragon's mistreatment Arya concluded. Eventually the group dispersed, whatever scheme they had planned lying in ruins. Only when the path was clear did Arya turn to her associates.

"We should go" Arya told them.

* * *

Eragon's tent was in a secluded part of the camp. Away from the crowded mass of humans and noise stood a small grouping of tents, a wide open field encompassing them. Saphira settled into a spot near one of the tents that held a large split in the fabric for her to poke her head through. The Elf already knew that this tent in particular was the Rider's tent, she had been the one to suggest the access for Saphira. What threw her however was the other accommodation, indeed a few Varden peons still hung about nailing the final pikes into the ground for one of the tents.

"Whose tents are these?" Arya asked one of the human lackeys.

"Lady Nasuada ordered the construction of additional tents Lady Arya" the human responded tiredly, "this one is for the Rider's guest".

The Elf nodded and dismissed the worker, she was surprised by the Varden Leader's rush to prepare Selena's quarters but if she was seeking Eragon's favour it didn't seem too much of a leap to assume this act was in some ways an attempt to gain it.

"It would look as though your tent is ready Silva" Arya told the human.

"Hmm, a small act I suppose" Selena admitted, "but a nice one, I think I shall call it a day".

"So soon? It is barely midday" Eragon questioned, having returned from his tent, his bag now absent. The Elf too was curious as to why Selena seemed suddenly so keen on rest when only minutes ago she would have had the Rider to herself.

"You may be able to journey halfway across Alagaesia with ease Eragon, but for some we need rest" Selena told him, her voice gaining in warmth as she looked to her son, "and I am not as young as I once was, nor did I get the greatest of exercise in that little room of mine, the soreness in my bones will linger for a while".

Without another word spoken the Mother to the Rider entered her tent, the Elf finally noticing hesitancy in her step, she had been hiding pain in her legs.

"She is an odd woman" Eragon muttered under his breath.

"Guarded may be the fairer word" Arya added, though seeing the look the Rider gave her the Elf expanded, "remember she has walked into a war camp where she knows no one, do not be surprised if she isn't comfortable with everyone. In fact you should feel happy that she trusts you enough to show weakness as she has".

The Rider's face shifted expression a few times at the Elf's words before settling into a frown, which threw Arya off.

"Arya I think we need to have a talk" Eragon told her, a look of uncomfortable resolution resting on his face.

"What had brought this on Eragon?" Arya questioned, not in an unkind manner, just confused.

"I… I do not think you recent behaviour has been helpful" the Rider explained, his word choice seemingly careful, "I do not mean to say that I find your assistance unhelpful, the opposite in fact, but you are… overbearing at times".

"I see" Arya muttered, though disagreeing with what Eragon was saying, "in what way has my behaviour been improper?"

"The stunt you pulled with Horst comes to mind" the Rider replied in a short fashion, "I was capable of handling that by myself".

The Elf disagreed again with what Eragon was saying, he had been timid with Horst, he would have given into his demands. "You may have Eragon, but how was I to be sure? You were not acting like yourself, I didn't want you to be tormented by those people again".

"And I appreciate your concern Arya" Eragon stressed, the Elf noting how calm he was trying to be, "but if you do not allow me to fight my own battles how will I ever be able to stand alone?"

"So you are saying I should stand aside while I allow you to be bullied by those monsters?" Arya asked before she shook her head, "no, you cannot ask that of me Eragon, I will not allow it".

"You can't protect me from everything Arya, you are only doomed to fail if you pursue such a goal" the Rider warned, "I am not some delicate piece of glass, I can handle the pressures in my life".

"If that was the case then you would be able to sleep at night" Arya retorted, though she instantly regretted her words from the shocked look the Rider gave. "I am sorry Eragon that was uncalled for".

"No less truthful though" Eragon replied bitterly his eyes falling.

"My intent wasn't to demean you Rider" Arya said earnestly, "it was for you to recognise that you cannot function without those around you, acknowledging such isn't a weakness, denying it is".

Eventually the Rider nodded in reluctant agreement, "you speak rightly Arya, forgive me, though I still believe you went too far with Horst" he admitted.

"I may have, but I do not regret what I said Eragon. If any of them trouble you I want you to tell me" Arya replied simply.

Eragon folded his arms as he looked away from the Elf, conflict arising on his face, "and what will you do if I am bothered by them?" he questioned.

Stepping closer to the Rider, closer than the Elf knew he was comfortable with, Arya raised her hand and lifted the Rider chin so that he couldn't avoid her focused eyes or the meaning of her words.

"If they bother you I will make sure then never can again" Arya said quietly, though there was no room for doubt in her message. As she spoke Arya noted the deep look that Saphira gave her, though the Elf put any thought of the Dragon's interest to one side for the moment.

Eragon shivered under the Elf's touch, but Arya knew that this wasn't due to the frigid climate. The Elf studied the Rider's face a moment longer, taking in his half Elven, half human face, trying to see if Eragon was unsure about her words. Yet there was none, Arya stood by her declaration. Releasing Eragon's jaw Arya backed away, knowing that there nothing else to say and that she put off updating her Mother about the current situation.

"Try and rest Eragon, our journey wasn't an easy one and I do not believe that the path we follow will be a fraught-less" Arya instructed to the silent Rider before walking away.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **DID HE JUST USE QUOTATION MARKS?! THE MADMAN!**

 **Yeah, I'm giving speech marks a go, I'll admit there were a lot of grammar errors because of it, there's probably a few I've missed, but no one is perfect. Over the next few days I'll be updating the rest of the story to include speech marks, though book 1 and 2 will have to wait a little longer.**

 **Next chapter will be going back to Eragon's POV, I enjoy writing from Arya' POV quite a bit, if only because I like writing a protective Arya. That being said I wonder if I may have been a bit too extreme how Arya reacted, some feedback in that regard would be greatly appreciated.**

 **That's all from me, see you all in March!**


	11. Chapter 11

" _I missed you Little One"_ Saphira hummed happily, her Rider rubbing her jawline from within his carpeted tent.

" _I guessed"_ Eragon replied, a small smile grafted onto his face, the presence and warmth of the sapphire Dragon helped to push away the hardships he had endured over the past few days.

" _But I'm proud of you as well"_ the Dragon muttered lovingly, _"you have grown, you endured and survived, without the aid of myself or Arya"._

" _I had help"_ the Rider pointed out.

" _If you think I will compliment the Spirit then you are mistaken"_ Saphira retorted with a snort.

Eragon's face twitched, he had hoped his small mention of Dazura would have drawn her into discussion but it hadn't. The Spirit had remained secluded ever since she had helped him with the Imperial patrol, and though she had maintained the Rider's internal mental walls she hadn't gone as far as to actual speak to him.

" _You miss her?"_ Saphira questioned, sensing her Rider's discomfort.

The Rider shook his head, _"in a way, she's changed Saphira, her mind is less crazed. I think if she tried I could get along with her"._

" _Get along with the Spirit that wished to possess you? Eragon you must be joking"_ Saphira dismissed, _"you don't need her, all she will bring you is pain and suffering"._

" _Nothing out of the ordinary then"_ Eragon shrugged, fully knowing this response would only agitate the Dragon.

" _Don't"_ Saphira growled, _"things are better Eragon"._

" _Yeah so much so"_ Eragon grumbled annoyingly, his continued presence in the Varden's war camp irked him.

" _If this is about your villagers then I would be more than happy to burn them to ash_ " Saphira suggested in almost eager fashion.

" _That isn't necessary Saphira"_ Eragon sighed, _"I just wish I hadn't frozen up when I saw them"._

" _You were surprised Little One, you had forgotten they had settled with the Varden"_ Saphira pointed out, " _you do not have to fear retaliation if you reject them, they can do nothing to you"._

" _Why doesn't it feel like that Saphira?"_ Eragon asked, _"when I saw them I felt it all return, the dread, the gut-wrenching hopelessness. I would have done why they said"._

" _That is fear Eragon, something they engrained in you"_ Saphira replied gently, _"such an instinct is what animals feel when they are in my sight. It is a difficult reaction to shake, but you can Eragon, I know you can"._

" _How?"_ the Rider said mutely.

" _Because you have me"_ the Dragon told him in such a confident voice that the young human believed her, for that moment at least, _"and you have Arya"._

At the mere mention of the Elf the Rider's insides shivered, his face reddening. His previous affection for the Elf had swollen and its effects were growing. If anything Eragon would have preferred these feelings never existed, he despised how it bent his perception of his relationship with the Elven princess. Matters were made worse when a faint chuckled rumbled from his draconic partner.

" _You aren't helping!"_ the Rider stammered.

" _But Little One it is adorable"_ Saphira said innocently.

" _If I recall you didn't even like her"_ Eragon retorted, his face still hot with fluster.

" _That was before you relieved her of that bond"_ the Dragon replied, _"looking through your memories I can see the twisted knot that resided within her, how it bent her actions and how it perverted her mind. When I spoke to her earlier I could feel the change, her mind was like a tranquil sky, gentle and peaceful"._

" _You are a weird Dragon"_ Eragon sighed.

" _And you are a rude human"_ Saphira tutted, _"though I suppose you have intrigued me, how is my behaviour odd?"_

" _You change your mind so quickly that my head hurts"_ the Rider chided, _"first you like the Elf, then you want to kill the Elf, then you tolerate the Elf and now you seemingly like her again"._

" _My change is backed by reason, you are just being silly"_ Saphira bickered.

" _Probably"_ Eragon said as he pushed back a yawn.

" _You're tired"_ the Dragon accused her Rider.

" _My sleep isn't exactly restful Saphira_ " Eragon told her annoyingly.

" _I know that, you could try and rest though, time may have dulled your thoughts"_ Saphira suggested.

Eragon was opposed to the idea, but rather than face the wrath of the Dragon he sidestepped. _"Could we fly instead?"_ he asked, knowing the Dragon wouldn't dare resist such an opportunity.

" _Only if you promise to sleep afterwards"_ Saphira countered.

The Rider accepted gladly, if only to delay the horrific dreams for a little longer.

Soon Eragon escaped the warm confines of his tent and ventured back outside, now clad in thicker Dwarven clothes and one of Queen Islanzadi's cardigans. The Rider still shivered as he raced around the tent to find Saphira lying low to the ground, waiting for him to climb up. With his legs firmly strapped in and any rebellious knots and twisted removed Eragon was simply waiting in anticipation for Saphira to jump into the cold sky. His time spent waiting wasn't long as Saphira stood up and ran forward, clearing the tents with only a few steps, her wings unfolding before they flapped powerfully, sending gusts of icy winded downward whilst the sapphire Dragon leapt upwards into the sky.

Even with the unrelenting weather, adrenaline still pumped its way through Eragon's body, his smile growing with every second as Saphira sped through the sky. For this single moment in time the Rider's fear of what was to come and what was floated away. For now he was boy flying with his Dragon, and he couldn't be happier.

Eventually Saphira's speed and sharp elevation calmed as her wing began to beat at a gentler rhythm, the wind cutting less bitterly at Eragon's face. Now above the world both Dragon and Rider felt truly undisturbed, nothing save another Dragon could reach them.

" _You can't pursue either of them"_ Saphira said, finally breaking the delicate silence that had reign over them.

" _What?"_ Eragon questioned, thrown off by the Dragon's words.

" _Arya and Angela, you can't pursue them. I know you yearn for it, but you aren't ready"_ Saphira told him, her voice leaving no room for negotiating.

" _I already know that Saphira"_ Eragon responded in a defeated fashion, _"I don't know why you're telling me this"._

" _Because you will try"_ the Dragon argued, _"and I will have to comfort you when it fails. Please just use your head and not your desires to guide your actions"._

" _I will try"_ Eragon said weakly, it was rather annoying when Saphira could guess what the Rider was feeling, but in the end the Dragon always seemed to know what would occur.

Saphira didn't respond with any kind of words or action, instead she sent ribbons of sympathy towards her Rider, assuring the young human that everything would turn out well for them.

After a further pause of silence Eragon eventually summoned up the will to speak. _"It would best if I broke it off with Angela, wouldn't it?"_ he asked.

" _The short one would understand, though do not forget to ask her about her involvement with Tenga, your memory with that old man was an interesting one"_ Saphira replied.

Sullenly the Rider accepted that his 'unique' relationship with the curly haired herbalist would have to come to an end. Eragon was far from happy about such a thing, but it was an unavoidable. His bond with Angela had at best been passing, even the butterflies that stirred upon mention of the Witch had faded, their wings clipped. It didn't help that the Rider couldn't recall any great swathe of memories with her, all there had been was a kiss and a hug.

" _Do not dwell on the past Little One, or else that is all that you will have_ " Saphira hummed peacefully into Eragon's mind, yanking him away from his mental reverie.

The last few minutes in the sky were spent without discussion or the sharing of memories. Dragon and Rider simply drifted on the current of the sky, enjoying a quiet moment whilst they had it.

All too soon though Eragon found himself slipping out of Saphira's saddle, his feet crunching onto the white ground, when he looked up he found a familiar sight running up to him.

"Eragon, thank the Gods!" Roran called out as he sprinted to the Rider.

"Roran? Why are you running?" Eragon questioned as his Cousin stopped near his feet, the older human bending over as he sucked in deep breathes.

"It is Katrina, she has taken sick" Roran said through heavy gasps.

"Again? Have you not kept her warm?" Eragon questioned critically.

"We have, it is… I have not been honest with you Cousin" Roran stammered, his eyes darting about as he spoke, "she… she carries my child".

Alarm spread through the Rider, "why did you not tell me Helgrind? I could have helped her further" Eragon questioned, not in an offended manner, more so he was confused.

"Please Cousin, you may stay angry with me until my hair turns white and falls from my head, but please help her" Roran pleaded, his face dire, all the while confusing the Rider's critics' for anger

"How I feel about you Roran is irrelevant, take me to her" Eragon said weakly, any hint of irritation aimed at his Cousin already fading. He wouldn't put a baby's life in danger due to Roran's hesitancy.

Without even saying a word, Saphira followed after the Rider as Roran sprinted back the way he came. Unbeknownst to either however, was Silva's head peeking out from her tent, tentatively she extracted herself from the fabric and followed.

* * *

Eragon raced through the growing confines of the Varden camp, the air thick with the stench of humans and their attempts to live in the frozen wasteland they inhabited. The sheer density of the lower camps had forced Saphira to stay behind, however she followed her Rider through his eyes, her willingness to jump after him was present without any hesitation. Try as he might Eragon failed to ignore the looks and stares he garnered as he followed his cousin, the sounds of pleas and calls of celebration at his mere sighting made the Rider frown, he did not think himself so highly, yet those around him obviously did.

"This way Cousin!" Roran called to Eragon as he darted to the right and fell into a ring of tents, a blazing fire placed in the center.

The Rider rushed forward, following after his frantic Cousin. Soon the older relative fell into one of the tents, Eragon dived in only to find himself in a stuffy tent, his head already going drowsy at the sheer headiness of the enclosed space. Matters were only worsened for the Rider when he found three old pairs of eyes staring at him, his old village elders. Eragon avoided the gazes of the old women as he moved towards the lone bed occupied by Katrina, who was buried under heavy furs and blankets. The Rider had little need to touch the barely conscious woman's forehead, but even when he did Eragon could feel the uncomfortable amount of heat radiating from Katrina's head.

"Can you help her Eragon?" Roran asked.

"Aye" Eragon nodded though to what extent was unknown to the Rider.

"You'd let this outcast touch your fiancé Roran, what ailment has taken your mind?" one of the village Elders said with a dry voice.

"Do not speak of my Cousin in such a way Gertrude, he can do more for Katrina than your praying will ever do" Roran retorted with fire in his words.

Eragon tried to ignore the bickering that was going on behind him, his mind focused entirely on seeking out the young soul that resided within Katrina. It took a few moments for the Rider to find the bright spark of life, and when he did he found it flickering as though the mere touch of his own mind would suffocate it. With a tenderness Eragon didn't even know he possessed he peered into the infant's mind, coaxing as much information as he could from the unborn child. When the Rider was done he pulled away from the bedside, a frown adorned on his face.

Undeterred however the Rider approached Katrina, his silvery palm resting on her cheek and allowing him to look directly into her hazy eyes. With a touch of force, Eragon probed deeply into the bedridden woman's mind, her thoughts and feelings' providing a much clearer picture of what was truly going on. This did not mean that Eragon was happy with what he found. Instead he withdrew from Katrina's mind with speed, his thoughts jumbled as he tried to understand what he had just discovered. Even Saphira lent her own wisdom, though this led the Rider to come to a grim conclusion, his face falling pale.

"Well Eragon, why are you just standing there?" Roran said, anticipation and agitation lacing his words.

The Rider turned to face his Cousin, "Roran I would speak to you privately", Eragon's eyes shifting to the three elders huddled near the front of the tent as he spoke.

"We will not leave you alone with Katrina Freak" Gertrude spat, "who knows what sorcery the pointy eared daemons taught you".

Eragon fixed the old healer with a look of indifference, he had been called worse by those he thought were his kinsmen, their words meant nothing to him now. Though he was annoyed by the vibrant hatred his people held for the Elves.

"Gertrude leave us" Roran said, his attention focused on Katrina.

"You cannot be serious?" the feeble woman cried.

"First you insult my cousin and now you doubt what I say?" Roran challenged, his head shaking, "leave Gertrude, you have done nothing of use".

The elder fixed Roran with a look of disbelief before her eyes narrowed on Eragon, "what have you done to his mind Freak?" She sneered.

"Nothing, but I can see yours is riddled with contempt, you can tell the Varden the situation of my birth Gertrude. I do not fear any retribution" Eragon told her calmly, his mental probe retreating from the elder's thoughts.

"How did you know?" Gertrude muttered, fear now lacing her words.

"Gertrude, did I not tell you to leave?" Roran questioned with exasperation.

The elder looked as though she was ready to unleash hellfire on the son of Garrow, however one of her colleagues grabbed her sleeve and tugged her away. Begrudgingly the old healer followed her two partners and fled through the tent flap, leaving only Eragon and Roran whose attention hadn't left his fiancé.

"What ails her Eragon and why haven't you rid Katrina of it?" Roran questioned worriedly.

The Rider let loose a pent up sight of breathe, he wished that he could tell his Cousin something simple but he would be lying.

" _Do what is right Little One, not what is easy_ " Saphira muttered into her Rider's mind.

"She is ill Roran, her pregnancy has taken much of her strength" Eragon told him gently, "her body is doing what it can to sustain your child, but in doing so Katrina has no strength left for herself".

"Can you not make Katrina stronger? Your magic, surely there is some way of helping her?" Roran pleaded, his eyes turning to Eragon's, who stood behind him.

"I can Roran, but there is a choice" Eragon told him, "the damage the Ra'zac did to Katrina is extreme, if I was to heal her fully then I would have to stop her body from aiding the child else my efforts would drain over to your child".

"What… what do you mean Cousin?" the older man said.

"For Katrina to live, your child must die" Eragon explained as simply, yet as bluntly as he could.

"No!" Roran swore, "you cannot do that Eragon, please there must be another way".

"There is" Eragon conceded, "the child would live, but I couldn't promise the same for Katrina. I could strengthen both of them, give Katrina a chance to reach her full term. The child may live, but the stress on Katrina's body would be immense. I do not know whether she would live".

"A chance for both of them?" Roran muttered to himself, hope springing into his mind.

Yet Eragon couldn't allow Roran to grasp at something that may not happen, "Roran I do not know whether either of them will live, in the end the shock could kill them both".

"But you would be there Eragon, you could give her a fighting chance" Roran said excitedly.

"No, I couldn't" Eragon shook his head in a pained fashion, he despised what he was doing to the man he considered a brother, "Roran I have other duties, I couldn't promise that I would be able to see your child's birth through. Even then I am no master of healing, what I offer to do for Katrina now is only something that I have read about. If you truly desire a chance for them both then I will not go against your wishes, but you must decide".

"You give me two horrible choices Eragon, how can I choose?" Roran questioned hopelessly as he collapsed infront of the wooden cot, his hand reaching over to Katrina's and squeezing it tightly. Even with all the commotion going on around her, Katrina still laid there, drifting on the line between reality and eternal sleep. Eragon didn't know whether she would last beyond the day.

"What would you do Eragon?" Roran finally asked after an eternity of silence, his voice filled with such doubt and confusion that Eragon could barely look at him.

"I cannot answer that Roran, this is a decision only you can make" Eragon told him in a soft voice, "I will not judge you for what you choose, or what you think of me for forcing this upon you".

Eragon said nothing further as Roran looked intently as Katrina, the only sound echoing in the musty tent was the sound of breathing.

"Are you sure that Katrina will live if you end my child's life?" Roran muttered.

"The stress on her body will cease, and my magic would focus solely on her, her chance of living would be great" Eragon answered.

"Do it Eragon, save my Katrina" Roran whimpered in defeat, his finger brushing over Katrina's hand one final time before he moved away to give the Rider space to attend to the ailing woman.

Eragon dropped slowly to his knees as he once more stood at Katrina's bedside. Looking over to his Cousin, Eragon tried to find some doubt or any other sign that he wished to change his mind.

"It won't suffer Roran, I promise you" Eragon vowed, his words releasing the dam within Roran, who looked away, his tears and cries being withheld with hiccups of anguish.

" _Help me Saphira, I cannot commit this act alone"_ the Rider pleaded as he closed his eyes, his breathing slowing into a rhythmic beat.

" _Nor would I allow you"_ Saphira whispered as she pushed her great reserves of energy upon the Rider.

With a great breath Eragon once more ventured to the small spark that lingered within Katrina, its innocence and vulnerability making Eragon doubt his actions immediately.

" _It must be so Eragon, even if it pains you_ " Saphira told him, her own mind reaching out from her position far in the camp, joining the Rider's to meet with Roran's unborn child. Together at an almost excruciating pace both Rider and Dragon encompassed the child's mind in an oppressing field. Eragon's eyes scrunched together as his mind came into complete contact with Saphira's, there was nothing left between them.

" _The deed isn't done yet Eragon, the child cannot linger within Katrina or else we only risk further pain and infection_ " Saphira instructed.

The Rider, numb from the act he had just committed, nodded and began to construct the passages of the Ancient language that he would need. The first line was that of healing, rejuvenating Katrina's body and mending her weary body. The fever would be broken and Katrina would finally come to her senses. The second line of the Rider's passage was harder to create, the words he needed did not come to his mind easily and the aid of Saphira was needed. In the end Eragon had the words he needed, there was only a few more things that needed to be done.

If only a small comfort for the Rider, Katrina was already in a state of undress, her outfit being only a slim dress.

"Cousin I need your aid" Eragon said softly,

Roran's silent sobbing momentarily ceased, "what is it?"

"To prevent further troubles the child must leave Katrina's body" Eragon told him, "I would not touch your wife-to-be without your consent, nor would I do it if you felt like you should do it".

"I… I see, one moment Eragon" Roran stuttered before he approached Katrina, removing her covers and riding up her dress with shaky hands. The Rider looked away, his eyes focused on the unconscious woman's face. He wished he could gain her consent for this or at least explain to her what he was going to be doing.

"I'm ready Eragon" Roran finally said, his words unsure yet Eragon couldn't add any further doubt to his mind.

With a heavy heart the Rider allowed his passages to slip from his lips, the Ancient Language heeding his words precisely as the life returned to Katrina's eyes and her skin turned a healthier shade. Almost instantaneously however the young woman rose from her daze.

"What is this…? Roran what are you doin… Argh!" she yelped in pain.

"Katrina we will explain later but for now you must push" Eragon told her calmly, bring the startled woman's focus to him. Katrina's eyes were wide with panic and pain, and the only thing the Rider could do was grasp her hand, allowing her to squeeze with ravenous strength. A further cry of pain soon emanated from Katrina, her screams sending shivers through Eragon.

"Eragon I… I can see something" Roran exclaimed.

"Good" Eragon nodded, more for himself than anyone else, "Katrina I need you to keep pushing".

The distressed woman however didn't heed his words, "What are you doing to me?!" she screamed.

" _Calm her Eragon"_ Saphira instructed, _"if she continues like this then we know not the harm she will cause herself"._

" _Stydja"_ Eragon told Katrina, the energy bleeding from his body to fuel the further use of magic. The effect was mixed, Katrina's cries of pain lost some of their energy, however she remained sufficiently alarmed to continue her frightening glare aimed at the Rider.

"Roran it would be best if we switched places" Eragon decided eventually, "help her Roran".

Grabbing one of Katrina's blankets, Eragon swapped with his Cousin, who seemed almost grateful for the change as he gripped Katrina's hand with both of his whilst offering comforting words to the beleaguered woman. When Eragon arrived at the lower end of the bed, he could see that the child was nearly out, its head and arms already free. With a grimace the Rider reached out to the child, and looping his hands around each of its bloodied and small arms. A few tugs were all that were needed to separate the deceased child from its mother, the cord between the two being swiftly severed by a single word of the Ancient language. Eragon spared no time wrapping the small, unbreathing baby within the blanket he had taken from Katrina's bed, ensuring that it couldn't be seen within the heavy confines of the fabric.

Even though he was fatigued, Eragon muttered a further few words in the Ancient language, ridding Katrina of the remaining cord that clung to her and the blood that had begun to seep into the bed. With a final word, Katrina fell into a deep sleep, allowing Roran to free his hands from her death grip and allowing Katrina a short reprieve from what had just occurred.

"It is done" Eragon muttered quietly as he held tightly to the bundle in his hands.

"That was horrible" Roran whispered before snapping his head towards the Rider, "we should've gained Katrina's consent before we did this!"

"You know what she would have chosen Roran" the Rider replied tiredly, "I gave you this choice not out of cruelty, Katrina wouldn't have been in the right mind even if I had broken her fever sooner. It was only right to make you choose when you are the only one with a sound mind".

"I am not so sure that I retain such a feature" Roran sighed, his face drained of any lively pigment, "what… what will you do with it?"

Eragon frowned at the question, more so when Roran's eyes fell on the bundle of blankets in his arm.

"Do not fear Roran, I will attend to it" Eragon vowed calmly, even though his own mind was shattered by what he had done.

The older cousin rose from his spot by Katrina to stand infront of the Rider, his face worn and tearstained, with a haggard voice he spoke without emotion, "I cannot thank you for what you have done today Eragon, but know that I don't blame you for this. I never agreed with how the village treated you, but I don't think I can bare your presence at the moment".

Sadness filled the Rider but he understood what Roran was telling him, "I will go Roran but if you have need of me know that I will be there for you".

Roran's face remained in a depressed manner but he nodded nevertheless "until then cousin".

With nothing left to say the Rider gave the sleeping Katrina one final sorrowful glance before leaving the tent, all the while the bundle was held tightly to his side.

* * *

"What did you call him?!" a feminine voice threatened angrily.

Eragon's eyes were ripped away from the bundle in his arms to find a familiar sight before him, Silva pointing at one of the villagers, the poor man looking startled and confused from the outburst.

"Please forgive me, I was simply answering your question" he insisted wholeheartedly.

"That doesn't give you a right to call him a freak!" Silva growled.

"Silva, what is the matter?" Eragon questioned, his confusion at why his new friend had come to the same area of the camp he was in being pushed aside by his concern for the seemingly innocent villager.

"Nothing, this man is just explaining why he felt the need to describe you in such a vulgar manner" Silva told the Rider in a relaxed manner, a strange shift from her momentary anger.

"Listen, he's an abomination, just ask anyone else and they'll tell you as much" the man explained in a panicked fashion as he inched away from Silva.

Silva turned her head back to the villager, a fire burning in her eyes, "but why is he?" she said abrasively.

"Silva stop it" Eragon cautioned, "if you want to know I will tell you, but not here".

The blacked haired woman looked at Eragon with a surprised expression, as though the Rider had offered the keys to a vault filled with gold.

"Very well" Silva nodded, her eyes returning to her victim and giving him a scathing glare before she turned and looked expectantly at the Rider. Relaxing ever so slightly Eragon began to walk away from the isolated corner of the Varden camp, ignoring the uncomfortable looks his fellow villagers gave him, and what he was carrying.

"What have you got there?" Silva questioned as the pair walked.

"Nothing that you must know about Silva" Eragon told her, his attention focused more on what he would do with the child.

" _It can't be buried, the ground is too hard for that"_ Saphira observed, _"cremation would be more honourable than letting it rot"._

" _Could we do it tonight?"_ Eragon asked hopefully, wishing to be rid of the reminder of his deed.

" _We can do it as soon as you wish"_ Saphira told him kindly.

The rest of the short journey was silent as the Rider was soon joined by the sapphire dragon, Silva eyeing Saphira with a begrudging amount of respect that brought a hint of a smile to the Rider's face. With Saphira included the group ventured back to the secluded wing of the Varden camp, the eyes that looked to Eragon having changed from that of disgust to that of awe and wonder, a nice change to be sure, yet it left the Rider feeling uncomfortable nevertheless.

When the three arrived at their private part of the camp Eragon allowed his façade to drop ever so slightly, allowing the sheer shock of what he had done to set in. A lump formed in his throat but it didn't overwhelm him, what did was the startling revelation that his action didn't truly pain him. He of course felt sorrow and mourning for the pain that had been done to his cousin, but the Rider had never known the child that could have become family, nor did he feel much for Katrina, the girl he had never thought of fondly to begin with. Even still a slither of sympathy was held in his heart for the mother that had no child.

"Silva could you wait in my tent for a moment, I won't be long" the Rider asked after Silva started to give him an odd look.

The grey eyed woman stood firmly for a short period before sighing, "very well" she muttered, trudging away shortly after.

Now with only Saphira's company Eragon placed the bundle in his arms on the ground, far away from the tents and the palisades.

" _I can do this Eragon, you have already done enough_ " Saphira said to her tired Rider soothingly.

Eragon felt like arguing with Saphira, with what he had done it felt only right that he finish the deed, but what little energy that remained within him was the only thing keeping him standing and cohesive. Begrudgingly the Rider consented.

With delicate steps Saphira approached the collection of fabric, her snout pressing down on it for a chilling second as a swirl of emotion form, Eragon feeling such from his end of their bond. Sadness spread through the Dragon, yet Eragon could feel no regret from Saphira in her part in ending the child's life, only a sense that what she had done was ultimately justified. Finally the Dragon reared her head back, her fire growing within as her maw pointed directly at the cloth.

The Rider looked away as the bright Dragon fire was unleashed, blues and reds intertwining as it burnt away anything from its epicenter, brilliant sparks flying wildly into the air. Though as quickly as it had begun the fire ceased, Saphira's maw closing, a bone shaking sigh riddling through her. Nothing else needed to be done, the spot where the child's body had lingered was gone, naught remained, not even bones, everything had been destroyed by the enchanted fire.

" _This was not an easy thing to do"_ Saphira lamented.

" _But it is done, and we cannot voice regret of it"_ Eragon muttered.

" _Regret is not something I feel Little One"_ the Dragon retorted, _"we did what had to be done, your nest mate's partner lives and Roran has learned a lesson"._

" _What lesson?"_ the Rider asked, mildly irked by Saphira's belief that Roran was at fault.

" _He feared what would happen to the child, it was conceived out of wedlock was it not? It was why he did not tell you or anyone else"_ Saphira mused, _"now he knows that there are repercussions for allowing his beliefs to override what would have been the right thing to do"._

 _"I doubt he will look at it like that Saphira, more so he believes I stole his child from him"_ Eragon replied.

" _Perhaps so, but he did not accuse you of such, nor has he burnt his bridges with you, only time will tell what he will do_ " Saphira said conclusively.

 _"How can I call myself a healer Saphira? My first act of healing ended such a bright spark before it could live"_ Eragon muttered sadly, his grief for the child growing painfully in his heart.

 _"Even though we had to end a life remember that another life was spared, you may hold contempt for Katrina but she wouldn't be alive without you intervention"_ Saphira hummed soothingly, _"in the end you shouldn't doubt you skill in the healing arts, just know that you cannot save everyone"._

The Rider nodded mournfully, his mind sinking into the fresh reality he lived in and what was facing him next.

" _Do you think it right that I tell her?"_ Eragon asked, not so much out of fear, but rather from a gut instinct. The Rider did not believe such news would go down well with Silva.

" _That isn't for me to say Eragon, it is your secret and your alone to tell her. A whole race knows of it and they now see you in a new light, maybe Silva will to"_ Saphira suggested.

" _But what kind of light?"_ the Rider questioned.

" _We will not know with you standing here Little One"_ Saphira told him.

As usual Eragon couldn't disagree with Saphira's words and so with tired feet he marched back into his tent, enjoying the seclusion from the elements. Unsurprisingly the Rider found Silva sitting expectantly on his cot, her eyes warming at the sight of his presence, an odd reaction that left the Rider feeling unsettled.

"Finished with your fire?" the human questioned amusingly.

"It wasn't a laughing matter Silva" Eragon told her coolly.

"Ah" Silva backtracked slightly, guilt shimmering on her face for a moment, "apologises".

"They are unneeded, you did not mean offence" the Rider shrugged as he walked over to the chair facing his desk. Taking the wooden structure he turned it to face his bed and sat upon it, relieving his sore limbs. As his legs ceased their indignant screeching Eragon thought of the ways he was to approach the subject he was to discuss.

"What you heard from that villager wasn't incorrect" Eragon finally stated as he rubbed his face in an attempt to rid himself of his tiredness, noting the days worth of stubble that riddled his face, "at least not according to his and my village's perception".

"And what perception would that be?" Silva asked intriguingly.

"You know what a bastard is Silva, surely you know the treatment they receive and how they are viewed by humans?" Eragon questioned as his eyes returned to Silva's form.

"I do, though I can say such a superstition is an old one" Silva replied cautiously, the previous playfulness in her eyes fading to a more serious tone.

"Then you should know that Carvahall is a village filled with old traditions" Eragon explained, "at my birth my mother abandoned me to the care of my Uncle. He did not take kindly to the situations surrounding my birth, nor did the rest of Carvahall".

"She must have had her reasoning" Silva insisted, though her face lost some of its pigment, "and she wouldn't have left you in the care of someone who would despise you".

"Whatever her reasoning may have been it matters not, I was born a bastard and in the eyes of Carvahall and my Uncle I was to be treated as an outcast" Eragon told her, his eyes weighing heavily on him.

"But… but you aren't!" Silva cried heatedly, "you are no freak or abomination, you were just a child".

"That didn't seem to affect my Uncle when he tried to beat such queerness out of me" Eragon told her in a detached voice, such memories had run rampant through his mind so many times that simply describing it left him feeling hollow.

"No, that doesn't make any sense, he promised" Silva muttered, her breathing uneven as she shook her head in dismay.

"Silva it is in the past, I no longer fear them" Eragon told the grey eyed woman in hopes it would calm her down from the self-imposed stupor she was building up.

"You shouldn't have had to fear them!" Silva yelled as she rose from the cot, her fists balled and her expression murderous, "you were young, weak, defenceless, they had no right!"

At the sheer volume of her voice and the angered look she gave, Eragon couldn't help but flinch at Silva's words, this action however did not go unnoticed by Silva.

"Eragon no, I… I did not mean to scare you" Silva spoke tenderly as she tried to walk closer to the Rider.

"It is quite alright Silva, I can understand your concern" Eragon told her, his hand being held up to stop her advance, "when I told the Elves they too were not impressed".

"While I am appalled by such news Eragon I do not think you know the full scale of my rage, and why I feel as such" Silva told him heavily, her hand reaching out and grasping the Rider's, something that Eragon wasn't comfortable with. Silva then lowered herself to the ground so that she was kneeling infront of the Rider, her eyes fixed to Eragon's brown orbs.

"There is much you do not know about me Eragon, and I think it is time I changed that" Silva said softly, her words driving confusion through both Rider and the Dragon whose head was poked through the side of the tent.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Not the most easiest chapters to read, I feel like Eragon's detachment from what he's done is tempered by his general hatred of his time in Carvahall and that sort of presses onto Katrina in a way. He isn't happy with what he's done, but he only really did it for Roran, not for Katrina's wellbeing.**

 **I won't say this is an enjoyable chapter, but nevertheless I hope that it is written appropriately.**

 **The next chapter will depend on how long it takes me to update the rest of this story with quotation marks, should only have four chapters to do.**

 **If you've got any questions about the story my PM's are always open.**

 **Ciao.**


	12. Chapter 12

The Rider looked confusingly at his human companion, her eyes wet with a foggy unknowing emotion. Part of Eragon however felt calm, almost relaxed, even though the words Silva had spoken were enough to raise his suspicions he remained seated, his hand still clasped by Silva's. Saphira too was intrigued by her Rider and the woman that stood close to him, never had she seen Eragon allow another person touch him without an negative reaction occurring, not even Arya could get away with such a feat.

Yet Silva's words would remain with her as the sound of distant footsteps forced her to withdraw herself from the Rider, both of them looking to the tent's entrance as a figure pushed through. When the Rider laid his eyes on the intruder disbelief spread through him. There standing with the cold wind blowing freely over him was a man covered in blue fur, his long hair flaring about in a manner that left Eragon believing him to be feral.

"Apologies for the intrusion _Shur'tugal_ Eragon" the man said in a deep musical voice, his long sharp teeth being revealed as he spoke.

"Who are you, and why have you entered my tent without invitation?" Eragon asked, his voice guarded. All the while his eyes floated over to his bed where his sword lay.

"My name is Blödhgarm, I am one of the Elves assigned to protect you and Saphira" the Elf explained.

One of the Eragon's eyebrows shot up at the Elf's explanation. "I was not informed I would receive a guard" Eragon retorted, Silva too looked critically at the Elf.

"Who instructed you to protect Eragon?" Silva questioned.

"My Queen, Islanzadi" Blödhgarm answered, the softest of frown emerging at the human's question.

" _I don't recall her Grace informing us of this act in Ellesméra"_ Saphira muttered with irritation.

" _That is because she didn't"_ Eragon sighed, confounded in his thoughts. It made no sense for the Queen to hide such a detail from him and Saphira when inevitably they would encounter the Elves that were meant to protect them. Perhaps the Queen thought he would protest the action, but even now Eragon felt no offence from being assigned guards, if anything he felt undeserving of such protection.

"Forgive me Blödhgarm but your Queen made no mention of you or your comrades, with what is occurring in Alagaesia I believe it is better to be cautious of those who you do not know" Eragon told the Elf in hopes of smoothing over the rough greeting he had just been given.

"Not at all Rider, it is most understandable" the Elf nodded, "but if it's agreeable to you I would wish to introduce you to my brothers and sisters who have journeyed with me".

" _You aren't going to be sleeping anytime soon, are you?"_ Saphira grumbled as her weary Rider rose from his seat, inclining his head in agreement with the Elf's proposal.

" _I will find a moment to rest, do not worry Saphira_ " the Rider responded.

" _It is my job to worry about you Little One"_ the Dragon hummed.

The blue Elf held aloft the thick fabric of the tent flap, allowing Eragon to walk into the cold chilly grounds once more. Silva too followed, shouting the furry Elf a displeasing glare.

Outside the Rider was greeted with the stares of eleven angular faces, all of them donned in different shades of green garments. While most of them had the long dark hair that Elves seemed favoured, a pair stood out with gleaming white hair. Saphira soon joined her Rider, standing over the grouping with her deep sapphire eyes. This action served a good purpose however as the Elves turned their focus from Eragon to the blue Dragon, allowing the Rider to breathe just a bit easier.

" _A group of equals"_ Saphira noted as she sniffed the scents of each of the Elves, _"six men and six women"._

" _Anything else interesting that you can smell?"_ Eragon questioned with a small amount of humour, it still tickled the Rider when he saw Saphira smelling new people.

" _The blue one's scent is most tasteful, I'd go so far as to call it alluring. Your human friend is not keen of this"_ the Dragon commented as Blödhgarm passed the Rider to stand with his people.

Eragon conversation with Saphira was put on hold however as the twelve Elves all begun the opening stances of the Elven greeting, their fingers touching their lips, all of them honouring the Rider by speaking before him. Eragon felt deeply humbled by such an act, the only reason he didn't look away from such a sight was the possibility that this act would offend his newly found protectors.

" _Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr"_ Eragon responded after the chorus of Elven voices ceased.

The twelve replied in kind, their voices speaking as one, _"Un du evarínya ono varda"._

The Rider struggled with what to say next. The Elves although they didn't show it seemed to silently press him for some sort of continuation, their eyes glaring unnervingly at him.

"I… I want to thank you all for your decision to act as my protectors" Eragon said, his hands sweating as he spoke, "I would wish that your presence is not required to safeguard my life, but if that was so there would be no war. For now all I can ask of you is not to risk your life for mine".

" _Eragon what are you doing?"_ Saphira hissed, even as the Elves gave him expressions filled with curious surprise.

" _I won't ask anyone to sacrifice their lives for mine Saphira"_ Eragon told her stubbornly, he would at times submit to Saphira's arguing, but he wouldn't now, not over this.

"We are all dedicated to seeing the end of the Mad King's reign Rider Eragon, through you we will find the most assured route. We safeguard you so that you may fulfil such a role" Blödhgarm stated, his comrades nodding at the blue Elf's logic.

"Yes well I wouldn't… oh forget it" Eragon shook his head, he had learnt a long time ago to not argue with an Elf, their minds were unmoving to the mere idea of change.

"Do you have a place to stay? I fear that my tent is unable to house you all" Eragon then said, his weak attempt at humouring aiming to loosen the frigid air of conversation.

"Indeed Shadeslayer" Blödhgarm replied, his ruffled hand gesturing to the unoccupied tents that resided nearby, "lady Nasuada has told us these tents are to serve as our quarters".

"I see" the Rider frowned, he had enjoyed the previous seclusion of his small corner of the camp.

"With your leave Rider" Blödhgarm continued, ignoring the momentary fault in Eragon's expression. The Rider nodded with consent, allowing the twelve Elves to pick themselves and their bags up and head over to their own tents, leaving only the Rider, his Dragon and Silva. Realising that the grey eyed woman was lurking behind him Eragon looked to her, a thin if not apologetic smile written on his face.

"Sorry about that, I had no idea that this would happen" Eragon said to Silva, whose expression was unreadable.

The human merely shrugged, "it's not your fault Eragon, besides it's probably a good thing you've gotten some bodyguards".

"I suppose you are right" Eragon agreed, though he was still curious as to why he hadn't been previously informed about such a decision. Putting such a matter to once side for the time being, the Rider focused on Silva.

"Would you like to continue where we left off, it seemed as though you wish to tell me something?" the Rider asked, his intrigue into the still mysterious Silva growing.

Silva looked to ponder Eragon's offer with a serious gaze, though she shook her head in decline. "Another time perhaps Rider, when events are not so fast paced" Silva told him.

Eragon soon bade his human comrade goodbye as she walked back to her own tent. With the absence of anyone else in his presence Eragon came to the sudden belief that he had very little to be doing, though Saphira knew exactly what her Rider could be getting on with.

 _"Time for you to rest Little One"_ the Dragon told him in no uncertain terms, her front legs blocking Eragon from venturing away from his tent.

The Rider didn't even question her words as he turned on the spot and retreated back into his warm abode.

* * *

The bitter winds of the night swept over the sweat ridden face of the young Rider as he stumbled from his tent, his eyes guilt stricken. There was no one out in the darkened grounds, something that Eragon found fortunate as he crept away from his tent. His destination was unknown, he merely wished to be alone with his traitorous thoughts. When the Rider's concertation returned to his path ahead he found that his wandering feet had carried him away from the small corner his tent was in, and he was now walking towards the hardened external walls of the camp. With a renewed vigour Eragon climbed up the ladder that clung to the structure's exterior.

Relief seemed to flood through the Rider as he settled upon the wooden surface of the wall, his body and mind relaxing even in the inhospitable climate.

He had escaped from his dreams, and after experiencing them once more Eragon was almost happier to be faced with reality and the insurmountable trials he would have to face. Yet as his lingered in his position a strange feeling of fatigue set in, not one of bodily exhaustion, but of the mind. He was tired of the constant strain, the fear, the reminder of what he had been. Hearing the old words of his Uncle and those of his supposed peers always pushed the Rider's mind back, his old habits and feelings resurfacing.

"I'm not what they say I am" he whispered to himself, an act meant to convince, yet it did nothing.

How could he be anything but a failure, a freak, abomination. The entire trove of words that could be used to describe him felt endless, and he did feel them, all of them.

Blinking the Rider was greeted with the images of the previous day and what he had done. Even now he tried to throw away the guilt he felt.

" _Katrina isn't your friend. The child wasn't even alive"_ he thought, but this only weighed the Rider down. He had taken a life of an innocent, a pure soul who had no crimes pinned to its name.

It wasn't right.

But he would receive no punishment, no criticism. His post, his duty, being a Dragon Rider meant that he was immune. Nasuada for all of her shadows and knives couldn't risk losing such an asset.

The Elves… Arya… Eragon knew they would understand, and in the end the Elves would move on. What was one mortal life, whose eyes had never seen the sky, to the ageless race?

The Rider shivered as he contemplated the heinous act he had committed.

"Cold?" a voice asked.

Before the Rider could question the source of the intruder a blue light flickered into life near his periphery. With wide eyes Eragon looked to his side to find a blue girl sitting beside him, in her palm danced sapphire flames.

"Dazura?" Eragon breathed, confusion taking him as he looked at the ghostly Spirit.

"Of course" the Spirit nodded, her eyes deviating to the flame in her hand, her eyes glowing for a split second. The result was immediate as the small fire grew, its warmth touching the cold Rider in a comforting fashion.

"Thank you" the young Rider muttered appreciatively.

"Consider it my apology for what I said to you earlier" Dazura joked, a half smile written on her tinted face.

"What do you… oh" Eragon said as he remembered the last words the Spirit had spoken to him.

"Yeah, sorry about that" the Spirit muttered, "your anger, my anger… it was a lot to take in. Bloodlust takes your mind away sometimes".

"If you say so" Eragon grumbled, he wasn't about to forgive Dazura for her latest batch of harsh words.

"Someone is feeling a bit moody today" Dazura observed as she inched closer to the downcast Rider.

"If I desired your thoughts Spirit I would have asked for them" Eragon retorted testily.

"Well you got them for free" Dazura replied coolly, "what's twisted you up now Eragon? This isn't over the child?"

"Of course it is!" Eragon growled, "I took its life, I ripped a child away from its mother!"

"You did" the Spirit acknowledged, her head tilted to the side, "any other brilliant facts you wish to spout to me?"

"How can you act so cruel, so apathetic?" Eragon asked, repulsed by Dazura's lack of emotion.

"Because it is eating you up, just like every other action you commit or do in service for the greater good" Dazura answered, her slanted eyes focusing on the Rider's befuddled face. "You saved a life Eragon, your cousin-to-be if this wedding still occurs. You may not like her, you may never talk to her again, but you guaranteed that she would live. The only other option was a gamble with two lives".

"I should have been able to save both of them" Eragon grumbled.

"You couldn't, stop wallowing over this fact and be better" the Spirit pushed, "you told that old cripple you wanted to be a healer, to help people. You've still got his scrolls, why not read them in your spare time?"

"I'll never be good enough" the Rider said miserably, swiping away at Dazura's suggestion.

"Oh yes you are, you're a prodigy with magic, I've seen what you can do" the Spirit challenged, "and when we both work together we can do even more".

"So you're offering to help me become a healer?" Eragon questioned, doubt lacing his words.

"If it'll stop you moping then yes I will" the Spirit confirmed.

The Rider's lower lip was bitten, he was torn by Dazura's suggestion. It was attractive and it was the path he desired.

"What do you gain from this act Spirit?" the Rider questioned, apprehension gripping his words.

"Hmm, hadn't thought about that" Dazura muttered to herself, her head turning to face the white tundra that lay beyond the Varden camp.

"I suppose" the Spirit began, "I'll learn what a decent act feels like, I've done enough terrible things and I guess I want to taste the other side".

"Not out of the kindness of your heart then?" the Rider joked crookedly.

"Last time I checked I don't have one of those Sweetie, and I don't need you staring at my chest to confirm that" the Spirit teased.

The young Rider frowned and looked away, his ears already red from the wind, "I don't stare" he muttered quietly.

"Sure" Dazura drawled.

"I do not!" Eragon repeated heatedly.

"I don't blame you at all Dearie, I know boys of your age are discovering themselves, I cast no blame on you" the Spirit said condescending, using her free hand to playfully punch the Rider's shoulder in a wicked manner.

"You are impossible to speak with Dazura" Eragon groaned as he shook his head, noting that he could faintly feel the impact of the Spirit's fist on his shoulder.

"And yet here you are, speaking to me nevertheless" the Spirit replied, her toothy grin ridding Eragon of any loathing he held for the Spirit.

The two allowed for a silence to fall over them, the Spirit's arm falling away from the Rider to reside between them. For someone who despised the touch of others, the Rider hadn't jumped or flinched from Dazura's painless blow, Eragon didn't know whether to be happy or whether to consider it a fluke.

"The Spirits' gift turned out nicely" Eragon commented as he watched thin blankets of snow being blown about the icy wasteland.

"You need to reign in those wandering eyes Rider" Dazura replied.

"You know that is not what I meant" Eragon told her, "surely you prefer being able to leave the confines of my mind and once more experience the world with your own eyes?"

"Hmm, it does have its benefits" the Spirit conceded before her head bowed ever slightly, "the memories however aren't pleasant".

"Memories, I thought you didn't have any?" Eragon questioned.

"I don't, but… I've been having flashes" Dazura explained, her previous confidence fleeing her voice, "nothing with detail, just memories. Combing my hair, tying the knots on my boots, the sun on my skin". As she spoke the Rider could feel the Spirit's newly found thoughts flicking into his own mind.

"I'm sorry" Eragon told her.

"Why?" the Spirit asked, her confusion echoed by the way her face fell.

"Your amnesia, it must be terrible to not know what you were or how you… well…" Eragon explained before he stifled off, not wishing to finish his sentence what so ever.

"How I died? Yeah I want to know how that happened too" Dazura responded, any hint of emotion in her voice had died out as she spoke.

"I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic" Eragon apologised quickly.

The Spirit merely sighed, "that backbone of yours needs a seeing to again" she commented.

"There is nothing wrong with offering an apology" Eragon said defensively.

"But you give yours too freely" the Spirit told him coyly.

The Rider was about to offer a retort, but he stopped, his mouth closing before he nodded with a sigh, "I probably do" he conceded.

The Spirit offered no remark, her attention returned to the changed landscape that she… they had created. Eragon soon joined Dazura in her gazing, there was little else to speak of.

* * *

"Did I not ask you rest Rider?" Arya questioned as she entered Eragon's tent, her eyes finding the Rider hunched over several tatty and worn scrolls, a single candle dancing with life as the winds from outside had briefly invaded the confined space.

"I believe that is what you said" Eragon told her as he rubbed his weary eyes and looked away from his reading.

"Yet you haven't" the Elf accused without venom to her words.

" _In his defence he tried"_ Saphira said, her mind rubbing against Arya's' for the briefest of moments.

"I had thought that Saphira's presence would soothe your mind" Arya stated disappointedly, "I fear there is little else that I know of to solve this ailment Eragon".

The Rider shrugged before rubbing his shoulder, a random spasm shaking through his muscles. When it had receded Eragon turned to the Elf, "I will endure Arya".

Arya's expression grew harder at the Rider's words, her focus clearly on the bags beneath his eyes. Yet the Elf didn't pursue the conversation further, instead she walked over to the table the Rider had been sat at, her hand hovering over Oromis's works. For a moment Eragon believed that she would question his reading, though in the end she pulled away, her face blank and unreadable.

"If you are able I will be attending a meeting with Nasuada this morning, I would like for you to come with me" Arya told him, one hand resting on her sheathed blade.

Eragon pondered the Elf's offer, he had no real desire to converse with the Varden leader but his thoughts were empty when he tried to consider an appropriate reason to decline Arya's request.

"What will this meeting entail?" he asked.

"A few different matters, it is mostly a formal procedure considering both of our absences, the most glaring detail will be the wounded soldiers and whether a solution has been found to remove the ice" Arya responded as she flickered a stray hair from her jerkin, the heavy leather coat concealing her usual green leaf shirt.

"Can the healers not simply pull it out?" Eragon said, confused why such a basic act hadn't been attempted.

"The ones that have tried no longer have fingers" Arya answered, "it seems the ice is lethal to the touch, it has already claimed the lives of dozens of Varden men".

"Oh" the Rider muttered, shocked by the drastic effect of the embedded ice.

"Which is why I am curious as to why you can melt it" Arya then said, "you have never encountered such a spell in your studies?"

"None, it is very odd" Eragon responded, "and I cannot say why I am able to touch it unscathed".

"Indeed" Arya nodded, though the way she spoke held a lack of trust, she didn't believe him.

" _Though I know your reasons for withholding your involvement in the tundra's creation Eragon, I do not agree with them"_ Saphira stated.

" _For the moment they needn't know Saphira, when this whole crisis is over I will consider telling them, though I don't know how useful such an action would be_ " Eragon told the Dragon.

" _At the very least Arya won't hold any further doubt towards you_ " the Dragon jabbed.

The Rider's face twitch at his partner's accusation but said nothing further as he was eerily aware of how obvious it was when he was communing with the blue Dragon.

"Considering I have little else to do but read I cannot object to meeting with Nasuada" Eragon said to Arya, the Elf's demeanour becoming less tight at the Rider's answer.

"I will admit to being relieved at hearing you say as such Eragon, these meetings are not something I am fond of" the Elf disclosed.

"They are dull?" Eragon questioned, regret seeping into his mind at the very possibility.

"Some of them are" Arya said earnestly, "but it is the stares of the humans that are off-putting, for some they have never seen an Elf before, I think".

"Your race is called the fair-folk for a reason Arya" Eragon explained, though too quickly to realise the implications of such a statement.

"Would you call me fair?" Arya suddenly asked, throwing the Rider further off balance.

"I umm… I don't believe that is a… I haven't really thought about such a thing Arya" Eragon stuttered, his mind suddenly enraptured with the idea of looking at anything that wasn't the Elf.

"Of course, in truth my curiosity had gotten the better of me" the Elf told him calmly. "We have some time to spare before this meeting occurs, I would interested to know how far a long you are with your studies".

Eragon grasped this escape from the previous subject with both hands and before long the two were sitting, the Rider on his bed and the Elf stealing his previous seat to listen attentively as he listed off the parts of the healing arts he had found interesting or curious. When the time came to leave for the meeting, Eragon found himself happy, he had enjoyed speaking with the Elf as he had before in Ellesméra, though this feeling of elevation quickly escaped the Rider when he encountered Blödhgarm and his Elven companions waiting for him outside of his tent.

"Shadeslayer" Blödhgarm greeted, the Elf quickly offering a similar welcome to Arya.

"Is all well Blödhgarm?" Arya questioned with concern.

"All is well Lady Arya, we are waiting to escort the Dragon Rider where ever he goes" the blue Elf responded plainly, as though it was an accepted fact.

"I don't need watching over Blödhgarm, especially in the camp of our allies" Eragon told him curtly.

"With respect Rider, it is when you are most at ease that the enemy will find you the most vulnerable. We would take no risk, and you should not fear our presence disturbing your business, we can remain a few steps behind you if it provides you with any comfort" Blödhgarm rebutted, his tone unrelenting.

Eragon frowned with annoyance, he didn't wish for this level of attention or doting, he wasn't a child.

"Surely he would be safe in my presence" Arya pointed out, "and he wouldn't be alone, Saphira shall accompany us as well".

"Saphira with all of her strength cannot reach the entirety of the camp, nor can she heal the Rider if he was injured. It would be best if even a few of us were to follow" Blödhgarm insisted vehemently, his fur ruffled.

"Fine, follow if it pleases you" Eragon grumbled as he trotted away from the Elven group, the sound of heavy stamping on the ground echoing from Saphira's large paws as she followed her Rider, her tail swishing in a pendulum like fashion.

" _I wasn't being unreasonable, was I?"_ the Rider muttered to Saphira as they walked bristly towards the higher tiers of the camp.

" _No, you're safe with me"_ the Dragon agreed.

" _I know I shouldn't be so irritated"_ Eragon then added, _"but he was being rude wasn't he?"_

" _Very"_ Saphira hummed.

" _You aren't agreeing with me just to make me feel better?"_ Eragon questioned.

" _I would never do such a thing"_ Saphira chuckled, her deep laughter proving infectious as soon the Rider held a small smile to his face.

Once Eragon had reached the guarded tier of the Varden camp where its leader resided he again noticed the blackened garbed soldiers that hung about Nasuada's tent, their eyes never leaving the Rider or his companions. Eragon could understand the need for such protection for the leader of the Varden, and considering the recent battle it only reinforced the need, but even then the Rider couldn't help feel that there was something wrong with the mysterious warriors.

" _They dress not to protect but to intimidate"_ Saphira told her Rider as he walked past the guards, Blödhgarm and his fellow Elves being relegated to standing outside.

Within the large tent, Eragon found himself faced with several grizzled human men, their faces filled with scowls and poor facial hair. Clad in random assortments of metal and leather armour, the group of men crowded around a table filled with maps, lists that the Rider couldn't read, and melted candles. Within the midst of the men stood the Varden leader.

" _At least I can see this meeting"_ Saphira commented as she slid her head through the gap that could only be designated for her.

"Ah Eragon, it is good to see you here" Nasuada called out, her exotic dress replaced with her own set of shining plate armour.

"I hope that I can be of some use Lady Nasuada" Eragon responded formally, his senses flooded by the headiness and thick air of the hot room.

"We shall certainly see" the dark leader commented before her eyes moved to Arya, who had followed behind the Rider, "your presence is welcome as well Arya".

The Elf nodded, "what matters must we discuss today Nasuada?"

"It would be easier to list what doesn't need to be attended to" Jörmundur grunted as he ran his hand over his stubble-ridden chin, his eyes darting to the Rider's for a moment.

"How so?" Eragon questioned.

The older man sighed with irritation, "we're low on supplies, moral is lower than when the Varden retreated to the Boer mountains and to top it off a tenth of our army is lying in the sick tents. The only upside is that this place is so hospitable that even the Empire wouldn't consider attacking us".

"We will have to move, and soon" one of the other generals stated.

"We've talked about this already Wilfred, the men won't leave without everyone going" another general groaned, "so unless you can convince them to leave the men in the sick tents, we are stuck here".

"If we stay then we'll run out of supplies, the last convoy barely made it here and they had to abandon most of their load just so they could live" a third general pointed out.

"Have the healers found no solution?" Arya asked about, earning her the gazes and glares of the generals, their eyes a mixture of indifference and irritation. The Rider sensed this was a frequently asked question.

"No" Nasuada stated bitterly when her men failed to answer, "if we did then I would have given the order to move out, the soldiers would make do if the wounded were at least being treated. Eragon you've learned much from the Elves, more so than perhaps Arya, can you think of anything to aid us, anything at all?"

The dark leader's eyes looked as though they wished to bore straight through Eragon's head, this pleading gaze put the Rider on the back foot, matters were not made any better with the knowing look Arya gave him.

"I may be able to help" Eragon said slowly, fearful of making any firm promises, "the ice does not seem to afflict me as it does others, I could try and aid your healers by removing the ice".

"Are you sure? Would you be able to help them as well? You are the more proficient magic user after all" Nasuada pressed, a fire building in her eyes.

"I could try" the Rider offered, only to be interrupted by Jörmundur.

"Lad you either help us or you can't" he sniped, "we don't have time for maybes".

"He can do it, I've seen it myself" Arya interjected, her eyes frosty as she looked to the Varden's second in command. All the while the Rider was surprised by the Elf's intrusion on his behalf. Saphira let out a deep growl from her opening in the tent though no one seemed to pay heed to the Dragon's annoyance.

"We are in agreement then?" Nasuada questioned loudly, as though challenging anyone to rebel.

None did.

"Then in my mind it is settled. Rider Eragon, I entrust to you the welfare of the Varden's injured, you are to see to their wounds. The rest of the Varden will move out of this damned tundra" Nasuada told the Rider.

" _She doesn't actually care if you can help the wounded just that the issue is off of her plate"_ Saphira noted, the Rider couldn't help but agree.

"You expect the boy to do this by himself?" the general named Wilfred asked critically before seeing the look the Rider gave him, "no offence lad, it's just a tall order".

"Of course not" Nasuada shook her head, "the healers and their aids will remain, the affected families too can stay. Albert, one of your companies can remain to guard the camp".

 _"What if I fail Saphira?"_ Eragon asked the Dragon.

 _"She will blame you for this failure Eragon"_ Saphira responded, anger lining her words, _"she would use you as a scapegoat"._

The named general nodded before rushing out of the tent, presumably to tell his men what would be occurring.

When Eragon's head had returned to the table he noticed that Nasuada was already talking rapidly to one of her aids in a hushed voice, the poor woman writing desperately on parchment. Orders for the rest of the Varden was the only thing that came to Eragon's mind when he saw this display.

"I will be staying with the Rider" Arya told the room, the Varden leader sparing a moment to nod before her head returned to whispering in her aid's ear.

"When do you plan to leave?" Eragon questioned, realising that he hadn't actually spoken that much during the short if not intense meeting.

"Tomorrow" the Varden leader growled in an almost victorious manner.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Just a quick update with regards to well... updates.**

 **I don't think I can really stick to doing a chapter a week, I really don't know how I managed it before but the magic isn't there. If anything the slower pace of writing has given me a chance to, hopefully, write better. Though I can't tell if there has been an uplift in writing quality.**

 **But that does lead me to another point with this story and its about the story. Personally I'm happy with the character plots, but how does everyone feel with my portrayal of the overarching story? As in the civil war and the political jumbo stuff.**

 **The other ask would be about pacing, is the story going too quickly or is it too slow?**

 **if there's anyone looking to leave a review with this chapter I would really appreciate it if you could give me your thoughts on these two things in particular.**

 **Regardless here's another chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Chapter 13

Through the rush that begun within Nasuada's tent, Eragon was able to work his way through the clambering generals and overworked aids to make it to the Varden's leader side. Out of the corner of his eye the Rider noticed a regal looking chair placed near the back of the tent, its wooden surface refined with a faded decal.

" _A living being resides beneath that chair"_ Saphira noted as Eragon's gaze remained focus on the wooden feature.

" _Who?"_ the Rider asked, his own mind reaching out tentatively.

" _The baby you blessed in Tonjheim"_ the Dragon stated, _"she is barely awake, I wonder why she is there"._

Eragon frowned at this development, however his complete lack of moment had attracted the attention of the Varden leader.

"Is there something you need of me Rider? I have many urgent manners to attend to" Nasuada questioned as she looked away from her war table, lines of stress visible on her forehead.

"Why is Elva hidden under you chair Nasuada?" Eragon responded, ignoring the leader's question for the sake of his own.

A glimpse of surprise streaked across the Varden leader's face, though she admittedly hid it well as her expression became toneless. "Elva has been aiding me as you know Rider, she and I both agreed that it would be safer for her if she remained out of the public view. She can leave at any time" Nasuada explained patiently, understanding what the judging eyes of the Rider truly meant.

"I see" Eragon muttered, nodding in reluctant acceptance to the treatment of the child, "do you mind if I return Elva to her carer? I doubt she could much for you considering that she is on the verge of sleep".

"Sleeping again?" Nasuada said, her tone hinting that this had been done before. The leader then shook her head, "yes fine, take her", the woman's hand waving at the Rider as though to dismiss the entire conversation from her.

Eragon ignored Nasuada's dismissive behaviour and ventured over to the side of the chair, his hand pressing against the wooden panel that rested between the chair legs. The wooden slate gave way easily, allowing the Rider to slide it away, revealing the slumbering child he sought.

"Elva?" Eragon whispered gently as to not startle the young girl. Her response was a half grunt and shake of her small head.

" _Just carry her Eragon, she can do little to protest"_ Saphira informed her Rider.

With careful hands the Rider pulled Elva out from her hiding spot, the small child wiggling slightly in his touch though she remained asleep. Slowly Eragon stood up, holding Elva closely to his chest, all the while speaking a small passage in the Ancient language to ensure that Elva remained warm once he stepped outside. When Eragon had turned about he found the tent had been severely emptied, only a few servants and Nasuada remained.

"Goodbye Elva" Nasuada called out softly as Eragon moved to leave the tent, the Rider momentarily spooked by how fond and warm the Varden leader's voice was.

" _Just because you are not fond of her Eragon doesn't mean that Nasuada is a heartless creature_ " Saphira told the young Rider as he pushed through the tent flap, the cold winds sending a shiver through his body as he went.

Outside the Rider was by the sight of his newly acquired Elven guards and Arya standing about, seemingly waiting for him. Eragon walked over to them, noting the odd looks he garnered from onlookers and the Elves.

"Why are you staring at me like I have gained a new head?" Eragon asked as he stood infront of the assembled Elves.

"But you have Rider, it is resting on your chest" Blödhgarm jested as he pointed towards Elva.

"Forgive me _Shur'tugal_ but I did not know that you were a father, why did you not bring her to Ellesméra" one of the silver haired Elves asked, her eyes enraptured by the sight of Elva resting comfortably in the Rider's arms.

Blood shot to Eragon's cheeks at the Elf's innocent assumption. The Rider's embarrassment proved great enough that he was unaware of the pondering gaze of the Elven Princess, though she soon stopped this and intervened.

"The child is not Eragon's" Arya explained, relieving the Rider of the need to state such a fact.

"Ah I see" the Elf muttered, "forgive me Eragon Swit-Kona, I should not have been so bold".

"It is quite alright" Eragon said, grateful to be rid of the parental presumption.

"So what do you intend to do with this child Rider, better yet why is she with you and not her parents?" Blödhgarm inquired.

"She doesn't have any parents Blödhgarm, she's an orphan that I intend to return to her carer" Eragon explained, all the while avoiding how the little girl in his arms had experienced a full season.

"We should go then, this is no place for a human of such a tender age" the blue Elf remarked as he stepped aside, allowing Eragon to lead them away. The only problem however, was the Rider didn't know who was actually caring for Elva, or where they lived. With little alternative Eragon looked over to Arya who now stood by his side, the Elf looking curiously back at him.

"Where does Elva's carer live?" he muttered.

Arya's brow rose at this question, as though she assumed he would already know this, "follow me" the Elf responded.

And so it was that Eragon followed the Elf down through the Varden camp, the paths now teeming with life as the humans scurried about in a rabid attempt to either demolish parts of the camp under their leader's orders or to perform some other task in the name of the Varden. This rigorous movement acted as an annoying barrier for the group of Elves and the Dragon Rider as they tried to squeeze their way through. This problem was only intensified for Saphira, whose giant size now acted as a negative in such cramped spacing.

" _Return to the tent Saphira, I'll be there shortly anyway"_ Eragon argued as he listened to the growing huffs and growls of the great Dragon.

" _I will do this Eragon, only because I will regret it when I squash some unfortunate human under my claws_ " Saphira reluctantly agreed, her wings stretching out. Before Eragon knew it, the blue Dragon had leapt into the sky, sending a ripple through the ground from her jump.

"I must confess to you Eragon, I have seen Saphira fly many a times now. Her splendour has yet to fade" Arya admitted to the Rider.

"I pray it never does, the experience itself is reinvigorating" Eragon replied, the mere idea of flying with Saphira warming his cold body.

"Indeed" Arya said with reverence. The Elf then fell silent for a moment, her kin remaining a few feet behind as they continued their labyrinthine journey. "Do you believe that you can truly aid the Varden's injured?" Arya then asked, hesitation surfacing in her voice, cracking her usual stoic tone.

Eragon sighed at his friend's question, "I can only try Arya, and at the very least I may be able to provide them some comfort".

"I hope that this task will not prove too great for you Eragon" the Elf stated.

"Hope will not be our salvation Arya" Eragon commented, his own belief in the superstition having been destroyed.

"Neither will pessimism" the Elf retorted, "this is a trial for you Rider, your skills will be tested to their extreme. All I want is for you to succeed".

Eragon didn't offer Arya any sort of response. With time he was growing to realise the job he had inherited, and the fact he may be the only one capable of aiding the many hundred wounded soldiers. It wasn't a duty he relished in the slightest.

Only when the winding path the Rider had been following began to feel endless did it actually come to an end. Arya stood infront of an tent, slightly larger than those surrounding it. Eragon shot the Elf a confused look, though all the Elf did was nod to the tent's entrance, her expression bland. With a piqued interest Eragon slowly walked into the tent, a familiar homely smell dwarfing his nostrils, the young girl in his arms stirring slightly.

Within the tent Eragon's mind was brought back, back to when he dwelled within the Dwarven halls, his body still human. The shelves of odd ingredients and books, the bubbling cauldron and the sheer oddity of some of the glass features that littered the room. Only when a small figure emerged from behind the cauldron, her hair frazzled and her face displaying a tired, but nevertheless happy expression. It was only when her eyes joined with the Rider did it seem to sink into her who had entered her tent.

"Eragon?" Angela said breathlessly, a mixture of emotions flooding her eyes.

* * *

"Hello Angela" Eragon responded awkwardly, his palms beginning to sweat profusely.

"Hello? Is that all you've got to say to me mister?" Angela growled as she rushed from her place behind her cauldron to stand in front of the Rider.

Eragon backed away at the sight of the angered witch, this wasn't what he expected and he had no clue how to handle the situation.

To her credit however the herbalist seemed to catch onto the Rider's reluctance and she too fell back, giving him a modicum of space.

"I didn't know that you were the one caring for Elva" Eragon stated after an awkward period of silence.

"It was only right" Angela replied stiffly, "Greta had no clue how to raise her, and I was one of the few people that understood the changes she was going through. I was hoping that this arrangement would stay temporary and that you would find a way to fix your mistake".

The Rider winced at the raw honesty of Angela's words, they hurt but they held only truth not malice.

"I am trying to find a way to reverse the curse I placed on Elva" Eragon offered, "but I must balance it with everything else that is going on in my life".

"Well it must be really important for you just to up and leave everyone that cares for you" Angela commented, her eyes thinning at the words the Rider had spoken.

"I thought you above petty grievances" Eragon muttered, annoyed with how offended the witch seemed to be.

"And I thought the very least you could do was tell me where you were going before you just ran off with your pet lizard" Angela retorted before she sighed, "look just give me Elva and we can talk, civil-like".

Eragon was all too happy to relinquish his hold on the young girl and place her in Angela's arms. The herbalist held the girl in a tight, yet comforting hold as she wandered towards the back of the tent, a further fabric wall being parted to reveal Elva's small living space. When the child was settled into her small cot Angela drew the fabric together, sealing her off from the main area of the tent.

"Sit" Angela commanded as she returned to the Rider, her hand pointed to a stubby stool.

Thinking it better to listen than argue Eragon did as he was told, the herbalist taking another stool and placing it in front of the first stool. Soon Rider and witch were sitting face to face with little in between them.

"Where did you go, and be honest" Angela questioned.

"I went to help my cousin rescue his fiancé from the Ra'zac" Eragon said, repeating the story that he had told several others.

"So you could have left a message with someone or a note, why didn't you?" Angela challenged.

"I… I didn't think of do so at the time" Eragon told her lamely, because it was mostly the truth.

"You're ok with leaving me worried then? Did you even consider what I was feeling?" Angela asked, her voice strangely restrained.

"Of course I did, I wanted nothing more than to find you but… you wouldn't understand" Eragon sighed.

"Then tell me Eragon, I want to know but you're shutting me out" the herbalist stated.

The Rider's face fell at the witch's request. Who was she to pry into his business? He barely knew her and yet Angela thought she was allowed to freely discuss his inner most thoughts.

"Things have changed Angela between us, I am not the same boy you nursed back to health in Tonjheim" Eragon explained in hopes of dissuading Angela from pursuing her course.

"Eragon I've lived for over eight hundred years, there's very little I haven't seen" Angela said with a smirk.

"And that is part of the problem I think" the Rider frowned, the acknowledgement of her age only exasperating his previous concerns.

"Pardon?" the herbalist questioned.

"I don't know you Angela" Eragon began slowly, "it's all well and good telling me that you're concerned for my wellbeing and that you care, but that's all you say. Before you wanted to start something with me and I was naïve enough to follow. But… I just can't, not without knowing a damned thing about you".

"What do you want to know Rider, I'm sure I'm not as confusing as you think I am" Angela told him, though her previous confidence seemed to wane by a fraction.

"Why were you so eager to become close to me" Eragon asked, his curiosity and paranoia aligning for that moment.

"Didn't I already tell you? I find you attractive Eragon, your demeanour, your actions. They are different from what I've seen before" Angela explained.

"You must have met many a strange people in a King's court" Eragon said, his mind slipping back to what the mad old man Tenga had muttered about in his tower, the subtle nudge from Saphira's mind also helping him make such a point.

"I suppose I would have, but I've never been to one before" Angela shrugged nonchalantly.

Eragon's eyes sharpened at Angela's words, "I find that hard to believe Angela, considering your previous teacher told me you have been within one".

"You would believe the words of a crazy old man over mine?" Angela said, suspicious of the young Rider's words.

"This crazy man housed me and my friend, nor did I tell you he was an old man" Eragon interjected, "I don't deny that he was out of his mind, but he spoke well and there was truth to his words".

"What truths?" the witch questioned, her absence of any denial that she was already talking about Tenga seemed to only lower the Rider's opinion of the Witch. The air in the room was thick, yet Eragon didn't feel threatened, only challenged.

"He told me that you crafted poisons, a skill that you showed when we last met and used against the Imperial army" Eragon told her in a grim way.

Angela looked at the Rider with undecipherable eyes, her head tilting ever so slightly over time. Her silence proved unnerving for Eragon, who was unable to continue looking at her. Eventually the crippling quiet wasn't broken by a sigh of defeat or an explosion of rage but rather a clap of her hands.

"Very well Rider, it seems my little secret has been cracked!" Angela told him, her tone telling Eragon that she was happy, positive. Exactly the opposite of what he was expecting.

"Angela I don't think you should be…" Eragon began only for the witch to cut him off.

"I shouldn't what? There's no point in me lying to you, not when I want you to trust me" Angela told him, "so go on, ask your little questions".

"Did you serve in Galbatorix's court?" Eragon questioned breathlessly, saying what he had wondered and feared.

"Yes".

The Rider stood up in sheer surprise from the herbalists' blunt honestly, his mind racing with opposing feelings and thoughts.

" _Eragon get out of there, now!"_ Saphira growled, her draconic rage echoing through her link with the Rider.

"What is your Dragon telling you Rider?" Angela muttered, even as Eragon could hear the faint growls of the sapphire Dragon.

"That I should leave" Eragon told her apprehensively.

"Ha! Can't say I blame her" Angela chuckled as she shook her head, "look Eragon, if I held even a shred of desire to harm you don't you think I would have when you were living under my roof? All I want is for us to talk, like adults".

The Rider remained silent, his thoughts to chaotic and random to create a coherent argument. The herbalist took full advantage of the Rider's indecisiveness.

"Judging from your expression I suppose you are ok if I ramble for a while?" Angela inquired, a crooked smile adorned on her face. Taking a long breath the witch began.

"I won't tell you how I came into Galbatorix's company, nor what I was doing before" the witch said, "all I'll say is that Galbatorix took me in for my skills, in return he gave me the resources I needed to pursue my goals. After a while, perhaps too long, I realised that this Dragon Rider wasn't one that I wished to associate with and we parted ways, not in the most civil of manners but we did indeed part".

"What did you do for him?" Eragon asked, the question almost flying out his mouth.

"The title he gave me was Soothsayer, named a damned hall after me. Though I would have preferred truthseeker" Angela explained, a hint of regret floating in her words.

"Truthseeker? How did you find these truths?" the Rider pushed, Saphira's grumbling lowering in volume as her interest was spiked.

"Through the dragon bones, which there were an abundance of after the Dragon Rider civil war, and through more… secretive means" Angela said vaguely, "poison was just one of the ways I achieved this, it was a discipline like magic, one that I honed to a razor thin tip".

"You enjoyed it" Eragon stated, noting the way that the herbalist spoke of such a practice.

"Enjoyed? No, it's something that I was just good at" Angela retorted calmly, "I don't regret what I did Eragon, I did what I had to and when I found out that my skills were benefitting the 'mad king', as the Varden like to call him I left him".

"How do I know what you are saying is the truth?" Eragon asked.

"You don't, but I've been honest with you Rider, more so than I have been with anyone for as long as I can remember. I would hope that is enough" Angela stated passively.

"It isn't" Eragon told her as he folded his arms, "you should have told me about this sooner Angela, what you wanted with me needed trust. Instead you kept this from me, you expect me to follow your words of trust and faith but I can see no reason why I should believe you".

"But I've explained myself, I didn't hide this from you Eragon, you merely didn't ask it of me" the short curly haired witch pointed out from her seated position.

"Don't you think it would have been the right thing to have told me before I found out through the mouth of a crazed old man in a half destroyed tower? Would I have ever learned about this if I had never have asked?" Eragon questioned relentlessly, his frustration at what Angela had hidden from him surfacing ever so slightly.

"You act as though this revelation changes something Eragon, it doesn't. I am still the same woman that nursed you back to health in Tonjheim and I still want us to be together" Angela replied insistently.

The Rider looked at Angela, her eyes filled with conviction. She was right, nothing had changed.

"I think you are right Angela" Eragon admitted, his face softening before it abruptly hardened, "you haven't changed, you are still a stranger in my mind, whose intentions I do not know and a past that remains hidden".

"Eragon you've got this all wrong" Angela pleaded, rising from her stool, her patience seeming to have reached its tether. When the Rider's face remained frosty, the witch's expression changed as well.

"What is to become of us then Eragon, if you insist that there has been such a shift in our relationship" the herbalist asked, her tone resigned.

A slither of sympathy pierced its way into the forefront of Eragon's mind, Angela may have played foul with his trust and emotions but he needn't do the same.

"We… we cannot continue Angela, as much as you want to I… I can't" Eragon muttered in a pained manner, "I can't be with you when you have aided the man who nearly wiped out Saphira's kind".

"So in the end it is the Dragon whose grasp is tighter" Angela sighed before she nodded, "I cannot fault you Rider, I don't like it, but my opinion matters little".

"For now Angela" Eragon said in a sincere manner, "who knows what the future will hold".

"I do" the herbalist grumbled before throwing her hand out mockingly, "silly joke I know".

"Maybe those will get better" the Rider noted.

"Doubtful" Angela chuckled, though her smile quickly fell off her face "You should get going Eragon, no doubt your list of duties will constrict around your neck soon".

"Farewell Angela" Eragon said to the diminutive witch.

"Be off with you Rider" Angela retorted as she turned and walked away. The Rider's shoulders fell through with little else to do he retreated out of the tent, his mind a torrent of swirling emotions.

"Eragon is all well?" Arya asked as Eragon emerged from the tent's thick exterior, the Elves all turning away from their conversations to look upon the weary Rider.

"No" Eragon muttered so quietly that only the Elven Princess could hear him, "but I will be".

The Elf only offered a concern frown, wondering what had caused the Rider's presence to turn to such a depressive state. For now Eragon felt no desire to offer anyone an explanation for his current state and instead he began to walk back to his own tent, his only wish to be with Saphira and away from others. His mind was in such a state as he trudged through the crisp ice that he made no comment about his persistent guards rushing to follow behind him.

* * *

"You don't have to rush into this Eragon" Arya cautioned as the pair rushed towards a collection of large white tents, all of which were surrounded by crates of supplies and blackened ditches.

"Time is not on anyone's side, the longer I wait the longer the list of casualties will be" Eragon retorted shortly, his focus fully immersed on his destination.

"And nothing will change if you are not prepared" the Elf said, her voice growing in volume. The Rider's retort was cut short when Arya reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing Eragon to stop less he slipped on the unforgivable terrain.

"What is it Arya?" Eragon questioned.

"Are you sure you can do this Eragon? You haven't spoke of what caused your dire mood yesterday. I just want to know that you are sound of mind" Arya said, pushing herself closer to the young Rider.

"I'll be fine Arya, though I appreciate your concern" Eragon told her in what he believed was a convincing manner.

The emerald eyed Elf looked judgingly at the Rider, her eyes trying to find some sort of crack in his façade, though it seemed that Arya could find none. "Very well Rider, if you insist you are OK then I will leave you be, I will come and visit you later in the day".

"Until then Arya" Eragon said, backing away from the Elf, waving a hand at her before he turned and continue his short trek towards the white clothed tents.

Within the expansive enclosure Eragon was greeted by a haggard looking matron, her greying hair stuck to her face by sweat. Little time was spent on formalities however, the old healer merely looked to the Rider and seemed to almost immediately know who he was. Her eyes seemed to shine with this realisation.

"You're the Dragon Rider" she croaked with a tired voice, "come quickly, there are many that are in need of your aid".

"Eragon's input was silenced by the lady's insistence to grasp his bicep and drag him towards one of the many beds strewn across the tent's interior. Even with a simple glance at the makeshift infirmary the Rider could tell that the situation was hardly adequate. Men lay on their cots with open wounds, their faces scrunched up in silent agony. The many fires that lay in braziers weren't helping the matter either, inducing hot sweats and exuberating any of the tempers and making the air thick and dry.

The bed the Rider was pulled towards was sat upon by a conscious man with black, unkempt hair and a growing beard. His eyes were hazy but nevertheless he seemed more coherent than most of the ill Eragon had seen.

"This is Martin, Lord Rider" the old lady told the Eragon in a rushed manner as she let go of the Rider to ease Martin into a seated position.

Now that Eragon was closer to Martin, he could see where he was inflicted. A single large protruding shard of ice was sticking out of his left shoulder. The wound itself didn't look too inflamed the Rider thought as he stepped closer, his time spent reading the old healing scrolls told him that ice proved a good way to reduce inflammation, though this was hardly the ideal way to utilise the substance.

"Martin can you hear me?" Eragon asked calmly, but with an emphasis on how loud he spoke, if only to speak over the constant sounds of the groaning and suffering men.

"Aye" Martin said distantly.

"Good" the Rider nodded, all the while he removed his Elven cardigan, placing it over one of the chairs that resided next to the bed, "now tell me Martin can you move your left hand at all?"

Eragon didn't receive any vocal confirmation of this, but Martin had heard him regardless as the solider didn't just move his hand but lifted his entire arm.

"OK that's enough" Eragon cautioned the wounded man as he pushed his arm back down.

"What can you do for him Lord Rider?" the matron asked.

The Rider eyed the shard of frozen water lodged in Martin's shoulder, "Can you get someone to hold him down?" Eragon asked.

The old lady nodded, her head turning to face further down the tent, "Theresa, Elizabeth come here now!" she yelled, any hint of previous reverence that she had used when speaking to the Rider falling away.

Soon two younger women came running to Martin's bedside, their faces flustered, their gowns bloodied and stained.

"Hold him down" the matron cautioned.

The two girls looked to each other before reluctantly they gripped the soldier's arms. With a simple nod from the Matron, Eragon knew it was time. Holding his breath the Rider steadied himself, knowing full well the dire effects this ice held over its victims.

Reaching out, the Rider wrapped both of his hands around the shard, his fingers going cold from the mere touch of the dead substance. Martin immediately stiffened at the Rider's contact with the ice, though Eragon had to push the warrior's discomfort to one side.

"This will be over in a moment Martin" Eragon said before he yanked harshly at the embedded ice. The shard came cleanly out of Martin's shoulder, the tip stained a crimson red. All the while Martin jerked angrily, a cry of pain escaping from his mouth. The Rider wasted no time in placing his marked hand over the now freshly bleeding wound and muttered a small string of words to help encourage the healing process.

"You… you actually removed it" one of the young aids said in disbelief, her eyes wide as she looked from Eragon to the bloodied shard of ice in his hands that was now rapidly dripping through his fingers.

"He did" the Matron nodded in approval, "which means there's a way to help all of our men, come Rider, your work is far from over".

Just as the Matron and her assistances began to move away from the soldier's bed, Martin reached out to the Rider.

"Wait Rider" he called out faintly, his hand failing to find any purchase.

Eragon's Elven ears perked up at his summons and looked back to the soldier, "yes Martin?" he inquired politely.

"Thank ye" Martin said sleepily, a relieved smile forming on his face, "the pain, it's finally gone".

A warm feeling rushed through the Rider, filling his body and renewing his senses, "don't thank me yet Martin, I need to help your brothers as well".

"Bless you Rider" the man cried out.

"That's enough of that" the Matron interrupted, not in a harsh manner, "Martin you need to rest, Rider please, time is of the essence.

"Of course" Eragon conceded as he grabbed his garment from the chair and rushed off to see to the other wounded men, a newfound sense of purpose rushing through his mind.

* * *

The rest of the day felt like a blur for Eragon, one moment he would be at the bedside of a soldier, removing whatever icy substance had been stabbed into his body. The next the Rider would teaching some of the human magic users some basic spells in the Ancient Language to help ease the burden on himself, though Eragon had to be wary of what phrase he spoke, the walls of the tent he stood within where hardly sturdy after all.

Near midday Eragon was forced to have a break and eat by the old Matron, her eyes nearly as watchful as Saphira's.

"You're doing well Rider but I can't have my only cure falling ill as well" she told him in a no nonsense fashion.

By the end of the day the tent the Rider was standing in held only a handful of wounded men, the rest now lay resting, free of their icy torture instruments. Any exhaustion Eragon felt was overridden by the praise he had received from the men he had healed and the warm looks the healers and the other helpers had given him. He felt useful.

"Go on be off with you Rider" the Matron cried, batting Eragon away from another of the soldier's beds.

"Come now it wouldn't hurt to do one more" Eragon retorted, even though he knew the answer.

"Listen here Rider, you've done more than anyone else is this camp. Go and rest, you can be more help to us by coming back fresh faced" the old woman told him sternly, her hands fixed to her hips.

"Fine" Eragon groaned as he turned and left the tent, a smile once more falling onto his expression by the calls from the healed men as he passed them.

Outside, the Rider's face was blasted with cold, gale winds, forcing his eyes shut and his arms to wrap around themselves, his warm protection having remained within the tent behind him. With an unguided foot, Eragon tried to walk ahead, his vision still blinded by the snowy winds cutting into his face. When his foot landed on a patch of ice the Rider already knew he would fall, though there was little that he could do.

Yet he didn't slam into the ground, instead a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his waist and hoisted him back onto his feet. With a red face, Eragon opened his eyes to find forest green eyes looking back at him, her perfect face and still present hands making the Rider feel like he hadn't left the hot tent he had just been in.

"You seem to fall with a worrying amount of frequency" Arya noted, her warm breath flickering onto Eragon's face, the Rider's senses suddenly feeling hyperaware.

"I am fortunate that you are willing to catch me after each attempt" Eragon told her quietly as he tried to look anywhere that wasn't at the Elf that caused his heart to beat against the inside of his chest.

"Where were you intending to go?" the Elf then asked, her grip on the Rider still proving to be strong, though Eragon could think of little reason why he wished to be free of her. This stray thought made him shake his head, now was not the time for such airy ponderings.

"My tent, I've been blocked from treating anymore soldiers for today" Eragon explained though impressed he hadn't stammered at all.

Arya nodded in understanding, "with this wind it would be better if you rested with me, yours is too far and I do not trust your sense of balance after witnessing your little stunt".

"I… there is no need for this" Eragon stuttered, "I can walk Arya, I merely slipped".

"Eragon" the Elf stated with unrelenting force, "it would give me peace of mind".

The Rider faltered, his response trapped behind his clenched teeth. _"Saphira, what do I do?"_ he pleaded, unsure of what path to take and what his own reactions would be. He already knew the Elf had begun to eye him with suspicion, he didn't want to raise her curiosity further.

" _Go with her Eragon, she would be more confused if you refused_ " the Dragon told him, _"I know what you fear may happen Little One but it will not happen if you keep a level head"._

The Rider listened closely to his Dragon's advice and with a barely a whisper he accepted the Elf's offer.

"Thank you Eragon" Arya told him, one of her hands leaving his side, though the other simply venture around as the Elf moved to his side. Although all his instincts screamed for him to find a way to get Arya to release her grip on him, his mind and heart protested against such action. Eragon found himself in a bizarre scenario where he didn't know whether he enjoyed the Elf's lingering touch or not. This indecision however mattered little as the Elf began to guide him through the windy evening.

 _"Remember, don't look at her chest"_ Dazura muttered cheekily.

 _"Shut up"_ Eragon growled, yet his cheeks remained stained a deep crimson.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Considering the number 13 is supposed to be unlucky I feel a lot happier with this fic than I did with Recovery, might just be experience I guess.**

 **Regardless of that I would hope that this was another enjoyable chapter to read. I will say in response to Mad Hatter's concern about pacing that everything major will still be covered, but this story will be longer than Recovery. At the moment I'm aiming for less than maybe 40 chapters, but I won't try and squeeze out details or drag out the story.**

 **Nevertheless, I'm going to take some time to write out a more detailed outline of the plot and its subplots, just so I don't have to keep remembering everything.**

 **But that's enough pondering from me,**

 **Bye for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Eragon let out a small sigh of unrestrained relief as he fell on Arya's cot. It was strange for the young Rider, who had spent countless hours tending to a farm, but even still his body cried out with exhaustion. The odd thing however was that Eragon didn't feel tired, he still felt happy with what he had accomplished. Maybe it was down to the fact that the study of healing others was the goal that Eragon had pursued since his conversation with Oromis near his cliff side residence, a culmination of efforts and desires. The Rider felt as though he had a purpose and it was one that he could strive towards with no reservations.

"You seem to be glowing Rider" Arya muttered softly as she joined Eragon on her bed, her arms slowly wrapping around his frame.

"Glowing?" Eragon questioned, his breath trapped in his throat as the Elf's limbs clung to his body, the action providing him with more warmth than he expected.

"Unburdened perhaps is the better word, you just don't seem to be riddled with sorrow" the Elf offered

Eragon couldn't help but snort at Arya's description, "I am not riddled with sorrow Arya".

"I know, but at times it is hard to see you contemplate less than dire emotions, I am glad that you have found something to be joyful about" Arya replied, her hands squeezing the Rider as though to emphasis her agreement with Eragon's change in demeanour. In response the Rider's cheeks bloomed into a bright red, feeling all that was pressed into his back and trying his hardest not to think about such a detail.

"What… what of you Arya, are you happy?" Eragon asked in an attempt to distract his mind and overly sensitive back.

"I am… content" the Elf answered after a short pause, her speech stuttered, "I feel better than I have felt for the past several months, though I cannot shake the thought that I am diminished".

"In what sense?" Eragon inquired, all the while fighting the temptation to turn so that he could see Arya's expression.

"I am different" Arya stated simply, "I am no longer the Elf that walked into Durza's trap, but neither am I the Elf that was with you in Ellesmera".

"You have experienced much Arya, and your experiences were harrowing at best. You do not need me to tell you that you are strong for being able to withstand such rapid change" Eragon told her with blunt honesty.

"You think me strong Rider?" Arya asked, her voice tinted with amusement but also curiosity.

"There is only one other being that I would compare you to Arya, and she can breathe fire" Eragon responded.

"I am no dragon" Arya chuckled.

"No but you share enough traits with Saphira than I wonder if you are the mirror images of each other" the Rider stated.

"Now I am the one who is confused Eragon, tell me how I am similar to such a magnificent creature?" Arya said, her musical voice accentuating her intrigue in the Rider's comparison.

"You are both strong as I have already told you" Eragon began, his hesitation at what he was revealing to the Elf fading rapidly, "you have both been there for me, either as friends or as merely support when at times I felt like I was drowning with no escape. You are both fearless, I cannot think of another person who would have faced down Horst and the other villagers".

"They were foolish to think that they could have swayed you to doing as they wished" Arya interjected, "you owe them nothing and they deserve to be ignored".

"Saphira thinks as much" Eragon noted with a smirk.

"Good" Arya nodded, her breath tickling the hairs on the Rider's neck, "Eragon, they haven't approached you since we arrived in the camp?"

"No" Eragon replied honestly, "they have left me well enough alone".

"Strange" the Elf murmured to herself before her voice picked up ever so slightly, "none of the humans from Carvahall that journeyed here have left with the main Varden group, they have remained here".

"Why?" Eragon questioned, his heart suddenly pounded in his chest, his senses becoming rapidly alert.

"I know not" Arya conceded, "I doubt they would speak to me, and if they have not spoken to you then I must assume you know nothing either".

" _Don't allow fear into your heart Little One"_ Saphira purred, her voice sending the Rider's growing anxiety scurrying into the depths of his mind, _"they can do nothing to you"._

"Is this why you asked me to rest with you tonight Arya?" Eragon said after his mind and body had calmed slightly. His question was born of mere speculation, but it was the only idea that made any remote sense.

"Indeed" Arya admitted quickly, "you can call me paranoid Eragon, but I do not trust those humans whatsoever, I would rather be safe than right".

"If it provides you some comfort then it doesn't bother me Arya" Eragon replied before he bit his lip, stopping just as he was about to question the Elf's behaviour further. Yet his temptation proved his undoing as the Rider opened his mouth to speak anyway.

"Why do you hold me Arya?" he asked softly.

"Because there is only one bed Eragon, I would think that you would prefer to sleep on a bed and not the floor" Arya muttered, dodging his question.

"That isn't what I meant" Eragon retorted, pulling away from the Elf's grip and sitting up, his eyes remaining strictly on the Elf's angular features as she joined him, a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean then Eragon?" Arya said.

"Elves do not act this way Arya, they do not invite humans into their beds after only knowing them for a handful of months. I can appreciate what you've done for me Arya, I know it hasn't been easy seeing me suffer, but at the same time I cannot ignore how… close you have tried to be with me" Eragon explained, "please tell me what troubles you".

"I am not troubled Eragon" the Elf replied sternly, but not in an unkind manner. Her posture however shifted, falling in stiffness, "but your other points are undeniable".

"If my questions have bothered you Arya I can go" the Rider offered, even going as so far to move out of the bed.

"No" the Elf retorted firmly, her hand grasping Eragon's wrist, "that won't be needed Eragon".

"Then tell me your intentions Arya" Eragon persisted bluntly.

"I hold no 'intentions' Rider" the Elf told him, her eyes growing cold at Eragon's comment, "I… I find your presence a comforting one. Knowing that you are near by… I worry less".

"Why do you worry Arya?" Eragon questioned, unsure of what could possibly startle the Elf.

"Because of where we are Eragon, the times we live in. I fear one day I will awaken but you may not" the Elf replied, her voice wavering as she spoke, "the addition of those villagers haven't aided my thoughts either".

Eragon didn't know what to say. He knew he would be lying if he said that everything would be fine, no one could say that given the circumstances. Yet, even with Arya's confession the Rider was still touched by the thought she had given in regards to his own safety.

"If they try and harass me Arya I will defend myself" Eragon said in hopes of assuring the Elf.

Arya couldn't keep the Rider's firm gaze, her eyes drifting away. Did she doubt his words?

"How can I know that you won't freeze again Eragon?" the Elf retorted in a cold, almost demeaning way.

"I… you can't Arya, but you have to put your faith in me" the Rider replied, put off by Arya's change in tone, "I can't be protected forever".

Arya didn't respond straight away, yet when she did her tone was lighter, less critical. "I believe you Eragon, come the hour is late and I would rather not be the source of your fatigue". With strong hands that surely betrayed her lithe figure, Arya returned her hold onto the Rider's wrist and pulled him close. Knowing better than to argue with the Elf, Eragon submitted to her silent demands.

With the previous drain of the day's tasks taking hold, the Rider quickly fell into a calm slumber in Arya's firm embrace.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Eragon, when his time wasn't spent within the healing tents he would be studying from his scrolls with Saphira as his sole company. Though this endeavour was time consuming for the Rider he didn't begrudge the soldiers for suffering from injuries he had ultimately inflicted. Eragon was however thankful for the arrival of his Elven guard.

They had realised quickly what Eragon's goal was and went about aiding him in his healing. Although they couldn't remove the ice that was impaled into the human warriors, they could seal the wounds they left after Eragon had gotten about to removing them. This joint work allowed the Rider to see to more of the wounded, and tend to the more severely injured without fear of having no energy to see the others.

It was on the fifth day that Eragon felt like his efforts were starting to become noticeable. The tents that previously housed the wounded were being emptied out as the now recovered men left, returning to their families that had stayed for them or to tents assigned to them by the remaining commanders who were there to keep order. Though the Rider hadn't kept a count, one of the helpers had told him that well over half of the wounded had been seen to.

Even with this fact, Eragon still felt the sheer emptiness of the camp as he walked through it in the bitter morning. The majority of the Varden had cleared out as Nasuada had ordered, yet the signs of the life had remained. The vast spaces where tents, barracks and the burning fires had occupied were now barren, save for the palisades that were put in place to guard these no longer present features.

Though even with the Varden's departure, the Rider felt restless. This feeling persisted where ever he when. Eragon knew that he was being watched, either by the lone watchman or the stray human who was wandering about. Yet their eyes where not the one leaving Eragon apprehensive, something was stalking him and he didn't know what it was.

" _Calm yourself Little One, no one there is no one about that can harm you"_ Saphira cautioned, her voice still as deep and comforting even though she was miles away, her hunger for fresh meat having reached a climax. Eragon had shooed the great Dragon off without hesitation, he only reason for staying had been his safety, though this was an issue easily smoothed over by the presence of the Elven guards and Arya.

" _I know, I just can't shake this feeling"_ Eragon muttered, annoyed by the inkling sensation.

" _Maybe you are becoming as a paranoid as I am"_ the Dragon chuckled.

" _Just because I can't see what is looking at me, doesn't mean it isn't real"_ Eragon retorted.

" _No you merely sound paranoid"_ Saphira said in a tone that made it obvious she had rolled her eyes at her Rider's remarks.

" _Just because I grow silent, do not assume that you have won this battle"_ Eragon replied, his tone showing his defiance yet both he and Saphira knew they were only playing with each other.

" _I do not assume, I know I have"_ Saphira told him victoriously.

The Rider allowed a soft smile to appear on his face at Saphira's behaviour, though he was forced to divide his attention from his partner's mind to the task at hand as he arrived at one of the familiar white tents. Within the confines of the tent the Rider went about his daily ritual that he had become accustomed to. Minutes soon blended into hours, his hands soaked with the icy water that melted at the faints strokes of his fingers, his knowledge of the Ancient Language being tested as his tongue ran over unused words and possible deviations.

So absorbed by his work Eragon didn't notice Arya sneaking up from behind him, a finger tapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Ah!" the Rider yelped, jumping on the spot and turning rapidly to find the source of the disturbance. What Eragon found was a bemused Elf looking at him with a crooked grin.

"That wasn't funny" Eragon fumed as he returned his focus to the unconscious soldier he had been attending to, his wounds were sealed but the Rider was checking to be sure, he wasn't using it as an excuse to hide his glowing face.

"I disagree, it was quite humorous" Arya replied, a light tone mixed in her words.

"For you perhaps" Eragon retorted, "maybe I should put a bell on you, it would ease the pressure on my heart".

"You will endure Rider" the Elf dismissed before looking at Eragon's handiwork, "are you finished with him? I was told by one of the healers you are due for a break".

"They are snitches" Eragon said, shaking his head in mock anger.

"Truly it is a wicked thing to cast concern over their only effective healer" Arya remarked in a dry manner.

"I suppose I can stop for a moment" the Rider sighed, wiping his hands down on his shirt before stepping away from the man's bed.

"I don't believe the Matron's words were a suggestion" Arya noted as she followed the Rider away from the sickly and to the other side of the tent. At the end of the tent were a few old stools and tables for the healing teams to rest, a lean selection of breads and dried fruit lingering in a few bowls. When they had both sat down, the Elf produced a wineskin from her belt and offered the drink to the Rider.

Eragon accepted the drink gratefully, his throat sore and parched from speaking all day in Elven chants.

"You haven't tallied with your work Eragon" Arya pointed out as she looked back across the rows of beds in the tent, indeed many of them were empty.

"I can't exactly sit on my hands while others suffer Arya" Eragon retorted through a mouthful of bread.

"Swallow" Arya said, frowning at the Rider's brief moment of gluttony.

"Sorry" Eragon offered, a guilty smile appearing.

"I understand you are in a rush to help these men Eragon, but I don't want you losing yourself in it" Arya cautioned.

"I'm not" Eragon said, shaking his head in flat denial, "I may have said the healers are lying, but I takes breaks when they tell me to".

"Good" Arya nodded before her own smile was revealed, "you really do enjoy healing others don't you?"

"I would enjoy it more if they hadn't been harmed, but yes I do like healing" Eragon accepted honestly before he looked over at the row of empty beds, "to be open with you Arya, its the only thing that I've felt at peace with as a Rider, my other duties they… well I'm not comfortable with them".

"What do you mean?" the Elf inquired.

"I'm no politician or ambassador" Eragon pointed out, "I can only control my anger for so long, and I make a lousy warrior".

"You can fight well, you simply stumble with taking a life, it isn't something to be embarrassed by Eragon" Arya noted, "if anything I'm not surprised, especially considered how you have thrived with the healing arts. The two are opposing sides, of course you will struggle to master that which goes against everything you are not".

"But you think I can?" Eragon said, confused by Arya's assumption.

"It is a block Eragon, something that you can overcome" the Elf explained, "whether you find the way over this hurdle is your choice alone, but in the mean time you will manage".

Eragon wanted to protest, he was a Dragon Rider in the middle of war, yet he couldn't kill, how was he to get by? Yet from the way the Elf spoke and how she looked at him, Eragon knew that Arya was only trying to keep his spirits high in the face of an unknowable question. Neither she nor Eragon knew of a way to eliminate his extreme reluctance towards taking a life.

"How many are left to be treated?" Arya eventually asked, the idea that she wanted to push the previous subject out of context clear to anyone who was listening to how the Elf spoke.

"Not many, a few dozen in fact" Eragon answered though his face fell, "there are more, but… they can't be helped, the ice has left them in comas or it is embedded too close to vitals within the body. I've offered my input, it is up to the men how they want to proceed".

"What is your suggestion?" Arya said softly.

The Rider sighed heavily, "that they leave this life with their family around them, feeling only love and not the coldness that has ripped their future from them".

"There is nothing else that can be done?" the Elf pushed critically.

"Nothing that I or the other Elves can think of, I only wish to make their final hours comfortable" Eragon answered with resignation as he rubbed his right arm with his left hand.

"It takes strength to accept your fate" Arya commented, her voice saddened, "but it also takes kindness to be there for those who are not long for this world. Do not think less of yourself for this Eragon, it exemplifies your true self".

"I have done what I can Arya, I am no miracle worker, as much as I may wish so" Eragon said sadly, "though we have talked enough of my endeavours, I would know how you have fared in yours".

The Elf snorted at Eragon's words, "my endeavours are none existent at the moment Rider, my people prepare for war at our borders and Nasuada is close to leading the Varden out of the Frozen Plains".

"Frozen Plains, they have been renamed?" Eragon questioned.

"Its previous name is no longer true" Arya explained, "though the creation of the blizzard still dumbfounds all, tell me Eragon do you know of its source?"

"Nothing crosses my mind I'm afraid" Eragon replied, lying through his teeth about his part in the snow's creation. The Rider knew precisely why he hid his knowledge of the blizzard, it held far reaching implications if the Elves, the Varden and the Empire learned that he and a single spirit could create environment shifting spells of this magnitude. It was something best left secret.

"Maybe it will remain a mystery then" Arya sighed, "though I would hope it wasn't of the Empire's creation, if they possessed such magics I would fear for our chances of success".

"If it was of the Empire's doing I believe they would have used it sooner" Eragon countered, "why risk such a devastating spell with their own men in the crossfire?"

"I doubt Galbatorix cares for the lives of his subjects" Arya replied but she shook her head regardless, "we can do little but speculate, and with our time so thinly available it is something we cannot indulge in".

"It would be best if I continued my work" Eragon agreed, understanding what the Elf was suggesting.

Arya nodded and moved away from her place near the Rider, the Elf saying a brief goodbye before she strode out of the tent, parting that fabric with a single hand. When the Elf was out of sight and the cloth of the tent fell back to is original position Eragon stood with a dull sigh, he had enjoyed his short reprieve much more than he thought he had. Turning his head towards the few beds that still held wounded men Eragon wondered how many he could actually treat.

" _You know, those men you can't save can still aid us, even if they are bedridden"_ Dazura muttered within the Rider's mind, her voice dripping.

" _How so?"_ the Rider questioned, moving towards the next bed that held a wounded soldier.

"The young child Elva, she still holds the curse you place upon on her" the Spirit began, "and you have no idea on how to remove it, well the solution is right in front of you".

 _"Do tell"_ Eragon retorted flippantly.

 _"Shift the curse from a child to one of the dying"_ Dazura explained, _"they aren't long for this world, it would make sense that their final hours are used to benefit the living"._

Eragon frowned at the Spirit's words and how detached her point of view was. _"Wouldn't it would be better to just remove the curse?"_ he replied.

 _"In an ideal world yes"_ Dazura said, _"but we don't live in one, curses are hard to remove at the best of times, we even know how Elva would react if we removed the magic that caused her body to change"._

 _"Nor would we know the affects of moving the curse either"_ Eragon pointed out.

 _"So it would be best for you to sit on your hands then?"_ Dazura questioned rhetorically, _"I'm not trying to argue with you Rider, but you are the one that swore to help her, all I'm trying to do is help. I know how to move curses and once its done the curse will die with the afflicted warrior. It will be gone, out of sight and out of mind"._

 _"But how would it even work, surely you would need to name both Elva and the man you wished to push the curse to, you would need their true names"_ Eragon stated, still confused by what the Spirit was suggesting.

 _"If I was a normal magic user I would almost say you were right"_ the Spirit chuckled condescendingly, " _you forget Sweetie that I'm a Spirit, the Ancient language is but a crutch to my desires"._

 _"You are forgetting the your previous point about how it would affect Elva, the magic would still leave her"_ Eragon said, noticing the hole in the Spirit's logic.

 _"Ah… yes about that"_ Dazura muttered, _"if I was to be hopeful then I would presume Elva would return to her previous age, the changes have only occurred to keep her alive over undue stress and pressure caused by the curse"._

 _"And if you were not being hopeful, what else could happen to the child?"_ Eragon pushed.

 _"She would remain the same, an outcast, a freak. No human would accept her for what she was"_ Dazura told the Rider, _"and with the curse gone she wouldn't be shielding anyone from her, she would become a target for abuse and hatred. I doubt even the Elves would be so welcoming to her, she would after all be another mortal human, nothing special or worth their time"._

 _"Both action and inaction offering imperfect results"_ Eragon concluded gloomily, _"couldn't I at least dampen some of the curse's affects?"_

 _"And what would that accomplish, the curse would still be present. If anything you are proposing we turn this curse into a gift. Do you truly wish to give a child the power to see others pains, their weaknesses?"_ Dazura replied critically, _"if you ask me, this curse needs to go, if I had my way I would put the child in a coma, lest she cause havoc, and believe me, I enjoy chaos"._

 _"It's a good thing the decision isn't up to you then"_ Eragon said bitingly.

 _"Just remember Eragon, this is your mistake, don't attack me over your failings"_ Dazura remarked, her voice trailing away as she ventured back into her part of the Rider's mind, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the new possibilities.

The Rider sighed tiredly, his mind becoming jaded. He had thought magic was a blessing, but from what he had seen, done and witnessed he was coming to the conclusion that the mystical arts were more of a double edged sword, one which cut deeper than the young human would have preferred.

* * *

By the week's end all of the men who capable of being freed by their icy shackles had been treated. Even as Eragon worked away he heard growing talk of joining with the main Varden group and plans to take down the rest of the camp. Though idea of finally leaving the frozen wasteland was receptive to the Rider, his attention was divided by Dazura's suggestion.

It was infatuating for Eragon that he couldn't think of or find a better solution to Elva's predicament. Even consulting with Saphira and the Elves providing no clear alternative. Eragon did briefly consider that for once the Spirit was just being truthful, the Rider had his reasons for not trusting Dazura, but it was becoming obvious that her suggestion was the only realistic answer. In truth Eragon didn't think that reducing the curse in any capacity would have satisfied either himself or Elva, and the Spirit's words on the matter only led to unsavoury outcomes.

To keep himself preoccupied and to avoid his mind wandering any further Eragon chose to visit the healing tents a final time. Today was to be different, the healers were to tell the remaining soldiers of their fate, at least the ones who were conscious. The relatives of those men whose minds remained in a slumber had already been made aware of their fate. From what Eragon had been told the healers were to offer a poison to the afflicted, one that would put them to sleep before they died. Supposedly it was painless, though there was hardly anyone who had lived through it to tell if this property was true.

With that in his head, Eragon had wanted to aid in this process, yet when he arrived at the tents the stern looking Matron gave him a no nonsense stare that already told the Rider how the conversation was going to end.

"You've helped us enough Rider" the old woman barked, "be off with you, innocent blood shouldn't be spilt upon your hands".

"I hardly think that matters, I'm a healer, I should tell the men why they won't be leaving with the rest" Eragon replied.

"Aye, you're a good healer, and you're young. The people don't need to hear about how you put down a hundred Varden soldiers because you couldn't help them" the Matron said bluntly, her hands resting on her sides, "and I don't need to see the effect it will have on you, go Rider, you've done more than anyone else in the Varden for these men. My girls and I can take it from here".

"I've seen death before Matron, if you think it will scare me then you are wrong" Eragon pointed out, believing the elder saw him as weak.

"On the battlefield, but in there it is a whole different world, if you aren't prepared, if you're mind isn't right it can haunt you for decades" the Matron told him, her voice flickering with experience, and memories.

" _The old hag isn't going to let you in Sweetie, come on lets go back to the tent, it's freezing"_ Dazura interjected, adding a shaking to her voice even though she was cosy in Eragon's head.

The Rider's shoulders fell in defeat, "as you say Matron, though I would have preferred to remain".

If possible a smile appeared on the weathered healer's face, "I understand Rider, but your time will come to see both sides. Just know that we all appreciate what you've done here, I can see a bright future for you in the healing arts".

"That is what I want to do" Eragon said, muttering his agreement.

"Hmm, you'd be doing a whole lot more good for Alegeasia than this civil war" the Matron chuckled before beckoning the Rider away, "begone Rider, I have work to do".

Reluctantly the young human heeded the old healer's words and moved away from the white tents, his feet crunching into the laid snow as he was swallowed up by the deep lanes and channels of tents that covered the camp. As he walked Eragon pondered what he would do with his now free day, he could visit Arya, though he dismissed this idea purely because he had taken up her attention enough as is. Saphira had once again ventured out to fill her angering stomach and the Elves that had arrived to act as his guards seemed content with just being guards.

"We could blames, how about some riddles!" Dazura said enthusiastically as the Rider trudged along.

" _No, you're as bad as Saphira at them"_ Eragon groaned.

" _You're just annoyed that I'm better at them than you are"_ the Spirit said smugly.

" _How am I supposed to know how that the front of a clock is a..."_ the Rider began, his train of thought cut short when a pair of rough hands grappled him by his shirt and threw him to the ground.

 _"Learn to multi-task idiot"_ Dazura growled as the Rider's body hit the frozen earth, the impact earning a grimace from Eragon. But the Rider didn't remain still, with a fluidity that would never be known by a human Eragon stood up, his eyes searching for his assaulter.

The Rider's slanted eyes however found more than one person, several figures stood facing him, previously hidden behind the cover of the tents that lay either side of the route the Rider had been walking. Yet Eragon's shock was reserved for the identity of said figures, Horst, his two sons and a few of the villagers from Carvahall, all of them familiar faces.

"Look boys, we finally got the great Dragon Rider's attention" Horst snarled, his glee a flimsy facade broken by his angered expression.

"I thought he was just ignoring us" Baldor said, the glint in his eyes the same as they had been for the last decade.

"What do you want?" Eragon replied in what he hoped was a strong tone, yet it only wobbled at the presence of his previous torturers.

"Just a moment of your time lad, just like I asked before your Elf friend interrupted" Horst explained, sweat dripping from his balding head, even with the cold climate that surrounded them.

"And if I decide my time was better spent away from you?" the Rider questioned, his hand searching for the blade he had left in his tent. Even as the words left his mouth Eragon knew he would receive no proper answer, the crude metalwork weapons in the humans' hands were all he needed.

The blacksmith offered the Rider a half-smile as he noticed the growing frown on the lonely boy's face.

"Well I doubt it will" Horst replied as he stepped closer to Eragon, "now Eragon, there's been a rumour going about the camp. They say you're healing the Varden's men, some are even calling your abilities a miracle".

"Its magic" Eragon told him dryly, "just tell me what you desire Horst, I'm not that little boy you pushed around in Carvahall, you can't pressure me to do your bidding anymore but I'll listen to what you have to say".

The older man's nose flared at the Rider's words, "listen here you Freak!" he yelled, his finger jabbing at the young human, "just because that Dragon chose doesn't mean you've changed, you're still a useless, worthless excuse for a living being! Now if you don't want me and the villagers to tell the entire Varden how much of a bastard you are you'll do as I say!"

As Horst's temper grew and his spit became a flood, the other villagers closed in, some of them showing the Rider their weapons as though to intimidate.

Eragon offered the gathered group a passing glare before his brown eyes returned to Horst, his mind already set.

"No" he muttered, his stare speaking the same words.

Eragon expected Horst to fly into some sort of verbal frenzy, a maddening craze that seemed popular amongst the previous inhabitants of Carvahall. What the Rider hadn't considered was that Horst would attack him.

A swing of the blacksmith's fist at Eragon's face wasn't a weak feat considering how Horst had spent his days bashing metal into shape, his muscles built from decades of his chosen profession.

The Rider staggered backwards, the test of bitter blood peppering his mouth as a cautionary hand checked the afflicted area. Eragon winced as he touched the skin, but he withheld his own anger with patience mixed with practised fear. Eragon was more afraid of the people in front of him than the trained Imperial soldiers he had faced, and somehow the differentiating line between them was becoming clearer by the second.

"That'll teach you to talk back to me!" Horst seethed.

" _Why are you just standing there, fight back Eragon"_ Dazura yelled, annoyed by the Rider's inaction.

" _A single punch could kill Dazura, I can't risk it"_ Eragon swore, even as he spat out a mouthful of blood onto the white snow, staining it.

"If… if you think violence will change my mind, after all these years Horst then I truly wonder if there is a brain lying in your thick head" Eragon shot back, allowing a small portion of his anger to be released.

"You may have gained a spine Freak, but you should know that bone is fragile compared to the metal that I've bent" Horst said as he walked closer to the Rider, his hands clenched into tight fists.

" _blöthr onr sharjalví"._

Eragon span around to find the speaker of the Ancient language, its effects having already paralysed the advancing blacksmith.

"Arya?" the Rider questioned as the leather clad Elf rushed to his side, her expression a mix of cold fury and concern, a rare change from her usual look of collected calm.

"Did I not warn you human?" Arya asked, her voice deep with anger as she stared daggers at the frozen human, her sword in one hand.

"What have you done to our Father?"Albriech questioned, his hands tightening around his mace.

"Sorcery!" a villager cried out.

"Freak!" Another shouted.

"Silence!" Arya called, her musical tone crackling with an unknowable weight, "your friend is unharmed, for now. _Letta!"._

The invisible force that bound Horst to the spot vanished, the older man backing away slightly at the presence of the Elf.

"Are you deaf human?" the Elf questioned angrily.

"No" Horst shook his head, his eyes pinned to the Elf's thin sword.

"Then why are you bothering the Rider when I told you to avoid him?" Arya said, her sword pointing ever closer to Horst's chest.

The sight of Arya holding a blade at the blacksmith did little to comfort Eragon, if anything it disturbed him to see how cold the Elf could quickly become.

"I would not have confronted him Elf if I saw no other means of receiving an answer, but the Rider has taken something from us" Horst said, his demeanour shifting rapidly as the control of the situation shifted to the newly present Elf.

At Horst's words a cold knot formed in the Rider's chest, what had he stolen?

"What do you mean Human? Eragon hasn't been near your people since we arrived here" Arya questioned, the twist in her tone expressing the frown that was on her face.

"Ah so he has hidden things from you as well. He isn't as trustworthy as he seems" Horst smirked.

"I trust him more than the man who would harm a child!" Arya growled defensively, the passion in her voice warming Eragon, if only a little.

"I haven't taken anything from the people of Carvahall" Eragon said speaking up and momentarily drawing the assembled group's attention. As he spoke the Rider's ears pricked up at the sound of faint footsteps coming from behind him. A flash of blue fur streaked past his eyes followed be several other shades of browns and greys. Now standing in front of Eragon were the Elven guards, Blödhgarm standing besides Arya.

"We came as soon as we could Rider" Blödhgarm offered, his head turning slightly to the side as to speak to Eragon for a moment. Whilst the Rider was comforted by the sudden arrival of the Elves he wondered how they had all arrived in the right place, and the under such distressing circumstances.

"Is this truly necessary? I'm not going to hurt the lad" Horst insisted.

"If that was true there wouldn't be blood on the ground" one of the Elves stated bluntly.

"The Freak provoked him!" a villager shouted.

The hairs on Blodgharm's body tensed, the arms of the Elves's became taut and Eragon flinched at the derogatory term. The Rider's walls were fading, he felt as though he had returned to the rundown village, the shouting, the violence. Closing his eyes Eragon tried to collect himself, his breathing however proved traitorous, it wouldn't slow down.

"What did Eragon steal Human? Maybe it was a simple misunderstanding" Arya reasoned cautiously.

"I doubt that Elf, what he took was something precious. Even your kind would treasure it" Horst replied, his head shaking at the implication of compromise.

"Tell me what it is then" the Elf pressed, irritation running clearly in her voice.

"A child" the blacksmith answered openly.

What little breath that remained in Eragon's lungs left, how did Horst of all people know of that? Had Roran betrayed him? If so why hadn't the Rider's cousin told the proper story.

"You are talking nonsense Human" Arya stated angrily, her frustration evident for all, "why would Eragon take a child?"

"Oh but he didn't take the child Elf, he murdered it before it could take a breath!" Horst replied heatedly, murmurs and grumbles of agreement echoing from the other villagers.

The Rider had heard enough, he couldn't stand about and allow Horst to continue to spread such lies.

"Eragon don't" Dazura cautioned, yet the Rider threw it to the howling winds above.

"I didn't murder Katrina's child" Eragon said as he moved between Arya and Blodgharm, his voice sedated, regret lingering on every word.

"So you admit to taking its life?" Horst questioned harshly, his eyes hardening at the re-emergence of the Rider.

"I..." Eragon stuttered, feeling the overwhelming stares of not only the villages but the Elves. He admitted himself to act he hadn't committed.

"No!" the Rider swore vehemently, "I did it to save Katrina's life".

"Without her consent, you acted without thought!" Horst told him angrily.

"Was Katrina's life in peril?" Arya asked Eragon, her voice notably cooler, almost fainter.

"She… she was feverish" Eragon replied weakly, his memory straining to remember what occurred. Matters were only made worse given the circumstances.

"What right did you have to take the life of an unborn child? None I say" Horst told them all.

"Say you are right Human, you have given me no reason to believe that Eragon would act in such a shallow manner" Blödhgarm interjected.

"You don't know him like we do Elf" the blonde son sneered.

Horst nodded in agreement to Albriech statement, "true, the boy's actions are obvious. He wanted to get back at us, revenge for how we treated him over the years. If anything it vindicates our actions".

"Hold your tongue human" Arya snarled, her blade that have wavered was reinvigorated and now pointed just under his chin, his neck painfully exposed to the Elven steel.

"He's a freak, and he's taken it out on us!" a villager shouted, his words cutting deeply into the Rider

" _FREAK!"_ distant memories call out in Eragon's mind.

"No, Eragon you need to stay calm" Dazura stammered as her own mind was pushed forth to keep the Rider's crumbling mind stable.

"I will be there soon Little One" Saphira told Eragon faintly, she had travelled too far and their connect was tenuous at best.

"It's sad really" Horst sighed, "for so long we wondered why his mother abandoned him, now we can see why".

" _SHE LEFT YOU!"_ the voices cried.

Eragon gasped, his hands grasping painfully tight to his head as the far away voices called out, old memories coming to the surface of his mind. The Rider barely registered he had fallen to the ground, his focus was now purely on the growing memories that had begun to swirl around.

"Stop it" Eragon whimpered as his eyes closed to the world around him, even as the voices slammed against the edge of his mind, each word, every syllable sending pulses of agony through his body.

"What a queer thing" Baldor scoffed.

"I can't imagine anyone would love such a monster" Albriech added.

It was only when Eragon didn't hear any retort from the Elves that he realised the brother's words were not of the present but the past.

So caught up in the whirlwinds of his rampaging mind the Rider was unable to notice how Arya had abandoning hold her blade to Horst's throat, her attention now focused fully on the struggling Rider. The Elves quickly surrounded the distraught human, the villagers backing off from the sight of the armed warriors.

"What is going on here?" a clear, new voice asked.

Through the torrent of past memories and barrages of words Eragon was able to make out the voice, it felt warm. Risking a chance, Eragon opened his eyes for a brief moment, his head turning to look for the familiar entity. Walking closer to the commotion was the human he had brought to the camp, Silva. The woman was clad in furs and leathers, her sword handing from a belt.

"Eragon?" she questioned worriedly, her tone shifting and her grey eyes growing wide. Her movement sped up and she was by his side, Arya making way for the human.

"I wouldn't bother with him lass, his own mother threw him away" Horst said.

The Rider winced at the blacksmith's words, they hurt, yet they were truthful. He wondered how ashamed his mother would be for what he did.

Eragon didn't know what expression Silva wore as she heard Horst's words, his eyes again shutting to another wave of painful memories.

"I didn't" the human woman whispered quietly.

"What?" Eragon muttered, his voice pained.

A cold hand shot out to pull Eragon's own away from his head, the action momentarily startling the Rider from his self-inflicted mental onslaught.

Open his eyes again the Rider was greeted by a gaunt looking Silva, her eyes dimmed yet resolute.

"I didn't throw you away" she muttered, her hand rough yet comfortable. The Rider felt no urge to pull away, her hands felt real, the hard texture pinning him to the present, the friction created by her thumb rubbing over his pale skin temporarily drawing him to reality.

"Silva not here" Arya interrupted… no she pleaded, the Elf was begging.

Eragon looked from Elf to human, he was too confused, nothing was making sense.

"What do you mean Silva" he asked softly.

"I never abandoned you Eragon" the human told him kindly, "I had to fight every instinct just so that I could leave you with your Aunt and Uncle".

Garrow was not someone Eragon needed reminding of.

" _ABOMINATION!"._

The Rider cried out as the voices rang deeply through his head, searing his senses.

"I'm sorry Eragon" Silva muttered, "I see now that I've failed you, as a parent and as your Mother".

"Mother?" the Rider said weakly, his eyes open beadily as he gazed at the human, the pieces sinking in all at once, and yet at the same time his grip on reality slipped away.

Eragon fell limply into Silva's lap, his breathing falling to a steady pace. The grey eyed woman looked surprised by what had occurred, nevertheless she held tightly to her son, holding him for the first time in fifteen years.

She paid little mind to the loud arrival of the blue Dragon as it slammed into the frozen ground, its tail swishing about erratically as its deep eyes moved warily about.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 14: Return of me bullying Eragon mercilessly.**

 **Sorry for the late chapter, though in fairness my attempts of providing a consistent publishing cycle has been crap. I can only offer two (flimsy) reasons. I got a new laptop, and I'm using a different piece of software to write now, which means I've got to add all my previous spelling alterations like names, spells and other crap (Its hell why did I upgrade again?)**

 **More on to the story, I always imagined that a Dragon Rider from an impoverished/pained/abused past would drift to the path of healing. Of course I have no idea how being a healer in Alegeasia works, Waise Hail, seems like a one hit wonder so for this story It'll be nerfed (more on that in a later chapter).**

 **In terms of progression next chapter will be the last in the ex-burning plains.**

 **And yeah the semi big reveal. Whether I should have done it here or later on will always be in my mind but in all honestly if I held on to it until Eragon goes to to see Oromis later it wouldn't make sense. Selena would let slip sooner or later, given what's happening/happened to Eragon. She wants to be a mum, and her son is hurting. In my mind it makes sense for her to throw caution to the wind and just to try and comfort her son, I can't imagine a mother who would be willingly to sit by and allow her son to be in pain.**

 **I'm going to make a big effort to try and pump another chapter out as soon as possible, I've got a few days off and I'm ready to go.**

 **Cya.**


	15. Chapter 15

"You shouldn't have told him".

Eragon's eyes opened a fraction at the sound of the soft words spoken by Arya. Instead of rising, the Rider chose to close his eyes, listening to the voices around him.

"What would you have done in my place Arya? My own son was sitting in the snow clutching his head, I did what was right" a harsher, human voice replied, it was Silva. The sound of her voice sent a chill through Eragon's heart, it hadn't been some strange dream, Silva was his mother.

"You were rash, think of the consequences your actions will have on Eragon, on yourself" Arya stressed.

"I did" Silva shot back quickly, "the benefits outweigh the bad".

"For you may be, have you stopped to think about the effect this will have on your son?" the Elf questioned, her tone ruthless.

"We can't know that, no one but Eragon can answer that" Silva fumed, "but if you want an answer Elf, you can ask him yourself, he's awake".

The Rider stiffened at Silva's remark, how did she know that he was awake?

"There's little point in simply lying there Eragon" Arya called out.

Eragon breathed in and sat up, his eyes opening to find Silva sitting by his bedside, her coat folded on the floor below, her hands resting on top of each other as though to stop herself from fiddling. The Elf stood a few feet away near the corner of the tent, her eyes focused on the Rider, her hands tucked behind her. Of the pair, Arya looked more fatigued, her eyes no longer radiating with the emerald glow that they usually did. Silva looked unsure, her grey eyes searching Eragon's blank face.

"Are you well?" The Elf said, her voice gentle and calm, a change from her previously veiled anger she had displayed towards the human villagers.

Eragon frowned, Arya's question felt out of place. Of course he wasn't well, he was sitting besides his mother, his mind was filled with a host of emotions ranging from confusion to dread. Why had she left him? How long had Arya known of Silva's relation to him? Why had they both hidden this from him?

The Elf seemed to pick up Eragon's conflicting feelings and shook her head, "that was wrong of me to ask Eragon, but has this.. attack of your ended?"

"I can't hear the voices any more if that is what you mean" Eragon muttered, though his head still pounded with the after-affects of the mental collapse, "what happened with Horst and the others?"

"They scattered not long after Saphira arrived, it appears that her presence is one that instils fear, mine and my kin seem ineffective in that regard" Arya explained.

A slow nod from the Rider relayed his understanding, even now he could feel the warm thoughts from Saphira's mind, she remained quiet, as did Dazura. Neither of them made any attempts to talk to him however. This inaction made bitter sense to the Rider, they wanted Eragon to ask his questions without interfering. The Rider moved to sit at the edge of the bed, his movement sluggish, but nothing ached.

"How long did you know?" Eragon questioned, his voice catching in his throat.

An eternally long second passed as neither Elf or human knew who the Rider was addressing. The confidence that Eragon held for either of the women in the tent with him fell drastically.

"I knew when I asked for your name after we left Eastcroft" Silva stated, her eyes no longer meeting Eragon's, "Arya found out later on, but she helped me confirm it".

"Don't be angered by her silence Eragon" Arya said softly, her voice drawing the Rider's attention, "I told her to hold this from you".

Eragon's face hardened, "Why?" he muttered, he wasn't angry, for now confusion was the dominant emotion.

"We didn't know how you would feel, how you would react" the Elf explained calmly, "I couldn't have you fall apart, I didn't want to see you suffer needlessly".

"You underestimate him Arya" Silva argued before she looked back to Eragon, "I wanted to tell you Eragon, as soon as I realised but I… I'm a stranger, I'm not a mother to you, I'm just the woman who gave birth to you".

"You left me" Eragon told her softly. It wasn't an accusation, nor was it a question. It was a statement, a point of view. The Rider's belief that his mother had abandoned him to the cruelties and hell that was the small village of Carvahall.

"No" Silva replied sharply, "I didn't leave you Eragon, I didn't throw you away. I had to give you up, or else Galbatorix would have taken you from me. He would have used you against me and you would have lived a life of servitude and misery. I gave you to my brother so that you would be safe".

"Safe?" the Rider scoffed, "my life in Carvahall was anything but safe, do you even have an idea of what torture I went through in that damned village?!"

"Eragon I..." Silva started only to be interrupted by the impassioned Rider.

"No, you don't" Eragon growled as he stood up, his breathing short and irregular, "I can't sleep without hearing their voices, I still feel the breaking of my skin and the pain in my bones. They fractured my mind, they ruined me!"

By the time the Rider had finished his monologue he could feel dampness surrounding his eyes, the same could be seen for Eragon's mother whose face was engulfed with shame. Arya's head remained high, though she looked away. The brief moment of anger suddenly passed in Eragon, and shame filled the void. He hadn't meant to rant, or upset anyone.

"I… I'm sorry" he whispered, his head hung low.

"Don't be" Silva said with a shudder, "I made the worst mistake possible, and you paid the price".

"Did you even think how the people in Carvahall would have reacted to my birth being out of wedlock?" Eragon questioned hopelessly.

"I did, but I had no other choice. Garrow was the only family I had left, to leave you with anyone else would have been a risk" Silva told him softly.

"Then I would have rather gone with you" Eragon admitted, to the response of a pair of scathing eyes.

"No, if you had stayed with me then you would be a puppet of Galbatorix, a slave" Silva replied sternly before her demeanour softened, "I never meant for this to happen to you Eragon, I wanted a good, simple life for you, not one of hardships".

"Yet it is the life he has been faced with Selena" Arya noted, "and he has endured much".

The Rider felt confusion over the newly used name, it wasn't one he heard with any frequency, but Silva responded to it nevertheless.

"I know" Silva replied with a sad tone before she frowned, her brows bending into one of conflict, "Eragon I… I would understand if you never wished to see me again and I have no power over you to force the answer I desire out of you, but even still, I would remain by your side. I want to be there for you, as your Mother, I want to undo the damage that has been wrought".

Eragon was torn by the request. There were two sides fighting within him, even as he looked to the ground, his hands forming into small white knuckled fists. The Rider was ever so tempted to deny the woman in front of him her request, allow her to feel a fraction of the pain he had felt, he had endured. But he couldn't, it was wrong. It didn't take one skilled in the arts of reading minds to see that Silva was as tormented by her decision to leave him in Carvahall as he was tormented by nightmares of such a place. There was also a small inkling, his own desire to know his own kin, to share in the feeling of belonging that he had only ever truly felt within Saphira's presence.

Could his own Mother give that to him?

"I… I need time" Eragon told her with a weak voice, he felt tired, his thoughts sluggish and his heart empty.

"Of course" Silva nodded with a hint of disappointed, though to her credit she hid it well. She then stood from her stool beside the bed, grasping the thick garment she had been wearing earlier and wrapping herself within its warm confines. "Take as long as you need" Silva said, a hopeful smile being offered.

The Rider considered reciprocating the gesture, but found it better to just nod to his Mother. Silva's shoulder fell as she walked past him and through the gap of the tent, leaving a stifling silence between Rider and Elf.

"Why did you hide this from me Arya _Svit-kona_?" Eragon asked, not bothering to even look at the Elf who remained in the tent's corner.

Out of the edges of the Rider's eye he caught Arya flinch at his neutral, detached voice. "I did it to protect you Eragon, judge me as you may, I do not regret my actions".

"You may have protected me for a short time, but you value my safety over everything else Arya" Eragon pointed out. He didn't want to criticise the Elf, after all she had done for him, how she had stood by him, but he couldn't allow such action to continue.

"And how can anyone draw value from you Rider if you are dead?" Arya retorted bluntly, she wasn't changing her mind.

Eragon closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, his left hand pressing down on the bridge of his nose whilst his right rested on his side, "I'm not going to argue you with you Arya, but this behaviour, this superiority you assume that you have over me must come to an end. If it does not then I see no point in continuing our friendship".

It pained him to say it. Eragon didn't wish to part with the Elf and the person who pulled at his heartstrings so effortlessly, his only friend that he could rely on. But the Rider needed Arya to be reliable, he needed the Elf to trust him.

"If that is what you see fit to do _Shur'tugal_ then I will not oppose you" Arya replied coolly, any hint of anger or frustration was hidden under her mask of impassiveness.

"Arya" Eragon challenged, his eyes looking to her emerald green orbs, yet when they clashed he knew he would lose the contest. The Elf looked right through him, her chose was made.

"I must tell you of something else Rider, but it can wait until tomorrow" the Elf replied as she made her way to leave.

Eragon had no time to question Arya on what she had meant, as soon as he noticed her movement to depart she had already disappeared, a faint breeze seeping through into the tent.

* * *

" _You knew!"_ Eragon stated, annoyance running through his words. The Rider sat within Saphira's winged tent, her body exuding enough heat to ward any cold winds.

" _Of course I did, being part of the Shade who witnessed her imprisonment helps. It's why I didn't want you to tell Selena your name, she would have caught on"_ Dazura replied defensively.

" _You toyed with my Rider Spirit, apology now"_ Saphira growled angrily, her rage surpassing anything Eragon could feel.

" _Why? Look, as much as I find Eragon's newest crush beyond annoying, she had a point. Your Rider is unstable, even I didn't know how he would react to finding out he had freed his own Mother, and I live in his damned head!"_ Dazura stated hotly.

" _Be grateful that you no longer have a body Spirit, else you would be nothing but ash"_ the blue Dragon spat, _"as much as I want to steal Eragon away from the world, we know it would be wrong, he can't learn or adapt if we hide this information from him"._

" _Whatever, I'm not here to mother him, Selena's got that covered now"_ Dazura grumbled, _"you two talk amongst yourselves, I need my beauty sleep"._

Eragon's face contorted at the Spirit's bizarre send off, considering that she indeed didn't have a body it confused him to no end that the Spirit even needed sleep.

 _"How do you feel Little One?"_ Saphira said, the thumping of her heartbeat audible from the Rider's position by her side

 _"To be honest Saphira, confused"_ Eragon offered, _"I thought I would be happy, but I'm not. I'm angry with her Saphira, even though she explained herself, it doesn't take the pain away"._

 _"I'm surprised you thought it would"_ the Dragon stated, _"your Mother admitted to leaving you, for a good purpose maybe, but the reason doesn't matter that much considering what it resulted in"._

 _"But is it right for me to blame her for what happened to me?"_ Eragon questioned.

 _"If not her, then who?"_ Saphira answered.

 _"The people that did it, they are the ones at fault"_ the Rider told the Dragon.

 _"I'm glad you've realised that Eragon"_ Saphira said warmly, she had been testing him, _"you're not allowing your frustration to rule over you"._

The Rider felt his face warm at the Dragon's praise, _"I'm still saddened that she left me in Carvahall"._

 _"As am I Little One, I don't think it would be bad of you to feel such a think"_ Saphira hummed, _"you are human after all, I would be worried if you felt nothing"._

 _"Even still Saphira, I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. Should I allow Selena back into my life? What about Arya?"_ The Rider questioned with a sense of hopelessness.

 _"Eragon if I made all of your choices for you, you wouldn't leave my side"_ Saphira told him, _"perhaps look at the intention of their actions, were they not looking out for you? As painful as it was, your Mother was trying to protect you. Arya too intended to keep you safe, she didn't want to see you hurt again"._

 _"So I should just forgive them?"_ the Rider muttered.

 _"Forgiveness doesn't beget trust, nor does it erode your memory"_ Saphira added. _"Both Selena and Arya know they have done wrong by you, what happens now is what matters"._

The Rider contemplated the Dragon's words, he was no longer surprised by the wisdom Saphira possessed, if anything he welcomed it because he would be lost without it. _"OK"_ he said quietly, his mind still divided but nevertheless it had been set, _"I'll give them a chance"._

" _You have a good heart Little One, there are not many who_ _wouldn't go down this path"_ Saphira praised.

" _They're probably wiser than me if that's the case"_ Eragon interjected, a touch of light heartedness added at his own expense.

" _Eragon!"_ Saphira growled, she wasn't amused.

" _What? I said in jest!"_ Eragon explained.

" _Your sense of humour is becoming like that Spirit's, I hope that its the only thing you pick up from her"_ the Dragon stated.

" _Great, I have two mothers now"_ the Rider muttered, his head shaking at the prospect.

Saphira didn't respond to Eragon's last comment, though the Rider felt some discomfort come from her mind. He chose to push his curiosity away for the time being and instead rose from his position by the Dragon's warm side. A tap of his slender finger on Saphira's leathery wing exposed him to the wider world, and the cold weather. Eragon quickly returned back to his tent, his thoughts clearer and his decision made. Yet with his previous emotional state now receded the Rider was filled with a new emotion, he was nervous. How was he supposed to talk to his Mother, what would they talk about? Would they get along?

These questions lingered in his mind for the rest of the day, though the Rider managed to stave off thinking about them by distracting himself through reading and a small amount of meditation, the same exercise he had preformed under Oromis's tutelage. It was only when Saphira announced her intention to go to sleep that Eragon realised that most of the day had been spent, though he held no reservation in joining the Dragon, his body hitting the bed with a happy groan.

.

It came as a small shock to the Rider the next morning when the Elven Princess strolled into his tent unannounced, her light footsteps going unnoticed by Eragon who was looking at his reflection, a washing bowl filled with warm water sitting on the table in front of him. Arya gave him the briefest and smallest of taps on the shoulder, twice. Eragon turned, startled by the sudden intrusion. Blood seeped to his face when he became aware that it was the Elf who had entered, his choice to sleep without a shirt coming back to haunt him.

"Do you find pleasure in doing this Arya?" Eragon questioned, his irritation shown clearly in his rushed endeavour to find a shirt.

"I am sorry for startling you Eragon, but you shouldn't feel ashamed, I've seen you without a shirt on before" Arya replied, though she made no attempt to look away from the Rider as he scurried about.

"That doesn't make it acceptable" the Rider shot back.

"Is it about your scar?" the Elf then asked, her reasoning hidden.

"What? No of course not" Eragon snapped, shaking his head before he quickly grabbed a faded tunic from the trunk at the foot of his bed.

"Then I fail to understand why you are so scared of not wearing a shirt around me" Arya stated bluntly.

Eragon, now fully clothed, looked back to the Elf with an outrageous expression, "Arya I accept that our two people hold different customs, but surely it isn't common practise among your people to walk about with clothes on? I never saw such a sight in my stay to Ellesmera".

"Elves do not hold such ridged values Eragon, we do not judge or shame each others bodies" Arya said in a calm, almost dismissive fashion, "if you hold doubt over your own figure you should rid yourself of such thoughts, you look pleasing to the eyes regardless of what you may think".

If the Rider's face wasn't already lit up like a burning pyre it most definitely was now.

" _My gods this woman wouldn't know what discrete is if it punched her in the face"_ Dazura said in between bursts of laughter.

Eragon for his part hid his face within the palm of his hand. Arya had taken the wrong assumption and she had taken it with both hands. Her comment about his looks only served to increase the rate of his heartbeats, he was surprised the Elf couldn't hear it.

"Are you well Rider? Your ears are red" the Elf then asked.

Shaking his head the young Rider removed his hand, he wasn't going to allow this charade to go on a moment longer. "no I am well Arya, could you tell me why you are here? I would like to visit Selena today" Eragon told her.

Arya nodded before spoke, "it will only take a few minutes Eragon. Though if I may, I would like to ask why you intend to see this human again".

"I'm giving her another chance Arya, just as I did with you if I recall" Eragon explained, though he noted with a small measure of relief that the Elf didn't speak with a critical tone. She wasn't trying to pressure him away from his decision.

"I see, I cannot fault your kindness Rider, I would ask that you are cautious however" Arya expressed, though her eyes moved from the Rider's, she was still conscious of why she was in need of a second chance.

"I only want to talk with her Arya, I do not expect much from it" Eragon said earnestly, "though I am grateful for your concern".

The Elf tilted her head, her long hair falling with it, "you understand my previous actions then?" she questioned.

"I understand your reasoning, it doesn't mean I agree with it nor am I happy about holding back who Selena was" Eragon replied, "but I've already forgiven the deed, it is done and I would prefer not to speak of it again".

The emerald green eyes of the Elf widened a fraction, only for Arya's expression to return to its previous state, "as you wish Rider, though as to my arrival this morning it might be best that we sit".

Eragon offered the Elf a curious gaze but he followed through with her request and sat upon his bed, the Elven Princess taking the stool and moving it so she sat in front of him.

"I've been communicating with Queen Islanzadi" Arya explained, her hands held together in a relaxed form as she spoke, "I've been telling her of what has occurred within the Varden and yourself, to a limited degree of course".

"What have you told her?" Eragon said out of interest.

"Only what she as the leader of my people would need to know" Arya told him, her feature relaxing just a little at his question, "the information you have entrusted to me Eragon has remained solely with me, and Selena's identity has also been kept from her".

"You would hide things from your leader?" Eragon then asked.

"I do not see how useful it is to my Queen that she knows your mother has been found, or that you suffer from repeated nightmares" Arya replied stiffly, "I hold your trust closely Eragon, I would protect it to the best of my ability".

"Very well Arya, I would not challenge you" the Rider stated in an attempt to move the conversation along, "so what has happened then, why are you telling me this".

"In the early hours of the previous day I was consulting with my Queen when she told me of a development that she thought you should be made aware of" Arya explained, "a few days ago her scouts found a man wandering aimlessly towards the Elven forests. The wards placed on the trees should have repelled the human, yet when he only came closer the scouts had no choice but to apprehend him. He was questioned and his name brought to Queen Islanzadi. When she heard who he was, she decreed him to be executed without even allowing to plead his own case".

"I would assume that Islanzadi is going against normal convention?" Eragon asked.

"Indeed, though I believe I know why has done this" Arya told him, the shadows under her eyes growing as she looked down, "before she made this judgement she asked me if I knew of a human by the name of Sloan".

Eragon's heart sank at the mention of the Butcher, "the one from Carvahall?" he muttered, there was no way it could be anyone else.

"He is the only man I know that goes by that name" Arya admitted, "I told her what I knew of him, it seemed she had already some idea of what the man had done".

"She can't… your Queen would kill a man for actions he committed in another land?" Eragon said, aghast with the possibility of Sloan's death.

The man had done unspeakable things against him, this was something that Eragon wouldn't have denied, but the Rider had decided the man would live. If anything he tried to help the man by sending him to the Elves so that he wouldn't face punishment for his betrayal at Carvahall, and Eragon knew he would face the same decree if the villagers did get their hands on him, the Rider had looked deeply into his mind and witnessed his actions.

"Committed against you don't you mean?" Arya replied rhetorically, "I saw what he did Eragon, I watched as he spat lies and falsehoods at you. I know he hurt you, he was as much of a monster as your Uncle was".

"I made my judgement of him Arya, I sent him to Ellesmera with the belief he would be safe" Eragon retorted.

"You would allow your torturer to walk free?" Arya accused and she wasn't talking of physical movement.

"No, I left him blind for a reason Arya, he can never see or be with his family again" Eragon explained, "he laundered over my lack of a family for so long, I thought it was fitting that he could never be with his daughter again".

"It matters little Eragon, my Queen has made up her mind, she will not be persuaded" Arya told him before her voice quietened, "why are you defending him Eragon, he deserves this fate for what he did to you".

"Because I am not like them Arya, we are not like them. We can be better" Eragon stressed, regret filled his heart. He didn't want this, he couldn't allow this to happen.

"You're not thinking Eragon, you've allowed this man to instil fear within you. He must be punished for his actions and there severity" Arya retorted, "if my people knew what he had done they would cry out for his blood, they have seen your fairth, heard of your plight. It is not wrong to see justice done".

"What justice is there Arya in death?" Eragon asked softly, "do you not see, his death will be due to me, it will be on my shoulders. How can you want this?"

"His actions were of sound mind, he made this decision and he must be held responsible for them" Arya defended resolutely.

"Then I am going" Eragon stated, rising from the bed.

Arya's eyes shot up to follow the Rider as he went about the room, grasping hold of bag to fill it with his clothes and belongings. The Elf quickly stood up, "where are you going?" she questioned.

"To your Queen, she is going against the judgement of a Dragon Rider, I must intervene" Eragon told her as he placed several Elven scrolls within the bag, "she is near the edges of the Elven realm is she not? The journey will be short".

"And you think Saphira agrees with you?" Arya shot back critically.

" _Eragon is right Arya, your Mother is ignoring the wishes of a Dragon Rider"_ Saphira interjected, _"it sets a dangerous precedent, even if the war between us and Galbatorix is raging this cannot stand"._

"You would walk into a camp filled with Elves and demand my Queen to halt her judgement? Eragon this is madness" Arya said, astonishment clear in her voice.

"Dragon Riders have always held authority over these matter Arya, I cannot allow your Mother to rip up centuries of tradition over this" Eragon said as he tightened the ropes on his current bag and went looking for another.

"Leave this for now Little One, there are other preparations to make" Saphira instructed.

Eragon followed the Dragon's advice and looked back to the Elf, "I'm going Arya, you cannot stop me or change my mind".

The Elf held the Rider's gaze, testing his resolve as her deep green eyes tried to pierce their way through Eragon's mettle. When the Rider didn't back down the Elf let out the smallest of sighs, "your will is your own _Shur'tugal_ , I would go with you, if you would allow it".

" _I'_ _m fine with carrying her Eragon, it's your choice"_ Saphira added, the Rider feeling the Dragon's movement through the ground and her mind as she began to stretch and prepare herself.

"I wouldn't stop you from seeing your people Arya" Eragon told her, "but we are going soon, you have two hours to prepare. Meet back here when you are ready". In truth he could no reason to deny the Elf the right and as much as the recent developments had soured things, he still enjoyed her company.

"Very well" the Elf accepted, though her brow was raised when Eragon when to leave the tent with her, "where are you going?" she asked.

"To see my Mother" Eragon told her, an unusual feeling of giddiness surging in his stomach as he mentioned Selena.

* * *

"Selena, are you here?" the Rider called out from outside his Mother's tent. Unlike Arya, Eragon understood the risks of walking into another person's room, especially that of the opposite sex.

"Come on in" Selena's rough voice yelled back.

With her consent the Rider entered the tent, pushing the flap aside. Inside Eragon was greeted with a messy tent. Tunics and breaches of varying shades and material were strewn across the table and desk. A map of Alegaeasia could be seen on the edge of the table, a steel knife impaling the parchment off its centre. If Eragon was to guess, Selena had stabbed at the seat of Galbatorix's empire.

Said woman was lounging on her bed, her right leg resting on the top of her left. In her hand she was spinning the Elven knife that Eragon had given to her, the gleaming edge dancing as it was pulled between individual digits and tossed to her other hand.

"Is that a safe thing to do?" Eragon inquired, his voice alerting the older woman.

Selena's knife game quickly ended as she held onto its handle firmly, her grey eyes drifting over to her son. "It passes the time" she explained.

"Oh" Eragon muttered, he had thought about it much but he realised that Selena had very little to do within the mostly deserted camp, and considering he had been aiding with the wounded soldiers she hadn't been able to talk with him.

"Why are you here Eragon?" Selena asked bluntly, sitting up from her prone spot, it seemed that her warm period had come to a quick demise.

"I'm leaving" he replied bluntly.

"What?" Selena thundered, her previous bored expression falling away to one of genuine fear, "this isn't because of..."

"I'll stop you there Selena" Eragon interrupted a warm half smile forming on his face, "I'm leaving to attend to some business, I came here to tell you because I..." the Rider faltered as he built up the confidence to continue speaking. "I want you to come with me" he said in a timid fashion, somewhat fearful of her rejection.

"Yes of course" Selena said instantly as she shot up, her own expression melting away into happiness, "does… does that mean you want me around?"

Words failed the Rider and so he was left with a simple nod, which only enlarged the smile that threatened to fall off his Mother's face. Eragon was thrown off when Selena dropped the Elven knife and charged at him, engulfing him in the strongest, warmest hug he had ever received.

"Thank you" she said, her voice muffled as she spoke into Eragon's shoulder.

The Rider blinked several times as he allowed the sensation of being hugged by his own Mother flood over him. He was mostly shocked that he had jumped or flinched at her touch.

"I… your welcome" Eragon told her softly, his arms stiffly wrapping around Selena. It was only when Selena began to pull away that he realised how strongly he was hugging back.

"So where are we going?" Selena questioned as she moved backwards, retrieving the knife she had left go of.

"The edges of the Elven forests" Eragon explained, "you're going to meet the Queen of the Elves".

"Sounds like fun" Selena stated dryly, and in a fashion that was familiar to the Rider's blunt remarks.

"We leave soon, pack what you need, we're going today" the Rider told her, he hadn't intended to spend a large amount of time with his Mother. There were other matters that needed to be seen to.

"Can do" Selena replied as she looked at the state she had left her tent, "might need a little while, keeping things clean has never been a strong suit of mine. Anyway is just us going? How are we getting there?"

"Saphira will fly us" Eragon told her, noting the less than amused expression his answer garnered, "and Arya is coming as well".

"She's weaselled her way into you, hasn't she?" Selena questioned with a knowing smirk, though Eragon caught the wavering in her smile, the thinnest of frown appearing for just a second before it disappeared.

Selena's remark through the Rider off, "I… I don't know what you mean" he stammered, a droplet of sweat forming at the edge of his forehead.

"Of course, silly me" the grey eyed woman said, shaking her head yet the smile didn't leave her face.

Not wishing to dig himself a hole that he wouldn't be able to leave, the Rider left his Mother's tent. It was a small step perhaps, but talking with Selena, taking the small leap of faith had felt like the right thing to do.

" _So what's it like?"_ Dazura asked, awakening from her short nap.

"What do you mean?" Eragon replied as he made his way back to his tent, the journey taking only a few short minutes.

" _Living under Arya's thumb"_ the Spirit cackled gleefully.

Eragon knew it was better to avoid reacting to Dazura's comment, even still he couldn't avoid sighing with annoyance.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter, so soon?**

 **I'm probably jinxing this aren't I?**

 **No real updates on my end, reviews and criticism is valued as always.**

 **Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

The final duty Eragon had before he left for the Elven camp was to stow his belongings back onto the intricate saddle bound to Saphira. The towering dragon seemed unaffected by the increased burden, which was only expanded upon by Arya's and Selena's bags when they had arrived. Eragon made a final check on Saphira's saddle, ensuring that all the straps were holding and none of the leather was damaged, the memory of his previous falls lingering rather heavily in his mind. When this was done the Rider climbed down from Saphira's side and over to his Elven guards who all stood together, their slanted eyes watching Eragon closely as he moved about.

"This departure of yours is rather sudden Rider" Blödhgarm stated as Eragon arrived, the Elf's stance was closed, hostile. He did not agree with Eragon's decision.

"It is a personal matter Blödhgarm, I must meet with your Queen urgently" Eragon replied, he was sympathetic to the Elf's duty, but it would not get in the way of his own pursuits.

The blue Elf's fur was bristled with flakes of snow and ice, yet this did little to hide the blatant displeasure of the Rider's departure on the Elf. "We cannot protect you Rider if you are leagues away from us" Blödhgarm told the human Rider with a tight voice.

"He will be safe Blödhgarm, we must only trust in Saphira's mastery of flight" Arya called out, the Rider's eyes floating over to the Elf's leather coated form, her hairband keeping her raven coloured hair speckled with icy snow from swirling about in the heightened winds.

"I am still not convinced that this a wise course of action" Blödhgarm muttered under the wailing gales.

" _Good thing he's not coming with us then, all he'll do is complain"_ Dazura noted with a dry, unamused grumble.

The Rider disagreed with the Spirit's point, "I appreciate your concern Blödhgarm, and I cannot fault you for your complaints. Regardless I am going, you and the others will remain here. I hope that you would guard the humans as proficiently as you have with me".

The Elf shot the Rider with a piercing gaze, though it soon fell away at the Rider's unflinching stance."I see I have no sway in this decision" Blödhgarm sighed, his shoulder falling ever slightly, "I wish you safe travels Rider, we will honour your request to protect the humans that have been under your care".

Eragon nodded in understanding and reached out with his right hand, offering it to the Elf. When Blödhgarm looked inquisitively at the gesture, it was Arya who came to his aid.

"Grasp his forearm Blödhgarm" the Elf told her kin, a tender look of subtle approve hidden on her face.

Warily the blue Elf preformed said action, his grip tentative as his fingers wrapped around the Rider's arm.

"We shall meet again Blödhgarm-Vor" the Rider said, his voice calm. Just as quickly as Eragon had spoken, his grip on the Elf fell away and he begun to retreat from the Elven group.

The use of the Elven honorific startled the blue Elf, whose eyes widened with shock. Eragon however had said his part and quickly scaled his way back up Saphira's side and to her saddle where his Mother was already, reluctantly, waiting on the back of cushion leather seat. The grey eyed human looked down at the Elves who Eragon had just spoken to with a curious gaze.

"It seems you've broken the Elf" Selena mused with a hint of amusement, pushing a strand of her curled black hair from the side of her face.

"I was only being polite" Eragon said, frowning at the supposed accusation. As he tied his feet into the saddle, the Rider felt another person joining them in the saddle. A pair of cool hands gripped onto his waist, an action that only straightened the Rider's spine.

" _She really likes doing that"_ Dazura pointed out as the Elven princess's hands became firmer, _"maybe she's scared of falling off?"_

" _I'm sure that is the reason"_ Eragon replied dryly, his eyes rolling at the Spirit's theory.

"Are we ready to go?" the Rider said over his shoulder, the anticipation of flight and the desire to leave the cold area mingled strongly.

"If we must" Selena grumbled, her displeasure of flight would have been obvious to all.

"Relax Selena, you may even enjoy flying if you give it a chance" Arya interjected, her grasp loosening ever so slightly as her focus shifted.

"This isn't my first time flying Elf" Selena said back bitterly, "trust me, my view of the subject isn't changing today".

" _We've tarried long enough Eragon, if we wait any longer then we will not make the Elven camp by tomorrow"_ Saphira stated as she spoke through the link to her Rider. The tension and small shakes of excitement that were running through the sapphire Dragon were palpable for the Rider.

" _Go then Saphira"_ Eragon urged the great Dragon.

Saphira's stood up with a jolt, her strong legs bending, readying herself to leap into the domain she alone ruled over. Eragon braced himself for what was to come, though there was little time to tell his companions to do the same. When the blue Dragon did jump into the sky, the beat of her wings forming a white cloud beneath her that snowed over the observing Elves. Eragon had little time to feel sorry for his guards as he felt bitterly cold winds bite at his face. While he may have been able to tolerate such an icy punishment for a few seconds, he knew from Saphira's memories of her own travelling that the windy gales wouldn't let up for a while longer.

Muttering under his breath, lest his voice be lost in the cold winds, the Rider placed a ward around himself and his two companions, shielding them from the unyielding gale and allowing them to speak uninterrupted. The drain on his energy was marginal at best.

"Oh thank the gods that was awful" Selena groaned as she felt the effects of her son's magic take hold

"I admit that I am not fond of this plains' icy climate either" Arya added, a tightening of her grip on the Rider's sides served as a confusing signal of her appreciation.

"I for one won't be returning here again" Eragon stated wholeheartedly.

The trio and Saphira eventually escaped the relentless cold blanket and entered into the brightness of the sun, which proved a pleasant and well needed sight for all. However, little was discussed amongst the three, Eragon felt it was too awkward to talk to Selena about any passing subject, they hadn't been known each other for long and his discovery of her true identity still ran raw in his heart. When the Rider's mind fell on Arya he again could think of little to talk about. He was confused with why she wanted to accompany him, even if it meant that she would see her mother again. It wasn't as though he was journeying off to fight the Ra'zacs, he was safe.

Then again Arya had never been one to place such high value in her family, at least not openly. The memories of the Elf calling her mother by her regal title rather than the maternal one could mean many things to the Rider, but it wouldn't have been surprising to Eragon if Arya disagreed with what Islanzadi had done during her reign. Though it was a small hope, Eragon wondered if Arya agreed with his own argument about Sloan's fate.

Saphira's flight was slower than it had been when she had carried her Rider and the dwarves to the Burning Plains. As much as Eragon wished to stop Sloan's execution, he couldn't force the sapphire Dragon to push herself for the life of a man who had caused her Rider pain and suffering. The only reason Saphira was even going along with her Rider was the implications of what the Elven Queen was doing by ignoring the will of a Dragon Rider and she made that clear by the conservative speed she chose to travel at.

Nightfall came quickly and though Saphira had memorised some of the maps of Alegeasia, she was unsure of how far away they were from the outskirts of the Elven realm. When the great Dragon landed besides a small hill, Eragon could only guess that they were in the outliers of Imperial territory, he had spotted some farms and hamlets, but no large settlements were found. The minds that Eragon brushed against hadn't noticed Saphira's presence either with the dying of the sun's light.

A small, smokeless fire brought about by the use of Arya's magic was placed a few feet away from Saphira's side. After the evening's meal had been given out an uncomfortable silence fell on the group, with only the Rider and Saphira continuing to talk through their bond. Indeed Eragon felt no burning desire to talk with his companions, instead choosing the warm flank of his draconic friend as his port of call whilst Arya and Selena sat by the crackling fire.

Though in the end the evening silence was broken.

"How long have you been bonded with her?" Selena said to her son, whose eyes were closed in peaceful bliss. The human woman sat with her legs folded, her back straight.

Eragon's eyes opened with an un-startled alertness, his brown eyes meeting with his mother's grey. "It must be close to a year, though it feels like mere moments since I bonded with Saphira" Eragon answered calmly, the memory was one of few that burned happily in his mind, it was one that he revisited often.

"What was it like to bond with Saphira?" Arya asked from her side next to the campfire, her arms wrapped around her legs as she looked squarely at the young Rider. Eragon didn't miss the intrigue enlaced into the Elf's voice.

The Rider sat up as he pondered Arya's question, it was one that if answered wrongly would ruin the experience that he had felt.

"It was odd, I don't think it is something that I can really compare with anything else" Eragon began as he struggled to explain what had occurred, "At first I thought I had cut myself on Saphira's egg, my hand felt like it was on fire. Yet when I looked at the palm of my hand I saw the silver mark and it… I could feel joy, just looking at it made me happy. Then Saphira's egg hatched and I saw this small creature emerge from the shell".

At that point Eragon couldn't help but smile at the image as he looked to the Dragon's head, her deep blue eye staring back at him. Saphira had looked so fragile, her movement had been shaky, they were her first steps.

"She made me feel safe" Eragon then said as he looked back to the two women, "it feels silly saying it, but seeing Saphira just instilled such a feeling. I hadn't felt such a sensation before".

"Did the bond form straight away?" Arya questioned softly, her eyes looking kindly at the Rider.

"No" Eragon replied, shaking his head, "that happened later during the umm… bear incident".

"Bear? What happened?" Selena asked urgently, the human woman sensing the Rider's hesitancy and seeing the flicker of shame pass through his eyes.

"Another time Selena, it is not a topic that needs to be discussed tonight" Arya stated sharply, earning her a grateful look from the Rider.

Selena eyed the Elf cautiously before her gaze fell onto her son. She quickly picked up on Eragon's inability to meet her stare.

"Fine" the human muttered, "but don't think I'll forget this".

Eragon let out an internal sigh of relief, whilst he had no wish to tell Selena about what had occurred in the Spine and he now had a reprieve from telling her such the Rider also knew it wasn't something he could keep from her, not if he wanted an honest relationship with his mother.

Conversation dithered soon afterwards, Selena's blunt nature and Arya's introverted one clashed poorly in Eragon's opinion. In the end both women simply pulled out their bedrolls and went to sleep, leaving the Rider awake with Saphira.

" _Is it wrong of me to think I couldn't be related to her?"_ Eragon said softly to Saphira, who was also on the verge of succumbing to the sleeping realm.

" _Why? Because she is stubborn, impulsive and holds a great deal of curiosity. I can't see the resemblance at all"_ Saphira grumbled slowly as she lowered her wing around her Rider.

* * *

The second day of the journey to the Elves seemed to amplify the causes that made Eragon feel uncomfortable. Arya's hands remained tightly clamped onto his sides, her touch sending shivers of shock and uneasy delight through the Rider. At times the Rider wanted to lash out and rip the Elf's digits off of him, but he quickly restrained such thoughts, any action he took could risk Arya's life and that wasn't something Eragon would allow to happen.

Then there was Selena. She had said nothing, done nothing.

And it confused Eragon to no end.

Here they were, mother and son. They hadn't seen each other for over a decade and only a few days ago Eragon didn't even know Selena existed. In his head Eragon thought they would be talking, making up for the time that was lost. He would be learning about his family, his legacy and Selena would find out what her son had become.

Yet when Eragon looked at the woman who was his mother he was filled with confusion, even the beginnings of fear.

Selena wasn't a nice person.

That wasn't to say she couldn't be nice, she obviously cared about him else she wouldn't have confessed her identity in the Varden camp. But this didn't detract from what Eragon could plainly see and what he could guess about. She was a killer, that much was a given for Eragon. The way she held a blade, how she stood with a wary guard and her always watching eyes. She was ever vigilant, more so than any Elf or even Saphira. Though whether she was a killer out of necessity or choice was something the Rider didn't know of yet.

There were other details as well, her serious tone and her perchance for sarcasm were not exactly warm traits. Eragon knew he carried his own dryness but his mother took it to a different level. She was a bitter woman, and the cause of such a poisonous emotion could not be explained by her lengthy imprisonment with the Ra'zac alone, regardless of how monstrous those creatures were.

" _She is content with your presence Little One"_ Saphira added as her large wings flapped rhythmically through the clear blue skies.

" _I would have thought she wanted more"_ Eragon replied.

" _And maybe she does"_ the Dragon said, _"but she fears_ _what pushing the boundaries would do to the relationship you have now"._

* * *

Finding the Elven camp was a relatively simple task for Saphira and her Rider, it was hiding in plain sight after all. A large grouping of leaf green tents were strewn across the borders of the ageless Elven forest, all of them ranging from small tents to towering monoliths. Saphira circled the camp once in search of a place to land, however the tents were packed too close together. In the end the sapphire dragon glided down near the outskirts of the camp. As they fell Eragon could make out the shapes of Elves seeping forth from their camp, some of them clad in gilded armour of varying pigments from greens to bright silvers and golds.

" _Ah the ageless race"_ Dazura hummed with a touch of affection, _"they all look the same, don't you think?"_

Eragon didn't offer the Spirit any verbal answer, though he could see what Dazura had meant. The Elves that came forth all had long black flowing hair, their facial features pristine and sharp. There was a sense that beauty amongst the Elves was a singular idea.

" _Shur'tugal_ , why are you here?" a male Elf said with a tranquil tone as the Rider and his companions dismounted from Saphira.

"The matter is urgent, the Rider must speak with the Queen" Arya stated as she walked forward, taking the lead as Eragon and Selena watched.

"But of course Lady Arya" The Elf nodded, his armour glinting in the light of the sun. Without a further word the Elf turned on the spot and walked into the camp, his strides fast and purposeful. As he moved the Elves at his side parted ways. Arya followed quickly after, a turn of her head to catch the eyes of the Rider told him that she wished for him to go with her.

Saphira was forced to remain where she was, a rumbling growl emanating in her throat as inquisitive Elves came ever closer to her.

"If you wish to not draw the ire of Saphira I would recommend you keep your distance from her" Eragon called out as he looked back at the irritated Dragon, her blue eyes watching as the Elves stopped moving closer.

"We only want to bask in her beauty _Shur'tugal_ " an Elf said longingly.

"Then bask from a distance long ears" Selena interjected as she shoved through the growing crowd and to Eragon's side, "she's a Dragon and you've pissed her off, get closer if you don't fear for your lives".

Soft voices began to grow from the Elves but Eragon couldn't listen as a rough hand from his mother corralled him down the path Arya was walking. Mother and son strode down the earthen road, past lingering Elves and tents sheathed in an eternal sheen. The Rider tried to ignore the gazes of the fairer race, he had already experienced their piercing eyes before, it wasn't something he desired to feel again.

The path soon began to wind as they traversed the camp, a sense of engulfment hit the Rider as he felt that the path he was walking was becoming endless and the faces he could see began to blur. The only constant was Selena's calloused hand pressed to his shoulder, moving his onward.

Eventually the path did come to a halt at a small square of green grass, the corridor of tents opening to reveal a singular tent. It was different compared to the other tents, its green shade was deeper, richer. Its size too was different, larger with silver tips poking out at its corners to signal the ornate struts. Arya was standing before the tent, her back to the Rider as she pushed opened the flaps and entered. Neither Rider nor Selena spared a moment to follow her.

Within the green tent sat several wooden features, all of which hummed with magic not to dissimilar to the trees that the Elves sang to to aid them in their growth. A large table rested in the middle of the room, maps of the northern Brodding Empire were clearly visible, even from their upside position. On one side of the table stood Arya, the other an Elf clad in golden leaf shaped armour, gilded like the other Elves, a scabbard was fixed to her side. This armoured Elf was easily recognisable to the Rider as the Queen of the Elves, Islanzadi.

"I am most surprised by your presence here my daughter" the Queen spoke, the authority in her regal tone hadn't been diluted by the brief time Eragon had been absent from the Elven realm. "Though I am glad to see you and the Rider in good health, tell me Eragon how fares Saphira?"

Eragon was momentarily thrown off by the Queen's question, she hadn't even looked at him.

"She is well Your Majesty, though your people are pushing her patience by getting so close to her" Eragon replied in a calm voice, all the while he could feel the small stabs of irritation that jumped from Saphira's mind to his own.

"My Queen" Arya stated in a tested manner, "our stay here will not be brief, we cannot waste time on pleasantries".

A thin eyebrow rose on the Elven Queen's face, "I see, then we shall not toil away on pedantic, tell me why have you come back to your people Arya, has the Varden banished you from their court?"

"She is not here due to any fault of her own" Eragon interjected, moving to Arya's side so that he could fully face the Elven monarch, "she is here with me, there is a matter that must be discussed".

"Oh, and which matter is it that had earned your attention Rider?" Islanzadi said with a critical eye as her focus moved from Arya to Eragon.

"Arya tells me that you are in possession of a human, one that I know. She also tells me you wish to execute him" Eragon told Islanzadi with an even tone, "I will not allow that to happen".

Islanzadi looked at the Rider with unreadable eyes, her stare aiming to dislodge Eragon's focus. When if failed to do so she looked away and towards the woman standing behind the Rider, "and who is this that you have brought to the edges of my realm Rider?"

"My name is Selena" the human answered nonchalantly before Eragon could even speak. "I am his mother" Selena then added with a touch of pride.

"Then you should know Selena, mother of Eragon Shadeslayer, that your son wishes to save the life of a man who took pleasure in beating him in your absence?" Islanzadi said coldly to the Rider's mother.

"What he did to me had nothing to do with this" Eragon intervened, annoyed that the Elven Queen would try and manipulate Selena, "and my mother's absence is not without reason".

"So you would allow him to walk freely of his crimes?" Islanzadi questioned critically, her head tilting as she leaned over the table, "what he did to you was unforgivable".

"And you would question my authority Queen Islanzadi" Eragon challenged, "my judgement as a Rider has been passed, he will live. If you defy my judgement then you are setting a dangerous precedent Islanzadi, one that would ruin the future of the Dragon Riders".

"I would not question the judgement of a Dragon Rider, but none has been offered. All I hear are the words of a boy who has been manipulated by these monsters" Islanzadi retorted, "you fear them Rider, so much so that you would do anything to allow them to live. Sloan's death will show you that you are no longer bound by these petty creatures".

Eragon's face twitch slightly at the Queen's words. He wouldn't deny that Sloan or his uncle held a certain amount of fear in his heart, but he wasn't acting out of fear.

"Son, is what she says true?" Selena asked as she approached Eragon's side, her grey eyes looking closely at the Rider's expression.

"No" Eragon said quickly, meeting her gaze, "Sloan has no power over me, but he shouldn't die, it isn't right".

"Nor is what he did to you Rider" Islanzadi replied, "punishment must be dealt".

"And what punishment is death?" Eragon challenged, his voice growing in volume, "you think killing is the right thing to do, you think that because he committed an unforgivable act that he cannot be redeemed? Because it may surprise you Islanzadi, Queen of the Elves, but I forgive him".

The Rider felt the eyes of the three women within the tent look at him with astonishment.

"Death is not the answer" Eragon said quietly.

A tense moment passed as the Rider contemplated what he had just said, he had forgiven the butcher. Not out of hotheadedness, no, he as just done holding the pain and fear within him. He was ready to let go.

"Mother" Arya sighed, "you cannot decide this man's fate, not if Eragon had already chosen".

Eragon turned to the Elf that stood by his side, shock running deeply through his mind, only a few days ago Arya had been agreeing with her mother's position. What had changed?

"Arya what do you mean?" Islanzadi questioned, her expression hardening as she spoke, "you cannot agree with Eragon".

"I don't" Arya said quietly, "I still believe Sloan should suffer for what he did to Eragon, but… Eragon is a Dragon Rider and he is different I met in Tronjheim. I believe his judgement is sound enough".

"My own daughter would side against me on this matter?" Islanzadi pondered slowly, her eyes closing as she released a deep sigh. "Very well, this matter has consumed enough of my time, if you wish for him to live Rider then he shall, but his stench shall not set forth onto my people's land. He must remain in the realm of man".

Eragon allowed a brief feeling of accomplishment to fill his being, he wasn't happy that Sloan would live, but at least the whole debacle would be over.

"I want to see him" Selena asked, drawing the group's focus.

"Why?" Eragon inquired as he looked for any hidden reason for his mother's request.

"So that I can look at the man who hurt you, and tell him that he won't be able to do it ever again" Selena told him a resolved determination.

Any reprisal that the Rider may have held died quickly at the look his mother gave him, with reluctance he nodded his consent.

"Go then, ask one of my men to lead you to Sloan, they shall show you the way" Islanzadi offered to the human.

Selena gave no response, instead choosing to turn and leave the tent, leaving the Rider alone with the Queen and her daughter. Eragon wasn't ignorant of the glare that the Queen was giving him, though whether it was out of irritation or some other reason was beyond the Rider.

"You're different, you shine and glow with magic" the Queen noted, "the cast on your arm is gone, why?"

"My magic no longer needs to be suppressed" Eragon replied simply, his left hand moving to where the intricate layers of bandaging had once been.

"And what of the Spirit, is it still bound by Oromis's walls?" Islanzadi questioned further as she looked closely at the Rider.

A slow shift in Eragon's mind prevented him from speaking, his vision began to blur, forcing him to grip the table with both hands. When his dizzy spell passed Eragon was confronted with the sight of the blue Spirit standing before the Queen, her figure as fuzzy as ever.

"Do I look bound?" Dazura asked rhetorically, her hands perched on her sides.

"What are you?" Islanzadi spat, surprise and shock bouncing off her expression as she looked at the glowing Spirit, the Queen's hand resting on the pommel of her sword.

"I'm not the enemy, if that's what was worrying you" the Spirit answered, "and if you gave me the time to explain, I could be an ally, a powerful one".

"How so?" the Queen said curiously, though Dazura's offer did not bode well with the Rider.

"Galbatorix" Dazura breathed, her voice sending a shiver down the Rider's spine, "he's strong, and though you deny it, he's too strong. He's amassed too much magical energy. It the biggest reason as to why the Riders fell in the first place".

"You speak of facts we know Spirit, tell us what you know or be off with you" Arya interrupted with an annoyed tone.

"Fine" Dazura growled before she turned to look at the Rider with a knowing gaze, "me and you Eragon, we're strong separate, but together we can challenge the Mad King, we can beat him".

"Together, what ever do you mean?" Islanzadi asked.

"They meld or join" Arya answered with a reluctant tone, "I've seen it before, it isn't a pleasant sight. Though I cannot deny what Dazura is saying, she is right".

"No" Eragon said with a sense of finality, "when I join with you Dazura I feel… different, anger and rage is all that I know".

"We can control it" Dazura argued irritably.

"I said no" the Rider told the Spirit, "we can win this war, but not like this Dazura".

"You would throw away a clear advantage because you're uncomfortable with it?" Dazura asked the Rider critically.

"I reject your answer because I detest what I become" Eragon told her angrily, his mind remember the flickers of his past experiences.

"We'll lose, you know that?" the Spirit said in a hushed tone.

Eragon wanted to offer some sort of retort, a denial of what the Spirit was saying. But he couldn't think of an alternative. He merely shook his head. The Spirit looked at him with a pity gaze before her form evaporated into a blue mist, the coloured cloud returning to the Rider's body.

"I've never seen such a sight before" Islanzadi lamented, "though whether she was right or not will become clearer, soon than any of us may thing, I fear. You should heed her words Rider, there will come a time when your own personal feelings must be put to one side to serve the greater good".

" _The greater good being sticking your sword into Galbatorix's heart"_ Dazura whispered chillingly.

"However there is little point remaining fixated on such a matter when I need to talk of another" the Queen stated as she regained some of regality.

"And what does it entail?" Eragon inquired.

"The fate of the Broddring Empire if the war is won on our terms" Islanzadi explained, though her answer only proved to confuse the Rider, something that did not go amiss with the Elven Queen.

"If and when Galbatorix is defeated, the Empire that he carved from Palancar descendants will lay vulnerable" The Queen told Eragon, "I know from the message you handed me from the Varden's leader that she intends to restore the previous kingdom, enthrone a new King or perhaps Queen. This isn't acceptable for my people".

The Rider tensed slightly at Islanzadi's quiet declaration, "how so?"

"My people will not allow such a homogenous entity to exist" Islanzadi said with a simple honesty, "nor will they tolerate a kingdom of humans to live with the values that are currently in place. They have seen the horrors it can spawn and the tragedy they bring, namely you. They do not desire such an entity that acts so callously to its citizens". All the while Arya stood with a rigid silence, a blank expression written across her face as her mother spoke.

"And what do you propose as an alternative?" Eragon questioned critically, the Queen's words were too confident, too sure. She held a plan of her own.

"I hold none, at the moment" Islanzadi conceded, "I merely wished for you to know as a major figure in this alliance that I will act on the best interests of my people, and if that means withdrawing our support after the defeat of Galbatorix, so be it".

"So you wish to blackmail me into supporting your designs for the future?" Eragon replied, unconvinced by what Islanzadi was putting forward.

"Not at all" Islanzadi said with a small shake of her head, "I am informing you of what will happen, and the fact that change must occur. Either you aid us in this change Rider or you can stand aside and allow it to happen".

The Rider's mouth twitch as he stood speechless, had his mind finally snapped? Had madness taken him, or had the Queen of the Elven realm just threatened him? Sensing the volatile situation that Eragon was in, Saphira chose to finally press her mind onto her Riders'.

" _You had best leave for now Eragon, Islanzadi cannot misconstrue your words if there are none"_ the Dragon instructed calmly.

"I think I should go and check on what my Mother is doing" Eragon said, his voice faint as he wrestled with the multiple implications that the Queen's words had given.

"Of course, I understand that what I have told you will take time for you to take in" Islanzadi replied in a voice that sounded almost too kind, "but know that I will need your answer if we do win this war".

The Rider merely swallowed and nodded before he turned and quickly left the Elven leader's tent.

"It seems we must have a discussion about some blatant absences in your reports my daughter" Islanzadi said with a cold streak in her voice as soon as she was sure Eragon was out of earshot, the Queen's expression showing that she was less than amused.

* * *

 _"You know, all things considered the Queen's offer isn't that bad"_ Dazura mused in the Rider's head as he was led to where Sloan was being kept.

 _"I fear asking why you think that, whenever you agree with something it is always bad"_ Eragon said in response.

 _"If I had a hand I'd smack you"_ the Spirit retorted.

 _"And yet you lack such a feature, so I'm afraid that you will not be smacking me"_ the Rider chuckled.

 _"Believe me Sweetie, I'd do a lot more with you than just smack you"_ the Spirit told him with a uncomfortably sweet voice, " _things that would make your toes curl and your mother sick"._

 _"Even if you were the last woman on the planet I would say no to you Dazura"_ Eragon replied, undeterred by the Spirit's words, _"and I'm ignoring the fact you live in my head"._

 _"You're presuming that I'd give you a choice"_ Dazura said in a gleeful manner.

With a roll of his eyes the Rider placed his focus on the small path ahead of him, the tent in front of him his target. Eragon's Elven guide led him closer before he gestured to the young Rider to enter.

Within the tent the Rider quickly drew a breath as he swore the large body of Sloan lying on the floor, his face heavily bruised. Without a further thought Eragon rushed over to his side, the Rider feeling a faint pulse as he laid two fingers to the butcher's fat neck and the subtle movements of the unconscious man.

"I didn't kill him" Selena said from atop the butcher's bed. When the Rider had found the source of his mother's voice he frowned, the expression only deepening as he saw her fiddle with the Elven dagger he had given her.

"No, you only beat him within an inch of his life" Eragon commented as he stood. The butcher would live, though he would be very sore when he next woke up

"Better than the death you feared, is it not?" Selena questioned, the human woman looking at Eragon with a deep gaze.

"I guess I should be grateful that you did not kill him" Eragon conceded as he relaxed the tense stance he had taken instinctively, "but I admit I am curious, why didn't you take his life?"

Selena's stare was broken as she tightened her grip on her dagger, "because its not what you wanted" she told him in a slow, reluctant tone, "I wanted to, don't for one moment think I didn't want to squeeze the life out of that fat pig for what he did to you, but I'm not blind. You think he should live, so I'll let him go".

Eragon's eyebrow rose at his mother's explanation, "how do you know what he did?" he said softly.

"I forced the truth out of him" Selena replied with a voice devoid of emotion as she offered her knuckles to her son, they were a sore shade of red. "I've had harder interrogations, he didn't resist too much" she offered as further input.

"So you've done this sort of thing before" Eragon muttered, it made sense in a way. Selena knew how to kill, but Eragon didn't known whether it was a skill she had gained to survive or it was a skill she had honed. The Rider felt there was a larger picture he couldn't yet see, but the pieces were falling into place.

"I know how to do a lot of questionable things my son" Selena told him with a hint of regret, "I'm not proud of it but I'm not that person any more, I can't afford to be".

"And this act of aggression, will it be the last?" Eragon asked, not as a veiled ultimatum, the Rider wouldn't know what to offer as a sacrifice.

"No, I doubt it" Selena answered, earning the Rider's confusion, "but I won't kill Eragon, not unless I see no other way. I've noticed your aversion to death, the time will come when there will be no other way. If I can help it I would relieve you of that burden".

"You can't be there for me all the time" Eragon told her in what he hoped was a kind voice.

"I know" Selena said softly with a sad smile, "but I'm here now Eragon, and I won't leave unless you ask me to. I want to make up for the time we lost".

Eragon faltered at his mother's remark. If he had heard those words only a few weeks ago he would have affirmed Selena's wish in a heartbeat, but seeing what she had done to Sloan, the past she held… hesitation clouded the Rider's mind. When the hope in Selena's eyes began to fade and she looked away from her son, the Rider knew that he wouldn't be able to answer.

The pair left without a further word, Eragon walking ahead of Selena as they took the path back to the Elven Queen's tent.

" _So what if your mother is a killer, your hands aren't exactly dry"_ Dazura grumbled as she shifted through the Rider's thoughts.

" _It isn't the killing that bothers him Spirit"_ Saphira interjected, _"its the lack of remorse"._

" _You heard her you winged lizard, her kill count isn't exactly small, she's probably just used to it"_ the Spirit retorted.

" _And that's a good thing?"_ Saphira questioned critically.

" _Enough both of you"_ Eragon interrupted tiredly, _"I understand that Selena has killed before, that isn't the part that bothers me. What worries me is that I will become like her"._

" _You aren't a heartless monster_ Eragon" Saphira hummed _, "you fear over a possibility that cannot come to pass"._

"How would you know Saphira, have you felt the anger your Rider keeps bolted down in the back of his mind?" Dazura bit back, "maybe he gets from mother dearest".

"Or maybe your desires are clouding his judgement" Saphira said with just as much vitriol.

Eragon pressed his hand to his temples as the two entities continued to use his mind as a sparring ground, he could tune out most of the voices yet the sheer sound was able to conjure up the most annoying headaches.

* * *

"We are leaving" Arya said as soon as Eragon saw her outside of her mother's tent. The Elf spared no time to storm back up the gap between the tents that had been previously trekked. Mother and son both shared a confused stare before they followed after the raven haired Elf.

"Have you seen Arya this irritated before" Selena asked as they chased after said Elf.

"Yes, but the cause was magic" Eragon replied swifty, "angering an Elf is not an easy task, but to make them show it is even harder".

Soon the Elven sea of tents parted to give way to rolling plains of grass and Saphira, a notable clearing surrounded her where the Elves had backed away. Eragon didn't know whether to smile or critique Saphira for the scorch marks that were placed on the ground near the feet of several guilty looking Elves.

" _They were not so eager to heed your warning"_ Saphira explained as she lowered herself to allow the small group up to her saddle.

" _They need to respect your boundaries, I understand"_ Eragon told her.

Once Eragon had placed the appropriate straps onto his legs he felt Arya's arms wrap around him like a vice, her chin burying itself into his shoulder. Any breath that lingered in the Rider's chest was expelled. Saphira too shared her surprise at the Elf's close embrace, though it did nothing to stop her from standing and walking clear of the Elven camp, her wings beating up small clouds of wind as they unfurled. The rush of cold air offered a refreshing surge of energy for the Rider as Saphira took flight.

 _"Did your time with your mother pass smoothly?"_ Eragon asked Arya after a short while, the Elf's arms remaining locked around his waist.

The Elf didn't respond immediately, instead a gentle mental probe pressed against Eragon's walls. The Rider relaxed his defences, allowing the Elf entrance.

" _Smoothly would not be the word I would have used"_ Arya explained, her voice still soft but now laced with fatigue. Eragon could feel as much from the tendril of thought that flowed through from the Elf's mind.

" _How so?"_

 _"I had failed to mention to my Queen the reappearance of the shade Spirit within you"_ Arya began, _"nor did I tell her of your Mother"._

 _"You hid details about me?"_ Eragon questioned, confused as to why Arya would have done so.

 _"There were other matters but they are personal. It doesn't benefit my people to know that you suffer from poor sleep"_ Arya replied, _"you have the right to disclose this information, I do not"._

 _"While I do truly appreciate what you have done Arya, I would hope it has not soured your relationship with your mother"_ Eragon said, his concern palpable.

 _"My Queen is not happy with what I have done"_ the Elf admitted, _"I thread a thin rope, but I will do what I think is right Eragon, not what she wants and she knows as much"._

 _"What does she want Arya, from what she says it sounds as though she wishes to have a direct say over human affairs"_ the Rider asked.

 _"I do not know the full scale of my Queen's plans, but I do not think they are malevolent in any form"_ the Elf stated, _"she has seen what has occurred in the human realm and deemed intervention as the only suitable course of action. Queen Islanzadi doesn't wish to rule over any humans or create any reason for hatred towards my kind, but she cannot remain idle after learning what happened to you in Carvahall"._

 _"I am the cause of this shift in policy? I doubt that is the case"_ The Rider said sceptically

 _"What happened to you was part of the reason why my Queen's mind has changed"_ Arya admitted, _"but the main reason is she does not want a singular human Kingdom, she believes that it is easily manipulated. In her mind it was be better if there was some separation of power"._

 _"I see"_ Eragon muttered as he mulled over such a possibility, _"though such a change is far off"._

 _"Indeed, a war must be won first"_ Arya agreed, her arms shifting slightly, _"maybe you should rest? We will not be back with the Varden this day and you have been through much"._

 _"This position cannot be comfortable for you"_ Eragon protested lightly, even as Arya slowly pulled the Rider in so that he was leaning against her.

 _"I will be fine Eragon"_ The Elf insisted calmly, but with an finality to her voice.

Reluctantly the Rider allowed Arya to pull him closer, her arms keeping him stable in the lofty heights that Saphira had risen to. If not for the fatigue that had fallen upon the Rider, Eragon would have been pleasantly surprised by how nice it felt to be within the Elf's grip. This small thought reddened his cheeks, even after he had fallen asleep.

* * *

It took four more days of hard flying for Saphira to find the Varden camp. Arya had been informed by her mother of where the rebellion had relocated. The force was straddling the border between Surda and the Broddring Empire. All Saphira had to do was find the river that marked the north-west border of the Surdan state. Eragon had been assured by Arya after he had awoken that Sloan would indeed by kept alive, and that the Queen had even allowed the blind human to reside in a small hut on the outskirts of the Woodland realm. This small assurance helped to rid the Rider of at least one trouble.

Though for now Eragon's mind was more focused on how painfully close Saphira had chosen to fly over a small grouping of mountains. The Dragon was resistant to the idea of flying around them.

" _I won't allow a mountain to dictate my flight"_ Saphira had fumed when Eragon had suggested a longer, if not safer route.

So it was that when Saphira had flown over the apex of the rocky feature and begun to descend that Eragon breathed a small sigh of relief, though he nevertheless enjoyed the rush of adrenaline that was created from flying over such a monolithic structure. Today would be the last of the long flights and that was a mixture of sadness at the thought of the journey's end. This thought however soon forgotten as Eragon saw the brown shapes of the Varden camp through Saphira's eyes.

 _"Hmm are they preforming formations?"_ Saphira pondered as she looked to long lines of soldiers, both Human and Urgal alike standing to face the side of the river that fell ahead of the Varden camp.

 _"Perhaps, though I don't know why the Urgals are taking part"_ Eragon added as he scanned the area with his own Elven eyes.

However, the cause of the believed training exercises soon became painfully clear as the Rider looked ahead of the river. Three lines of soldiers were approaching, all adorned in the black armour of the Empire. Their size was meagre, less that four hundred strong. Yet this wasn't the reason why the colour faded from the Rider's face, or why the blue Dragon became fearful and enraged in the same second.

No.

The reason was the sight above the Imperial forces, a creature that engulfed the men in a long shadow that seemed to have no end. Eragon had never seen such a large being. Not even Glaedr, the golden Dragon bonded to Oromis could compare. It was dragon, its scales a permanent midnight black, its size indescribable.

It was the dragon Shruikan, and atop his spike laden back sat a bald man, a darkened cape flowing from his shining armour.

The mad King, the slayer of the Dragon Rider Order himself had come to wipe out the Varden.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cliffhanger anyone?**

 **So to roll it back a little bit, I feel like this brings an end to the abuse part of the story. Eragon has forgiven Sloan, not to his face, but he's done being afraid of him and the other villagers. However there are some loose ends that will be tied up at some point. Though that isn't to say he isn't still emotional scarred, its just that part of that fear is gone.**

 **I haven't forgotten Elva either, she's still got to be resolved.**

 **And this brings me to the point of Selena and her being the black hand. I'm going to treat it as though Eragon doesn't know what Selena's role was, and as she was spy/assasssin/badass I doubt anyone will recognise her unless she says shes the black hand. It's why no one has picked her up on it.**

 **The next few chapters will be Arya, feels like its her turn.**

 **I'm checking my list, and that's all I've got to say. Adios amigos.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fear gripped tightly to the Elf's heart as she watched with bated breath as Saphira slowly descended to the human encampment, the great Dragon's body rumbling with a barely contained anger. Whereas Arya was concerned by the presence of the Mad King and what his intentions were, the Elf could only guess that Saphira was aggravated by the sight of the man who had massacred her entire race.

"So he's finally chosen to leave Illirea" Selena stated with resignation, "he sees the Varden as a threat".

Arya frowned at the human's statement, even though she couldn't disagree with it. The Imperial army had been all but destroyed in the battle of the Burning Plains, if that hadn't been a sure enough sign for the Mad King then the Elf would have believed Galbatorix blind.

Saphira landed at the back of the Varden army, causing most of the rear guard to turn and look towards the blue Dragon, a glimmer of hope shining through the humans' grim expressions. Arya ignored the stares, her own focus on the human Rider as he slipped down from Saphira's side, a hand wrapped around a bag from the Dragon's saddle. The Elf and Eragon's mother quickly joined the Rider on the ground, an uneasy doubt emanating from Eragon.

"We should find Nasuada" Arya implored the Rider, her tone steady and reassuring in hopes of calming Eragon.

"Aye" the Rider muttered quietly as he nodded his head in agreement, "Where would she be?"

"On that hill" Selena pointed, her voice still stale and dry, "any military leader would know to position themselves at a point where they could oversee a battle, a competent leader anyway". Following Selena's finger, the Elf saw a lone tent perched on a mound of dirt, a small battalion of Nighthawks positioned in front as had become the norm during Nasuada's leadership. At the foot of the hill Arya spotted another, small group, clad in less militaristic garb, long hair flowing from their heads.

"Come" Eragon said to his two companions as he began to head in the direction his mother had pointed. Arya spared no time in catching up with the Rider.

" _What do you feel Rider?"_ the Elf questioned in her native tongue.

Eragon didn't respond straight away, his head ducked, a hand placed firmly on his sheathed blade.

 _"I feel cheated Arya"_ the Rider replied softly, even as he strode confidently forward, _"as though Fate has cast her hand, and I held no chance of winning"._

 _"You cannot know what will happen Eragon"_ Arya pointed out in hopes of reviving the Rider's spirits.

 _"No, but my guessing feels validated"_ the Rider told the Elf with a touch of agitation.

Arya fell silent, she had no desire to provoke Eragon at such a delicate moment, nor did she wish to give him any false hope.

The trio continued their slow march towards the tent on the hill, Saphira following behind, her heavy steps sending shivers through the ground as she went. As they walked Arya caught out of the corner of her eye the sight of tall, dark skinned beings, horns sprouting from their heads, Urgals. Even from a distance the Elf could hear the bestial war chants and chest beats that resonated within the warrior race. Nevertheless Arya was heartened by the sight of the Urgals, it at least meant they hadn't switched their allegiances at the sight of their old thrall master.

"Greetings Shadeslayer, it seems fortune shines on us this day".

Arya's head span around, the sound of Blodgharm's voice adding another minor swell of hope in the Elf's mind. Her people were here as well, standing proudly behind the sapphire spellcaster.

"It is good to see you too Blodgharm, though I do not know how my presence will shift the balance" Eragon told the blue furred Elf bluntly.

"We shall see _Shur'tugal_ " Blodgharm replied, his fur prickling ever slightly.

"Do we know of Galbatorix's intentions?" Eragon questioned, the group now moving up the short incline. Dozens of boxes and barrels lining the sides of the tent and the bottom of the hill.

"Nay, we only arrived this morning" Blodgharm replied, shaking his head.

When the enlarged group approached the Varden tent, the human guards stepped forward, one of them raising their hands to block the Rider's advance.

"Halt, state your name and intentions" the guard barked.

"My name is Eragon, son of none" Eragon replied calmly, "I am here to speak with your leader".

"That's the Rider you idiot" another guard whispered harshly to the first.

"Wha… he's not human, just look at his ears!" the first guard replied, his head turning away from the Rider.

"Enough the both of you" a third guard interrupted, his voice loud and filled with more authority than the previous two guards, "you may enter Rider, we apologise for the inconvenience".

"You are doing your job, I cannot fault you" Eragon stated passively as he moved through the now open path, the Nighthawks parting to allow the Rider through. Cautiously Arya followed, the other Elves and Selena following. Just before Arya entered the Varden tent she heard a further bout of whispering.

"We have to rely on the Elves to win our battles, what a joke".

"Be quiet Baldric, you've heard what the Pointed Ears can do, do you want to wake up with your throat slit?"

Arya's face hardened, she had felt alone during her stays with the Varden, but never like an outcast. Why were her people given scorn for aiding the humans?

* * *

"Good Eragon, you're here" Nasuada stated with an undertone of gratitude. The Varden leader was clad in rich plate armour, her sword resting at her hip. Jörmundur was present as well, the bald general standing beside his leader. To the side of the table stood King Orrin, and opposed to him stood the tall Kull, Garzhvog.

Eragon walked towards the war table, the same one that Nasuada had within her tent in the Burning Plains. As Arya understood it was her Father's.

"Whatever aid I can provide Nasuada I shall give" Eragon told the leader of the Varden.

"Firesword, it is an honour to see you once more" Garzhvog grumbled with a tip of his head, "we are at battle's edge again, my kin are ready to stand by your side".

"I appreciate your people's desire for battle Garzhvog, but I hope to end this without violence" Eragon said to the taller Kul, the Rider not losing eye contact through the exchange.

"Pardon, have I gone deaf? Do you mean to tell me that you aren't going to kill Galbatorix?" King Orrin asked critically, his bronzed skin contrasting vividly with the Rider's pale complexion.

"It is not for me to decide his fate King Orrin" Eragon replied coolly, "his fate must be decided by the people of Alegeasia, if this alliance of people wishes for his death then I will do my part as a Dragon Rider to apprehend him, but I will not be the one to kill one of the last few Dragon Riders in the world".

Arya raised a brow at Eragon's remark. It was filled with sense she supposed, and knowing how the Rider thought Arya wouldn't be surprised if Eragon believed the Mad King's death would end the black Dragon's life as well.

"It matters little what the Rider would do, at the moment we have no idea what Galbatorix is doing here" Blodgharm pointed out.

"Is it not obvious Elf, he wishes to wipe out this little revolt" Selena interjected as she stepped forward, earning her several glares, "you've all been running about, screaming like children against the 'Mad King's reign'. You shouldn't be shocked that Galbatorix has decided to get rid of his headache before it becomes a migraine".

"And who are you to speak so keenly of Galbatorix's thoughts?" Jörmundur questioned, a look of recognition flashing across his eyes as he looked at the human woman.

"The woman who was tasked with destroying groups like this long before your leader was born" Selena replied bluntly, "Galbatorix is here to destroy the Varden and claim Eragon as his, if you think he had any ulterior motive then you're deluded".

The Varden general's eyes hardened at Selena's words before he walked forward slightly to whisper into Nasuada's ear. The Varden leader nodded at Jormundur's words before dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Earlier when we met, you told me your name was Silva, why did you lie?" Nasuada questioned as she looked to the Rider's mother with a piercing gaze, one that was returned doubly by Selena.

"Paranoia is often criticised young leader of the Varden" Selena spat, "but it is the very thing that has kept me alive. My life, my existence is none of your concern, and if you wish to keep yours we end this line of the conversation, here and now".

The cold resolution that rang through Selena's words sent visible shivers through the humans present in the tent. Arya noted a deep frown from the Rider as he glanced over to his mother, but he quickly allowed it to fall into an expressionless facade.

"What matters now" Eragon stated, his voice a refreshing smoothness in comparison to the emotion that had begun to build in the room, "is how we plan to deal with Galbatorix and his army, they will not simply leave, and time is not on our side".

"The Betrayer's pawn will hold the answers you seek Flamesword" Garzhvog replied with an edge to his voice, "that is if you can get it to speak".

"Pawn? What do you speak of Garzhvog?" Arya inquired curiously.

"Two days ago a woman approached the camp clad in the Imperial colours" Jörmundur explained, "she told us that Galbatorix would be arriving soon, and that when he did he would want to speak to you Eragon".

"I suppose dire consequences would follow if I declined such a meeting?" Eragon asked in a dry manner that left Arya with a terse, grim expression, "very well, I shall face him".

"You have our backing Eragon, if Galbatorix attacks we will come to your aid" Nasuada added.

"If you do then you will only die, Shruikan would burn us all to ash" Eragon warned as he shook his head, "no I will go, alone".

"We shall stay back Shadeslayer, but if you need us we can contact us mentally" Blodgharm offered.

"That would be for the best" the Rider agreed, much to Arya's belief, she could be close by if the worst was to happen.

"It looks as though your decision has been made" Nasuada said with a grim undertone, "I hope it allows the Varden to live another day".

"Indeed" Eragon agreed, his expression still unreadable.

* * *

The various leaders quickly left the war tent, Nasuada allowing Eragon the room to change into his armour which had been wrapped up in the bag he had taken from Saphira's saddle. The Varden leader had assured the Rider before she had left that Elva was being kept safe on the other side of the camp with Angela. This small act had been the only break in Eragon's stoic expression as an appreciative nod was given to the dark skinned leader.

"Galbatorix was never much of a warrior, his skill with the blade is nothing remarkable" Selena told the Rider in a rushed fashion as Eragon was adjusting the scorched black armour into a comfortable fit, the silver plates moving fluidly with the Rider's movements. "It is his magic you need to keep an eye on, it would be best if you can shut him up" the Rider's mother continued as she stood in front of Eragon.

"I am aware of his magical proficiency" Eragon replied as he pulled his left glove over his hand, the other glove remaining in his bag.

"He's also bigger than you, which means he's slower" Selena continued, undeterred by the Rider's interruption, "I've seen the way you move, you can outpace him easily. Wear him out, it'll be easier to finish the fight if your opponent has no energy".

"I know this as well" Eragon stated, sharing a confused expression with Arya, who stood near the back of the tent, fully aware of what Selena was doing.

"And don't listen to anything he says or promises you, that rat has a silver tongue that can twist itself around your mind in an instant" Selena stated solemnly.

"I think that is enough advice Selena" Arya interjected as she walked up besides the Rider's mother, "would it acceptable if I had a few moments with your son in private?"

"And what reason is there that requires my absence?" Selena questioned, her tone relatively neutral as she looked to the Elf.

"It is private, and nothing to do with you" Arya explained bluntly, returning the woman's gaze easily.

"Hmfh" Selena snorted before she shook her head, "fine, I'll be waiting outside".

With several long strides Selena vacated the tent, leaving Arya alone with Eragon. The Elf fixed Eragon with an intense look, trying to find some sliver of outward emotion, but in a worrying shift the Rider was keeping everything tucked within.

"She's worried for you" Arya said quietly as she inched closer to the young Rider.

"Giving me tips on how to best Galbatorix is a way of showing concern? I don't think my mother understands what it is to be a mother" Eragon replied, drawing his Elven blade from its scabbard and feeling its hilt, the briefest of frowns passing across his face before he sheathed the sword.

"She is trying, but that is not what I wished to speak to you about" Arya admitted, earning her a passing glance by Eragon.

"Oh?" he questioned.

"I feel as though I am repeating myself" the Elf stated, "but how are you feeling, I can usually tell just by looking at you, but now… I cannot see anything"

"I am well Arya" the Rider replied in a calm tone, too calm Arya thought. He should be scared, she would be scared, why wasn't he?

The features on the Elf's face hardened, "how can you be Eragon? Are you not afraid?"

"I am" Eragon conceded, "terrified even, but what good does it do if I allowed my fear to show? I must face Galbatorix at some point, why not now?"

Arya held back her retort, he wasn't ready. Everything the Elf had seen, everything she knew showed as much. Eragon had changed, but he wasn't prepared for what he was about to face.

"I will be with the other Elves, if I see that you are trouble I will step in" Arya told the Rider softly.

"No" Eragon said sternly, making the Elf's eyes widen a fraction, "whatever happens will be between myself and Galbatorix, I don't want you to interfere".

"And if you are in danger?" Arya challenged.

"This isn't an argument Arya" Eragon stated simply, "you will not interfere".

"I don't want to see you hurt Eragon" the Elf muttered, a single hand rising to touch the Rider's check, "I swore to myself that I would not allow any more harm to befall you".

"You alone cannot promise me that Arya, no one could" Eragon replied, his voice becoming almost tender under the Elf's fingers.

"I can try" Arya retorted, her mind made. She wouldn't allow anyone else to suffer, not while she could avoid it.

The Rider did not respond, instead his own hand reached out, his fingers a hairs-width from her face. When Eragon's cold touch landed the Elf felt a prickle of icy water drip down her cheek, the thin wire scar she had earned from the Burning Plains flaring up within the Elf's heightened senses.

"You will" Eragon muttered quietly before he pulled away from Arya's grasp. Neither of them realising how close they had been to one another.

* * *

When the time came for the pair to leave the tent, Arya chose to walk in the Rider's shadow. The young human walked steadily from the hill, past his Elven guards and through a gap in the Varden lines. In the distance Arya could see Nasuada standing with her generals, watching Eragon closely as he progressed through the field. The dead air proved the most unnerving for the Elf, the lack of talking amongst the human warriors highlighting how bleak the outlook was for the Varden did not inspire confidence, nor did the disappearance of wildlife. There were no singing trills from the birds, no scampering of feet from foxes or rabbits. The animals would have sensed what was to occur.

Saphira had moved away from the short hill, her great form positioned ahead of the Varden and Urgal forces. Only when her Rider neared did the sapphire Dragon look away from the Black Dragon, who had finally landed a half league away. Wordlessly Saphira followed Eragon, walking by her partner's side with no hesitation or lack of dignity. Saphira held her head high, just like her Rider's.

The Elves walked silently behind the Dragon and Rider, they too held no passing words, no doubt or scepticism. Arya wondered if she perhaps was the one being too critical as she walked with her people. Even Selena, who had merged with the group showed no anger, only sadness shone in her eyes.

As Eragon reached the halfway point between the Varden and Imperial lines, a lone figure could be seen within the looming shadow of Shruikan. Arya's hands clenched tightly at her side as she watched Galbatorix emerge, his cape shining with the same sheen as Saphira's scales. The Mad King looked older than Arya thought he would be, his beard holding a few strands of grey hair. Yet the detail that through the Elf off the most was the detachment in his eyes, there was no warmth or anger. They were not cold either, there was nothing and that made Arya doubt her choice to let Eragon go even more.

"Dragon Rider Eragon" the older Rider stated as the two humans met each other between the two armies. Galbatorix voice was soft, no harshness could be heard.

"Aye" Eragon replied, his voice cool. Even with the distance between them, Arya couldn't here nary a wobble in Eragon's voice.

"I'm glad you have agreed to meet me here Eragon" Galbatorix told the younger Rider, "I feared wild stories may have been conjured in your mind to make me out as a tyrant, but you have no reason to worry. I have not come here to cause harm".

"Then what are your intentions? Will you allow a rebellious force such as this" Eragon said, his arm gesturing to his side, towards the Varden, "to sit at the doorstep of your Empire?"

"The Varden is not an entity that I have allowed to slip from my thoughts" the Mad King stated simply, without malice or irritation, "but they are not my focus today, no, I am here for you and your beautiful Dragon".

At the mere mention of her name, Saphira began to growl, her rumbling throat sending ripples through the ground.

"Ah! A vicious creature indeed!" Galbatorix exclaimed, his voice oozing with an unsettled enthusiasm, "tell me, the bond you share, is it not an amazing gift?"

"It is" Eragon replied cautiously, "one that I do not take for granted".

"Good, good, I'm glad that you've said that" Galbatorix nodded with a smile, one that did not reach the ends of his face and quickly faded away. "my offer to you Eragon is a simple one, a duel. If you win I shall leave, you and your friends will be safe for another day. If I win then you and your Dragon will swear your loyalty to me".

"And if I decline this offer?" Eragon questioned, all the while Arya's face was depicted with a permanent frown, none of this felt right.

"You, your friends, your Mother. They will all burn" Galbatorix replied, his hand gracing the hilt of his blade. In the distance the black Dragon raised his head and opened his maw. A massive plume of fire erupted forth, the heat from the flames washed over Arya, making her flinched and feel nauseous at the same time.

"How do you know of my Mother?" Eragon stated as the great cloud of fire dispersed, leaving only a burning smell in the air.

"You don't think I noticed the deaths of my Ra'zac? Do you think me blind and deaf?" Galbatorix retorted with a cold air, "it is no matter, her freedom can do little to hinder my plans, though I am sure your brother would like to see her".

Brother?

"I accept" Eragon growled, his tone suddenly becoming strained and the calmness he seemed to emit vanished.

"What does Galbatorix mean by brother?" Arya muttered to Selena as she walked over to the side of the Rider's mother.

"He's lying" the Mother replied, "Eragon has no brother".

Arya merely looked at Selena with growing doubt, a blatant lie wouldn't throw off anyone let alone Eragon.

"The rules are simple" Galbatorix declared, "you may use any tool at your disposal, including your skill with magic. Your Dragon however will not partake, am I clear?"

"Only if you tell me what your are allowed to use" Eragon retorted as he drew his sword, the Elven metal spotless yet it did not emit a single shining glare.

"My skill with a blade, that is all" Galbatorix replied, his own weapon being pulled from its scabbard. Arya had expected a pure darkness sword to be drawn, akin to the scales of his enslaved Dragon. Yet from the worn leather sheath came a white blade, its sheen almost blinding.

"That isn't his blade" Blodgharm commented, "that is the sword of Vrael, the last leader of the Dragon Riders, its name is Islingr".

"He stole another Rider's sword?" Arya pondered aloud, all the while wondering if perhaps the Mad King had taken more than a single weapon from his deceased Order.

Though any further wandering thoughts were ripped from the Elf as she watched Eragon grasp his sword with both hands, his back to her and the other people.

It seemed the time for talk was over.

* * *

Galbatorix was the first to strike, the older Rider taking several long strides before he swung his stolen sword at Eragon. Instead of meeting Galbatorix strike, Eragon rolled to his left, recovering quickly as he bounced back onto his feet. With the side of his face now viewable, Arya could glen that he was focused, his eyes only lingering on the Mad King.

Not wasting a moment Galbatorix shifted his stance and struck out again. The younger Rider however only had to back step to avoid his opponent's blow.

"You possess an agility that does not suit your race" Galbatorix noted as he retracted his sword arm, "tell me, did the Elves do more than just teach you?"

Eragon remained silent to the Rider King's question and chose to retaliate, his own sword lashing out with a singular, well aimed slice.

Arya watched with growing approval as Eragon's movement echoed that of her people and his newfound confidence in taking the offence, yet even with the grace he had gained, the Rider was failing to land a blow on Galbatorix. Eragon attacked twice more, and with each swipe the Mad King simply pushed Eragon's blade away with his own. However, this small setback did nothing to affect Eragon, his face set with a grim determination.

"Your son is a fine warrior Selena" Blogharm muttered to the human mother, who was watching with bated breath.

Arya nodded in agreement to the Elven Spellcaster's judgement, though it did little to remove the sense that Galbatorix was playing with Eragon.

"Come now Rider, surely you can land a blow against me?" Galbatorix cried out with exasperation as he pushed away another of Eragon's blows, the sparks flying as the metal collided. Just as Eragon began to pull away and recover from the latest of blocks, the Mad King surged forward and slammed his foot into the Rider's stomach, sending Eragon stumbling backwards.

The lines of Imperial troops broke out into cheers, the sound deafening for Arya after having to listen so closely as to hear what was spoken between the two Dragon Riders. Slowly the Elf's heart began to pound in her chest as she watched Eragon steady himself, a look of frustration surfacing before he shook it off.

A deep smirk formed on Galbatorix's face as he walked slowly towards Eragon, Islingr shining brightly as it was twirled in a one hand fashion. Grasping the hilt of the meteorite blade with both hands, Galbatorix brought the sword down on the younger Rider.

This time it was Eragon's turn to throw the sword strike off, the Rider blocking the blow before he brought his sword back over his head and swung it low, the edge of his Elven blade scratching deeply into the Mad King's breastplate. The screech from the slicing of metal put the older Rider off guard as he looked down with a surprised expression. In a matter of second Eragon struck again, this time with a heavier swing. Galbatorix was saved only by the lucky placement of his sword as it caught Eragon's blade, giving the Rider King time to strengthen his hold on his sword and stop the Rider's attack.

"It would appear that I have gone soft on you Eragon" Galbatorix commented as he backed away slightly, rolling his shoulders as he went, "your age masks your true skill, I see that now".

"If it took you this long to see Galbatorix I worry that the long years have addled your mind" Eragon replied, his voice cold and collected, "couple that with your madness, I wonder if I am facing a handicapped opponent?"

A flash of anger appeared on the Rider king's face, any pretence of formality vanished in that very instance.

What came next was an unrelenting barrage of swings, stabs, swipes and heavy hitting blows from the Mad King. Each one would have end the life of a mortal human, the only thing keeping Eragon alive was his patience and his enhanced agility, even then Arya could see that Eragon would not be able to avoid or block all of Galbatorix's attacks.

"He can't stay on the defensive, he'll play right into Galbatorix's hands" Selena muttered under grounded teeth.

"Give your son time Selena" Arya replied as she watched Eragon throw off Islingr's edge, "he's looking for a weak spot, let him find it".

"How do you know Elf?" Selena questioned.

"Because it is how he defeated me, he used my annoyance to his advantage" Arya told the Rider's mother, memories of the Dwarven training floating into the front of the Elf's mind for a tender few seconds.

"Is this all you're good for, blocking and dodging?" Galbatorix called out, his voice lined with turbulent emotion as his sword bounced off of Eragon's. When all the Mad King was given was silence and the clang of metal the older man sidestepped to the right, his sword poised to strike downwards at Eragon's exposed flank, all the while the Rider was watching and doing nothing.

Arya could feel her heart slam against her ribcage, the temptation to scream out to Eragon so that he would do something, dodge, parry, block, anything was overwhelming, yet she withheld herself. All she would do is distract Eragon when he needed it the least.

It was at the last possible second that Eragon's plan came into fruition. With speed at the scale of lightning itself Eragon's sword clashed at eye level with Islingr's. With his right hand Eragon wrapped his fingers around Galbatorix's left, the one holding his sword. There was no visible way of telling what Eragon was doing after that, but its results were very apparent. Galbatorix's stance began to falter as he began to favour his left side heavily, a pained gasp escaping from his mouth. All the while Eragon pushed downwards, forcing the Rider King to fall to his knees. Arya could only guess that Eragon was crushing the older Rider's wrist.

The cheers that had emanated from the Empire's forces were silenced in an instant, and the Varden's exploded with an unrivalled euphoria. Even amongst the Elves there was a sense of victory, but Arya held off from such feelings, part of her knew that the battle had yet be concluded.

"Surrender" Eragon instructed with an air of authority.

"Surrender, and fall into the Varden's possession? Young Rider you don't even know what the Varden will do with my downfall, or what they would do to you" Galbatorix replied with a pain filled smile. With his free hand, the Mad King then struck out with a balled fist into Eragon's groin. The sheer unexpectedness of such a blow came to everyone's surprise, even that of Eragon, whose eyes widened with the sudden arrival of pain. All the while Arya swore at the dirty tactic used the Mad King.

Using the Rider's momentarily paralysis, Galbatorix stood back up, Eragon's hand sliding off of him with ease. Pulling away Galbatorix struck deeply at the Rider, Islingr cleaving deeply into Eragon's chest, blood spurting madly from the near killing blow.

"No!" Selena cried out as she made to run towards her son. Without a second thought Arya pulled the Rider's mother back, all the while gesturing to the Elves around her to do the same.

"If you interfere Galbatorix will take Eragon's life" Arya told the distressed human as she struggled under the Elves's restraining hold.

"Let go of me!" Selena yelled desperately as she frantically pulled and yanked at her captive's arms.

Arya ignored the Rider's mother and returned her gaze to the duel, the scene even dire before she had looked away. Eragon's blade had fallen from his grasp as he stumbled away from Galbatorix in a near drunken state, a hand placed over his wound, his blood staining his ruined armour, colouring the leather and metal a dark crimson.

Galbatorix followed behind Eragon at a mockingly slow pace, an amused expression colouring his face.

"I have no intention of keeping you alive Eragon" The Mad King stated with a cruel air, "all I desire is your Dragon, once you are gone I will bend her will to my command, just as I did with Shruikan".

The Elf spared a glance to the sapphire Dragon in question, who was now standing on all four of her paws, her tail thrashing about wildly. Yet even with the immense threat to her Rider present, something was holding Saphira back, even as she roared with rage and frustration. Following the Dragon's gaze, Arya found her to be staring into Eragon's dazed eyes. A terrifying conclusion emerged in Arya mind, Eragon was keeping his Dragon from retaliating, he was trying to keep her safe.

" _Sitja Saphira"_ Eragon gasped loudly as he dragged himself away from the approaching Galbatorix, the Rider moving towards the Sapphire Dragon before he stopped himself a few metres away from Saphira.

A crushing sensation swallowed up Arya's heart as the Mad King grabbed onto Eragon's shoulder and yanked him around, Galbatorix's hand latching onto the Rider's throat and holding him upwards.

"You have lost Rider, just like the decrepit Order that I vanquished years ago, and now you shall join them!" Galbatorix declared victoriously before he tossed the wounded Rider back onto the ground.

As Eragon tumbled to the ground, his eyes dazed and unfocused, Arya felt detached from everything else in the world, rooted to the ground, even as the Elves around her questioned their inaction. A singular, devastating thought running through her mind, she was losing another loved one, and she could do nothing.

No.

"Fight back Eragon!" Arya yelled as met the Rider's eyes, even as Galbatorix was walking towards his fallen body, Islingr's edge shining with a newfound hunger, the Rider's blood already straining the blade.

A single second became an eternity as Eragon's eyes were suddenly alert, asking one, wordlessly question. All Arya could do was nod, hoping that Eragon would do what he must and what she hoped he would do.

With his final stride taken, the Mad King stood over the fallen Rider's form and raised his blade, Eragon's eyes scrunching tightly together. The tip of Islingr began to fall, however it would never reach its mark.

The Rider's eyelids shot open, a bright, burning light shining over his eyes. A thunderous gale of wind lashed out at Rider King's form when Eragon raise his hand, his Gedwëy Insignia lit up with the same light as his eyes. Galbatorix was sent flying backwards, his eyes wide as he slammed into the ground.

"What is this Arya?" Blodgharm asked, alarmed with what was occurring.

Arya didn't respond, her eyes affixed to the Rider's form as he stood back up, a passing hand hovering over his chest wound, the large cut sealing up without a passing word.

A blood curdling scream was released by Eragon as he charged at Galbatorix, the older Rider having only barely stood back up again. When Eragon reached the Mad King he struck out with the same hand and another torrent of air crashed into Galbatorix's body, the older Rider skipping across the ground like a flat stone to water, each impact against the green grass deepening the chilling silence that had fallen on the observing armies.

"Arya, what has happened to the Rider?" Blodgharm persisted, his tone sharper, "what is he doing?"

"He's ending the war" Arya muttered quietly as she watched the Rider, waves of air rippling from his body as he raised both of his hands, his finger bending in a tense fashion. The sound of stone cracking accompanied Eragon's gesture as rocky boulders were ripped from the very ground, the stones levitating slowly upwards. The collection of heavy rocks began to circle above the Rider's head, his eyes burning with untold rage as he looked at the crumpled form of Galbatorix.

"This isn't right" Selena stated quietly, "that isn't my son".

The Elf could say nothing to appease the Rider's mother. The most she could do is wish for the Spirit that was empowering the Rider to finish what it was about to do quickly so that its purpose was finished.

The Rider's hands begun to move in tandem with the floating boulders, seemingly guiding them. This action continued for a few seconds before the circle was broken, the rocks moving in a curved line upwards. At that moment the Mad King lifted his head, finally witness to what Eragon was doing. The Rider however paid no heed to the Mad King's look of sheer shock and instead brought his right hand down in a vindictive manner, the chain of boulders following Eragon's silent command and plummeting towards Galbatorix.

"If you kill me you'll be dooming your brother Eragon!" Galbatorix cried out, fear flashing through his eyes as the rocks came ever closer, "his life is tied to my own!"

The Rider faltered at Galbatorix's words, his hand pulling back slightly in a shaky fashion. This shiver soon spread to the rest of his body, the boulders juddering to a halt before they fell from the sky, crashing into the field of grass with a terrible thud. A strangled cry escaped from Eragon's mouth as he fell, even as Galbatorix rose and collected his discarded blade.

This time Arya knew that there would be no intervention by the Spirit, Eragon was spent both physically and mentally, and the Rider King had yet to fall. The time for wondering about Eragon's supposed brother could wait, for now.

"Aid the Rider" Arya instructed her brethren as she charged forward, her own thin sword being ripped from its scabbard. The Elf crossed the distance in a matter of seconds, stepping between Eragon and Galbatorix.

"You have no right being here Elf, move and you will be spared" Galbatorix told Arya as she stood in his path.

"You will not have him Betrayer" Arya replied coldly, her eyes thinned dangerously as she glared at the Mad King, "let me take his place".

"And you think you have the power to change my mind?" the Rider King questioned before his head tilted, "very well, it has been decades since I have face one of the fairer folk, and one so beautiful".

Arya's ears pricked up as she heard movement behind her, and the soft gasps from the Rider.

"Take him and go" she ordered, not sparing a backwards glance, "and do not let him return".

"As you say" Blodgharm replied calmly.

"Let us see how you fare Elf" Galbatorix stated, as he gripped Islingr confidently.

* * *

The very idea of fighting the man who had caused the near extinction of the Dragon and the death of the Rider Order should have worried Arya, but after just seeing what had happened to Eragon, the last thing that was on Arya's mind was her own safety. For now she wanted revenge, for her father and for what Galbatorix had just done to Eragon.

The Elf ignored anything that came from the Mad King's lips, her attention solely placed on the duel. And so it was Arya fought without holding back, without softening her blows or slowing herself down, all the things she had done for Eragon. Galbatorix was forced onto the defensive himself, his own attacks feeling weak against Arya's deftly handed blocks and parries.

Every strike Arya dealt forced the Mad King backwards, his reactions only just saving him from the sharp edge of Arya's blade. It occurred to the Elf that Galbatorix was only human, and his skill in combat was limited by his weaker reflexes and strength. It was obvious that his skill with a sword hadn't been the cause of the Rider's downfall.

"It would seem I have met my match" Galbatorix said through gritted teeth as he swung at the Elf.

Arya held her sword at an angle, allowing the Rider King's sword to bounce off, "I do not intend to spare your life" Arya growled as she struck out with a well placed stab of her sword. The Elven metal only scratched against Galbatorix's breastplate, but it was enough to make the Rider King back away even further.

"Do you not find humour in this Elf? I am out-preformed by yourself, surely anyone from your kind could have ended my reign, if only your Queen had intervened sooner" Galbatorix questioned as he backed away further from Arya.

The Elf pushed past Galbatorix's attempts to goad her, it may have worked with Eragon, but it would not with her.

Meeting Galbatorix's blade with her own, Arya pushed so that both blades met at the crossguard. Whilst Galbatorix's blade was held vertically, Arya's was horizontal. The Elf continued to place her weight onto her blade, and then she let one hand go from her blade so that she could push the Rider King's arm, her sword hilt digging in behind Galbatorix's hands. With a single pull against the white sword's hilt from her own hilt, the Elf freed Islingr from Galbatorix's hands, the white blade clattering against the green grass.

Yet even without his blade, the Rider King did not look helpless, in fact, as Arya walked towards him, he looked ever so smug.

"Why are you smiling?" Arya questioned coldly.

"You forget something Elf" Galbatorix said with a smile, "I did not fight the other Riders alone".

Arya's eyes widened with alarm at the Mad King's implication as she looked to the Imperial lines, only to find Shruikan had disappeared. A deafening roar above quickly provided Arya with the Black Dragon's location, in the sky, his maw wide open and bristled with crimson flames. Arya had only barely turned and begun to run when Shruikan plummeted into the ground, his massive size sending shock waves through the earth and throwing the Elf backwards.

A ringing echoed in Arya's ears as she struggled to stand, her knees wobbling. Looking back over to the area she had previously been standing in, the Elf found the Black Dragon had once again taken flight, his master sitting atop his saddle, a sinister smile written across Galbatorix's face.

"You fought well Elf, it has felt like an eternity since I was bested" the Mad King called out, "for that I shall spare your allies and your Rider friend.

The Elf closed her eyes in a dull acceptance, if she was to pass on this day she was content with it being only herself, at least her people were safe.

A terrible roar screeched into Arya's mind, her eyes opening to find the Dragon's burning maw open and a torrent of flames shooting towards her. Whether out of luck or a twisted desire by the black Dragon the spew of fire missed its mark by a matter of inches, the fiery content engulfing the landscape and triggering an explosion of heat and destruction.

Again Arya was sent flying away, her back hitting the ground and sending jolts of red into her vision as she let out an involuntary cry of pain. The moment she tried to move, the Elf felt further shivers of aches and stings emanate from her leg, which only increased when she place more effort on the limb. Twisted, sprained or broken the Elf did not know, her focus returning to the terrible flying goliath, its pale blue irises looking hungrily back at Arya. Slowly the Dragon's great scaly mouth wrenched open and another great inferno shot forth from the recesses of the behemoth's mouth.

"Shadeslayer no!"

Arya tore her head away from Shruikan to the sound of Blodgharm's cry, her heart plummeting as she saw Eragon running towards her, a few of the Elves lying on the floor. The Rider's movement was frantic and unorganized as he ran.

"Eragon you need to leave, now!" Arya shouted as the Rider stood in front of her, her fears reignited once more.

"No" Eragon replied, his voice resolute as he faced the towering flames that raced towards them, the thunder of the fire filling the Elf's ears.

The Rider lifted both of his hands towards the oncoming torrent, his stature almost serene as he dug into the ground. Just as the fire was set to engulf both the Rider and herself, Arya caught a glimmer in her eyes, a bright light shining from the back of Eragon's hand. Her eyes widening with realisation Arya looked beyond as the inferno fell onto the Rider, only for the crimson current to part itself, the streaks of fire

rumbled past.

Arya's head jerked about as she waited for the fire to engulf her, yet it never occurred. A small pocket had been formed by Eragon, thin streaks of wind and air surrounding them, protecting them from the dragon fire. All the while Eragon stood firm, gasps and grunts escaping from his mouth. The next several seconds felt like a decade for the Elf as she waited for something to occur, the flaring of the flames on all sides both beautiful and enrapturing.

Eventually however, Eragon acted, Arya watching with equal parts anticipation and fear.

The Rider pulled away, both his arms falling to his side before he took a step forward, his hand filled with glowing veins and his burning Insignia shooting upwards, the light growing rapidly, blinding Arya, the last thing the Elf could see before she was forced to shut her eyes was the torrent of fire that surrounded them being pushed away.

* * *

Selena fell to the ground in defeat. Her son had ran head long into a blazing torrent of Dragon fire in some deluded act in service of trying to save Arya. The human mother had screamed after her son, pleading with him not to go, but it had been a fruitless act. All that she could do was watch the damned Black Dragon continue to torch the same area.

Saphira had already leapt into the sky, an angered roar escaping her maw as she flew after the Dragon that had taken her Rider.

The human women shook her head, she had heard of the suicidal feats that Dragons would partake in when their Rider had been killed, but Selena hadn't thought that Saphira would have taken such a foolish decision as to attack Shruikan. Yet it was when the sapphire Dragon stopped in mid-air, her gleaming head aching downwards as she looked at the raging fires, this act making Selena pause in her assessment and join Saphira in her staring at Shruikan's fire.

The stream of flames was expanding rapidly, the deep red fading away before it vanished quickly. In its place was a bubble of condescend air, dirt, grass and rocks all caught in the midst of the swirling orb, a shining light at its centre. But even with the Dragon fire vanquished the winds did not stop growing, it continued to spew forth, digging sharply into the ground as it went. The two Dragons were both caught in the windy torrents, Saphira being thrown back to the Varden lines whilst Shruikan was batted away before he shifted away from the powerful winds and flew away.

Selena was soon caught by the spinning winds, the gale forcing her to duck her head, her arms going up to stop the debris hitting her. When the tug of the chaotic currents ceased she opened her eyes warily, her vision blocked by a thick dusty cloud, as she looked about all she could make out where the Elven guards assigned to her son.

"What just happened?" Selena questioned roughly as she walked stiffly over to the Elf covered in deep blue fur, the Elf in question looking at her with a similar amount of confusion that she was feeling.

"I...I do not know" he coughed, the dust making its way into his lungs, "I have never played witness to such a sight".

The dirty fog soon began to clear slowly as Selena looked about, Saphira had landed roughly a few feet away, the ground ruined by her crash, her head snaking about warily, her tongue zipping in and out of her mouth experimentally.

"Blodgharm, look" another Elf called out, her voice filled with a disturbing amount of jubilation as she took the blue Elf's shoulder and pointed towards where Eragon and Arya had been standing. The fog was at its thickest there and whatever the Elves could see Selena was unable to make out.

"What do you see Elf?" Selena asked as she joined the other Elves in their quiet observation.

" _Du Shur'tugal"_ Blodgharm breathed, his voice filled with astonishment and wonder, the furs on his body standing to point.

Selena was close to arguing with the Elf, her knowledge of the Ancient Language was hardly complete. However her curses never left her mouth as through the dust cloud came a pair of shining white lights and soon the dust itself parted.

Making its way towards Selena and the Elves was her son, his eyes alight with a powerful glow that Selena had seen before. By his side stood Arya, limping forward with the aid of the Dragon Rider.

The gloom and depression that had surrounded the human woman's mind evaporated at the sight of her son. Abandoning any reservation she held she ran to her son, thankful tears slowly falling from her eyes as she went.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I admit to not having the most experience in writing fighting sequences, that chapter I feel will be a hit or miss partially because of this reason, but also because of the use of magic by Eragon+Dazura. The idea of balance hasn't gone unnoticed, but in my mind if I give a character alot of power, it needs to have consequences, which will be discussed in the next chapter.**

 **This does move me onto a small, minor update. Its my schedule.**

 **Yes it does exist, but its been thrown out of wack. To explain it simply I write the beginnings of a chapter, first one or two thousand words on a Sunday and continue it through the week, by Saturday it should be finished, at the most missing the final one thousand and a half words, give or take. As of the writing of this chapter I didn't start writing it until much later in the week. At the moment this kind of process isn't working and it isn't fair on you guys either.**

 **I need to reset my working clock in regards to my writing, which means I'm just going to take a small break to finish a chapter for my other story and then begin writing on the proper scale. I hope this fixes my pattern and makes my uploads a bit more frequent.**

 **Regardless of this little hiccup I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Cya.**


	18. Chapter 18

Arya pushed down on her newly healed leg, the limb taking the pressure with its usual ease. Only moments before its had been bruised and had been shooting off twinges of irritation. A simple wave from Eragon's glowing hand had set the Elf's discomfort to rest. The Rider's glowing eyes, a blatant symbol of the Spirit's presence within Eragon had spooked many of the human warriors, even some of Arya's brethren seemed uncomfortable with the change. Yet eventually the glow vanished, the boy's soft brown eyes returning.

The sounds of the dying battle in the background pulled Arya from her reverie, what troops Galbatorix had brought with him had been swiftly surrounded by the Varden's larger force. Yet Arya hadn't been a part of this skirmish, instead she was far away from the front, hidden within a secluded part of the human camp. She stood facing Selena, the human woman oblivious to the Elf's anger at her and Eragon's secrecy.

The Rider in question wasn't in the camp, instead Saphira had taken her Rider into the skies above. The reasons for this were numerous, Saphira had almost witnessed Eragon die and she perhaps wished to spend time with him without any interruption. However the Elf considered the nervous energy that Eragon exuded the main cause for his absence, the blue Dragon had taken the Rider away so that he had a chance to calm his nerves and to avoid any mishaps.

Arya's attention was brought back to what was in front of her by the impatient cough that Selena gave her, the woman's expression show how pleased she was about the situation. The Elf frowned, she could understand the need for secrets, she held her own after all, but when it effected the fight against Galbatorix, when it effected Eragon… lines had to be drawn and Arya wouldn't allow this to stand.

"Why did you hide this from me?" Arya questioned, her voice neutral compared to how irritated she truly was.

"You had no right to know" Selena dismissed as she looked thinly back at the Elf, her tone closed off.

"No right? Your son froze at the mere mention of his brother, he could have died" Arya retaliated, her words sharp yet her tone remained cool.

"Tell me Elf, at what point did you become responsible for my son? Since I've been here you've been looking over his shoulder, approving every single decision he's made" Selena challenged, "and considering who your allegiance is bound to, I can't help but wonder if you are trying to manipulate my son".

"Why would I manipulate Eragon? His interests are my people's as well" Arya replied, brushing off the human Mother's theory with relative ease.

"For now, but what will happen if Galbatorix falls? I see how Eragon looks at you Elf, if you asked of him I'm sure he would gladly give" Selena suggested.

"That is because we are friends, allies. I do not know what you are trying to implicate Selena, but your son holds no special affection towards me" the Elf stated.

An almost condescending smile formed on Selena's face, "you are fooling yourself Elf, Eragon ran in front of Dragon-fire to save you and don't think I've not noticed how eager you were to wrap your hands around him when we were flying".

Arya falter slightly at Selena's words, the logic behind the human's point held some merit perhaps. A small part of Arya was worried by how reckless Eragon had been to step in between herself and the black Dragon's flames, did he know he could deflect the enchanted fire? Though Selena was being idiotic about Arya's behaviour, humans seemed to always mislabel Elven actions, their true meaning often lost.

"I wish in part that Eragon hadn't intervened" Arya muttered, "even if I had known he could save me, I have no desire to watch him run head first into harm".

"But he did so anyway, he risked his life for yours" Selena stated with an air of simplicity.

"And I risked my own for his" Arya retaliated, "you humans always view actions at the extreme, you never try to look at events with moderation. We are friends, partners. You may see something that I do not, but in my mind Eragon sees me as nothing more than a friend".

"Fine, if you want to be ignorant then that is your choice Arya" Selena dismissed as she shook her head in a manner that suggested this line of discussion was at an end.

"This doesn't change anything Selena" the Elf replied testily, "you cannot hide this from me, at the very least tell me who Eragon's brother is or his father, for the sake of his safety".

"No" the human women retorted, her grey eyes alight with a determined spark, "if you knew who Eragon's Father was you would not see him in the same eye, the people of this rebellion would skin him alive in an instant".

"I would not let that happen Selena, nor would Saphira" Arya vowed, "your son is safe here, and the Varden are not as traditional as you may think, I doubt they would care about the sins of his Father".

"Doubt is not good enough" Selena spat, "I almost watched my son bleed to death Arya, do you think I would take such a risk as to tell what I know, no this something that must remain a secret".

"Your faith in Eragon's skill isn't the most encouraging, your son did defeat Galbatorix in the end" Arya pointed out, a twinge of annoyance springing up at Selena's pessimism.

"You think that what you saw was Galbatorix's full might?" Selena questioned rhetorically before she let out a string of bitter laughter, "no Elf, Galbatorix was playing, and it worked on you as well. If he wanted he could have crushed my son and this whole army, and you know what? He learned just how strong this Varden was and how strong my son is, this whole farce was a measure of ability".

"You don't think we can win?" Arya asked cautiously, noting how defeatist the Rider's Mother was being.

"We can, but my son isn't going to beat Galbatorix in his current state, he needs to train and he has to get rid of his reservation towards killing, because if he hesitates in the slightest then he will be cut down, just like all the other Riders that Galbatorix killed".

The Elf was about to speak when she interrupted, a fierce gale of wind and the cries of a familiar Dragon drawing Arya's focus as she watched Saphira descend in a brilliant fashion, the Dragon's impact reverberating through the ground and shaking a few of the surrounding tents. Dismounting from the Sapphire creature, Eragon fell down to stand in between the two arguing women, his own smile sucking away some of the lingering tension as he looked at both Arya and Selena with a rare happiness that rarely graced the Rider's features.

"I'm glad you're not wearing those bloody rags anymore son" Selena chuckled, her tone shifting rapidly to a warmer, friendlier persona as she approached the Rider, his broken armour having been replaced with a pale blue Dwarven tunic and darkened breeches.

"I don't think Rhunon will be pleased with what I did with her armour, but then again it did serve its purpose for a short while" Eragon replied, the smile remaining plastered to his lips.

"Rhnuon will understand Eragon, she does not see her creations as work to be hung on walls" Arya told the young Rider, the Elf noting the way Eragon's eyes flew to hers and the sudden shift downwards as their eyes met. This small action filled the Elf with a sense of unease, and matters were not made better by the knowing glance Selena shot Arya soon after.

"What will you do now Eragon, will you retire for the day?" Arya questioned as she pushed through the growing doubt that was building.

"Actually I was going to flying with Saphira for a while longer" The Rider replied, patting Saphira's flank gently as he spoke.

Deciding that clearing the air within her own mind and to settle the lingering questions that she held, Arya stepped closer to the Rider, "would it be acceptable for me to join you Eragon? I admit to missing the sensation of weightlessness that flying provides".

Selena gave the Elf a blasphemous look as Eragon seemed to freeze slightly at Arya's question. However it wasn't the Rider who answered Arya's question but Saphira.

" _You are always welcome Daughter of the Woods"_ the Dragon hummed calmly as she effortlessly entered Arya mind.

With permission given Arya leapt up Saphira's side, the Dragon's hardened scales easily taking the Elf's upward strides as she ascended. Soon after the Rider began his own climb, eventually perching himself in front of the Elf. As the Elf reached out to grasp hold of Eragon for stability she paused, remembering the words Selena had spoken. Faltering Arya instead placed her hands on the saddle, gripping firmly as Saphira jumped upwards.

* * *

The evening air cut sharply against Arya as Saphira flew through the cold blue skies. Yet even though she was lightly shivering the Elf couldn't suppress the marvellous sensation that flying brought her, some part of Arya felt a twinge of jealous towards Eragon and his unreserved access to such a feeling, but it was easily dismissed by Saphira's previous words.

Though even with the wonder that was flying, it did not distract Arya from her real reason for joining Eragon, even now the Elf could feel the most subtle of waves bristling energy emanating from the Rider, as though it was residue from his time joined with the Spirit.

" _Eragon, may we talk?"_ Arya questioned mentally, finding the Rider's walls suspiciously low. The Elf couldn't avoid flinching slightly as she grazed Eragon's mind, unlike her own or her brethren, the Rider's was chaotic, thoughts whizzing about frantically with no order or melody. The sight, though concerning, was no different to how the Rider's mind had been when Arya had last felt its touch, if anything it held an essence of peace where there had once been fear.

" _What is it that you wish to discuss Arya?"_ the Rider asked, his mental voice revealing the last specks of excitement he had displayed earlier.

" _You seem happy Rider, far more than I have ever seen you be"_ the Elf observed, _"could I ask why?"_

" _We beat him Arya"_ the Rider's voice echoed loudly, _"for so long I thought Galbatorix would be this impossible challenge, but now I've seen what he is. Just a man, like any other"._

" _That man sliced open your chest"_ Arya pointed out.

" _I know but once I and Dazura worked together he stood no chance"_ Eragon countered, his voice growing heated.

 _"I thought you were against using Dazura's power?"_ Arya questioned, sensing where the Rider was going.

 _"I am but… Arya we won, isn't that worth it? The risk I mean, before I was scared of losing control, but when I was fighting Galbatorix… Only he was at risk of getting hurt, and in all honesty I'm not against that_ " Eragon expressed rapidly.

 _"But when you're like that Eragon all I can see is your anger, you don't know what it is like to see you in such a state"_ Arya told the Rider in a quiet voice.

In truth it scared the Elf, the cold glowing eyes, the screaming and all of the power that Eragon displayed. It was unnatural.

 _"I… I know Arya, but if it can help us win this war against Galbatorix then isn't it worth the sacrifice?"_ Eragon asked, his own voice unsure.

At one point in her life Arya would have agreed easily with the Rider's tepid assessment, but now it felt wrong to tell the young human in front of her that he had to offer up his own comfort, his own sanity for the sake of a people that for all Arya had seen, abandoned him and only wanted him for his what he now stood for.

 _"Only you can answer that question Rider"_ Arya replied eventually, her voice mute and dry, _"all I will say is that I don't enjoy seeing you like that, so full of rage, it isn't you Eragon"._

 _"It wasn't so bad the second time"_ Eragon pointed out faintly, _"I didn't even feel angry, or hate"._

 _"You mean when you saved me?"_ the Elf questioned, finding it curious that there had been a difference in emotions.

 _"Yes, all I can remember is... actually it doesn't matter"_ the Rider dismissed suddenly, his voice hitching upwards in an endearing manner.

 _"No Eragon, you have to tell me now that you mentioned it"_ Arya persisted, not allowing for Eragon to drop the subject just as her interest had been piqued.

 _"I was focused on saving you, I don't think I had time to feel angry or hate towards Galbatorix"_ the Rider muttered, easily conceding to Arya's demands.

 _"Oh_ " the Elf sighed, Eragon's words doing little to help Arya's belief and only furthering his mother's explanation.

It would be wrong for such feelings to existed, that was what Arya thought anyway. The age gap was the most glaring of issues, Eragon was still young, very young. He had yet to experience the world fully, his opinions tainted by his lack of care in Carvahall, and there in lied another issue. If Eragon held a love for her, then it wasn't a true love, it wasn't one born of equal standing. Arya recognised her position in her friendship with the Rider, as a protector and guide. Selena had been partially right, Arya could very well influence the Rider if she wished, but not in such an extreme manner as befit Selena's vision. Though Arya considered her own feelings as well, as much as a friend Eragon had become to her, he was still a child in her eyes, one who needed a friend more than anything else.

 _"Eragon why did you save me?"_ Arya asked after a short reign of silence, the Elf still concentrating half-heartedly on the winds splashing against her cheeks.

 _"Pardon?"_ the Rider asked as though he hadn't heard what the Elf had said, "Arya you're my friend, if anything I was only replaying a small fraction of debt that I owe you from the amount of times you've aided myself".

 _"But what if you hadn't saved me Eragon, were you even sure that you could save me?"_ Arya questioned critically.

Eragon faltered in his answering as he failed to respond straight away, _"I… I didn't know… but I had to try"._

" _Wh_ _y? You would put your life in danger for mine? I am not worth that Eragon"_ Arya challenged, meaning every word she said, even as she felt the Rider's squirm in his position in Saphira's saddle.

" _Do not push my Rider like this Arya, you know his intentions were well meaning"_ Saphira interjected, her voice angelic to Arya's mind, yet the Elf couldn't relent.

 _"I must know Saphira, but if he feels what I believe he does then I cannot allow for this to continue"_ the Elf replied earnestly, _"even you must know it is wrong for such feelings to exist"._

The sapphire Dragon offered no response as she abruptly pulled out of Arya's mind, instead the great creature swirled, her large wings beating faster as she turned in the direction of the Varden camp. They were returning.

 _"Eragon, please tell me the truth, what do you feel for me?"_ The Elf questioned in a soft voice, she wasn't angry with the Rider but she had to confirm what had only been speculation.

 _"Arya do not ask this of me"_ the Rider rebutted, his tone shifting to a firm one.

 _"Denying it Rider, is as good as admitting to it"_ Arya replied, disappointed with the response she had been given, _"hiding is cowardice Eragon, I will not shame you"._

 _"What difference does it make Arya Svit-kona? My affection for you is not something I would act upon"_ Eragon explained, _"you cannot scold me for what I cannot control, even you must know that"._

" _I know Eragon, but this must end now, you have acted, you may not think as such, but in saving my life you have proved that you would risk your own. I will not be the cause of your death Eragon"_ the Elf stated firmly, _"if this sort of behaviour continues then I will have no choice but to end our friendship"._

 _"You would spurn our friendship over such an act? Arya I saved your life, I did not profess my feelings and I never held any intentions of telling you. Please I do not see what I have done to offend you so, tell me so that I can make amends"_ Eragon pleaded, his previous boldness falling away.

The Elf sighed deeply, she could understand the Rider's frustration to an extent but he was not oblivious. _"You have acted on your feelings Eragon, risking our cause to save me proves as much, if you didn't hold me in such a manner you would have avoided the chance of your death"_ Arya told him.

 _"You ask the impossible of me!"_ the Rider groaned in annoyance, _"I know not how to ignore my feelings Arya, you must tell me what I must do"._

 _"Do not put your life in jeopardy for mine Eragon, never act on these feelings, bury them if you must and find someone else"_ Arya instructed him, her voice dead of emotion. She felt no joy in speaking these words, but it would keep him safe and it would not force her to separate from the Rider.

 _"I...I will try Arya"_ Eragon muttered, his tone one of defeat.

 _"If you cross any of these lines Eragon I will not hesitate"_ the Elf added, _"if we win this war I shall leave, you will never see me again and our companionship will cease to exist"._

Arya allowed the gravity of her words to skin in, the Elf herself quietly stunned by how forceful her instructions and demands had been, though she regretted none of it.

The rest of the flight was silent. Arya had long since pulled away from the Rider's mind and tried to enjoy the remainder of her time in the sky, believing that there would be a large gap between now and her next chance to fly with Saphira. The only issue however was the previous joy and excitement that she had felt had become diluted, tainted even by her interaction with Eragon. As they descended Arya looked to where she and Eragon had fought Galbatorix.

The field was mostly empty, a few scattered bodies could be seen, however small patrols could be spotted as well, a few of them lingering over the fallen soldiers. As she peered over the Elf noticed several large crates and white clothed tents pitched next to Nasuada's war tent. The sight was confusing to say the least, under her own understanding the Varden would rarely allow other tents to be constructed so closely to their leader's.

By the time Saphira's paws touched solid earth Arya was almost grateful to climb down from the Dragon. The air around herself and Eragon was thick with confusion and discomfort, the subject had to be broached if Eragon was to be kept safe and their friendship alive, yet the effects were immediate. The Elf may still be friends with the Rider but it wasn't the same.

"Lady Arya, Shadeslayer!" a frantic man cried out as he ran over to the pair who stood a fair distance away from each other, neither able to look at the other.

"What is it you seek?" Arya questioned, inwardly relieved by the arrival of the stranger.

"I bear a message from Lady Nasuada" the man explained, sweat dripping from his receding brow down his thin face, "she wishes to see both of you early tomorrow, she tells me it is of the utmost urgency".

"If it was important why do we not meet now?" Eragon inquired, the Elf's brow rising as she nodded in silent agreement

The messenger paused for a moment before responding, "Lady Nasuada did not say my Lord, however I can only imagine it is to allow you to recover after the day's events".

"Very well, we will be there" Arya stated formally. The Varden messenger bowed slightly before turning and running back through the chaotic maze that was the Varden camp.

"What an odd request" Eragon muttered softy at the side of the Elf, Arya turning slightly to see him better.

"It is most likely to discuss the aftermath of your duel with Galbatorix" Arya pointed out, her time spent in countless meetings with the current and previous leaders of the Varden providing her with an ample amount of foresight.

The young Rider nodded, the colour in his eyes having faded slightly, the previous energy that he gave out had ceased. Arya was tempted to question Eragon's subdued behaviour but she knew what had been the cause of it, instead she chose to feign ignorance for the time being.

"I will see you tomorrow Arya" Eragon then said as he began to clamber back up Saphira's scaly flank, the Dragon already stand up and preparing to take flight. Arya didn't even have the chance to give her own goodbye as Saphira departed, a blinding cloud of dust and earth being kicked up.

* * *

Rain fell with dead thuds against already muddied earth, the brown grime clinging to Arya's boots as she made her way to the Nasuada's tent. The Elf hadn't slept at all, her mind consumed by what she had said to Eragon the previous day. She believed with conviction her actions had been for the best, she couldn't allow Eragon to come to harm over such avoidable feelings. Yet his reaction had created a dull ache in the Elf's thoughts, had she been too harsh or was this simply how a human would react?

This simple question had been the reason for the Elf's restlessness, and when she looked ahead, through the break in the ocean of tents and out towards Nasuada's sole war tent she saw the very person her mind had been focused upon.

Eragon stood close to Saphira a few feet away from the tent's approach, the blue Dragon providng a measure of cover from the cold water falling from the sky, with them stood Selena, her presence sent a cold twinge of irritation through Arya's frazzled mind, she had been the source of this very confusion and Arya found it hard to believe the Rider's mother hadn't acted without knowing the full effects of her choice.

"Good morning" Arya greeted simply as she approached the trio. Saphira was the first to react, her large leathery wing extending slightly to give the Elf similar coverage. This small act surprised Arya, the Elf expected Saphira to despise her for what she had done to her Rider.

"And to you Arya" Eragon replied, the young human avoiding the Elf's gaze, though he at least appeared rested.

"So do you have any idea what Nasuada would want?" Selena questioned cautiously, cutting straight to the point, "it seems odd to meet like this".

Arya couldn't agree more, and as she she looked about this feeling was only increased further. Large boxes and canvas had been moved overnight to Nasuada's tent, the number of Nighthawks patrolling also seemed suspicious.

"I can only assume it is to talk about the events that occurred yesterday" Arya answered, her arms wrapped closely to her chest, though she wasn't under the rain the water that had fallen on her had seeped through all her clothing and hair. Muttering under her breath, the Elf sighed slightly as heat rose through her body, drying off her clothing, the small amount of energy used to power her spell was well used in her mind.

"We shouldn't tally, I'd rather get this over" Eragon expressed, the Elf recalling how the Rider wasn't on the best terms with the Varden leader. The small group moved on Eragon's words, Arya noticing with annoyance the amount of cutting glares she and Eragon were receiving. It seemed as though the Nighthawks did not look kindly upon her kind, or those that looked similar. Thankfully however, there was no issue getting into Nasuada's tent this time, though Saphira was forced to wait outside in the cold morning air.

Little had changed in the war-tent, however its occupants had. Nasuada sat on her heavy wooden chair, dressed in full armour as she had been the previous day, Jörmundur leaning over to whisper in his leader's ear. A two pairs of Nighthawks stood within the tent, one at the entrance and the other behind their leader's seat. The map table was still present, however the map parchment and its strategic pieces had been removed.

"Greetings Rider, Arya, Selena" Nasuada called out with a gracious voice, "I hope you are all well rested".

"As well as one can be in these times Lady Nasuada" Eragon replied, his voice stiff and formal, a mask of impassivity forming over the Rider as he spoke. The Elf had seen this facade before, appearing whenever Eragon spoke to someone he didn't truly know.

"Good, good" the Varden leader nodded in a good natured manner, "your feat yesterday was truly impressive Rider, I cannot wonder what it feels like to defeat the Mad King".

"He is not defeated Lady Nasuada, he is still out there, his forces are still at his beckon call" Eragon countered, "and if I recall correctly Arya too bested Galbatorix".

"That she did" Nasuada agreed, the leader's eyes landing on the Elf for a moment before returning to Eragon, all the while her hand moved from its spot on the chair handle, Jörmundur frowning before he bowed and rushed past, his eyes not meeting any ones as he left the tent, "however Arya did not display the power which you did, tell me Eragon, how long have you possessed such strength?"

Arya frowned at the leader's question, the feeling that perhaps this was the true reason for the meeting growing with each passing moment.

"Lady Nasuada we all hold secrets close to our heart, you will understand that I have no desire to tell you what you want to hear" the Rider explained calmly, much to Nasuada's displeasure.

"I can respect your decision to an extent Eragon" Nasuada said, her expression shifting to a more serious one, "we are at war, I must know what you are capable of doing".

"And what will you do with that knowledge? I am not your pawn Nasuada, if you have suggestions I shall listen with open ears but you cannot command me" Eragon told the young woman earnestly.

Nasuada breathed in deeply, her eyes closing as she rubbed them with a thumb and finger. Only when she had finished with her ministration did she speak.

"Tell me Eragon, what do you plan do to after we have defeated Galbatorix, will you say under the heel of the Elves?" the leader questioned.

Arya raised a single brow at Nasuada's question, it would be interesting to see how Eragon would react.

"I have no plans Nasuada, I'm focused on the here and now, as you are I hope" the Rider told her sternly.

"But you would accept the orders of the Elves, not those of your own people?" Nasuada questioned intensely, Arya noticing Nasuada's guards shifting on the spot as the air grew thicker.

"There is no human that I would accept orders from Nasuada, nor is there one that speaks for all humans" Eragon answered simply, "as of now I have never been given an order from Queen Nasuada or Arya"

Nasuada's eyes hardened further as they darted to Arya, "you have allowed him free reign?" She questioned angrily.

"He is not a horse Lady Nasuada, Eragon requires no instructions" Arya explained coolly, ignoring the few times she had been forced to correct Eragon's behaviour. They were not orders, not in the realm of what Nasuada was thinking off

"Very well" Nasuada sighed, "I see my point will not be made unless I declare it. Eragon, the power you displayed was awe inspiring, you showed everyone present that Galbatorix could be beaten, however it showed me something else entirely".

"And what would that be?" Eragon asked, a hint of intrigue layered in his voice, something the emerald eyed Elf shared.

"That you could easily replace Galbatorix" Nasuada answered testily, earning her the hard stare of the Rider's mother in the process, "you require control Eragon, if you are allowed free reign you could become much worse than Galbatorix".

"How dare you imply my son would turn into that madman" Selena growled defensively, "he's risking his life trying to kill him, maybe you shouldn't insult him". Selena was only stopped when Eragon placed a hand on her shoulder, the act seemingly calming the human mother.

"Why would you think such a thing Nasuada? I hold no intentions to take the throne, nor do I desire to cause suffering like Galbatorix has committed" the Rider asked, his voice still calm despite the growing tension.

"Do you not? Tell me Rider, when were you going to to reveal who your Father was?" Nasuada snarled, her words again perking Arya's ears, "you weren't, were you? Jörmundur explained it to me, your Mother is the Black-hand, the original Black-hand. The assassin of the Forsworn".

Arya looked at Selena carefully, judging the reaction that the human would give for such an accusation, being named the first Black-hand wasn't a compliment, Arya had heard the tales of the acts committed under such a name, and who the Black-hand's master was.

"Whatever my Mother's past was means little to me Nasuada, and you speak of a man that I have never known" Eragon expressed calmly.

At this Arya stared blankly at the back of the Rider's head, her own annoyance flaring before realisation struck her. It made sense in a way, Nasuada's reaction seemed to provide enough evidence as to why Eragon would have wanted to hide such a detail. For now Arya was reserving her judgement of the Rider, she knew well the severity of Morzan's crimes.

"You speak with a liar's tongue son of Morzan" the Varden leader spat, "your Father committed heinous acts under Galbatorix's name, he murdered Dragon Rider and human alike. There is no knowing what you will do".

"Judge me not on my Father's sins" Eragon told the impassioned woman, his voice earnest, his words almost a plea, "but on my own actions, have I not aided the Varden and its people?"

"You murdered a child son of the Forsworn, do you truly believe such a vile act wouldn't be whispered about, do you think Katrina would remain silent? Your actions mirror only those of a monster and daemon, I will not allow for you to continue such acts behind my back" Nasuada declared callously.

The Rider stumbled at Nasuada's words, Arya had heard of what Eragon had done in passing and as reference from the Carvahall blacksmith but she had dismissed it as simple lies, but seeing Eragon react brought such thoughts into retrospect.

"What will you do Lady Nasuada?" Arya asked, "would you kill the only one capable of rididng Alegeasia of Galbatorix?"

"No Arya, but I will not allow Eragon to continue his vile acts, I will not sit idly by as another madman takes over the world" Nasuada stated simply, "guards, seize the Rider".

The Elf's eyes grew as the Nighthawks circled around the Rider and his Mother. Whilst Selena had drawn her blade, Eragon was less fortunate, he hadn't thought to bring a weapon to a meeting between supposed allies. A few seconds passed and more Nighthawks streamed through the tent's entrance, surrounding the pair in a sea of black, all the while a terrible roar erupted from beyond the tent. The sound could only be made by Saphira.

" _BETRAYAL!"_ A gut wrenching voice screamed into Arya's mind, and judging from the grimaces that was shared by the other occupants in the tent the Elf guessed she was not alone in hearing such a declaration.

Arya considered for a moment what would have occurred if she had simply stayed put and refused to interfere, but when her eyes caught the brown eyes of the Rider, the look of shock and surprise at Nasuada's action and the appearance of her guards forced Arya's hand, Eragon was still her ally even if the Varden was to turn their back on him.

Drawing her own blade the Elf pushed one of the approaching guards to the ground with such force he remained there for a moment longer, only for his head to be dealt a swift kick from the Elf's still muddied boots, the man falling silent in an instance. Three more guards burst through the tent's entrance before they were felled by Arya's sword.

" _sharjalví_ _aptr!"_ Eragon cried, a large gap appearing as the black garbed soldiers were thrown back by the Rider's magic, though just as quickly as he had cast the spell Eragon doubled over, his glowing hand grasping his forehead.

"Run Eragon!" Selena cried, as she grabbed her son's arm and pulled him through the gap and towards the tent flap, Arya following quickly behind, the Varden leader

* * *

Once outside it became clear as to why the Rider seemed so pained, the sight proving sickly for even Arya's eyes. The canvas and crates that had been piled up around the lone hill had been removed or discarded, revealing small ballistas and large tangles of chains, small teams of Nasuada's guards man these contraptions.

Saphira stood determinedly against an encroaching line of heavily armoured Nighthawks, a wall of pavises blocking the men from the Dragon. Behind this advancing line, small groups were throwing serrated chains at Saphira's legs, the metal spikes digging in through the Dragon's scales and drawing forth further crimson liquid. With each chain that found its way wrapped around Saphira's legs, the Dragon's stance was undermined further, Nasuada's men pulling harder and harder.

"Get away from her!" Eragon yelled, his voice ravished with frustration and rage as he raised his hand once more, _"Brisingr!"_

Half a dozen of the wooden ballista were set alight with vengeful blue flames, their crews scattering. Yet this didn't seem to make a dent in the Nighthawk forces as a new volley of bolts flew from the many ballista that the Rider had failed to set ablaze, each bolt fired sinking deeply into Saphira's flank, the Dragon crying out in pain as she slipped before she fell to the ground, her blood pooling congealing with the rain to form a dark red pond around her large form. With Saphira's collapse, Eragon wobbled and was only saved from falling by Selena's interference.

"We need to get him out of here, there's no way we can save Saphira" Selena stated simply as she sheathed her blade and gripped her son firmly, the Rider whimpering in pain along with his Dragon as the armoured soldiers approached the downed Dragon. Arya nodded and stood closely besides the Mother and Son as they tried to leave the area, the Nighthawks all focused on Saphira. However, as soon as Selena began to led the Rider away from the camp, Eragon pulled away and sped towards the sapphire Dragon, his movement frantic.

"Eragon no!" the human Mother called out as she chased after her son, alerting some of the nearby guards. Selena managed to avoid some of the Nighthawks, either weaving around them or pushing them away as she chased after her son. Yet her efforts were stopped when a lucky soldier was able to tackle the human Mother to the ground, though to her credit it took two more soldiers to properly restrain her.

Arya fared marginally better as she followed the single minded Rider, the Elf managing to slice several soldiers in such a way as to make sure they did not follow so quickly. However, keeping an eye on Eragon and watching her own back was an impossible task, especially given how many Nighthawks Nasuada had summoned. Eragon soon reached his target, pushing his way through the Nighthawks and falling to knees in front of Saphira, Arya however was unable to follow, the line of Nighthawks now prepared to block her before forcing her to the muddy ground. Even as Arya threw off the first soldier, several more pushed her down, leaving the Elf staring at the crumpled form of Eragon, his erratic breathing audible to the Elf's ears.

"It didn't have to be this way Eragon" Nasuada called out from afar, "if you had worked with me your Dragon would never have been harmed, but now you must pay for the acts you and your Father have committed. Soldiers, capture the Rider".

Slowly, one of the soldiers approached Eragon, Selena screaming wildly in the distance as all the while Arya watched the soldier draw his weapon.

"Get up lad, its over" the soldier stated warily, his sword held tightly, his free hand reaching out towards Eragon.

Through it all, Arya's ears prickled up as she heard the softest of thrums.

Just as the man's arm was about to grace Eragon's shoulder, the Rider leapt to his feet with an inhumane speed, his Dragon's blood covering his legs. With his right hand Eragon grasped the soldier's free hand, the veins in the Rider's hand glowing with a dull blue light that almost pained Arya's eyes to look at. Yet it was when the Elf looked to the Rider's face and saw the anger and rage in his features, the blinding light that emanated from his eyes removing that last hint of the man Arya knew.

As quickly as Eragon had gripped the soldier, his other arm lashed out and hoisted the man up by his neck, the act horrific to watch as the Rider held him there for a few eternal movements before a deafening crack passed erupted from the soldier's neck. The Rider soon disposed of the soldier's body, throwing him to the wet ground in an undignified heap.

This act however didn't deter the other Nighthawks, soon more approached the vengeful Rider, their weapons glistening from the growing down pore of rain. The first struck out with his war-hammer, the haft being blocked from hitting Eragon by the Rider's arm, the impact causing a sickening crack, yet Eragon didn't budge. A second soldier struck out, a sword intending to pierce its way into Eragon's side, yet the blade would never meet its mark.

Without a glance, without even looking at the soldier, Eragon pushed out with his free hand, a terrible howl of wind forming a few feet away before it tore its way towards Eragon's attacker, the gust of air sending the soldier flying backwards, and unsettling the surrounding Nighthawks.

"Together!" one of the soldiers cried as he joined his comrades attacking the Rider, the rest joining as they encircled Eragon and blocked Arya from viewing the lopsided battle. The sound of clanking metal and the scuffling of bodies confused the Elf as she tried to make sight of the surrounded Dragon Rider. But it was when the Elf felt the ground shake and she could see the embattled soldiers back away that Arya once again caught a glimpse of the Spirit possessed Rider, his hands shooting upwards, bringing with him jagged earthen spires, temporarily blocking the soldiers from getting closer to Eragon.

A Few tense moments passed as the soldiers hesitated in going around the protruding rocks, and as time passed the fatigued groans and grumbles that came from Saphira grew stronger, her whimpers turning into grows. With growing astonishment Arya watched as the embedded bastila bolts shot out of Saphira's hide, the wounds sealing instantly. Soon the great Dragon slowly stood back up on all four limbs, her deep blue leathery wings spreading out, a plume of great sapphire fire escaping from the Dragon's maw. And with the dreadful scratch and crunch of rocks splitting Arya knew with trepidation in her heart that Saphira's instant recovery was the Rider's doing, just as it was his will for the sharp fingers of rock to break away from the ground, revealing the glowing Rider once more, his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed.

* * *

The great Dragon wasted no time and launched herself into the dreary sky, her roars of anger and fury echoing through the plains. Yet the Rider wasn't one for inaction either, Eragon spun in a vengeful dance, his cries lined with his own fury as his floating rocks followed him. The Rider soon stopped when he once again faced the small army of Nighthawks, both of his hands shooting out to his sides, the levitating stones darting outwards, scattering the ranks of the Nighthawks.

This sudden, brutal act of magic frightened the soldiers holding Arya in place, their grip slackening. With a renewed effort the Elf pushed against her captors, her hands being freed in the process. So surprised the soldiers were left staggered and dazed as Arya reclaimed her dropped blade and lashed out against the few men who hadn't backed away at her re-emergence.

With herself free, Arya allowed her attention to return to Eragon, his cries of rage stabbing deeply into her heart. Arya's eyes grew further as she watched the Rider slowly moving forwards before he stopped, his glowing eyes wincing slightly as above Saphira spat out a cloud of blue flames, both ballista and man being burned to cinder as the Dragon strafed the camp. However this brief pause seemed to only increase the Rider's unending anger, his own mouth opening, as though to release another piercing cry, only for bright fire to spew out of Eragon's mouth, the Rider's head pulling upward and dragging the plume of blue fire with him.

Arya paused slightly at this unnerving sight, never had the Elf seen a more dangerous being, someone who could wield magic like a Dragon or Spirit and with the raw emotions of a human. To some it would have been breath taking, but to Arya it ached her heart to the core to watch the boy she had come to know for months so caught up in rage and fury.

Nasuada's forces began to fall into disarray, more and more men deciding it would be better to flee than face the wrath of the Rider and the great Dragon. Still the Nighthawks were not depleted as some still stood their ground, though they were reluctant to charge at the approaching Dragon Rider.

"Lady Arya, what is this madness?" Blodgharm called out as he rushed over to the lone Elf, the Elven spell-caster joined by a few of his group.

"Nasuada saw fit to capture Eragon and Saphira" Arya answered grimly, "she believes that Eragon is the son of Morzan and that he should take the blame for his Father's actions".

"I… I see" the blue Elf muttered, his fur standing on end at this revelation, "what should we do Arya, are we to aid the Rider?"

The emerald eyed Elf frowned at Blodgharm's question, she still didn't wish for Eragon to fall victim to Nasuada's schemes, but now it was more of a case of stopping the rampaging Rider. Even now blue flames and upturned rocks were being flung at the remaining Nighthawks, lives being snuffed out in an agonising manner as Saphira crashed into the ground and tore away at the defenceless soldiers.

"He needs out aid, this is not the Rider we know" Arya concluded as her eyes watched Eragon closely, the Rider making his way back to Nasuada's tent, the Varden leader most likely hiding within.

"How do you suppose we do that Elf?" a harsh voice questioned, Arya's eyes hardening as she saw Selena join them.

"I do not know, but Eragon would not want this" Arya stated as she gestured to her surroundings, "he may feel betrayed, but the Spirit that dwells in his mind must be amplifying his pain".

"What is your plan Lady Arya, we will stand with you" Blödhgarm stated undoubtedly, Arya's kin nodding in agreement.

"We must reach him, if we can get close I believe we can snap some sense into him" Arya replied.

Selena perked up at the Elf's suggestion, "as you did with the Imperial patrol?" she added.

"Indeed" the Elf muttered.

"If this is to be the plan then I and the others will guard your flanks to allow you both to get close to the Rider" Blodgharm said firmly, his blade and the other Elves being drawn.

" _Atra esterní ono thelduin"_ Arya added gravely as she readied her Elven sword, Selena doing the same as they both allowed the Elven spell-casters to charge ahead, mutterings of the ancient language being spoken rapidly as the Elven group created a parting in the remaining Nighthawk ranks with magic and sword. With a simple nod being shared between them, the Elf and the Rider's Mother dashed towards Nasuada's tent, the Dragon Rider standing in front of the lone structure.

As the pair approached the possessed Rider, Eragon flung his glowing palm to his side, the darkened tent being ripped from the ground and sent hurtling down the small hill, Nasuada's wartable following along before splitting in half after hitting the ground. Saphira flew high in the murky sky, her eyes watching closely as Eragon walked towards the now cowering Nasuada, the young woman hiding behind her throne.

"Eragon stop" Selena called out to the Dragon Rider, the Mother being met with Eragon's empty glowing eyes, "my son, you are not your Father, do not become him".

"She hurt my Dragon, she hurt all of you" the Rider spoke, his voice his own, yet layered with another, a feminine voice, Dazura's.

"We are safe Eragon, we all are, the fighting can end" Arya told the Rider with an impassioned voice, "this is not who you are Eragon, the Rider I know would never cause unneeded pain".

The Rider's eyes flared up and his hand reached towards the Varden's leader, the act dragging Nasuada out from behind her wooden throne and towards the Rider, her face filled with sheer panic and fear.

"Help me!" the young human cried out.

"You shall feel what I have felt Nasuada, you shall suffer for your actions" the Rider promised, and with a twist of his outstretched hand one of Nasuada's arms jerked out, her armour creaking loudly before splintering off, a thin pair of leggings and tunic was all she was left with.

"Eragon do not do this" Arya pleaded desperately as the Rider's hand closed. Almost immediately a thin red line emerged on Nasuada's naked wrist, the cut growing with every passing movement. Nasuada let out of shriek of terror as more lines grew on her arm, spreading with an alarming rate.

"What do we do?" Selena questioned hopelessly as they watched the terrifying sense unfold.

Idea after idea passed through Arya's mind as she tried to think of some way of calming the Rider down, she could no call upon the aid of Saphira, the mighty Dragon seeming to be in agreement with Eragon's actions, even as horrific as it was.

"If I cannot stop him get Blodgharm and the other Elves, perhaps they can combine their efforts and get through to him" Arya told Selena as she handed the human her blade.

"Are you mad Arya, what if he attacks you?" Selena asked the Elf critically.

The Elf could offer no answer, instead looking at the human Mother with resolved determination. Selena did not follow as Arya made her way over to Eragon, rain beating down on her as moved over to his side.

"Eragon, it is me, Arya, you must stop" Arya said to the Dragon Rider, his eyes affixed to the Varden Leader, her arm now dripping with crimson blood, her face now pale.

When her words yielded no result the Elf reached out, her hand wrapping around the Rider's outstretched hand. Almost immediately the Rider looked towards Arya, all his anger, all his rage pinned on the Elf, yet the Elf wouldn't back down.

"I know this is not who you are" Arya whispered soothingly, "you are better than this, you are no monster Eragon, so stop before you become one".

And finally, a crack appeared in Eragon's resolve, his scowl faltering and his hand falling limp.

A desperate gasp came from Nasuada as she fell on her back, the cuts on her arms still leaking however no new marks emerged.

"What have I done?" the Rider questioned weakly, a look of despair passing over his features, his question one that Arya would not answer, not yet anyway.

The Elf perceived as she pulled the Rider close to her, wrapping him closely in her arms, the glow in his eyes subsiding, his breathing becoming frantic as the softest of sobs erupted from Eragon.

"I'm sorry" Eragon muttered, his voice no more than a pained whisper, an hint of the Spirit's voice now vacant, his brown eyes peering out to witness the carnage he and Saphira had created.

"I know" Arya replied, her hold on the Rider unrelenting, even as his legs gave way and he fell to the ground. The Elf could only imagine what had been running through Eragon's mind, Saphira's pain, his own from Nasuada's betrayal, the pain he had just caused in his own anger.

There was much to be done, so much to be decided. Change would have to occur.

But for now all that was on Arya's mind was the boy that she tightly.

In the background Saphira fell back down onto the muddy ground, the rain giving way to a bleak ray of sunrise. Gaceful Elves, staunch Urgals and the proud knights of Surda amassing, confusing coating the air thickly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well it took longer than anyone really wanted, but I feel caught up and ready to attempt a better update schedule, I know it wasn't enjoyable but it had to be done sooner or later.**

 **However, I have come to a simple conclusion, after this story I think I will abandon uploading every fortnight. Instead I think it might be better to complete the last book and then publish it weekly, it will allow me to finish the story and then make changes to previous chapters if I see fit, also it'll provide a more consistent stream of updates for you guys, the readers. This might not be the greatest bit of news you wanted to hear/read, but I prefer to be honest with you guys.**

 **But, back to the chapter at hand. I think everyone knew my depiction of Nasuada was going to be different, however I believe I justifed her action to an extent. She shouldn't have gone after Saphira and Eragon in such a manner, however in a scraped earlier idea, she would have confronted Eragon about Katrina's child and his Father, though I couldn't find a resolution to it that I found agreeable to the rest of the story.**

 **So yeah, Nasuada messed up and Eragon retaliated. The aftermath will be dealt with next chapter.**

 **Till then, goodbye.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eragon stood in the furthest corner of King Orrin's tent, his arms crossed dejectedly around his chest. Beside him, Arya's green eyes looked unwaveringly at his form, the emotions that she felt hidden by a wall of sternness. In the middle of the Surdan King's tent, Nasuada sat bound to a lone wooden chair, King Orrin standing over the disgraced Varden leader with critical eyes. A few Surdan knights were present as well, their plate armour reflecting the candle lights dotted around the King's tent.

The Rider's Mother was not among the inhabitants of the King's tents, as soon as the mania had ceased and the Nighthawks had been rounded up Selena had suggested she be the one to interrogate the Varden generals, the way in which she spoke left no doubt in anyone's mind that the Black hand's skill would fit the task at hand. Eragon's Elven guards were not present either, of the few words that Eragon had spoken since the Nighthawk ambush, most of them had been to Blödhgarm, the Rider insisting that the Elves tend to the wounded along with the other Varden healers.

"Of all of the stupidity I have witnessed since I ascended the throne, none can top what you have done today Nasuada" Orrin grumbled as he paced from side to side, his eyes remaining fixed on the dark skinned woman, "tell me, what madness drove you to attack a Dragon Rider and his Dragon?"

"It is not madness King Orrin, he is the son of Morzan, a son of the Forsworn, he is the enemy!" Nasuada cried out, the filthy cloth that had been wrapped around her bleeding arm now dripping with crimson tears.

"He wasn't an enemy until you ordered bolts to be flung at his Dragon" the King retorted sharply, "Eragon, if my advisors are at least as half as competent as they claim, I am to believe you were an orphan, were you aware of who sired you?"

"I learned of my Father only a few weeks ago" Eragon answered, his voice detached, his eyes hanging low, "but I swear on my honour as a Dragon Rider that I held no aspirations to become like the Forsworn, I wish only to end Galbatorix's reign so that I may live freely". As the Rider spoke he could feel the Elf's eyes drilling holes into his head, if he was not so absorbed by the day's events Eragon knew he would wondering what Arya's was thinking about.

"Liar! We all saw what you did to my guards, you're a monster" Nasuada accused, her eyes alive with a vile anger.

"Be silent" Arya interrupted, her voice a harsh crescendo against Eragon's ears, all the while his eyes followed as the Elf walked swiftly over to Nasuada, "you've not only destroyed the trust my people hold over you Nasuada, but unravelled this alliance as well. Unless suitable changes are implemented, I see no reason for the Elves to continue to support the Varden".

"What sort of changes are you seeking Arya?" the Surdan King questioned, Eragon picking up a flicker of fear in the man's eyes.

"My people will not tolerate the Varden being led by someone who has attacked Eragon and Saphira in such a blatant manner, she must go, replace her with one of the Varden generals" Arya instructed as she looked down at Nasuada, "One that didn't have a hand in this failed attack".

"Such a change will be harsh on the Varden" King Orrin muttered, his brow furrowed in thought, "But I do not doubt that we can find someone, especially if I throw my backing into such a change as well".

"What will become of Nasuada?" Eragon asked lightly, his eyes lingering on the woman's bleeding arm.

"If she was one of my subjects her neck would already feel the tightness of the noose's rope" King Orrin stated bluntly, "but ultimately the Varden still see her as their leader, to kill her would only divide an already divided rebellion, though if you can think of a suitable punishment Eragon I don't think anyone could deny you".

The Rider nodded in understanding of the King's words, the idea of Nasuada's death did not seem such a bad thing, the memory of Saphira's pain still burned freshly into Eragon's mind.

"We could frazzle her mind, drive her insane, at least then she couldn't harm anyone" Dazura suggested, "she deserves as much".

"I know" Eragon replied quietly, any thought of forgiveness or kindness had long since left the Rider, "but I won't become her".

With that said, the Rider slowly approached the Varden Leader, his movement watched by wary eyes. When Eragon had reached the front of the chair that Nasuada sat upon he looked upon her with empty eyes before he lashed out, his right hand gripping Nasuada's throat as he locked eyes with the Varden Leader.

"Eragon let her go" Arya told the Rider with a firm voice, yet Eragon's focus was elsewhere.

Paying little heed to the harm he could cause, Eragon balled up a mental lance to be thrown into the midst of Nasuada's mind. In an instance the Rider had broken through the shoddy walls that surrounded the disgraced Leader's mind and he delved, images of a younger Ajihad, the voice of a woman screaming as Nasuada cried out for her mother, a blood red flame. Then the Rider felt the torrent of emotions running through Nasuada, her newfound fear of Eragon, the pain that seeped from her arm, the twisted desire she held for power, the reason she took over from her father.

Eragon didn't stop there, he combed through all of Nasuada's conscious, looking and seeing all, only when he was sated did he pull away from her mind.

Blinking, the Rider found himself staring at the sweaty face of the Varden leader, her eyes carrying the understanding of what Eragon had done to her. In the background Eragon could faintly hear Arya's repeated demand that the Rider release Nasuada, though for the moment he ignored her. Moving his head in such a way that his lips were positioned next to the dark skinned woman's ears he whispered ever so faintly, a few quiet words, and then he released his grip on the Varden Leader and walked away. A single, empty whimper filling the confines of the tent.

"I have no qualms with Nasuada staying in her position as the Leader of the Varden" Eragon said over his shoulder as his hand found the gap in the tent fabric.

Eragon was only able to take a few steps out of King Orrin's tent before Arya had caught up with him, the Elf calling out his name with a growing frustration lining her musical voice. Knowing that Arya wouldn't cease in her pursuit, Eragon stopped in his tracks, the Elf quickly positioning herself in front of him.

"What did you do to her?" she questioned, her sharp features stern and unrelenting.

"King Orrin said I could deliver any punishment I saw fit, you have seen her Arya, she is still breathing and I caused her no harm" Eragon explained simply, his eyes still deathly empty.

"You haven't answered my question Rider, what did you do to Nasuada?" the Elf persisted.

Eragon frowned, why did Arya care so much for Nasuada?

"If you are truly concerned then know that Nasuada will never be able to harm myself or the ones I love ever again" the Rider explained coldly, "she wished to control me, but in the end she is the one who became the puppet".

It took only a mere second to pass for Arya to realise the meaning behind Eragon's words, and when she did the Rider found himself witnessing the Elf take a step backwards, alarming spreading across her fair features.

"You know her True Name? Just by looking through her memories?" the Elf muttered, stunned by what the Rider had done.

"Nasuada is young, her intentions, her desires… they are basic, I have no wish to use her name against her, and I would hope by the end of this war that it changes so that she does not have to live in fear" Eragon stated simply, "but she harmed Saphira, and I will never forget the pain she caused to my Dragon".

"What has happened to you Rider, why do speak in such a way?" Arya asked with concern, her face softening for a moment as her eyes lingered over the Rider's blank expression.

"Saphira was nearly killed today Arya, I felt every single bolt that was shot into her, her fear was my fear" Eragon explained simply, his voice hiccuping as his emotions bubbled over, "if she had died… I don't..."

The Rider closed his eyes quickly, breathing deeply as he did so.

"I cannot lose her Arya, she has always been there for me, you do not know how I feel when I look at Nasuada, the anger, it is suffocating" Eragon muttered quietly, "this is my way of making sure that Nasuada cannot act against me or Saphira. You know that I take no pleasure in doing this Arya, but I see no other way".

Arya looked away after hearing Eragon's words, the Elf pondering before she sighed deeply, "and this action, the Spirit did not sway you towards this path?"

" _I wish, I wanted to lob her head off"_ Dazura mused.

"Dazura wished to end Nasuada's life" Eragon answered, "Arya please believe me, I chose to do this, but it is not something I did lightly".

"And I should trust you Eragon, even after learning about the lies you told me and the secrets you have kept from me?" Arya asked, unconvinced by the Rider's words.

"What was I to do Arya?" Eragon muttered, "I did not know how you would react to learning who my Father was, today's events proved to me that I no one should have ever learned as much".

"You think I would have acted as Nasuada had?" Arya retaliated, her posture sharpening Eragon regretting what he had said as the Elf's expression hardened. "I do not care who sired you Rider, I care about your own behaviour, your own actions. These are the things I will base my judgement upon" the Elf told him bluntly.

"And what is your judgement Arya?" the Rider asked.

"You are young Dragon Rider, and today was an unforeseen challenge, one that you dealt with in a harsh manner" Arya admitted freely, "I am not going to belittle you Eragon, your reprisal against Nasuada was unexpected, but I would be careful with how you handle situations of such magnitude in the future, Alegeasia is waking to your deeds, and the people of this land do not so easily forget. If you find it acceptable for Nasuada to remain in her position I will not challenge you, but I will be watching her closely".

"I shall keep that in mind Arya" Eragon nodded thoughtfully, turning to walk away from the Elf, his mind flitting between different wandering thoughts.

"Where are you going to Eragon?" the Elf called out.

Eragon turned again, facing the Elf with his hands to his side, "to see the men who I have harmed, and make sure that they will recover" he replied before he continued on his path through the maze-like structure of the Varden camp.

* * *

 _"You are quiet Little One"_ Saphira hummed as her wings thumped rhythmically through the cold morning air, _"what are you thinking about?"_

Eragon, still in the process of waking up from his long sleep clung to Saphira's saddle, his attention focused heavily on the previous day's events. As soon as the Rider had returned from the healing tents he had quickly fallen asleep under Saphira's presence, the Dragon smothering his thoughts with her own warmth and affection, unsurprisingly Eragon's sleep wasn't interrupted. However, Saphira could do little to stop the Rider's now errant thoughts.

Going to the healing tents had done little to instil comfort in the young Rider. Unlike his time with the soldiers suffering from their frozen injuries, the Nighthawks were fully conscious, and none of them wished to be tended to by the person who had inflicted their wounds. In the end Eragon resorted to offering advice to the present healers and the few Elves that had heeded the Rider's wishes.

Over a dozen men had died when the Rider and his Dragon had fought back the ambush, Saphira had felt little in the way of sympathy or regret, the men had attacked and intended to harm herself and her Rider. In part, Eragon agreed, as soon as he had felt the first bolts pierce Saphira's flank the Rider's mind was set in defending his sapphire partner, only after his mind and Dazura's had been separated did the ramification of his reaction come fully into mind, the rage that he had suppressed had once more been unleashed, but for once the Rider did not regret his decision to let his emotions run wild.

 _"Do you think what we did was right Saphira?"_ Eragon asked his Draconic partner.

 _"You know how I will answer Eragon"_ the Dragon's voice replied, her tone deep and clear, _"your life is more important to me than those below, we did nothing wrong, defending ourselves and bringing an end to such a wicked attack was the right thing to do"._

 _"They attacked us knowing full well what we were able to do Sweetie"_ Dazura added, the Spirit roused from her own rest, _"you need to stop doubting yourself Eragon, this anger, this rage, it is not something to shy away from, you used it so that we could survive"._

 _"It doesn't feel right"_ the Rider muttered as he shut his eyes, the sensation of commanding such power as he had was intoxicating.

 _"But it was necessary"_ Saphira interjected, _"we are alive, and Nasuada's plot has failed"._

The blue Dragon continued her aimless flight, soaring lazily over the field of Varden tents, the sun shining warmly over the horizon as it slowly ascended. As they flew, Eragon tried to enjoy the peace and quiet that he was current surrounded by, naked of other living beings, away from the harshness of his life.

 _"What is that racket?"_ Dazura grunted as the Rider's ears perked up at the sound of yelling and bestial cries. His eyes darting about, Eragon searched for the source of the strange collection of noises, though Saphira was the one to find it in the end.

 _"Down there, it is the horned ones"_ Saphira explained as she floated downwards.

 _"Damned Urgals, don't they know what time it is?"_ Dazura questioned rhetorically.

 _"It appears not"_ Eragon replied, a frown emerging, _"Saphira we should see what the Urgals are doing, the Varden doesn't need more commotion after yesterdays scuffle"._

 _"Great, we're walking into another group of highly dangerous warriors, what could possibly go wrong"_ Dazura drawled as Saphira dived down to the ground below.

* * *

"Flame-tongue, Fire-sword, you honour us with your presence" Garzhvog greeted, his voice a heavy growl. Around the War-chief were several Kull, all of them dressed in worn armour or a variety of animal hides.

"It is good to see you as well Garzhvog, though I admit the noise is what brought I and Saphira here" Eragon greeted, Saphira sniffing about curiously, her neck peeking upwards, her tail whipping about in a lazy fashion.

The Urgals had arranged their camp differently to that of the humans, their tents, made from more animal hides were pitched in a large circle, a great fire burning brightly in the centre. Several spears were stuck into the ground around the camp, the heads of several animals mounted atop them. The Rider assumed this was the Urgal's way of displaying their prowess in hunting. The few Urgals that hadn't stood to attention at the arrival of the Dragon Rider were sparing in the animalistic way that the Urgals fought, the sound of their battle cries fitting the sounds Eragon had heard in the sky a few moments ago,

"We are training Fire-sword, the youngest among us must hone their skills if they are to fight with us" Garzhvog explained, "it is tradition for all our peoples to know combat, it is our way".

"Does it not bore you Garzhvog, to think only of fighting? Do you not wish for something else?" Eragon asked curiously.

The large Kull lifted a heavy brow as he pondered Eragon's question, "it is how we have survived Rider, to neglect it is to doom my people's future".

"Is it just sparing that your people practice?" Eragon then said, noticing that a group of three Urgals were preforming a different act, no weapons were present, if anything it looked liked some sort of game.

"You mean the Hunter's trial?" Garzhvog questioned, his eyes following where the Rider was looking, "it isn't as blunt as our practices, but it allows us to sharpen our other skills".

As the War-chief spoke one of the three Urgals made to move past another Urgal. The Rider watched with growing interest as the running Urgal was tackled roughly to the ground by his companion, a few harsh words being shouted out in the Urgal language before the downed warrior was allowed to stand again.

"He lost" Garzhvog explained, "you are meant to avoid the hunter, it is a test of speed and intelligence, to know when it is the right time to strike, these skills are crucial not only for fighting but for hunting as well".

Eragon nodded, appreciating the subtleties in the trial, if anything it proved that the Urgals were not complete savages as the Rider had previously thought.

"Would you care to partake?" Garzhvog then asked, his tone no less rough.

Eragon looked to the War-chief with wide eyes, "I'm an outsider, surely your people would be against such participation".

"If my people are to survive Rider, then we must have strong warriors like yourself understand our way of life. You do not have to, but you will learn no more by watching" Garzhvog told the young Rider, the other Kulls and Urgals watching with deep eyes.

 _"You can probably run circles around an Urgal my dear, this isn't much of a challenge"_ Dazura said as the Rider considered the War-chief's offer.

 _"It won't hurt to take part then"_ Eragon replied, _"besides, it looks more fun than going back to my tent and waiting for the day to pass by"._

"I accept" the Rider answered, the War-chief giving a brief nod before calling out in the harsh tongue of his people, his words springing his the brutish warriors into action. Before Eragon knew it he was standing in front of a line drawn into the dirt, his shirt and boots residing next to Saphira. Ahead of the Rider Garzhvog stood watching him, the Kull's eyes studying Eragon's slightest movements. There were a few rules that the trial held, the most blatant one being the banning of Eragon's magic. Other smaller rules included not straying too far away from the trial's grounds, Eragon couldn't simply run around the entire camp to reach the line on the other side of Garzhvog.

The Rider paced slowly behind his line, officially the hunter couldn't step over the line until Eragon had crossed it, though the Rider couldn't simply wait for the War-chief to give up, it would be seen as cowardice and Garzhvog would automatically win.

Soon enough Eragon acted. Feinting to the left, the young Rider swerved right, tricking the Kull to move to Eragon's left. A few moments later Eragon had crossed the opposing line. The small crowd of Urgals that were watching the trial made a few grumbles and remarks at the Rider's success, though Eragon knew he had not won, he would have to preform the feat several more times if he was to win.

And so Eragon did, twice more he slipped through Garzhvog's grasp, the Kull growing more and more heated as the young Rider escaped. It was however on the Rider's fourth pass that the Kull finally gained a grip on the illusive human.

The Rider jumped as Garzhvog's leathery hand wrapped around Eragon's arm, yanking the young Rider backwards. Only from his quickened reflexes was Eragon able to plant his feet back onto the ground, his eyes falling upon the bestial glare of the Urgal war-chief. Garzhvog's other hand quickly shot outward towards Eragon, the Rider paralysed by an instinctual fear that arose as he saw the towering Kull.

 _"Block Eragon"_ Saphira interrupted sternly, the Dragon watching the exchange with unblinking eyes.

Eragon's body obeyed Saphira's instructions, his free hand moving to meet the Kull's. Eragon then capitalised on Garzhvog's brief moment of surprise to free his hand and mirror what his other hand was doing. Soon enough Rider and Urgal War-chief were locked in an unyielding wrestle, neither being able to push the other away.

The Urgals that were watching the exchanged were slowly growing in size, their silence unnerving for the young Rider as he desperately fought to stop himself being thrown to the ground by Garzhvog.

 _"Just give up"_ Dazura yawned, the Spirit bored with the predicament Eragon had gotten himself into.

 _"I would rather not"_ Eragon retorted testily.

 _"Why? Everyone knows you're weak Eragon, you can't beat a Kull like Garzhvog"_ the Spirit drawled.

The searing anger that the Rider wished to keep sealed away flared into life ever so slightly at Dazura's words, Eragon felt his efforts divide between his struggle with Garzhvog and his own emotions.

 _"You are not helping Spirit"_ the Rider growled, his irritation leaking through into his words.

 _"I'm just telling you how it is idiot, you're the one being stubborn enough to think you can actually win"_ Dazura replied coolly, _"if it wasn't for me Saphira would be dead and you'd be under that brat's thumb"._

The mere mention of Saphira added fuel to the growing flame in the Rider's mind, fuel enough to rid Eragon of his restraint. When Garzhvog looked down into Eragon's eyes he saw a darkened flame alight in the Rider's eyes, before the Kull could wonder what had caused this change he felt the Rider push back with a renewed strength, one that the War-chief couldn't fight against.

A cry erupted from Eragon's lungs as he shoved the Kull downwards, his yell a mixture of frustration and savagery. Garzhvog, dazed by the incredible bout of power the Rider had displayed, didn't see the Rider's knee slam into his jaw, the Kull falling to the floor.

With his opponent knocked to the ground, Eragon stood breathing heavily, a few strands of hair sticking to his forehead, his rage receding backwards as pieced together what the Spirit had done.

 _"You… provoked me?"_ Eragon questioned, his tone flat, unsure of whether to be angry with Dazura or impressed.

 _"Serenity is needed for healing"_ the Spirit replied, _"but rage is needed for fighting. Stop repressing it, you'll win your fights if you do"._

 _"I have no desire to fight in such a way"_ the Rider stated stiffly.

 _"You're against it because you can't control it, and because you can't control it you push it away"_ Dazura stated simply, _"channel it Rider, and you'll find that you won't fear it so much"._

Eragon was brought away from his conversation with the Spirit by a great chorus of loud chants and yells, startled by the sound, the Rider was only shaken further by the rough hand of the Urgal war-chief slapping him on the back.

"Flame-sword, you have honoured me with your strength" Garzhvog smiled toothily, despite the thin trail of blood flowing down from his mouth, "my people have never bared witness to such an act".

"A human taking part in the trial?" the Rider questioned, realising that the Urgal's chants were a sign of respect, a thanks for what Eragon had done.

"The hunted beating the hunter" Garzhvog corrected, his voice deep and happy, "my Kull have seen your ferociousness in battle, but to see it with my own eyes… I would ask that you join my people tonight. We plan to celebrate our victory over the Mad King, you are welcome to join".

" _Saphira?"_ Eragon asked, unsure of what he should do.

" _You have no reason to turn him down Little One"_ the Dragon advised, her voice turning mirth-filled, _"have some fun, you need it"._

With a cautious nod, the Rider allowed himself to be led away the Urgal War-chief.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Experimenting with a shorter chapter, if fills better and I don't feel so overwhelmed so I may stick with it.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, Eragon is slowly growing away from his absolute view on violence, growth that'll he'll need if he's to fight the Empire and Galbatorix.**

 **Though I have a question to pose to you guys, Eragon will be leaving the Varden to go to Dwarves soon, I'm just curious who you think should join him. If there's enough opinion one way or another I'll shift the story, it isn't that crucial either way. The two options are:**

 **Selena**

 **or**

 **Arya**

 **I'm leaning towards Selena, however as I said the choice won't affect the story too much but I'd like to give you guys a say, shoot your opinions to me in the reviews or PMs.**

 **Bye for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

"A tattoo? Why would you allow the Urgals to do such a thing to you Eragon" Selena muttered, disbelief colouring her expression as she looked over the fresh marking that covered her son's left arm.

"I thought they would be offended if I declined" Eragon replied, wincing as his mother prodded at the roughly illustrated image.

"Sorry" Selena offered, her eyes remaining focused on the Rider's tattoo, "its not awful, though I didn't think I'd have to caution my son on tattoos so soon".

The Rider said nothing as he looked down at the imprinted mark, a sword wreathed in flames covered his upper arm, a line of harsh glyphs written underneath the fiery image. The skin that Eragon's tattoo was covering was a bright purple and it radiated a pulsing pain throughout the Rider's arm, something that Eragon could remove if he had a few moments to explore his vocabulary of the Ancient Language in silence.

"I'm not planning on another if you're worried" Eragon groaned, rolling down the sleeve of his tunic, concealing the tattoo partially.

"Do what you want" the older woman dismissed, "if getting your body covered in ink pleases you then I won't stand in your way, I'd rather you were happy".

The Rider looked curiously over to his mother but he didn't comment on her response, it felt more intimate and personal than the Rider felt comfortable with. This fact only became oppressively obvious when silence filled the small tent space.

"So… how did the interrogations go against the Nighthawks?" the Rider eventually asked, noting the deepening frown that had emerged on Selena's face over the lack of conversation.

"The rank and file soldiers weren't aware of the ambush until a few days before" Selena stated simply, "nothing extraordinary, its the best way to avoid a leak of information. Most, if not all of them regret it though, a few of them even pleaded they hadn't actually aided in the plan's execution".

"Do you believe them?" Eragon said, a slither of hope welling within as he wondered if his attackers had been reluctant in their assault.

"Yes" the grey eyed human replied, "I don't know how much experience you have with this sort of thing Eragon, but fear is a powerful driver, it can force men to do things as well as deter them. It may not have stopped all of Nasuada's forces, but a group of them may have feared you more than their supposed leader".

Eragon's blood ran cooler at what Selena implied, while it didn't completely unsettle him it wasn't something the Rider had aspired towards.

"And the commanders?" Eragon then said, pushing onwards with his impromptu debrief.

"They've known from the start, which was after the battle of the Burning Plains" Selena explained, "Nasuada had grown paranoid from the reports she had heard about you participation, it was only made worse by your departure. I don't think I need to mention what sort of effect the rumours of you murdering an unborn child had on the Varden leader".

"I didn't murder a child" Eragon bit back angrily, the topic a particularly sore one for the Rider.

"So what did you do?" Selena retaliated calmly, undeterred by the heat in her son's words, "everyone is accusing you of this act Eragon, I want to hear the truth from your mouth".

The Rider refrained from answering straight away. He was delving into a painful memory, something he'd rather just move on from. Yet Eragon couldn't move on, this incident had stirred suspicion and lies within the Varden, to the extent that Nasuada had listed it as one of her reasons to attack the Rider. The truth had to be made known, even if some wouldn't believe him.

"This story, it requires some time to tell it" Eragon began, gesturing to Selena that she sat. The Rider's mother did as her son requested, her grey eyes not leaving Eragon's face.

"Do you remember our time in the Burning Plains?" the Rider asked.

"Not really a fitting title anymore, but yes I do recall it" Selena replied.

"That is where the origins of this tale was spun" Eragon stated, "soon after we had arrived my cousin, your nephew, Roran came to my tent pleading that I aid his fiancée Katrina, the woman I had saved from the Ra'zac, besides you".

"Implying that you saved me" Selena muttered coyly, though she allowed the Rider to continue.

"At first I was more intrigued that concerned, I had thought I had healed her when I first saw her in Helgrind. Though as I would later learn, she was with child" Eragon said, earning a curious expression from his mother.

"He hid that fact from you?" the stern woman questioned.

"I don't think he knew" the Rider explained, "he hadn't seen Katrina in months, if the child had been conceived just before Katrina had been taken Roran wouldn't have been the wiser".

"He's a fool regardless, should have kept his urges in his trousers" Selena frowned bitterly.

"Anyway" Eragon said, not wishing to think about what his mother was saying or its implications, "when I arrived at their tent I could see that Katrina was even worse for wear, she had lapsed into a heavy fever. Whether it was due to the strain of carrying her child and the cold winds that surrounded the camp, I cannot explain why her fever returned, though if I had known of her pregnancy I may have been able to do something for Katrina, the child could have lived".

"How could you have known that Eragon?" Selena said, her voice filling with a rough kindness that only she could display, "you can only do what you can with the knowledge you hold, there is no need to burden yourself with such lecherous thoughts".

"Because my actions resulted in the death of Roran's child" Eragon muttered, "I was the one who ended its life, not the fever, not Roran's reckless behaviour".

Silence filled the Rider's tent, Eragon's head held low as he let his words sink in, awaiting his Mother's scorn, how else would she treat him.

"And what would have occurred if you hadn't intervened?" Selena rough voice questioned, cutting through the oppressive silence, "I don't believe you would have ended a baby's life unless it was the only option you had".

"Either I ended the child's life, or both Katrina and the child would have perished" Eragon offered, "the fever was sapping Katrina of her strength, she wouldn't have survived if the baby was still present, so I gave Roran the choice".

"Katrina or nothing?" Selena surmised, to the nod of the Rider, the woman contemplating what had been said before she gave her son a plain expression, "I'm glad you weren't the one who had to decide".

"What?" Eragon retorted, equally shocked and angered by his mother's bluntness.

"You're surprised?" Selena questioned, "surprised that I don't want you to make difficult decisions? It's obvious to me that you did what had to be done, both choices were shit, but you went through with one, one that was asked of by Roran, and now you're being slandered for it".

"It doesn't change the fact" Eragon retaliated.

"Oh yes it does" Selena replied, her eyes alight, "you saved a young woman's life, you aren't a murderer, and before you talk-back, I know what a murderer looks like, and you certainly aren't one".

The Rider frowned as he absorbed Selena's words, her intention wasn't lost on Eragon. Was he demonising himself needlessly? Katrina may despise him, but at least she was alive to hate him, and the more the Rider thought about it, he cared very little about the thoughts of the Carvahall villagers.

"I suppose you are right, there's no point wallowing over what I did, Katrina's alive, what she does with her life is none of my business, even if she chooses to slander my name" the Rider conceded, though his words did little to lighten Selena's expression.

"She shouldn't slander your name" the Rider's mother replied, irritated at her son's response, though as soon as she had spoken Selena's shoulders sagged and she shook her head, "but you're not blaming yourself, so that's something, just… don't let this affect you Eragon, with what is going on around us, this should be the least of your concerns".

Eragon nodded though he couldn't give his word, his record of overthinking details was a flaw he was acutely aware of.

* * *

 _"Rumours are a terrible thing"_ Dazura noted as Eragon walked briskly down the main road of the camp, his mother following with a warying gaze, her eyes not leaving the bystanders they passed. The Rider wasn't worried of another ambush, instead he was agitated by the stabbing looks he was receiving from the occupants of the Varden camp, it felt as though tiny, piercing needles were stabbing through his skin, leaving Eragon with the sensation of an itch he couldn't scratch.

 _"They aren't rumours, they're lies"_ Saphira seethed, the Dragon's fiery anger dulled somewhat by her Rider's calming thoughts. Eragon didn't want Saphira to cause damage over a few pointed looks.

 _"What's the difference?"_ the Spirit inquired, though to no avail as the blue Dragon snorted roughly, she was in no mood for word sparring.

"Do you think it is wise for the Varden to hold this meeting in King Orrin's tent?" Eragon asked Selena, the ex-Black Hand glancing over to her son before resuming her watching.

"Considering that you demolished Nasuada's tent, yes, I much prefer to hold meetings out of the open elements" Selena replied dryly, earning a dithering look from her son, "its for the best Eragon, King Orrin knows there's tension between you and the Varden, holding a meeting with him is certainly less volatile than holding a meeting with Nasuada".

"You think something would happen between myself and Nasuada?" the Rider questioned curiously.

Instead of offering an answer, Selena stopped in her tracks, giving the Dragon Rider an astonished look.

"Eragon, you ripped the very skin off of that girl's arm only a few days ago" Selena expressed, her face aghast, "I'm probably not alone in thinking you want another go at her".

"I don't" Eragon told Selena, frowning at the implication that he was bloodthirsty, from his own mother to boot.

King Orrin's tent was guarded by the ever gleaming Knights of Surda, their shining helmets obscuring the soldiers' faces from the Rider's. Nonetheless Eragon could tell from the stiffness in the Knight's posture and the hard grasp on their weapons that they were uneasy on his presence, though the King's men still granted Eragon and Selena passage into the tent without a word. As the Rider passed the tent's threshold he caught out of the corner of his eye Saphira lumbering over to the side of the tent.

Ever since Nasuada's failed ambush the sapphire Dragon's thoughts had grown dark, her anger against humans renewed. While she wasn't out for their blood, the Rider had never felt such rage from his partner, he worried for her, even though Saphira was too proud to ever admit needing to talk about her own thoughts.

"Shadeslayer, welcome" King Orrin greeted with an open smile, the Surdan Monarch's eyes following Eragon as the Rider entered the tent, "you are early, but there is no fault in that, please take a seat".

"Thank you for inviting me to this meeting King Orrin" Eragon replied with a half smile, the Rider settling himself in the cushioned chair facing the King's war table. A mock-up of the Varden's forces lay on the southern border of the Empire, and to the east lay a vague marker, a banner depicting a grand tree with thick branches and leaves.

"It is only right that you attend Dragon Rider" Orrin insisted as he sat at the head of the oaken table. Selena for her part stayed standing behind Eragon's shoulder, "I hope this meeting today would allow for this alliance to figure out what is the next best step in this campaign against Galbatorix, tell me Rider, what do you think about Nasuada's decision to attack the Empire so soon after her instalment as Leader of the Varden".

"At the time I did not think it the wisest of plays" Eragon answered honestly, he had no reason to soften his words, "we had only just beaten back the Urgal assault, in my mind it would have been better to tend to our losses and recuperate the Varden's strength".

"A sensible notion" the Surdan King agreed, "though against my own counselling, Nasuada undertook this campaign, and it has shown its promise. Perhaps we were too cautious?"

Eragon pondered the King's question, though he was unable to answer as the tent's entrance was pushed open, the tall form of Garzhvog emerging, along with the familiar sight of Arya, the sight of the Elf making the Rider's gaze falter, instead choosing to look down at his own clenched hands.

"Chief Garzhvog, Lady Arya, I am glad that you have both heeded my calls" King Orrin stated with a regal air, his crown shining as brilliantly as his Knights' armour.

Both Elf and Kull nodded respectfully, they then moved to sit at the rectangular table, the chairs on either side of the Rider quickly occupied.

"It is good to see that your arm is still attached Flame-sword" Garzhvog grumbled in an attempt at a whisper, "some of my Kull believed our marking would damage a human, though it is clearly not the case".

"It was sore the following morning Garzhvog, that I can assure you" Eragon replied with the barest hint of a smile.

"I'm impressed that you managed to convince my son to get a tattoo Kull" Selena cut in with a dirty grin, "I hadn't taken Eragon for one to mark his skin".

"The Urgals gave you a tattoo Eragon?" Arya questioned, a look of curiosity and bemusement colouring her fair features.

Eragon's words failed him as he felt all the eyes in the tent fall on him with varying levels of interest. Seeing no way out of his predicament, the Rider nodded and rolled up his sleeve, revealing the offending mark. The skin had healed well without the intervention of Eragon's magic, though it was still sore a different pigment to the rest of his skin.

The Elf's emerald eyes looked over the fresh tattoo with an unreadable gaze, leaving Eragon to wonder what Arya thought of his marking.

This moment was however interrupted with the arrival of the Varden leader, the dark skinned woman accompanied by two of her generals, men the Rider recognised from previous meetings. King Orrin greeted Nasuada in the same tone he had with his other guests and soon enough everyone, minus Selena, were sat at the war table. For the Rider's part, he focus was less on the words being spoken, his attention diverted to the plain white bandaging around Nasuada's arm, the sight making his stomach drop slightly, he wasn't disgusted, but the rush of emotions he had felt when inflicting Nasuada's wounds came back like an ache.

"While our losses in at the Battle of the Burning Plains were heavier than anticipated, the Rider's assistance with healing the wounded has helped to diminish the casualties, in fact the men returned only yesterday" one of the Varden generals said, the mention of Eragon's title pulling him back into the conversation.

"Our recruitment drives are also drumming up a large amount of support" the other general informed, "deserters, men inspired by stories of the Empire's defeats, soon enough we'll have three battle ready regiments".

"Battle ready? My Kull have seen the way your warriors fight, they are not fit to do battle" Garzhvog grunted, unamused by the general's assertion.

"Remember that it was our men that defeated your people at Tronjheim Garzhvog, do not take their training lightly" Nasuada interjected defensively.

"Your Varden, Lady Nightstalker, only survived due to the Dragon Rider" the large Kull growled, "if not for Fire-sword and his Dragon, we would not be speaking today".

"That's enough Garzhvog" Eragon said, not wanting for the conversation to continue down its current course, "if you are not pleased with the level of training that the Varden soldiers are receiving then perhaps your warriors could aid them, if they are prepared to fight Kull they will defeat Imperial soldiers with ease".

"Very well Fire-sword" Garzhvog agreed, the Varden general offering a curt nod of consent as well. The Urgal chief may have only agreed to such a bid as to prove his point about the Varden's training, but it at least meant there wouldn't be any further arguing over it, for now.

"That covers the Varden's fighting strength" King Orrin concluded as he looked down his parchment, cross off the item with a simple looking quill, "we have a few more developments, the Dwarves are preparing to choose a new King and there has been a growing number of fights breaking out around the camp, more so since the arrival of the healed men from the Burning Plains".

"It would be best to talk about these skirmishes" Arya stated, "it does us no good to fight among ourselves".

Everyone in the tent seemed to agree with the Elf ambassador's message, though no one wanted to speak. The Rider looked to the Surdan King, the leader of the Varden, even Arya. An air of stiffness had engulfed the inhabitants of the royal tent, one that Eragon felt acutely aware of.

"What are they fighting over?" Eragon said, knowing that someone had to speak.

"You" Nasuada answered in a dead tone, her eyes locking with the Rider's. "One side believes that you are a questionable presence in the camp, they've heard the rumours about the girl you rescued from the Ra'zac, add that to what the Varden has witnessed in the last week… they are sceptical of your allegiance, they would rather you leave. Of course this view isn't shared throughout the camp, this disagreement has spilled out into arguments, and when a camp is filled with soldiers they settle these arguments the only way they know how".

Eragon sagged at the Varden Leader's statement, it diminished the Rider to think he was the source of the alliance's infighting, though Nasuada's comment about his allegiance also struck a nerve. He may have been sired by a Forsaken, but he held no loyalty to the Mad King.

"What options do we have available?" the Rider asked the table.

"Not many" one of the generals replied, "we can hardly stop our soldiers from talking to each other, and imposing a curfew is impossible with how rapid the army is moving about at the moment".

" _What if I left, do you think that would calm the men down?"_ Eragon said to Saphira, the blue Dragon having listened to the conversation through her Rider.

" _You would be removing the reason for the infighting Eragon, but you would leave the Varden vulnerable_ _to another attack by Galbatorix_ _"_ Saphira advised, _"and where would we go?"_

" _The Varden is already vulnerable Saphira, if Galbatorix truly wanted to destroy the Varden he could"_ Eragon replied coolly.

"Am I to assume that the Dwarves have told us about their choice to elect a new King so that a representative can be sent?" the Rider asked the Surdan King.

"That was their intent Eragon, we though I don't see how this applies to the infighting" Orrin answered, his voice wavering with confusion.

"If I am the cause of the Varden fighting itself" Eragon stated simply, "then maybe it would do everyone some good if I wasn't present, I volunteer to go as the representative to the Dwarves".

The Rider's declaration seemingly stunned the collective grouping, even Nasuada looked surprised by what Eragon had said.

"If the Dragon Rider goes we'll be defenceless if Galbatorix or the Red Rider attacks" a Varden general protested.

"You should not run from these challenges Fire-sword" Garzhvog pointed out with his rough voice.

"I am not running Garzhvog" Eragon expressed, "but I can see my presence is more divisive than beneficial, I will not allow this rebellion to crumble if I can help it".

"While I do not agree with the idea that the Rider should depart from us" King Orrin stated, "we must consider that this new Dwarven King may not wish to align themselves with this alliance, if Eragon goes he may very well be able to shift the new King to our side".

"The Dwarves view Eragon with a positive eye" Arya added, "he and Saphira are warmly received by most of the clans".

Eragon was momentarily surprised that Arya agreed with his proposal, though he could hardly question her now, it would by something he would ask of her later.

"If the Rider was looking for the approval of the Varden, he has it" Nasuada told the group with a blunt tone, there was no love loss between her and the Rider, that was apparent.

"I will go to the Dwarves then, I will take a few days but I will depart as quickly as I am able" Eragon said with a decided tone, in part he was glad that the other leaders had agreed, it meant he could be away from those he had less than little faith in at the moment. As Oromis had told him on the Crags of Tel'naeír, time was a good healer, but an even better instigator of forgetfulness.

* * *

"When were you going to let me in on this little plan of yours then?" Selena questioned, her irritation plain in the words she spoke.

The Rider barely paused as he and his mother left King Orrin's tent, "I hadn't planned this Selena, but it seems like the best thing for me to do".

"And what will going to the Dwarves do to help you?" the Rider's mother questioned critically, "if you want to end Galbatorix, then you should stay with the alliance that wants his head on a spike".

"I won't just be going to the Dwarves" Eragon countered, stopping to look at his mother, "I plan to venture to the Elves after the Dwarven King's coronation. With the Elves I can seek council, wisdom that isn't available to me here".

Selena's eyebrow rose after hearing her son's answer, her mouth opening to question what Eragon had meant, though any words she spoke were drowned out by a voice that was a mix of a yell and screech.

"Murderer!"

Eragon's blood ran cold at the banshee-like wail, nevertheless he looked for the source of the voice, knowing that the accusation could only belong to him. Catching out of the corner of his eye as he searched for the owner of the cry, the Rider spotted the other members from the Surdan King's meeting exiting the tent, their collective gazes aiding the Rider in his search.

"Katrina stop" Roran called out as he chased after his Fiancée, the woman in question charging towards the Rider, her copper hair billowing wildly, her once fair skin pale and gaunt.

"Murderer!" Katrina screamed, pointing a finger directly at Eragon, the Rider fixed to the ground, unable to move, even still he could see the exhausted expression his cousin was wearing as he followed Katrina.

"Hello Katrina" Eragon muttered, his voice frail, the woman's face contorting angrily at the Rider's response.

"You dare speak to me like that? After what you've done to me, after all you have taken from me?!" Katrina cried out, her voice echoing. No one that was present was looking away from this encounter, though for once the Rider cared little about who was looking at him.

"Watch your tongue girl" Selena said sternly, the older woman moving to step in front of her son.

"No" Eragon told his mother quietly, his arm shooting out to block her, "let her speak". It seemed as though it was time to answer for his actions, he wouldn't back away.

"Cousin, I'm sorry, I had tried to explain to Katrina but-" Roran began, only for the Rider to gesture for silence.

"Do not apologise Roran, Katrina has every right to be here" Eragon said, his voice shaking though his will was firm, he would not hide from this.

"You have everyone fooled" Katrina snarled, ignoring the presence of Roran and the Rider's mother, "they see you as a savour, a gift given by the Gods, but my Father, your Uncle, they were right to hate you, to despise you". Spit dripped down the young girl's face as she flung her foul sentence at Eragon.

"And why is that Katrina?" the Rider asked calmly, all the while he was arguing with the sapphire Dragon, insisting that she not interfere, and ignoring the pointed stares of Arya and the emerging Elven guards.

"You stole my baby!" the girl hissed violently, "you ripped her from my body, you took something that wasn't yours!"

"I did" Eragon agreed, much to the alarm of the growing crowd, illicit murmurings spreading through the masses, "but do you know why I did such a horrid thing Katrina?"

"To hurt me, to exact your revenge for what my Father did to you? What does it matter Freak, your kind needs no reasoning, you do as you please" Katrina replied, her words bolts that were flung at the Rider, but he did not flinch.

"No Katrina, I did not take your child for those reasons" Eragon denied softly, in such a way that he could never appear angered or annoyed at the woman's comments, "I did it to save your life".

"Lies!" Katrina denied, her dress tattered and worn shaking with its wearer's body, "you are trying to fool me, to trick me as you've done everyone else".

"Katrina, he isn't lying" Roran pleaded, placing a gentle hand on the distressed girl's shoulder, "please stop this madness".

"Listen to your beloved Katrina" Eragon added, "he asked me to help you, you were sick, you were dying. If I had tried to heal you, your child would have simply brought your fever back, for you to recover I had to end your child's life".

"Then I would have preferred you saved my baby, not me" Katrina replied, all the while Roran's face grew wide with shock.

"I couldn't do that Katrina, your child was too young to live without you, I had two choices and both of them were horrible" Eragon confessed bluntly, "in the end I and Roran chose to save a single life, and not allow two to be snuffed out".

Katrina had fallen silent, her previous rage diminished, yet the girl's expression was still dire, still full of hate.

"I will never forgive you Rider, you have given me life, but you have taken my purpose" Katrina stated with an air of absolution.

"Katrina, words alone cannot express my sorrow for the pain that you feel" Eragon said softly, taking a tentative step forward, "I cannot give you your child back, even though I wish I had the power to do so, but… I can show you her… if you would let me".

The broken woman's eyes shone with unshed tears as she heard the Rider's offer, a conflict of hope and depression was written across her soft features before, reluctantly, she nodded, not a word, nor did her expression shift.

" _Be careful Eragon"_ Saphira warned as her Rider moved towards Katrina, _"you are giving her something she will never have, she may just hate you more for doing so"._

" _I have already taken her Father from her Saphira, if this can give her closure, even just a fraction of it, I must"_ Eragon explained, undeterred. Now that he was close enough to Katrina the Rider lifted his hand, placing it cautiously near the side of her head. For her part, Katrina flinched away before she tamed her instinctive jump, her eyes looking deeply into the Rider's, judging his actions as the tips of his hand scraped her temples.

Katrina had no mental barriers, no protection as the Rider softly entered her mind, he needn't go far nor did he wish to, lest he see the chaos within her mind. Slowly the Rider fed the sensations, the imagery, the touch, the innocence of his short time with Katrina's stillborn. Seconds turned to minutes as the Rider allowed Katrina to reel over his memories, the young daughter of Sloan standing still, her expression turning soft, her eyes watering.

"You were so gentle" the girl muttered brokenly, "so kind… why?"

"Your child did not deserve to suffer" the Rider replied softly, "it was quick, she felt nothing".

"Show me" Katrina insisted, pleading with Eragon in such a way that he found it hard to resist. Slowly the Rider let the final memory flow from his mind to Katrina's, her tears finally being released as they dripped freely down her face. Only when the last few seconds of the memory had played out and the bright, illuminating spark faded away did Katrina move, the Rider momentarily stunned as the girl fell, wrapping her arms tightly around Eragon's form. With no choice the Rider fell to the ground as well, holding onto Katrina so that she did not fall into the muddy path.

"I'm sorry" Katrina gasped between her tears, the young girl overwhelmed by what she had seen.

Eragon did know what he was to do, he looked up to his cousin with stark eyes, unsure of whether to comfort Katrina or to let Roran intervene. But the older cousin was having none of it, with an inviting nod, Roran gave his consent.

"As am I" the Rider said slowly, rubbing Katrina's shaking back.

"No, I… I mean for everything" Katrina insisted, pulling back, her eyes a puffy red, "what my Father did to you… what I said to you. You are not a monster Eragon… we were".

Eragon's face twitched but he made no comment, the desire to agree was savagely repressed, now was not the time to dredge up old memories.

"It is in the past Katrina, let us move on from it" the Rider told her, a smile that did not make its way to his eyes appearing on his face.

"Of… of course" the girl agreed, her grip on Eragon softening as she pulled away, Roran moving to aid her as she stood.

"Come on" Selena stated, moving from behind the Rider, offering her own hand to her son. Still partially dazed it took a moment for the Rider to take his mother's hand, though as he rose he took in the surrounding onlookers' expressions. Some, mainly the women held their own tears, a few of the soldiers looked on with approval in their eyes. A handful, ones who only a few hours ago stared daggers into the Rider's back looked sheepishly away. Yet it was a pair of emerald eyes that Eragon's gaze fell upon.

Arya held a soft smile upon her lips, a rare enough sight in it of itself, her deep eyes conveying a happiness and joy that seemed unfamiliar for the Elf.

" _What have I done Saphira?"_ Eragon asked, as he did when he could not think of an answer to questions or thinks he couldn't understand.

" _You've made her proud Little One"_ the Sapphire Dragon spoke, her own pride seeping through their bond.

" _Good job Sweetie"_ Dazura added, her own pride melding with Saphira's, Eragon had never heard or felt the Spirit's praise, but it combined with Saphira's and the look Arya had given him all left a warm feeling in his chest, one that felt right.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There was actually two versions of this confrontation, one had Eragon shouting, don't think that was very justified really.**

 **Not going to bother putting a time scale on the next chapter, feels like its just my way of making a promise I can't keep.**

 **Bye for now.**


End file.
